Of a boy and a girl
by Remus-Chocolade
Summary: A series focusing around Charlie Weasley and the love of his life. He loved her even before he knew the meaning of the word. Non-chronologically and rated for a reason.
1. Swim or sink

**AN: As you may know, Charlie doesn't have a canon girlfriend, but that doesn't stop me from giving him a girl.  
This will not be a full story, it'll simply be a collection of oneshots and short stories, you could call it a jigsaw-puzzle of a relationship. It is not chronologically or anything and will run from his early childhood up until right before the war ends.  
Part of the Casey Chronicles.  
****Rated for violence, rage, sex, masturbation and a whole lot more nastiness, but will also contain cute spots and moments of pure bliss. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

--

To the untrained eye, one could only assume the two naked teenagers on the edge of the lake was a couple. The truth was much more complicated.

The girl was sitting with her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands to let the sun dry her body and long locks of dark brown hair. The boy kept shooting sideways glances at her, sitting in much the same fashion, but with his legs straight out in front of him. His fifteen year old body was broad-shouldered and tuned by hours of quidditch, the sun had left a thick pattern of freckles over his otherwise pale skin and his short hair burned red in the light.

"Charlie?" She said after they had spend too long in pleasant silence.

"Yeah, Kay?" He now had a good excuse to look at her as she shook her almost-dry hair with one hand.

"I'm hungry." She ran the tip of her tongue over her pale purple lower lip and he followed the movement with his eyes.

"Then we should head back, bet Mum's got something cooking." He had been drawn between food and spending more time with her ever after they came up from their swim. She reached over to her heap of clothes and withdrew her wand.

"Charlie..." She shook her hair out of her face, making it glitter. "I have something to tell you, it's kinda important." His heart jumped in his chest, maybe she would give him a chance after all. "I'm... I'm a vampire," she got out.

"I know. Still, you sit right here in the brightest of sunlight!" He had known for years without her voicing it our.

"How long have you known me? Almost ten years. Have you ever seen me age? The sun-thing is just a myth." She swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for not saying it earlier, but he had been just a child until suddenly he was almost an adult. "The reason I told you now is... Well, could I drink of you?" She felt sheepish putting it like that.

"Yeah, sure," he answered and she reached for his hand. He inclined it towards her and she got up on her knees, took his hand in both of hers and made a small cut on his wrist with her wand. He enjoyed the feel of her hands on his and a shiver went down his spine when she put her lips to the cut.

She drank with a forced control, knowing she couldn't give in to the urge of biting. He didn't know how long she licked on his wrist, he was delighted to watch her and feel her cool fingers to his palm while he ran his eyes over her body. She was leaning forward, her breasts having a small cleavage he desperately wanted to touch, but didn't. Her waist was slender and ended in firm hips, the skin gliding over them if she wriggled in _that_ way. He made himself think of other things as he began getting excited and stared at the sky instead.

"Thanks," she said when she pulled off and healed the wound. He smiled at her, glad to be to her service.

That night Charlie had trouble sleeping. He had long ago come to terms with her being a vampire, that wasn't what bothered him. He stared into the wall and heard his older brother breath steady in the other bed across the room, suddenly very unhappy he had to share a room during the holidays so his sister could have one for herself.

His mind kept playing the memory of her lips to his skin and how she had pushed her bosom slightly towards him, two strutting nipples catching his attention before she rose a bit, making her hips glide forwards and into his embrace. This time he let himself get aroused by the image. Her full lips kissed at his wrist as she looked at him, he returned it and stared into the pale green irises with a ring of yellow for a long time before his look again glided down to her breasts. His hand went down the front of his pyjamas-bottoms, gripping hard around his erection.

He really shouldn't, but when he saw the eyes, lips, breasts, everything in his mind, he couldn't help himself. His right hand went fast up and down his cock, his breath growing heavier as the image became clearer, her muscular thighs and round bottom occupying his mind. He was enjoying himself most enormously when a pillow was slammed down on the side of his head.

"What the hell?" Bill hissed at him.

"I thought you were sleeping," Charlie said to his defence.

"I was trying," Bill answered and smacked him with the pillow again. "What do you think you're doing anyway? If you have to wank that badly, at least go to the bathroom!"

"Fine, I'm going," Charlie answered grumpy and got up. Bill rolled his eyes when seeing his brother's trousers stand out like a vertical tent, but took his pillow and got back to bed. Charlie stormed out the door as silently as he mastered, the rest of the house should be sleeping at least. He went up the stairs and entered the bathroom with a long exhale, some of the mood was gone. He placed his hands on the sink in front of himself and stared into the mirror on his naked torso, years of quidditch and outdoor activity had really paid off, Kay had said it herself. Just like she had ran her tongue against his wrist. And shook her hair back with a throw of her head after dinner.

His hand went down in his pants again as he remembered her tight white shirt, snuggling neatly around her curves. They were alone in the kitchen and she perched herself on the table, leaning back on her hands while eyeing him, her eyelashes fluttering as she crossed her legs slowly, pushing her breasts forward until three of the buttons bounced right off. He took a step towards her, smelling her sweet scent and she uncrossed her legs again, running her palms up her thighs and laying the small skirt aside, revealing the inside and lack of underwear.

"Please me, Charlie, please me," she whispered slowly and he got up close, she moaned as he penetrated and began thrusting, feeling her moist flesh around his cock. She kept moaning as her legs went up around his waist and he gripped harder at her hips, breathing heavy.

"Fuck me, Charlie, fuck me hard," she shouted and tightened herself around him. He brought his shaft deeper and deeper into her, making her moan loud. His hand slipped off his cock a moment, but he quickly regained control and saw he breasts bouncing against his moves. He kept going, faster until she screamed in pleasure and pulled them completely tight.

His shout caught in his throat as his back tensed, her breasts bouncing against his chest and she pressed her lips to his as he came, damping his trousers. His stomach fought to take deeper breaths as he leaned heavy on the sink with one hand, pressing his eyes shut. For several minutes her face swam in his mind.

In the end he had to get some sleep and washed his hands slowly. Back in bed he let reality hit him: it would never be the two of them.


	2. Tattoo

**AN: So we have jumped a couple of years.**

"Breakfast!" A wonderful female voice called from the kitchen of the small flat. Charlie rolled over on his back and put his hands under his head. A minute later she opened the door, knife in one hand and he smiled back at her. "You have three options: come now and eat before work, lay there, eat before work and be late or lay there and go to work hungry."

"Yeah, I know," he answered.

"So?" She put one hand to her hip while her eyes travelled over his bare torso. He had only got more muscular since they started working together a year ago. "Charles!"

"Yes, Kevin?" He stretched out and she shook her head, leaving him alone. He took a deep breath before sitting up and dug through the clothes on the floor before pulling on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. Upon entering the kitchen he found two girls stretching their tongues out to each other.

"Charlie, I got longer tongue than Mum, right?" Six year old Kaya asked him when he sat down beside her.

"Sure, squirt," he said and grabbed the sandwich Kevin placed in front of him from the other side of the counter.

"What about yours?" The small girl asked and placed her hand on his arm to hoist herself up and see his face. He swallowed and stuck out his tongue.

"Almost Gene Simmons," Kevin commented and ran a hand through her short hair. "Eat your cereal," she added to her daughter before leaning closer to him. "Can you do this?" She formed her tongue into two spikes, running them a bit over her lower lip.

"Yep." He mimicked her and she followed the movement. "And this." He made a shamrock-shape and Kaya ooh-ed.

"Impressive. But we're almost late," she said after looking at his watch. They scurried around for a while until everyone was fully clothed and teeth brushed. He was the last out the door and locked it with a sigh, another day had just began.

Kevin hurried down the stairs to get Kaya to school in time and he didn't see her again before lunch since he had to fly two miles south to capture an escapee closing in on muggle population. He found her in the cafeteria, surrounded by several of their colleagues. Being the only woman except a couple of middle-aged secretaries meant she got a lot of attention from the men and he had no problem understanding why.

"Carlos!" One of them called when he got closer. Several of his co-workers had never got the hang of his name and had dubbed him Carlos or Wes for unknown reasons. He sat down with his tray opposite her and tried following the conversation going on in rapid Romanian.

"You should get a tattoo, a big one over here," Willard, a burly, dark man told him and traced his gigantic palms over his neck, shoulder and back.

"Yeah, I have thought about it," Charlie admitted and started picking at the stew. It was never any interesting food here and the first weeks he had missed Hogwarts and his mother for nothing but the excellent cooking.

"It would look good on you. Meet me in the sauna after work," Kevin said before getting up and left to do some paperwork. As they watch her leather-clad body disappear, Charlie received several jovial hits to the arm. He tried ignoring them and their comments of what she would do to him.

As he had been told, after tending to several injured dragons and almost frying himself, he seated himself in the sauna with nothing but a towel around his waist. She soon joined him and they just looked at each other for a long time in the dull lighting.

"So, what do you want?" She asked at last when her body was throughout heated by the damp air.

"Huh? Oh... I was thinking about a Chinese-styled dragon," he said and saw her towel was sliding down, revealing the breasts he had a hard time drawing his eyes away from. She scootched closer to him and laid her hand to the side of his neck.

"If it starts here..." She slowly ran her fingertips over his neck and to his back, feeling the movement from his breath. "Goes over here..." The fingers were now on his spine, he closed his eyes and she noticed the faint beating of his heart. "And end here." She had reached the middle of his back and flattened her palm there.

"Sounds good," he agreed. The outline of a red dragon appeared on his skin, growing sharper with gold details and soon stood out clear against his otherwise freckled skin.

"There," she said and retracted her hand.

"That's it?" He was a bit puzzled over how fast she had done it. "I never knew you were so good at wandless magic."

"Lots of things you don't know about me," she answered and leaned back on her hands.

"Like what?" He teased and turned towards her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." She did it again, pushing her breasts towards him.

"So it's a secret?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, trying to decide if he should tickle it out of her.

"Yes, a girl's allowed to have some of those. Ever considered getting your nipple pierced?" She reached over and trapped the knob between her thumb and index finger, again feeling the faint thumping.

"No, why should I? Have you?" He took a chance and returned her gesture, rubbing her nipple carefully between his fingertips.

"Yes, I've considered getting your nipple pierced," she said with a grin and let go of him. "No, not on me, but I think it would suit you."

"Since I got a tattoo now?" He realised the rest of his fingers had cupped around her breast and let go quickly. "Just something about sticking a needle through any part of my body doesn't appeal to me."

"Understandable." She seated herself against the corner and drew her legs up to her. "Found a new place to stay?"

"Er..." He felt his cheeks get even hotter. Their agreement had originally been that he should live with her and her daughter until he had enough money and found a place for himself. He now had the money, but he hadn't been so keen on looking at flat after flat for eternity.

"No need to stress it, just wondering," she said. It had been nice to have an extra adult in the house, except from Marion across the hall, to help out with Kaya every now and then.

"No, I haven't found the right place yet," he said in a low voice.

"You're too happy with us," she teased, but quickly shut up again.

"Yeah, you're spoiling me," he agreed as she parted her legs a bit and he focused on a knot in the wooden wall behind her. They sat in silence for a while before she yawned and got up.

"I'm- Oops!" She had tripped over her own feet and landed halfway in his lap. "I'm hitting the shower now," she finished and got to her feet with more success now. Her body was imprinted on his as she made her way out, wrapping her towel better around her to go to her own changing room. He could easily decide they were the last ones and thought _to hell with it_, she had let him cup a feel, for Merlin's sake!

The erection came easily when he stopped restraining himself and he fisted his hand around it, panting in the hot air as he went out the door, through the men's locker room and into her private one, meeting her soapy body in the shower and lifts her up against the wall, thrusting fast into her while she shouts his name.

"Charlie!" He flung his eyes open again to find her actually standing in the door, wet, but not foamy. He blushed furiously and looked hard at his toes, expecting the worst. "I'm out of soap, can I borrow yours?" She asked, ignoring the state she had found him in. He nodded fast and she left again, making him feel pathetic, yet unable to remove his hand from his still hard cock. He shook himself mentally before finishing off and headed for the shower himself, semen running down the inside of his left leg.

**AN: Really nothing to say, other than... He better stop wanking XD**


	3. Headmaster's study

**AN: Picked out off another of my "collections", written long before I started with this, but it may also be the first I wrote for this. Depends on what came first and a circle have no start. Also a response to the comment about the twins being so much worse than their older brothers, which I don't fully buy.**

Molly paced back and forth in the Headmaster's study before stopping and looking at her son. "What were you thinking? What is going on with you now? I've got more letters from McGonagal concerning you than I can count!" She stopped and placed a hand on his.

He just shrugged and kept staring blankly at the floor. Arthur went forward, kneeled in front of the boy and tried to look him in the eyes. "I understand that the classes may be a bit boring at times, but cutting them aren't going to make it any better." He didn't get any more response than his wife.

Someone cleared their throat, half-hidden in the shadow. "Can I have a talk with him alone? I think I know the core of the problem." She looked from Molly to Arthur to Albus.

"Of course, miss Casey, I'm sure we'll find some tea and comfortable chairs in the teachers' lounge," the headmaster said and opened the door, making it clear for the parents to follow.

When it was just the two of them she started looking for something in the pocket of her leather jacket. She found it and sat down in the chair next to him, looking out the window on the opposite side of the office.

"Charlie..." She sighed and gave him a glass half-full with raven liquid, balancing her own on her knee and lighted a cigarette.

"Kay..." he answered, took a small sip and swiftly looked up from the floor.

"I hear stories of you not attending class, not even Care of Magical Creatures. Of you staying out all night playing quidditch with yourself. Of you getting into fist-fights." She gulped down half her glass. "You usually get along with Bill, now I get letters from him saying he's worried you hate us both."She gave him a quizzical look and he finally looked at her.

"I don't hate any of you, it's just... You used to be like a big sister to me, then you go and..." He looked hard down at the floor again and took a big swallow of the fire-whiskey.

She had to smile. "I'm almost your parent's age, I couldn't-" He looked at her like a madman and she shut up.

"Exactly. You just had a kid, and I'm not stupid. Maybe I am, but I know it's his!" He drained his glass, almost threw it at the wall in anger, but caught himself and instead took the cigarette from between her fingers.

She sighed and looked at him, trying to blow rings but failing, feeding his fury and frustration. "Yeah, I don't have morals. Us two have a special bond, I'll admit that. Why did you always choose me over other kids, Bill had a whole army of friends while you tagged along with whatever boring thing I was doing." She lighted another smoke.

He shrugged again. "Why did you have to start something with him, he got half the school drooling over his muscles, hair, tallness, slim hips..." He made a noise of disgust.

She almost laughed. "Where did you get all that from? And... I guess I didn't want to fuck you up. Literally."

He looked at her short blue hair and, despite how he was feeling, had to chuckle. "I was bored and went into one of the girls' bathrooms and it was written on the wall."

Inhaling the smoke and closing her eyes she decided on cutting to the heart of the situation. "So, are you going to admit it, or should we dance around the problem some more." She opened her eyes, turned a bit in her chair and took in his profile.

"Why should I have to admit anything at all? And I don't have a problem!" He turned toward her, his eyes livid again.

"You tried to rape that girl! At least that's the version I've heard. Feel free to correct me!" She shouted and gripped the arm of the chair. He just huffed and went back to staring at the floor, his hands balled into fists. She exhaled loudly and sunk down in the chair.

"I didn't have it easy when I was thirteen either, but you... If you could just talk to someone about it, it doesn't have to be me or your parents. It does wonders," she concluded and filled her glass from the bottle that somehow fitted in her pocket.

"Oh, so suddenly you know how I'm feeling?" His voice was sharp and disbelieving.

"Well, my money is on that you're jealous," she calmly said and checked the clock up on the wall.

He huffed again. "Jealous? Of what? You just used Bill to satisfy yourself, that's basically what you said."

"Maybe I did. Why did you try to... Rape, or whatever, that girl?" She should get home, but really this was more important than her ex-husband having to baby-sit an hour longer.

He shrugged for the umpteenth time that evening. "She's a metamorphmagus, and I was walking down the corridor, she came in the opposite direction and I just let my anger out on her," he admitted, loathing himself for it.

"But why? Did she remind you of me or was it just a coincident?" She placed a hand on his arm, but he shook it of. Still, his red ears told her she had hit the jackpot. "That's what I'm talking about, if you had come to me we could have sorted it out."

He snapped at last and got up, all the bottled-up emotions coming out at once, pacing, his feet hitting the rug hard for every step. "And what would do, tell me I didn't have chance? She didn't even have blue hair today, but long black with some curls and white knickers! I stopped before... And can I be blamed for being jealous when he's skinny, top of the class left, right and centre and shagged the one girl I actually care about! And the worst fucking part is that _she_ started it!" He shouted and several of the portraits looked up from their snooze. She simply looked at him and crossed her legs. "Then answer me!" He shouted again. She got up and looked into his green eyes.

"You were twelve at the time," she noted quietly.

"So, he was only fourteen, you pedophile! People like you should be locked up!" Before he knew what was happening he had pushed her down on the floor, punched her once in the face and hold up his fist, ready to do it again.

"Do you really want to hit again?" She whispered. He did and a bruise was beginning to form on her jaw. She advanced on him, pushed him off her body and gripped his hair while holding his hands behind his back. Her small hand had trouble gripping his, but she just made it and bent down, her face next to his, her fangs not far from his neck.

"I could bite you now, put you in horrible pains for a couple of days, ruining the rest of your life. You smell really nice, you know. It have taken will as strong as steel not to do it earlier." She inhaled the sweet smell of blood beneath the young man's skin.

He tried ignoring the burning pain from his scalp. Her knee was pressing into the small of his back and he was almost happy to be this close to her. "I'm sorry," he breathed, again hating himself for being weak.

Her hold loosened and she got off him, seating herself beside him. "I'm sorry too," she said as he sat up. She opened her arms and he accepted the hug.

"I'm such a git sometimes." He wanted to say it out loud, but the words got stuck in his throat. She stroked his back and the tears started flowing against his will. They just sat like that for a long time, until she stretched out one arm and got hold of the bottle. He let go at the sound of her swallowing several times.

"You want some too?" She said in mock-surprise and gave him the bottle.

"You're terrible," he said after taking a big gulp.

"I know," she admitted and laid down, he doing the same and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I miss this, laying next to you," he confessed, not feeling embarrassed about it.

"Me too," she sighed.

When Mrs Weasley found them sleeping on the floor, a heavy smell of alcohol and tobacco smoke around them, she was less than impressed.

**AN: Well, you know who he attacked. I mean, it couldn't be that many methamorphagus-girls attending Hogwarts in 1986 and I put her in cuz it makes the mess of assosiates even messier. X3**


	4. Rape

**AN: So, another chapter. I have a whole bunch written for this story, but it takes some time for me to get remotely pleased. And this really put the rating to good use, it's not feel-good reading...**

Kay was laying flat on her stomach on the couch, breathing in the scent of the penthouse apartment she shared with her boyfriend and tried to get some sleep. It had been a hectic day at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and she had ran back and forth for seven hours straight.

"Hello sexy," someone whispered in her ear and a hand slid down the front of her jeans.

"Thomas, I'm too tired," she answered.

"That's what you think," he said where he was kneeling behind her and drove his fingers hard up against her. "You're wet." He bent down and kissed her neck, annoying her and she sat up.

"I really am exhausted," she said feebly.

"And I'm really horny." He began unbuttoning her shirt, running his tongue against her collarbone. "I love that you never wear a bra." He buried his face in her cleavage and started with her jeans.

"Stop it, I'm not in the mood." She stood up, he used the moment to peel the clothing down a couple of inches before she stepped away and he gripped her arm. "Lay off!"

"No, you lay off!" He shouted and got to his feet. "I give you everything here and you're not even willing to put out!" His American accent was dominating and she wrenched her arm out of his hand.

"I've been at work all day and you far from give me everything!" She yelled back.

"Not? Who lets you live her practically for free? Who gives you a bed to sleep in?" His face was filled with rage, but she stared at him with disgust.

"Who pays the rent when you drink all your money? Who do your laundry? Who cooks your food? And just so you know, I have many other beds I could resort to!" His palm hit her cheek hard, making an audible _smack_ and she touched the soar spot for a moment before fisting her right hand and flung it out. He deflected the punch on his hand and twisted her arm on her back, making her give the tiniest scream.

"But I'm the only one putting up with you," he said, his lips right next to her ear. She didn't have a response, but turned on him, too fast for him to react before kicking him in the leg, running for the door. He caught up with her easily and tackled her from behind.

"You... Won't..." She couldn't draw her breath with him on top of her and he laughed at her helplessness.

"Surrender and I won't hurt you."

"No," she hissed, she wasn't going to let him win.

"All I want is to love you, but you're making it very hard," he told her, parting her legs enough to demonstrate how hard he was. She writhed under him and he got off only to turn her on the back. As he began tugging at her jeans, his eyes blazing under the dark brown fringe, she was lucky enough to deliver a kick to his chest. It barely shook him and earned her a bloody nose.

"Aren't you a big, strong man, beating your girl," she spat at him. He grabbed her hair, she gasped at the burning in her scalp and tried wrenching his thick fingers off, only causing him to bang her head hard down on the tiled floor.

"I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice." His voice was slick as he got up, looking down at her where she had covered her head with her hands and arms, fighting the tears. "If you..." He delivered a kick to her stomach. "Weren't such a bitch..." His foot hit her ribs, cracking one right off, but she waited for her shot, a moment he wasn't paying attention. "But now you're gonna give me what I want." He laughed again, a humourless sound as he hauled her up. She tried bringing her fist up under his chin, but he cut off the quick motion and threw her hard against the kitchen-table.

"Do you really get turn on now," she chocked out as the searing pain to her back dulled off a bit. She got to her feet before he reached her, but he still grabbed her at the back the sofa.

"I'm trying to make things easy for you," he growled in her ear from behind as her tears escaped and he yanked down her blue jeans, running his hands over her knickers before those too followed. She was trapped between his concrete-muscles and the sofa, which was too heavy for her to move. She couldn't escape his violent caress of her lower body.

"Why?" She cried to buy herself a moment to think, it had to be a way to escape.

"Like I said, I just want to love you. You choose this yourself and you have to learn to _behave._" The last word rolled off his tongue as he unbuttoned his own jeans with one hand. "We've been over this before, if you're good to me, I'm good to you." The majority of her brain agreed with him, but a small part fished out memories of earlier relationships, men who had treated her different, better.

"You're a monster," she whispered and he took a hard hold of her chin.

"Didn't hear you, care to repeat?" He pressed her against the furniture, making her whimper with the injuries he had already caused and she shook her head. "Good girl." He let go of her chin only to grab her buttocks and parted them.

"Oh no, you aren't!" She roared with fresh rage, she had refused him anal sex for a reason, long enough for him to just take it now. She kicked, hit out behind her and yelled until he grabbed her hair again, making her ease off a fracture.

"Stop, or I'll slit your throat right away," he snarled, pushing her down over the back of the couch.

"You know what I am?" She was in no position to threaten him, but it was her last resort.

"Yeah, a worthless vermin, no more than a leach," he whispered. "Now lay still." He straightened up a bit, she followed him and got a hand between her shoulder-blades to make her bend over.

Fresh, silent tears ran down her cheeks and she felt the angst like the prickling of a thousand frozen needles on her inside as he prepared himself, gripping at her hips. He drove himself fast into her, making her scream like a wounded animal. Her rear was positively on fire and she began sobbing, feeling the skin rupture, adding lubrication for him. He kept thrusting and she felt sick, she was going to throw up in his expensive leather sofa and he'll get madder. Several torturing minutes later he did the last thrust, clenching her hips so hard bruises would form. He pulled out and turned her to face him and something ran down the inside of her legs.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He said with a dangerous spark in his cold brown eyes. She had stopped crying and stared at her with pure hate in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you brought it on yourself and you know I love you."

"Funny way of showing it," she spat at him, not daring shouting. For the third time her head was jerked back.

"You love me too, don't you?" He flared his teeth in an insane grin.

"Yes, I love you," she gasped, not knowing if the words were true or just to avoid another beating. His hold loosened as he pushed her against the wall, massaging his cock hard again. "What the hell?" She shouted as he lifted her up.

"We love each other," he said and penetrated, making her scream again, she was too tense, too tight. "Oh, you're good now," he panted and worked her fast.

"No, get off me, you unciv'l'zed gorilla!" She began pounding on him with her fists, but was too tired for it to do much difference. She gave in, her arms hanging at her sides as he tore her open, every muscle of her body aching as she listened to his heavy breath, staring into his open mouth as he grunted and ejaculated inside her.

"There you go, sweetie, that was good." He let go of her, she landed on her already soar arse, making her grunt in pain. "Now it's dinner-time."

"So?" She didn't trust herself to stand, but got up on her knees.

"So go make dinner, you stupid bitch!" He slapped her, his school-ring leaving a gash on her cheek. She swallowed hard and staggered to her feet, leaning on the wall before she walked unsteady to the kitchen and took the pork chops out of the fridge. She had made everything ready and waited for the frying-pan to get hot when he again stood behind her.

"Not good enough?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, very good." He grabbed her breasts and she didn't stop her boyfriend touching her. He squeezed and rubbed, shoving a finger up her butt.

"God, I'm making dinner for you now, still not enough?" She hissed, new anger building up.

"You're bleeding," he said when retracting the finger.

"Is it any fucking reasons why I _shouldn't_ be bleeding?" She was about to turn her head when he grabbed her right hand, thrusting her palm down in the sizzling pan, making her gulp in pain, but she kept silent, not giving him the satisfaction of her scream. He jerked off her, she got her hand up to her chest and he sat down at the table.

"I'm hungry," he barked and she hurried to cook the food, pushing the pain to the back of her mind. No matter how fast and tasty she could have done it, he wasn't pleased when she put the plate and a cold beer in front of him.

He began digging in and she saw her chance, heading into the living-room as casual as possible. Their wands were laying on the coffee-table and she mentally kicked herself for not getting it earlier. She limped towards it when he threw his heavy body on top of her again.

"Bastard," she wheezed as she twisted under him.

"I discovered I'd rather have you within arm's reach," he told her and pulled her to her feet. She couldn't other than follow him back, watching as he ate fast. She blinked at the wrong time and didn't see him standing up to jam her sideways against the wall, adding a bruise to her hip and this time she cried out. "Shut up, bitch!" He laid her over the table, pushing her cheek down on the wood as his other hand ran over her back in a mock of caressing.

"Not again," she pleaded, but his cock was already forced into her rectum. No matter how much she tried kicking or getting off, he had the upper hand and she just waited for him to be done. He hit climax with a delighted roar, letting go of her again.

She was desperately clinging to the table, trying to think as her eyes landed on the frying pan. It was a slim chance, but her only. He had sat down on the other side of the table and she launched towards the make-shift weapon, wrapping both hands around the handle. He had followed her and she barely got to face him before he would have grabbed her again.

"Oh, I'm scared," he mocked and chuckled, expecting her to not even try. She did more than try, she flung the pan it a large arch, as it made contact with his temple he fell over. The weapon wasn't put down as she watched him, hoping he wasn't faking. She flung the pan down over his head for good measure and ran out in the sitting-room, each step threatening to kill her as she hastily dragged on her jeans. She was half-way out the door when remembering her wand, taking his too as a precaution. He was still out cold when she exited the flat and hurried to the lift, pressing the button frantically.

Her head was buzzing and spinning, she threw up in the corner before limping out, not looking at anyone as she made her way down the cold street. She didn't dare try apperating, instead resorting to the hurtful act of walking, trying not to bring her left leg too far forward, it just made a sting shoot up her spine. It was late, the stars and moon taunting her as she went from the rich part of the town, heading through the suburb with muffled sobs and was soon facing the final hill, covered in a thin layer of snow,.

Her feet were already soar and cut, she had been too terror-stricken to put on shoes and her thighs complained as she went upwards, even though it wasn't particular steep or long. Her steps were twitchy and short, but she had made it, just the yard left. The steps up to the door was ascended with her right leg first and she rested her forehead against the cool wood as she whispered a shaking "alohomora" and pushed down the handle. Many pairs of small shoes littered the entrance, she tried not to trip on them as she crawled more than walked up the stairs. The final door creaked as she pushed it open, staggering over to the occupied bed and laid down beside the boy with a groan. He woke, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" He asked at once.

"Sleeping," she whispered back and he noticed the pain in the sound.

"I'm getting Mum," he said, the safest his ten year old mind could think of.

"No-no, I just want to lay here next to you." She was fighting new tears, these of relief. He reached over and turned on the lamp, surprised to see the bruise under her eye and reached over to touch it softly. She moaned to his warm touch, knowing she was safe in this house, always.

"What happened?" He asked, astonished as he laid the collar of her shirt aside to see another dark shadow on her skin.

"Just a fight, I can tell you more in the morning." Her body started shaking with exhaustion and she closed her eyes.

"Sure I shouldn't get Mum?" He understood something was very wrong and wanted to help her, but she shook her head with a tired smile, even laying still hurt.

"Let's just sleep." It wasn't a lot of space in the narrow bed, but both was glad to have the other close, even though she was much colder than him. He laid his arm over her after turning out the light, hoping to warm her.

--

At dawn he tried crawling over her without waking her, but she forced her eyes open, seeing his worried face.

"'M fine," she muttered, but she was still soar in every fibre of her being.

"I'm getting Mum anyway." He left the door open and hurried up the final stairs to his parents' bedroom, knocking before entering and shook his mother awake. She blinked a couple of times before lighting the oil lamp.

"Charlie, what is it?" She was panicking slightly at the sight of the smudges on her son's pyjamas, it could only be blood.

"Kay, she... Came last night. She's hurt, badly," he said and tried blinking away the sting in his eyes. She sat up at once, wrapping her morning-robe over her night-gown before accompanying him back to his room.

"Oh dear," she sighed when seeing the girl in the bed, a puddle of fresh vomit on the floor. She vanished the mess before striding over and sat down next to the still body, stroking her hand over the bruised cheek. Kay groaned and opened her eyes again. "What happened to you?"

"Just a small argument," she said, her throat hurting at the act. Molly sat her eyes in her. "Okay, maybe not that small..."

"Charlie, get a pitcher with cold water and a clean cloth," Molly ordered and the boy scurried away. "Thomas did this, didn't he?" She began taking off Kay's shirt, which had been white, now it was a clotted, dirty and partially ripped.

"Maybe. Was my own fault anyway," the girl breathed as her breasts were laid bare, almost making Molly gasp at how many purple shadows were covering the pale torso. Kevin ran her hand over her side, finding the injured rib. "Broken."

"I'll fix it in a minute. Can you sit up?" Molly took a gentle hold of her shoulders and Kay tried to keep her stomach from turning again as she pulled herself up and leaned against the full chest, feeling fingers search over the back of her head. Her hair was one hard glob of the thick mass functioning as her blood and a finger prodded at it, making her moan in pain. "I think you have a concussion."

"Big surprise," she said as she was lowered back down on the blotched pillow. Charlie came back and put the pitcher down on the bedside table, looking with growing concern at his hurt friend. Molly soaked the cloth and began dabbing it to the face and neck. "Why don't Charlie do that?" Kay suggested.

"Why not, I have to fetch some potions," Molly agreed, handing the cloth to her son before standing up, a heavy crease in her brow. Charlie took her place and tried cleaning off some of the smudges.

"Kind of you," she said and shifted her legs, grimacing at the agony in her rear.

"That's what friends are for," he answered and kept mopping at her forehead. "Who did this to you?"

"Never mind," she told him and stared at the ceiling. He let it be, he didn't want to fight with her, especially in this state. Molly came back, carrying several bottles and Charlie got out of her way.

"For the pain," she said and held a small, blue bottle to Kay's lips. She swallowed, it tasted faintly of strawberries and she drew her breath shaking before a red bottle was unstopped. "For the blood-loss." The girl didn't comment, just took a sip. "For dreamless sleep." Molly inclined the bottle towards the dry lips and Kevin drank with great difficulty, feeling a cool calm spread from her stomach. Molly healed the broken rib in a whiff as the girl's eyes glided shut and she was tucked in.

"She'll be okay, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure of that," Molly told him with a sad smile. "Why don't you jump into Bill's bed for some more sleep, try not to wake Ginny." The boy shook his head, ready to watch over Kevin. A hug from his mother made him yawn nonetheless.

"Just for a nap," he said, still staring at the sleeping girl. Molly stood up and they went out, closing the door after them.

"That man is digging for gold in the wrong place," he heard his mother mutter as he went down the stairs and knew it had something to do with Thomas, the strange man he had met a couple of times. He entered the room quietly not to wake his baby sister and was asleep almost before he hit the pillow.

--

Charlie spend the day by her bedside, only going down to eat breakfast. He got to read parts of a book about magical creatures and sent a letter to Bill, telling him what had happened and it calmed him a bit. Around noon she stirred again and he grabbed her hand as she opened her eyes.

"Hi..." She licked her lips slowly and tried not to move, even though it did hurt a lot less now.

"Want something to eat?" He asked since that was the first that came to mind.

"No, I'm fine. I got something for you." She reached a hand down in her pocket and got the two wands out, giving him the longer. "Early birthday present, if it works for you." He took the ash wood stick, turning it over in his hand. "Try it."

"What about the trace?"

"Wanna know a secret? You won't get detected in such a magical household. Anyway, over a fortnight 'til you turn eleven and it kicks into action." She smiled at him and he gripped the wand firmly.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said stern to the wet cloth, a spell he knew wasn't hard and the fabric did a jump, almost kicking over the lamp as it rose two feet in the air before falling back down.

"Not bad, it's yours." She yawned and stretched her legs before laying over on her side.

"Where did you get it from?" It was in good shape, but far from looked brand new

"From a friend," she answered and grinned, Thomas would flip when he saw her theft. Unless he was dead, which she almost hoped. "Unicorn-hair, I believe."

"Thanks!" He flung his arms around her neck and she spluttered a bit before returning the hug.

"Anything for you, tiger." So strange the boy should be her anchor in life.

**AN: Recognise the wand? Don't? About ten years after this it will cause Ron to barf snails, ring any bells now? Yeah, I just couldn't resist, besides, a wand can't get worn out in that little time and it explains why Charlie bought a new when he was done with school. As always I'm gonna beg for a review. Don't think I'll update before someone says they have bothered to read it. Peace out!**


	5. Forest Date

**AN: I know it's short, but I don't feel it's necessary to go more in the details. Please tell me if I'm wrong. Just in case I haven't been clear enough with earlier hints, Bill is fourteen and Charlie is twelve here.**

It was very possible Bill had just died and gone to heaven as his tongue again swept over Kevin's mouth, her lips sucking gently on his as he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, afterwards sliding his hands over her breasts. She moaned and let go of his lips, wrenching off the clothing while holding his blue eyes with her green.

Their lips thrashed together again, he caressing her nipples and hip while she had one hand in his long hair and one to his crotch, feeling him get exited. She slowly inclined them both towards the forest floor, laying one leg between his as her palm stroke under his shirt, up to his chest. Her lips went down on his neck, leaving wet marks as he stared up at the blue summer sky, breathing fast.

"Ready?" She asked and looked up in his face, running a finger over his cheekbone. He was so young, so innocent and naïve, what she needed. He nodded and they sat back up, unclothing each other fast. He gripped at her naked rear as she unbuttoned his jeans and shirt, sliding it off his shoulders before he took over, getting up on his knees and got it all fully off. She laid down on her back and giggled as he placed himself over her.

In the meantime Charlie had been strolling through the forest, about to bore himself to death when he heard sounds and made his way towards it. He stopped before entering the small clearing, seeing his brother and his best friend snogging their lips off. He hid behind a tree, peaking out on them as the clothes fell. Her skin was pale with a slight blue tinge to it, her fingers long as they reeked through Bill's long hair where they were tight together. Charlie knew what they were going to do, he had seen animals do it before, from rats to hippogriffs.

She wrapped her legs around Bill's waist and Charlie wished it had been him, that she hadn't thrown him away to advance on his brother. Bill put his lips to hers again, holding at her breasts and was about to burst before they had even begin. Charlie reached down in his pants, seeing Kay there on her back was ultimately attracting, no matter who was with her. It could have been him. It wasn't the first time she had made him touch himself and he fisted his hand around it as he saw only her.

Bill penetrated at last, making her moan from the first thrust. The sound easily carried to Charlie, watching her move up against the cock inside her. Bill tried keeping himself under control like she had taught him, not just thinking of himself, but she was good and he sped up. Her hand stroke his hair away, tucking it behind his ear as she tightened her legs around him, pushing him further in.

Charlie put himself in his brother's place, looking down on her face while she moved and he gave a tiny moan, biting down on his lip to keep it from happening again. Bill was warm and his breath heavy as he placed his lips to her neck, still thrusting. She began cramping up and he knew she was soon pleased. As her back curled up in an arch and she gripped at the young man's back Charlie's eyes widened and it broke for him. Before Kay's climax was over Bill drove himself harder into her, ejaculating with a small shout.

"That was great," Bill said and pulled out of her. She nodded and sat up, getting the pack of cigarettes from her jeans. Charlie retracted his hand, regretting he had come across them and strode quietly away. As she lighted the smoke and shared it with Bill, her eyes landed on a disappearing shadow. She knew who had watched them.

**AN: And please don't think "Twelve-fourteen year olds don't do that kinda stuff." They do, believe me.**


	6. Sleeping Beauty

**AN: Fine, I'm giving up begging for reviews, Charlie doesn't have the biggest fanbase and I'm writing these mostly for my own amusement, so... Here's another one!**

"Mum, do you _have _to go?" Kaya moaned as Kevin buttoned her coat.

"Yes, I do," she answered and squatted down in front of the seven year old girl. "But I'll be back Sunday afternoon."

"But Mum..." Kaya pouted and received a kiss on the forehead. "That's the whole weekend!"

"But you'll be here with Charlie, I'd rather do that than go far up in the cold mountains to try and talk sense to a bunch of ancient blood-suckers." Charlie now looked away from the soccer-game over the back of the sofa, watching the girl let go of her mother's hand and hang her head.

"But _why?_" She continued.

"Because I'm your mother and said so. It's important, it's been too many hikers gone missing up there the last years." Kevin got a misted look in her eyes for a moment and stood up. "You're gonna have a much better time than me, you have videos, your doll, food I'm hoping Charlie manages to cook..." A sly grin spread over her face and he promptly gave her the finger, knowing the little girl couldn't see.

"Okay, then. But don't be late!" Kaya stuck out her chin and looked up at her mother.

"And get you angry at me? No way I'm brave enough for that!" She actually planned on being home around noon, but had said afternoon to avoid her daughter's wrath should she be late. "Bye." She bent down for a last hug before exiting, Kaya watched her go down the hall and disappear down the stairs.

"Come here, squirt," Charlie said, still craning his neck to see her.

"Why do you always call me that?" She asked as she closed the door and reached up to the safety chain, just getting it on before heading for the sofa.

"I don't know, it just fits you," he answered and ruffled her ginger hair. She tucked it behind her ears and picked up a VHS-movie from the coffee table.

"Are you going to watch that any more?" She said and gazed at the TV, not understanding what was so interesting about a bunch of men running around like crazy hens.

"No, I don't think I've watched it at all," he answered with a chuckle. "They're terrible, it's been an hour and neither of the teams have scored a single goal. Muggles and their crazy games..."

"Then we're watching this," she declared and switched channel, opened the cover, took out the VHS and popped it in before he could think to object. Not that he would, he had agreed to watch the girl and took whatever came with an open mind.

"Sleeping Beauty? Don't think I've seen it before," he said when looking at the cover laying between them.

"That's because you're always in your room when I watch movies or out drinking or -"

"Okay, I get it," he said to cut her off. "Is it good?" She was now fast-forwarding through the trailers.

"Yes, it's a princess and a prince and a dragon, you're gonna love it," she said, but he had his doubts. She pressed play and placed the remote on the table, setting against his side and he placed his arm around her as the movie began with a fairy tale book. The dog soon jumped up beside her and laid his head on her ankles, asking for a scratching.

She kept pointing and telling him what was going to happen, he nodded and mhm-ed to most of it, but about halfway though it his stomach rumbled so loudly she looked up at him, giggling a bit.

"I'll get started with dinner," he said and stood up. "Just let it run, I'll watch from the counter," he added when she reached for the remote. She didn't object, instead laid down with her arm under her head as he went into the kitchen corner and opened the fridge. A ready-made pizza occupied one of the shelves along with notes on how to preparing without incinerate it. He flicked the switches on the stove, double-checking he had it right before sitting down on the bar stool.

Kevin should have apparated to her destination now, the middle of the Carpathtian mountains to negotiate with the vampires settled there about the attacks they had to have done. It should go well, they should be pretty open with her since she was one of them, at the same time living so differently. And he was stuck in the outskirts of Cluj-Napoca, watching fairies argue about the colour of a dress.

They ate in the sofa, he cleaned out the stains as they came while watching Maleficent transformed into the famous dragon. He was a bit impressed with how good they had portrayed it, the dragon did resemble a Hebridean Black in several aspects, if you just looked past that it was animated. Kaya watched with big eyes, having forgot the rest of her pizza and didn't look away before the fight was over and her food had gone cold. He got a warm slice for her and two for himself, sighing as he sat down. The movie soon ended with the prince and princess dancing while the fairies kept changing the colour of the dress.

"Ready to go to bed?" He asked and yawned.

"It's not late and I'm not tired," she said and wiped her fingers on her jeans.

"But I am, I've been fighting dragons all day. Don't you think the prince was tired after that?" He pointed towards the now black screen. "And I do things like that several times every day." That was a subtle overestimate, usually they were several to bring down a beast, if it even was necessary.

"I know and that's why you're my prince," she told him and crawled up on his lap.

"Okay, princess," he answered and put his arm firmly around her.

"No, Mum's your princess, you moron."

"Hey, don't call me a moron, I'm of noble ancestry." He straightened his back and stuck his nose in the air, making her giggle.

"But Mum is your princess and one day you'll get married and be king and queen," she stated, hitting a nerve with him and his eyes became unfocused. If only...

"And what would we rule over, Moronville?" he said flatly. "Go brush your teeth now."

"But Charlie," she groaned, catching his eyes and hurried out in the bathroom, he wasn't to be tested now.

--

Saturday morning Charlie awoke to something sitting across his stomach, bouncing and shaking him. He half-opened his eyes to see Kaya in her night-gown, grinning as she finally got some response from him.

"Hi, squirt," he said drowsily and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "What do you want?" He wasn't unfamiliar by being waken like that by various siblings and knew he should hold his eyes open.

"The Gummi Bears starts soon," she said and bounced more on him.

"Squirt out and watch it, then," he answered, wishing she could sit still and not fill him with utmost inappropriate thoughts.

"Mum always watch it with me. And you have done it too," she said, a small pout forming on her red lips. He knew it wasn't any use fighting with her and it could be worse.

"Fine, get off so I can get up." He sighed as they went out in the sitting room and she turned on the TV. He laid down on the couch, motioning for her to join him before laying the fleece-blanket over them. The theme-song started and she hummed with it as he rested his eyes a while more.

The rest of the day passed with them mostly minding their own business, but played some games after dinner. He had successfully made spaghetti with meatballs, only burning it slightly and was kind enough to give her the best parts. She also convinced him to read out loud to her when she was in bed before he stumbled though the dark living-room, hitting his toe on something and teaching her a couple of swear-words.

Sunday he woke to a slow hammering of a fist on the front door. It didn't stop and he pulled on some jeans, noticed the clock was half past seven and got to the door, wand ready to curse whoever disturbing his sleep. He wrenched open the door and just caught the woman falling over the threshold.

"Kevin," he said and tried making her stand. She was bloody and bruised, her clothes ripped and her hair hang in long tangles down her back. He lifted her up in his arms and got her over to the couch, balling up the blanket to lay under her head and knelt beside her. "What happened?"

"Wasn't so happy to talk after all," she got out through cracked lips and shifted to keep her broken ribs level.

"But how..." He stroke her hair away from her forehead and settled his palm against the top of her head. She gave the tiniest smile and drew a gulp of air, her lungs burning.

"They attacked, I tried fleeing and made it after a while." She half-closed her eyes and his brows creased in concern.

"But I... I have to heal you." He looked quickly from her face to his hand with the wand.

"That would be nice. I have at least three cracked ribs, my fingers got caught in a door, something's up with my hip and my left ankle is most likely dislocated," she breathed and he began untying her boot. As he pulled it off she gasped in pain and clutched the fabric of the worn furniture. She looked down to see her foot blackened and swollen. He placed his hand carefully around it and pressed to determine the injury, hoping he wasn't hurting her more.

"Yeah, it's out." He wondered how she had managed the walk from their safe apperating spot, but decided she just was that tough. "I have to pull it back in." He wasn't keen on it, but it was the only way. He met her eyes for a moment.

"I know," she mouthed to avoid breathing. He turned and laid her leg on his knee, gripping her calf with one hand and her foot with the other.

"Ready?" He swallowed, knowing she would scream, but she gave a calm nod. He pulled hard, her body twisted in a silent protest to the pain and he felt the joint pop into the socket again. The searing agony stopped at once and was replaced with a dull feeling of discomfort, but she was happy with his achievement.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Just the rest left."

"How did they managed this?" He said when unbuttoning the remains of her coat, making her sit up to take it off, together with the sweater his mother had knitter for her two years ago.

"You don't want to know," she answered when laying down again, her entire body aching as he ran his roughened hand over her stomach and up to the injured ribs. She licked her lips as he began whispering healing-charms and the bones straightened out, growing together under her grey skin. He laid her arm out of the way to get to the bruise it covered, running his fingers over it and up on her breast, a sigh escaping her. He kept healing her, memorising every last wrinkle on her muscular torso and how it still was slender and willowy.

"Anything more?" He asked when the black-purple shadows were fading slowly and her hand covered in a salve containing essence of Dittany.

"Yeah, my legs..." She took a deeper breath, feeling the subtle sting in her side. He opened the button of her jeans and she lifter her butt so he could pull off the shredded clothing, her knickers following without his intention. "Here." She laid her legs apart, showing a big bruise on the inside of her thigh, the skin damaged and ruptured, a dark gouge seeping out now the gash was open again. He gazed at it for a long time, not knowing what he should do and unable to keep his eyes from travelling a bit further up.

"I... I could put on some of the salve," he said at last, clearing his throat before reaching for the jar again. She laid still as his fingers went over, stroking too high and too soft for it just to be accidentally.

"Thanks," she said weary when he retracted his fingers again, his ears had gone slightly pink. "Could I sleep in your bed now? Don't want to wake Kaya and..." He nodded, regretting he still lived with them and took up one of the two bedrooms. She was glad he still lived there, he had taken good care of her now. She sat up, but he quickly put an arm around her back, one behind her legs and carried her to the unmade bed.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked when having laid the covers over her.

"A glass of water," she whispered and he hurried to the kitchen. She blinked slowly and he soon came back, holding up her head as she drank. "Couldn't lay here with me for a while?" She was exhausted, but doubted she would sleep in a completely silent room. He nodded and took off his jeans, she shifted closer to the wall as he crawled in and laid his hand carefully on her hip. She sighed and listened to his steady breathing, soon drifting into a quiet sleep. He laid there for over an hour, watching her.

**AN: Just a quick backstory to the naming of this chapter: First they were going to watch Cinderella, but I realised I don't know that story as good as Sleeping beauty and it was easier to make fun/comments with the dragon and magic in the story and just named the file 'sleeping beauty' to know what it was. Then as I kept writing and closed in on the end it was too easy for him to lay and watch her for a while. Pretty genius naming, if you ask me! :D**


	7. Five Years

**AN: Just a little one, more focused around Kay than Charlie. Brings a lot of information about her past I was planning on holding back a bit, but... It's just so cute.**

"One glass of mead and dinner," Kevin said and placed the plate in front of Walden Macnair.

"Thanks, sweetums," he said and clasped a big hand to her butt.

"Hey, this is a pub, not a brothel," she said with a tired smile and went back to the bar. She yawned, thanks to the Three Broomsticks being open twenty-four hours in December she had been up since three in the morning, but she needed the money.

"Two beers and a bourbon over here," Rosmerta said and Kay found the drinks before her co-worker could make her way to the counter. "If you are that tired I'll handle it on my own," she said when seeing the red eyes of the girl.

"No, I'm fine," Kay insisted and faked another smile. More customers poured in and she groaned inwards.

"Imagine running into you here," Fabian Prewett greeted her and she almost jumped in surprise as he leaned towards her.

"Must be a shock for you," she answered dryly. He helped the two boys up on the tall stools before sitting down himself and opened his jacket, it was far from chilly in the pub.

"Kevin, look what I got!" Charlie more or less shouted and pulled a book out of the paper-bag he had been carrying.

"Fantastic beasts and where to find them," she read out loud. "Uncle Fabian bought it for you?"

"Yeah, gotta do something, it's not every day my nephew turns five," Fabian said nonchalant.

"No, not even with the number you're building up," she commented under her breath. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

Both Bill and Charlie yelled "Yeah!" and an elderly witch shot them an disapproving look from the other side of the big pub. Soon Kevin put two steaming cups in front of the boys and went to refill Macnair's glass quickly.

"Why do he get _two_ marshmallows?" Bill asked her after taking a glance in his brother's cup.

"Because it's his birthday," she said and handed Rosmerta a tray with three plates, ordered by the loud gang in the corner.

"I didn't get _any_ marshmallows on my birthday," the seven-year-old argued.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here," she said and dropped another white pillow in his cup, making a pleased smile spread over his freckled face.

"And what about me? What do I get?" Fabian said with a mock-pout and leaned towards her again.

"Depends on what you want," she said and put her hands to her aching back.

"A whisky would be nice."

"Tullamore as always?" She was already filling a glass and put it in front of him. Charlie had taken up the book again and was looking at the pictures together with Bill.

"So, how are you?" He rolled the content of the glass around, the gold ring on his pinky clinking occasionally.

"Still taken, still pregnant," she answered and rubbed her stomach. "How's your sister?"

"Still pregnant, still mad about the fireworks," he answered with a chuckle.

"If you'd set off a whole box of Filibuster's in my living-room, I would be too."

"But it looked so cool!" He took a big gulp as a black-haired teen ran into the pub, skidding to a halt next to him.

"Casey, you know what? Snivellus got his own cauldron stuck on his head!" Sirius said exited and looked ready to burst with joy.

"And you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it?" She asked while grabbing Charlie's cup, the boy had almost knocked it over with his elbow.

"I may have hexed it to fly around the hallway around this time," he admitted with a laugh.

"Why, oh why are my friends idiots," she sighed.

"Hey! You wouldn't said that if you'd seen it. Snape was chasing it around the entrance-hall when the cauldron suddenly stopped in mid-air and he ran into it, jamming his head and shoulder so hard into it he stayed there. He's up in the hospital wing now and I think Pomfrey got a real nut to crack." Both he and Fabian laughed, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Hope he's okay," she said, stopping their amusement.

"You're all hopeless. James have gone all lovey-dovey since he sobered up and started dating Lily, Peter's desperately trying to get laid, Remus have hibernated with his books and you just don't get a good prank!" He blew his long bangs out of his face and stared at him. "You're the only okay, mate," he declared and put his arm around Fabian's shoulders.

"I do appreciate a good prank, I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Kay said and stole a sip of Bill's cup.

"Don't listen to her, it's the hormones, makes them crazy," Fabian told Sirius and nodded importantly.

"Well, I better get going, McG yelled something about wanting to see me," Sirius said and headed for the door.

"Send her my regards," Fabian called after him.

"From who?" Sirius asked with his hand on the door-handle.

"Fabian Prewett, I think she'll remember me," he called again with a huge grin.

"Right!" He went back out in the freezing wind and Kay yawned again.

"Tired?" Fabian asked and ran a hand through his bronze-coloured hair.

"So would you be if you had thirty classes a week, pushy friends, a needy boyfriend, a job to save up for a place to live after NEWTs in half a year and have to drag around on a ten pound clump because you used to have a sex-life and is now ending up as a teenage-mother to a possible were-cub!" Tears started running down her face and Fabian hurried around to hold her.

"Shh... It'll work out," he told her as she sobbed against his sweater.

"No, it won't! I'm falling asleep in classes and I'll fail, therefor not get a better job and be stuck here forever."

"It could be worse. You could be ugly," he said and against her wishes the corners of her mouth twisted upwards.

"Don't do that," she said, only pretend-annoyed and punched his chest lightly.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Compliment me when I want to be weepy." She straightened up again and looked up at him with a wet smile.

"Sorry for making you feel better. Now I think you should get back up to the castle and sleep a bit." He ran his hand over Bill's hair and both his nephews looked at him, having return to the book when Kevin stopped crying. "And we'll go home and get something to eat. See you around." He began walking away while the boys were still trying to get down.

"Not so fast, charming. I'll demand some money for this," she said and went around to lift Charlie down, Bill had already jumped.

"Come on, it's the celebration of one of your favourite boys," Fabian tried.

"Sorry, but I'm not doing charity here," she told him, still kneeling in front of Charlie and helping him with his coat.

"Fine!" He slammed three Galleons on the counter, more than enough.

"Oh!" She put her palm to her stomach and smiled as she felt the kick again. She directed Charlie's small hand to the same place. "You feel that? That's my baby." Bill and Fabian followed quickly, feeling the the small thumping.

"That's pretty cool," Fabian said quietly at last.

"Yeah, pretty cool," she agreed and stood up slowly. "You better get going." She shot a look at the clock and yawned as she realised she had only slept five of the last forty-eight hours.

"You're giving up now, honey?" Rosmerta said as she passed them.

"Yeah, I think I am. Bye, see you soon," she said as the boys hugged around her ever-growing waist. Fabian chanced on a peck on the cheek.

"Are you here tomorrow? I'll try dragging my miserable brother out of the flat for some time and it would be nice to have another chat," Fabian said and headed towards the Floo fireplace.

"Think so," she answered before they disappeared in the green flames and she fetched her cloak.

"Sweetheart, are you going out now?" Rosmerta asked and looked out in the beginning blizzard.

"Don't have much choice. And my name is still Kevin," she said kindly, actually appreciating the nicknames.

"No, go up and take my bed, I don't want you catching pneumonia or something now." Rosmerta placed a kiss to her forehead and they both sighed.

"Thanks." Kevin leaned back and looked up at the woman who was the closest to a mother-figure she had, even though it was an age-difference of max five or six years. She dragged herself up the stairs to the small flat, falling over on the bed and was asleep before she got time to pull the cover over herself.

**AN: I'm not giving her a past with the Marauders to make her seem more interesting, it was the other way around, she had a past with the Marauders and happen to know the Weasleys. **


	8. Tickle Fight

**AN: More action, I feel sorry for Charlie here. And a blatant reference to a piece of fanart, I just couldn't resist. :P  
And this is still not Rowling writing, sorry to disappoint you. **

"Charlie Weasley, get that cat off the table!" Molly yelled to her sixteen year old son, who had just brought in a grey kitten in from the garden.

"But Mum, he's hungry!" Charlie argued, nonetheless lifting the cat down on his lap.

"So am I, you don't see me sprawled out on the table," Bill said where he was sitting, quietly enjoying his morning coffee.

"Well, then you make breakfast," Molly said at once, striding away from the sizzling pan and up the stairs. Bill got up, sending his brother a look before beginning turning the bacon. The cat crawled up on the table again where Charlie continued to pet it.

"He should have a name," Charlie concluded and rubbed the cat's stomach.

"How 'bout Making-Your-Food-Very-Hairy?" Bill suggested, turning towards the table for a second, but kept himself busy not to break out in laughter over what would happen to his brother.

"Too long. Maybe..." Charlie observed the cat, now nibbling on his thumb and tried pinning the right name to the fur-ball. In the meantime Kevin sneaked up behind him, careful not to make a sound as she flexed her fingers in the air. Bill watched the bacon, waiting for what must come. She drove her fingers into Charlie's muscular side, making him jump, then squirm as she kept tickling his bare torso. "Not fair," he gasped and got off the chair and faced her with a manic grin.

"Shit," she laughed and took a step back, but Charlie wasn't new in the game and launched towards her, tickling back and she yelped in delight before she found his stomach. Their fingers were all over the place, making them howl with laughter at the million pokings.

"Surrender?" He asked between gasps, but she shook her head as they pushed even closer, soon he fell over her, still tickling each other. He couldn't help but enjoy the way their bodies rubbed together, stomachs against each other and eyes locked. She began kicking down on the floor as his tickling bordered to torture, but returned the favour and dug her fingers in between his ribs.

"Enough?" She asked with wild eyes, but he shook his head and laughed. His entire body-weight was on her, pressing her breasts against his chest, their lips mere inches apart. Her fingers eased off, but he had no mercy, moving down towards her hips. He never saw it coming, she flung them over in a second, sitting across him and pinning his wrists to the floor. He tried getting loose, but she held him hard, still laughing a bit. "Enough?" She asked again.

"No," he chuckled back, trying to catch his breath. She stayed on top of him, the blue mini-skirt flowing over his stomach as he looked up on her. No more than three thin layers of fabric separated them.

"Oh no, here comes trouble," she said when seeing the twins running down the stairs, flinging themselves at her and tipped her off their brother. Charlie found the chair fast again sat close to the table, with some luck no one would noticed his enormous hard-on. The cat had curled up on the middle of the table and he took it on his lap again as he listened to Kevin's attempts at getting loose from the identical monsters.

"Care to lay the table?" Bill said as he took the final bacon out of the pan and over on a plate.

"Don't think so," Charlie answered, he wasn't keen on standing up now.

"Is it too much to ask for some help?" Bill ran his hand restlessly over his long hair and turned to the fools occupying the rest of the kitchen.

"Now you know how I have it," Molly told him as she came down, shepherding Ginny and Ron in front of her.

"I'll do it," Kevin offered as she tried beating Fred off, he had found the joy of literary hanging in her skirt. She fetched the plates and began distributing them as Molly found knifes and forks. "Pretty little thing," she said and stroke the cat in Charlie's lap.

"Maybe just call him that, Little Thing?" He mumbled and she picked up the cat, forcing him to find other ways of covering himself.

"Yeah, but it's she, not he," Kay concluded and gave the cat back, squatting down to look into the yellow eyes and hear the purring. With one hand on Charlie's thigh and one behind the ear of the cat she was happy for the moment. His blood was boiling and he jolted up, causing the cat to fell to the floor, landing on her feet and several called after him as he strode out the veranda-door, breathing heavy in anger and frustration as he closed in on the green forest.

Once in between the trees he didn't waste his time, just tugged down his pyjama-bottoms and pants, jerking off hard as he leaned on a birch. Why did she had to be such a tease? He knew she had no intentions of hooking up with him, yet she rubbed against him like that. Her firm, but not too big breasts, her muscular, but small body. How she had parted her legs a bit before rolling them over. How she had pushed her hips towards his. It had been an invitation and if they had been alone he would got rid of the clothes in a blink.

Instead he was left to do it himself, desperate enough not to care he could be seen. Maybe she had followed him, now watching as he gripped around his manhood, panting open-mouthed. Her cool skin had been easy to feel through the thin t-shirt, her nipples strutting into his chest. Her mouth, lips, chin, eyes, focused on him. He gave a breathy moan as he came, letting go a moment later.

He opened his eyes and started straight ahead into the green forest, smelling the fresh leaves before he clothed himself again. It had been utterly stupid of him to run out and he banged his head to the tree. Someone cleared their throat and he froze where he was standing.

"Was that necessary?" Bill asked and walked over to him.

"You watched? Sick bastard," Charlie spat, not keeping the blush out of his cheeks.

"I meant storming out."

"Maybe I should have done it there, with the rest of you eating? Or maybe I should have taken her, laid her across the table and shagged her with everyone watching?" The words ran out of his mouth and he shoved his brother forcefully away.

"Maybe you should cool down," Bill said calmly and received another shove.

"Or maybe not," Charlie hissed back. Bill, who had Kevin once, actually more than once, tried telling him to cool down, it was to laugh at.

"Just calm down, come back and have breakfast." Bill found this to not be the right thing to say as Charlie delivered a punch right to his nose. After a moment of surprise Bill's fist made contact with Charlie's jaw and they soon thrashed into each other. A painful couple of minutes followed where they both raged on each other, but in the end Bill got the upper hand, sitting across his brother's stomach and pressed his lower arm to Charlie's throat. "Enough with you, okay?" He roared, breathing heavy from the fight. Charlie gave up, he didn't have more anger to let out now.

"Okay," he choked out and Bill let go, got up and dragged Charlie to his feet.

"Ready to go back? Kay have left," Bill said, but his brother didn't react particularly much to this information. They walked back in silence, Charlie kept his head down and when at the table, he hunched over his plate, feeling every eye on him.

"What happened?" Their mother asked shrilly when seeing their bloody noses and beginning bruises.

"Nothing," Bill answered and drank his coffee.

"Something must have happened," she pushed on. Charlie let his fork fall to the plate and got up, having taken three steps of the stairs before being stopped. "Where do you think you're going."

"Up, I'm not hungry. And it's no bloody wonder, either," he mumbled with his back to her.

"Don't talk like that," she snapped.

"I'll talk any fucking way I want," he shouted and ran up the stairs, making sure to slam the door as he entered the room, digging himself down under the blanket and sheet. He was anything but tired and the dark, warm cavern only fed his fury. He wrapped his arms over his chest and his head felt heavy as his mind danced around Kevin, his siblings, school and why it all seemed to make his life miserable. His mouth inhaled the sweet scent of the old fabric and in the end it became to much, he barely had time to lean out of the bed before throwing up. The smell was awful, the burning was awful, but at least it made the nausea ease off a bit. He fell back on the pillow as Bill entered their shared bedroom.

"Did I smash your head so hard?" He muttered lightly and vanished the vomit before crossing the room. "Merlin's pants, you're whiter than the sheet." Charlie didn't object as a cold cloth was placed to his forehead and Bill sat down beside him, watching him. Charlie blinked a couple of times, setting his jaw, but couldn't prevent it, his body felt so heavy and exhausted. He didn't know where they came from, but the tears began running.

Soon he heaved for his breath and Bill stroke his arm slowly. The sobs shook him as he sat up, leaning onto his brother, who hold around him and rubbed his back in circles. He was weeping like an infant, burying his face in his brother's long hair, but it felt so good. A thousand knots loosened in his chest, knots he didn't know had been there.

After a long time his breath steadied and he raised his head from Bill's shoulder, being released by the long arms and sat up, shaking slightly.

"Better?" Bill asked and he nodded. "Ready to give breakfast another try?" Bill stood up and Charlie moved his feet to the floor slowly, he felt calmer, but the problem was far from gone.

**AN: Trying to elaborate their friendship a bit. And Bill's drinking coffee, cuz it's not just boring old tea, it's _coffee._**


	9. Wonderful Tonight

**AN: Inspired by Eric Clapton's song, which I don't own, and neither Smoke on the water.**

Charlie was staring on his reflection, trying for his dear life not to cut himself on the razor. Usually he wasn't so bothered by a few cuts, not that he liked it either, but tonight he felt it was especially important to keep his face whole.

"This or this?" Kay asked him in a hushed voice and held up two shirts, one black and one green.

"Can't you just go like that?" He joked after letting his eyes glide over her naked torso.

"Cheeky. Seriously though?" Her eyebrows raised and he dried the rest of the shaving cream off his face.

"The black," he answered as he did like that one more on her.

"Then I'll have to do something about my hair," she groaned. "But okay." She took on the black short-sleeved shirt and charmed her short dark brown hair to shoulder-long, wavy caramel-coloured locks. "Good?"

"Wonderful," he answered and buttoned up his own blue shirt. "Ready?"

"Think so, dog and daughter in bed, coffee-maker and stove off, us fixed up, money in pocket... Yep, ready." They slipped on their shoes and jackets, headed out and he locked the door before they went down and out on the snowy street. "Merlin, I hate January," she said and stuck her hands down in the pockets of her jeans.

"Could be worse, it's not snowing. Much," he answered as the first white dots danced around them. They reached their destination and she shook off the snow like a dog before they went further into the crowded bar.

"One Guinness and a scotch," she ordered at once. "What do you want?" She asked Charlie and turned to him for a moment. He shrugged, just wanting her to lean towards the bartender again as it made the most of her tight trousers. "Same to him, then." They got the drinks and elbowed their way to a table.

"Great thing you did at work today," he half-shouted as the music and other conversations were pretty loud.

"Thanks," she answered. They sat and enjoyed the beverages for a while, drinking in the atmosphere in the room, she tapping her fingers to the music. "Bam, bam, bam, bam-bam-bam! Come, I love this!" She dragged him up with her as Deep Purple's _Smoke on the water _began. He quickly lost her on the dance-floor, but got company by a tall, willing blonde.

"Kay? Kevin!" He shouted as the blonde was rubbing up against him. With a heavy breath he gave up on the vampire and responded the blondes attempts at catching his attention.

"Smoke on the wateh! A fire in the sky!" He heard a familiar voice shout from the bar, and sure enough, there she was, up on the counter and gradually loosing the black shirt. He made his way towards Kevin, the blonde trying to keep up with him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled up to her, partly humoured and partly annoyed she was flashing to the whole room.

"Having fun," she yelled back as the blonde made her way up to her. Kay gave her a hand and ordered the bartender to give Charlie something strong, which he did. Charlie smelled it a little suspiciously before gulping down half the small glass. The song ended and the women up on the counter contemplated getting down before the next began, but it had a good rhythm and they stayed there to dance.

The blonde gave the men gathered around a good look under her tiny skirt several times and in the end Kevin had to grab her hand so she wouldn't fall and pulled them close. The girl promptly kissed her and Kay couldn't other than laugh before leaning in for a deeper to an outburst of pleased cries and wolf-whistles from the men. Charlie emptied his glass and got another one, eyes locked at the wriggling women.

After several songs and drinks Kay got Charlie to lift her down as the blond disappeared with a dark man probably twice her age. Kevin sat down to catch her breath and close the buttons on her shirt a bit, he got a beer they shared in the meantime.

"You know what I've always wanted to try? The mechanical bull!" She sped off again towards the far corner and he followed, as always. When he reached her she was already watching a tall man being thrown off and she was next. "Watch me beat three minutes!" She shouted as the monster started up, sending her back and forth. "Feels familiar." She matched the pace of the machine, leaning back a bit. Charlie had his eyes plastered to her the whole time, watching her body bend and twist pretty gracefully. "Oh, this is good, very good. Oh..." She laughed, knowing every male in a fifty-feet radius watched her and her not-so-innocent moves. It went faster and faster, making her scream before she was thrown off in the end. She staggered to her feet and found Charlie again. "Did I make it?"

"Short on one second," he told her, pointing to the clock on the wall over the bull.

"Bugger, too. Now it's your turn." She pushed him friendly into the ring and he approached slowly, weighing the pros and cons. That she was watching settled it and he climbed on.

"Charlie, Charlie," she began chanting, soon getting several to join. A blush spread over the back off his neck and cheeks as they were shouting his name and he tried not to fall off right away.

"He's good," a tall, black-haired man told her and she nodded. "Good at other things, too?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We're not together, if that's your question," she said, eyes locked at the redhead being thrown around, but not off.

"Straight to business, I like that. I have a hotel-room..."

"Does your wife know you're here?" She sat her eyes in the middle-aged man and he quickly gathered his face again. "You reek of Chanel no. 5 and I doubt any of the girls here use that. Beside, it's just that, _girls... _How old do you think I am?"

"Erm... Twenty," he answered as her eyes travelled back to Charlie.

"And you add a few years to make me think I look more grown-up than I do. Go home and tell the wife you want a divorce so you can hunt underage girls, then we'll talk." She smiled crudely as he strode away. Charlie hit the padded floor at last, but was still applauded.

"That hurt," he said and massaged his left arm when meeting up with her.

"You beat me big-time, almost five minutes. More drinks?" She said and saw the same dark-haired man was slapped by a young brunette.

"Think so." They seated themselves at the bar again, breaking into a conversation about British cars and soon was good chums with Nico and Frank. The alcohol and hours ran past quickly and she almost had to drag Charlie away from his argument with Frank on however cars could fly or not.

"Good thing you're pissed," she said when they were out on the street again. He gave a loud belch and looked sideways at her. "You almost revealed us, but no one believes a drunk."

"'M not drunk," he said and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Slightly tipsy, but not _drunk._"

"Keep telling yourself that, tiger."

"I'll tell _you_ something, you look wonderful tonight." His words were slightly slurred together. "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight," he sang off-key until she placed a hand over his mouth with a giggle.

"You'll wake the whole neighbourhood."

"So?" They turned into the building and ascended the stair slowly, she still giggling. She freed herself from his hold and waited for him to take the key out of his pocket, but he just stared at her. "You really are wonderful," he whispered and pushed her against the wall, delivering a wet kiss.

"What the hell?" She asked confused when he pulled off, they had been over this before.

"I want you, I want you so badly," he breathed and pressed himself against her. "Feel how badly I want you?"

"Yeah, very impressive with the amount of alcohol you've drank tonight," she said flatly as she felt his erection to her hip. He kissed her again and she returned it briefly. "No, we aren't going to."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" He cried.

"Shh! Nothing's wrong with you, I just don't want to jeopardise our friendship. We can talk more in the morning," she told him. He let go of her and fished out the key, turning it in the lock with an sharp movement and went in. She followed him, taking the key with her.

"I'll be thinking of you," he said with a snort and headed to his bedroom.

"Think of Dumbledore for all I care," she answered.

"That's just nasty." He slammed the door after him and she went to brush her teeth.

--

"Charlie? Are you sick?" The five year old girl stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching him kneel in front of the toilet.

"No, I'm fi-" His stomach turned again and he just wanted to die.

"I get Mamma," she said and scurried away, clutching her stuffed lion with one arm. He rubbed his sweaty face with both hands and wished the room would stop spinning.

"Hi," Kevin said and sat down beside him, wearing a blue t-shirt he thought belonged to him. "Shouldn't have got so drunk, eh?"

"You gave me half of it! And why aren't you feeling like shit?" He asked when seeing her joyful face.

"Because you drank twice as much as me," she said and stroke his hair back. Her cool fingers felt good to his forehead, but a new wave of nausea hit him and he bent over the bowl again, throwing up a burning liquid. "Poor you." She stood up and went through the cupboard over the sink, soon finding a blue bottle.

"What's this?" He asked when she handed it to him, he wasn't even trying to read the label.

"Sobering potion, takes care of most hang-overs." She went into the living-room and he gulped down half the content and feeling it would stay down he flushed the toilet and followed her. She patted her thighs and he laid down with his head in her lap, looking up at her.

"What actually happened last night?" He asked as she cooled his face with her hands.

"What do you remember?"

"I fell off that bull, then we met Frank and Nero-"

"Nico," she corrected him.

"Nico, and talked with them and then... Nothing."

"Then we went home and you told me I was wonderful and you wanted me," she said slowly and his eyes widened as he recalled it.

"I'm sorry, I..." He felt his face get even hotter and sat up.

"Don't be, you were honest. But as I already told you, I don't want to try and find out it doesn't work and then we'll be all awkward and..."

"But what if it do work?"

"Listen, you're a great guy, actually more than great, but there's loads of women more fitting for you than me," she said and tried catching his eyes. He was hurt, she simply said she didn't return his feelings at all. earlier he had at least had a small flicker of hope. "It's not because I don't care about you, I do, but I don't think it would work out." He stood up and went back to bed, slamming the door behind him. She went over to the door. "Charlie. Charlie?" He simply had to be left alone for a while, with a sigh she went to see what her daughter was up to.

An hour later he emerged to find himself some breakfast. Halfway through his second slice with peanut-butter Kevin and Kaya came back from their walk with the dog. The woman seated herself across from him and watched as he chewed.

"What?" He snapped at last.

"Are you angry with me?" Her voice was low and a tad ashamed.

"No." He was more angry with himself.

"You could have scored that blonde." She gave him a challenging smile.

"Course I could." But he hadn't, he didn't want to.

"She's a good kisser. Maybe next time," she said and stood up again.


	10. Male Bonding

**AN: Okay, you have a bunch of guys confined in a rather small area, this have to happen! In my perverted mind at least.**

Kevin once told Charlie dragons demand your respect and constant vigilance, but still have a firm hand. After having worked at the reservation for almost nine months he must say he agreed with her, just add tough skin and the ability to let out the right amount of temper. He still worked on the last part, he often lost it a bit and regretted being hard on the animals later. The others called him soft, but he didn't want to outright hurt the beautiful creatures he had admired for so long.

It had been a long day, he had to make up for his own stupidity in tying a male too near a nesting female and the former was now off to become boots, potion-ingredients and what-not. The boss hadn't been happy, but after a lecture he let Charlie go in the shower, where he was now thinking about Kay. Everyone else had gone home, most to the flats located half a mile up on the hill. Charlie had never got why anyone wanted to live so on top of the dragons, amazing as they were, they still smelled.

Kevin had got a new pair of black leather trousers last week as her old was torn and stitched together too many times. He had to respect her boldness for wearing tight, glistening clothes in the presence of a bunch of men who never get to lay their eyes on anything other (unless you count magazines and such) and Charlie had trouble believing it was just because the leather was protective. Even though most other wore it too, no one nearly as tight as her and the corset with clasps in the front didn't exactly hide her tits. Oh, her tits... If he hadn't been such a wimp he would have ran his tongue over them, not be wanking in the shower.

"Hello, Carlos," a smooth voice said behind him.

"Hi Alex," Charlie answered flatly and let go of his cock.

"No, don't stop just because I'm here." The taller stepped up behind him. "I've been watching for a while and I like what I'm seeing. Charlie."

"What do you want?" Charlie had been sure he was the last one in the changing-room.

"I want you," Alex whispered in his ear and a shiver went down Charlie's spine as he felt the hard cock along his butt.

"That line don't get you far, trust me." Charlie turned to face him and looked up in the tanned face. "And I don't want anything to do with you that way."

"I meant what I said that time, you are pretty. Handsome. Hot." A small smile twisted over his lips. "Come on, it's just sex."

"No," Charlie said firmly a second before the older kissed him, grinding their hips and cocks together. "No!" Charlie tried pushing past him, but was pressed against the wall.

"I just want to make you come, you can think of whatever the hell you want. Kevin." His smile widened a notch.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Charlie mumbled. "Fine, but no snogging." He could not believe he had just said that, but he was horny enough to agree to most things. Alex pulled the redhead a bit out from the wall before gripping around both their hard cocks, bringing them together.

"I'll just jerk you off if you want to," Alex said and Charlie gave a short nod. The older wrapped his long fingers around Charlie's shaft, caressing it softly before beginning for real. The younger moaned and felt a hand go over his butt and in between the butt-cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He wasn't sure he liked it as Alex prodded gently at his arse-hole.

"It isn't nice?" Alex looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"I guess it's okay," Charlie sighed. "Wank me now." Alex obeyed and the junior's breath went faster, if only Kay could do this to him. Maybe not the butt-part, but it wasn't half-bad either. Alex moved closer as his hand went faster and Charlie threw his head back. "Oh..." He was now trembling with pleasure, pushing away the thoughts of how wrong this was, in his mind it was Kevin. He came hard with a shout, his vision blackening for a moment as he leaned on the other man.

"That was good, wasn't it?" Alex grinned over his accomplishment.

"It was bloody great," Charlie said slowly and stood on his own.

"Now..." Alex took Charlie's hand and directed his hand to the hardness, looking playfully into the green eyes.

"No... I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I think I forgot to eat lunch," Charlie said and furrowed his brows. "I forgot to eat lunch? What have happened to me?" He looked at the other like he was trying to solve a tough piece of algebra, which neither of them had the education to.

"You do have a healthy appetite." Alex chuckled and wrapped the freckled hand around himself.

"Alex, stop it. You did me and I'm thankful for it, but I'll better get home."

"You sound like a girl. If I'd wanted that, I'd given Kay a shot," the older said with a snicker.

"Lay off her!" Charlie tried pushing past him, but was trapped against the wall again.

"I apologise, it was tactless of me. If you're too tired I'll do it myself and you can simply... Be here. A bit of male bonding." Alex leaned in for a soft kiss Charlie hardly returned.

"Why?" Charlie was feeling light-headed and his fantasies had moved from Kay's body to her cooking. A nice T-bone steak wouldn't be against him now. With mashed potatoes. Or baked, it didn't really matter.

"Because you're one sexy piece," Alex purred and ran his free hand over Charlie's chest.

"So I'll just stand here and let you touch me? Fine." Charlie groaned and the older began pleasuring himself, caressing the muscular arms and shoulders while his eyes swept over the freckled face. A hand ran over Charlie's butt again, gripping around his thigh and lifting his leg. It was wrapped along the lean body and Alex gripped around Charlie's balls, moaning softly. The younger yawned, wondering what Kevin had been cooking.

"Some nice stones you have," the older panted and Charlie blushed a bit, not of the compliment, but he didn't want other men to mention on that part of his body _what so ever!_ "Really nice... Mmm...."

"Do you have to comment?" Charlie said in a low voice as his testicles were massaged. Alex just smiled and pushed his chest to the younger, breathing fast in his ear and soon ejaculated on his stomach.

"We got to do this some other time," Alex said when he had caught his breath.

"No, not ever," Charlie retorted and stepped into the still running water to wash the semen off himself.

"Are you afraid what the other guys will say if they found out?"

"No, but I've had better." The nineteen-year-old had no desire to repeat this, even though his orgasm had been mind-blowing Alex' touch had been a rather awkward for him.

"You're not the first I've had. Raymond is pretty frequent, in fact."

"I did not need that mental picture," Charlie said under his breath. "Are you gay?" They looked at each other for a long moment.

"No, I just take what I can get," Alex said at last, his voice intense, as if egging Charlie on to do the same.

"And that is men?"

"I'd be glad to have Kevin, but she's off limits. It have nothing to do with you, but one charge of sexual assault and we'd be out of here." The older gave a long, thin whistle and Charlie dropped his soap to the floor, yawned again and turned on the shower.

"But me you can rape as much as you want?" He cocked an eyebrow at the dark man.

"Rape? When have I ever raped you?" Alex laughed and Charlie shook his head, he was working with psychos.

"I'm going now, night." Charlie didn't want to think of what the conversation could warp into and was glad he was halfway dressed when Alex came out.

"Sure you don't want to meet up again?" He leaned his tall frame against the wall, the grey towel thrown haphazardly over his shoulder.

"If I'd ever get so needy again, which I doubt, maybe I won't call you," Charlie said and pulled his sweater over his head.

"Fine, have it your way. When are you planning on coming out to your family?"

"What?" The red head popped through the collar.

"I'm kidding, I know you're no more gay than I am," he chuckled.

"I'm less gay than you. But it would be fun to see Mum's face." Charlie grinned at the image, her mouth opening and closing several times as she tried finding an appropriate response.

"I'd pose as your boyfriend if you need." Alex flashed him a smile making Charlie uncomfortable again.

"If you're free this Christmas... I'll think about it." That was a prank that would out-do even his twin brothers.

**AN: Guess I'm talking to myself here, but... This lines up with another chapter which is written, but I'll hold it back for a while. X3**


	11. Midnight Smoke

**AN: I trying to put of some more with Charlie as younger and this is a start, even though it's uber-short.**

Five year old Charlie stumbled down the dark stairs to the kitchen in the middle of the night, hoping on a glass of water or even a little snack. He saw someone sitting by the table, it was a vague silhouette against the window and the glow of a cigarette.

"Hi," he said, already knowing who it was.

"Hi. Shouldn't you be sleeping now?" She asked.

"I'm thirsty. Can you turn on some lights?" He rubbed his eye with his fist as the oil lamp on the table was lighted. Kay stood up and filled a glass for him, he took it and sat down beside her, facing her tired frame. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm... I had a fight with my husband and don't want to go home," she admitted and took a sip of her cold tea, gazing out in the July-night for a moment.

"But Mum made a bed for you here, I heard you talking," he said, not getting why she wasn't sound asleep in the small top-room.

"Yes, that was very nice of her," she simply said, knowing the small boy wouldn't understand her troubles and worries.

"Is that good?" He asked and pointed at the cigarette. She smiled at him in a way he almost found scary as she handed him the smoke. He put it to his lips, inhaling like he had seen her do so many times, breathing it out again with a frown.

"I don't think it's anything for you," she said and took the cigarette back, putting it out in the ashtray. He drank the rest of the water, his head had began hurting and he was always told to drink when that happened.

"The ghoul isn't dangerous, it just bangs sometimes," he told her and nodded to make his point.

"I know that." She gave a friendlier smile, but he still thought something was missing.

"You can sleep with me if you feel safer." He put the glass harder down than intended, but she kept looking at him, making up her mind.

"That would be nice, thank you," she said at last and he smiled back at her. "Let's go." She turned off the light, letting the glass and cup be as they went up to the second floor by the light of her wand. He crawled into the narrow bed at once while she took off her skirt and shirt before settling beside him.

"Good night," he whispered when they were firmly tucked in, facing each other.

"Night, Charlie," she whispered back and let go of the tension in her back.


	12. Bike trip

**AN: Finally I can submit this, FF was being a bitch! **

"Kevin!" The six year old boy ran towards her and flung himself around her neck when seeing her walk up the drive-way.

"Hi, Charlie-tiger," she answered and stood up again, lifting him up and he laughed as he put his legs around her.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a big grin, showing off a lack of front teeth in the summer-sun.

"If you rather want me to leave," she said with a smile and he shook his head, making his red curls fly. "I got off early today and thought I'll take a hike up to my favourite boys." It had been a quiet day at the Ministry and she had just stopped by her flat down in the village for a couple of minutes before heading out to enjoy the weather.

"You know what? The twins are getting better at walking and Mum looks like she wants to split herself in two! They're in the garden," he said and she heaved him better up.

"Then let's get going," she said and began moving. "You're getting heavy, you know that. And you should get a haircut," she said as they turned the corner to see Molly sitting on the blanket, holding a twin by the wrist in each hand and turning her head to see if Percy was running off to somewhere while Bill was trying to show her a trick with a ball.

"Mum," the oldest groaned at last. "You're not watching!"

"Yes, I am, I just kind of have my arms full here. Percy, Percy! Come back here, please. Percy! Hello Kevin, nice to see you," Molly said while her head was spinning back and fourth, trying to keep her battalion of sons under control.

"Hi," Kevin answered and let Charlie down while Bill took Percy by the hand and got him back to the quilt. "I'll take Fred for you." Kevin sat down and reached over to take the one year old boy under the arms, lifting him over on her lap.

"Thanks, dear," Molly answered and George sat flat down on his bum, looking dumbly over at his twin and how he was bouncing on Kay's lap while she held him, looking into the little boy's eyes. She felt a twinge of remorse, if they had been more careful she could have done that with her own daughter now.

"Mummy," George muttered at last and crawled over to Molly and stood up. When she didn't make him jump he settled on inspecting her hair more carefully.

"Know what I wanna do?" Charlie said and plopped down beside Kevin.

"No," she answered.

"Take a bike-trip and maybe a swim," Charlie said and looked at their bare feet lying side by side in the grass, hers wasn't that much bigger and the soles were equally black due to a pact of not wearing shoes unless it was strictly necessary.

"You have to choose, though, we can't take the bikes through the forest and I'm not taking the mile-long detour on the road," she said as Fred kicked her in the chest. "Hey, be nice or I'm stopping." The small boy just giggled.

"I know, I want to take the bikes," Charlie said as Fred delivered a kick with both legs, narrowly missing her chin.

"That's it, no more jumping!" Kevin let go of Fred while he was still a couple of inches in the air and he fell, landing on his back with a confused look. Kevin leaned over him and took hold of his hands. "You don't kick, okay?" She leaned closer and Fred squirmed a bit, not returning her smile. It happened fast as she flung herself down, tugged up his shirt and made a long farting-noise on his stomach.

"Kevin!" Charlie laughed.

"It wasn't me, it was Freddie," she answered and did it again. "Oh, stop! It's not nice," she said to the grinning face of Fred and let go of him. He crawled over and tackled his twin, who was still busy pulling their mother's hair.

"Mum, I'm going over to Patrick," Bill said.

"Be careful," Molly answered and watched as Fred and George play-fought, giving Percy no chance not to join in.

"Yes," Bill answered annoyed and headed for the front of the house.

"Will you be okay if we bug off for a while?" Kevin asked Molly.

"Yes, of course," Molly answered and looked up at them as George got a finger in his eye and began crying. "Shh, shh," she began comforting as she took both twins into her embrace, if one of them were crying it was almost certain the other would join in just as a precaution. Percy was left to stare at them, tilting his head a bit.

"Come," Charlie said and jumped up, running over to the shed to get the bikes.

"Tiger, sure we shouldn't bring some lunch?" She asked and he turned to her, nodded and headed for the kitchen. She sighed and followed him, that kid only sat still if he was read to.

"Apples or bananas?" Charlie asked when she entered the kitchen. He was holding both fruits in his hands as if weighing them.

"What do you want?" She asked and opened the black bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Dunno," he said and shrugged.

"Then we'll take both," she decided and put the fruit in the bag before filling a bottle with water. They went back out and to the shed which contained several brooms and three bikes. She got out the biggest and smallest with some difficulty before they could go to the road.

The bikes were far from new and had some problems with rust, but she had felt it was an appropriate Christmas gift for the two oldest boys last year and they had been put to good use. They mounted the bikes and sat off down the hill, she looking back to see he was doing fine.

"You're getting really good," she said as she stopped at the bottom, he used a little while longer to find the brakes and stopped in front of her.

"I know." He gazed over at her blue hair ruffling in the soft breeze. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" She replied with a smile and shaded the sun from her eyes with her hand.

"Maybe just around the village," he said after thinking for a moment. She nodded and they mounted the bikes again, he had to try two times before they set off further down the road, side by side. "Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend." He looked over at her for a short second, but had to keep his eyes on the road not to fall.

"You're my best friend, too," she answered and meant it, he was the only she could truly be herself with after the divorce. She put her hand on his back and his eyes went up to hers.

"Wow, isn't that hard?" He asked and nodded towards the one hand on the handlebar.

"A bit." She removed the hand from his back and he looked back on the road just in time to miss a big hole. "Careful."

"I am, you distracted me," he argued with a grin as they passed several similar square houses. He sped up and she had to work to keep up with him.

"Hey, are you in a hurry?" She called after him and tried adjusting the rusty gears. He just laughed as he passed a woman with a dog and was followed by barks. Kevin tried an apologetic smile when she followed, but the woman just frowned and tugged at the collar of the mutt. "Charlie!"

He pedalled as fast as he could down the street, enjoying the wind in his hair as he heard Kevin closing in on him. He turned a corner fast and she cursed under her breath as the gear squeaked and she went after him. The old bike couldn't handle it, the chain slipped off and she fell, skidding on the hot tarmac.

"Kevin!" Charlie had heard the commotion and pedalled fast back as she kicked the bike off herself.

"I'm fine," she said while going through her bag. "And so is this, I hope," she muttered when taking up the Polaroid camera. She hit the button and captured the boy's worried expression for eternity.

"But you're bleeding," he said and pointed to her thigh.

"Eh, nothing," she said. "Hold this." She gave him the camera and he took a picture as she stood up and screwed up her face as she straightened the leg. She looked down, most of her left leg was scraped and bleeding, peppered with sand and stones, but she had had worse. Her shorts were dirty and when she tried dusting off them she found the cut on her palm. "Nothing."

"Here," he said and gave her the camera back. She took out the photos and held them so they both could see.

"Not too bad," she concluded and put it all back in the bag.

"Do you want to go home again?" He asked and watched as she erected the bike again.

"Nah, if I just can get this on again." She squatted down and inspected the chain. "Anyone watching?"

"No," he said after looking around and she got out her wand, whispering a quick spell and the chain was on again.

"Shall we proceed?" She asked in an overdone London-accent.

"Let's, my dear," he replied, failing at the accent, but managing to sound like an arrogant gentleman. They didn't go as fast now and waved to a couple they didn't know at a café. Charlie laughed at the baffled expression on the man's face as they came to a crossroad and stopped.

"Where to now?" She asked and gazed up and down the street. "Bugger," she muttered when seeing a couple walking towards them. The woman was wearing a long, thin purple dress and had her light brown hair in a plait over her shoulder, the man had a big tuft of pale blonde hair that seemed to be glowing white in the sun and his dark cloak was cut off a little above the knees.

"Good day, Miss Casey," the man said and Kevin suppressed a groan.

"Yes, it is a good day, Mr. Lovegood," she replied with a fake smile as the couple reached them.

"But what have happened to you?" Mrs. Lovegood said in a floating voice when seeing Kevin's bloody leg.

"Nothing, just a small fall." She gripped the handlebar harder and Charlie didn't like how her voice was now, it was too alike the mocking Londoner.

"Just watch out for African Tripolidituses," Mrs. Lovegood advised her and she gave a curt nod.

"And who is this handsome boy?" Mr. Lovegood bent down in front of Charlie and he learned the man reeked of lavender.

"Charlie Weasley," he said and held out his hand for the man to shake.

"I'm Xenophilius Lovegood," the man said as he took the freckled hand in his larger and smiled.

"We would stay and chat more, but we really should get going," Kevin said with a look at her wrist and remembered she hadn't used her watch for months.

"Lovely to meet you," Mrs. Lovegood said with a wave as Kevin and Charlie pedalled down the street, her first and he barely keeping up.

"Kevin," he panted at last and she slowed down. "Where are we going?"

"Dunno, where do you want?"

"But you said... You lied, didn't you?" His eyes narrowed.

"I just tweaked the truth a little, if I hadn't we'd be stuck there for hours with those nutjobs."

"Oh... What's African tripologos or what she called them."

"I have no idea, probably something that doesn't exist," she replied. They went out of the village and was surrounded by green fields on either side. They stopped and deposited the bikes in the ditch before sitting down and she opened the bag.

"Apple," he said and she got it out.

"Let's see if I manage this now." She gripped around the orb with both hands and twisted, causing the fruit to split in two equal parts. She gave him one before biting down on the other and gazed out on the field. They ate in silence and chucked the rests out in the grass.

"I have to pee," he announced and walked a couple of steps away from her.

"It's hot," she said and stared at his back.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe we should have gone to the lake."

"We could get time for a swim too," she said as he sat down beside her again. She ran her hand through his blazing curls before tickling the back of his neck. He giggled and poked her side several times. She moved down to his side, making him laugh as he leaned towards her, working with both hands as she laid down in the long grass, grinning.

"Kevin!" He drove his fingers into her ribs as she tickled his back, smelling him and how alive he was in the warm afternoon. She swallowed hard and stopped while she still was in full control of herself. He looked into her blue eyes for a long time before putting his head down on her soft breasts.

"Well, look at this," she said and grabbed for something in the grass. He sat up across her and she opened her hand a bit to show him. "Grasshopper."

"That's really green," he said and looked at the insect trying to get loose from between her thump and index finger.

"Has to be to blend with the grass, not be seen," she said.

"But you saw it anyway."

"Yep, I have a knack for spotting them." She brought her hand to her mouth and chewed a couple of times.

"You ate it?" Charlie almost shouted.

"Uh-hum, taste pretty good," she said with a grin, but Charlie just wrinkled his nose. "Wanna try?" She had caught another and held it towards his hand. He took it a bit reluctantly and almost lost it before he could bring it to his lips.

"Awful," he said and spat it out again.

"I know," she said with a laughter.

"You tricked me." He crossed his arms and scowled at her.

"I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" She pulled him down in a hug and he nodded. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"The birds, I think it's a nest up in that tree." She looked towards a small gathering of trees to their left.

"Are you gonna eat them, too?" He joked.

"No, but we could watch them." She sat up and kissed his forehead. "If you want to." He nodded and they got to their feet, leaving their stuff behind. She lifted him up to the first branch and he climbed up before she followed with a groan, she had scraped her leg against the trunk.

"Wow," Charlie said when seeing the chickens in the nest.

"Small fluffy bundles of ever-hungry joy," she commented as she joined him. The grey chickens opened their beaks and squeaked as Charlie reached his hand towards them. "No, don't," she said as she took hold of his wrist. "Their mother may not want them if they smell of human."

"But I'm not dirty, I bathed yesterday," he said.

"I know, but birds can smell very good and it doesn't take much." She settled their hands on the branch beside the nest.

"They're so tiny," he said after a minute.

"And so loud. Almost like the twins." A smile crept over her lips, but her eyes were sad.

"Yeah, like the twins," he agreed to the open beaks. "Wanna go down again?"

"Yeah." She began climbing down and he followed as she jumped. She got up, turned to him and he flung himself into her arms. "Go home now?"

"Yeah," he agreed and they went to the bikes. The ride back to the Burrow went well until Charlie hit a big hole in the road, sending him flying over the handlebar and he landed hard on the gravel, crying from the searing pain in his knees and palms.

"Shh," Kevin said as she got off the bike and searched her bag for the camera. Charlie sat up, his sobs sounding all over the neighbourhood as she took a picture before sitting down beside him.

"It hurts," he gasped and she lifted him over on her lap.

"I know, honey, but it'll pass," she murmured in his ear. "Anything broken?" He looked up at her face and sniffed.

"I dunno, my knee really hurts," he said and she placed her hand behind his knee.

"Can you wriggle your toes?" She asked and he did. "Then it's not broken, only bleeding." She brought his palms up to her face and blew off some of the pebble and dust before he wiped them off on his t-shirt.

"Kevin," someone called behind them and they both turned.

"Hi Remus," she replied when seeing her ex-husband walk towards them. "Can you stand?" She asked Charlie and he nodded before she lifted him to his feet. "What are you doing here?" She added to the man when he had caught up with them and she stood up.

"I was going to you, but of course you weren't home," Remus said and she ran her eyes over his shabby brown suit, seeing the yellow tie he had taken off stick out of the pocket.

"And what did you want me for?" She tried smiling, but she had barely spoken to him for six months and only seen him due to their mutual friends. It had been a year since the accident.

"Nothing special," he brushed it off with and looked at the redheaded boy who didn't fancy standing too much on his injured leg. Kevin saw it was something bothering him, she hadn't married him for no reason.

"Me and Charlie here were just heading home to him, do you want to come? I'm sure Molly would be happy to have you over for dinner," Kevin said when noticing how thin the werewolf was.

"If it's not any trouble," Remus answered, hoping to get a chance to talk to her alone later.

"Not at all," Kevin replied with a more sincere smile. "Can you walk, tiger?"

"Don't think so, it still hurts," Charlie replied.

"You got a real big owie this time," she said and got a small smile from him. "I just have to carry you, then."

"I'll do it," Remus offered as she bent down.

"Sure?" She gazed up at him with narrow eyes due to the sun.

"Kay, it's no problem, you take the bikes," he insisted. Charlie just shrugged, as long as he didn't have to walk it was fine with him.

"Okay," she said and took one handlebar in each hand as Remus lifted Charlie up on his hip. They didn't talk much on the way, the atmosphere between the adults were too thick with history and Charlie was tired.

"Percy! Percy, come back this instant! PERCY!" Molly bellowed from the kitchen door when they went up the driveway, the two-year-old running to meet them. Kevin let go of the bikes and snatched up the child with ease.

"Hey, where are you going?" She said and settled Percy on her left arm while going through her bag with the other hand. "See here." She pulled up the banana and peeled it with her teeth.

"Nana," Percy said and grabbed after the fruit.

"You want nana?" Kevin directed the tip of the banana to his lips and the small boy ate with greed. They walked to the door, Molly had scuffled back in to the twins and the kitchen was empty. "Go to your mummy now," she said and let Percy down. He darted out in the sitting-room with the banana clutched in one hand.

"Better now?" Remus asked as he put Charlie down on the counter. The boy shook his head.

"Remus, was it you I saw?" Molly called and Kevin did a throw with her head, indicating he should go out to her.

"Yes, it was," he replied as he went into the living-room. Kevin soaked a cloth in cold water and drew a chair closer to sit in front of Charlie.

"This is gonna hurt, but not for long," she said and looked into his green eyes. He nodded and clenched his jaw as she put the cloth to the scrape. It wasn't as bad as he had feared and not long after she had cleaned and healed it, but the skin was still pink and raw.

"Thanks," he said and jumped down beside her. "Want me to do you?"

"Yeah, you can do me," she said and smiled at the innuendo. She gave him the cloth and straightened her leg for him to dab and rub at. He did his best, but some of the pebbles sat hard and he had to pick them out with his nails. She grabbed the edge of the chair as she got light-headed. "I think that's enough. Thanks."

"But it's still some left," he said, having stopped with the cloth.

"It's fine," she said and healed it. She swallowed hard as she stood up and took the cloth from him, putting it on the counter before they joined the others in the living-room. She stood in the doorway, Molly had stopped questioning Remus about his well-being and the vampire shared a look with the werewolf before he got up.

"Kay," he said as he got up and over to her. She turned and grabbed a glass and a sharp knife before going to the front-step and sat down. He joined her and offered his wrist to her.

"Moony," she said as the glass was filling. "I'm sorry, it's just hard for me."

"I know," he said softly. The glass was full and he healed himself as she began drinking.

"If she hadn't... Do you think we would still be together?" She looked into his golden eyes surging with blame.

"I love you," he said and leaned in for a soft kiss. She avoided it and his lips met her jaw. "It's just too dangerous."

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"I thought the grave up here was evidence enough." He put his arm around her as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks. They sat in silence while she sipped his blood, thinking of what had happened.

"What did you really come to see me for?"

"Nothing," he said, but she saw through the lie again.

"Works going all right?"

"No, I... I got fired," he admitted.

"Are you living with Sirius now?" She looked at his profile and stroke her finger over his sideburn.

"No..." He closed his eyes, it shouldn't be so hard to ask.

"You wondered if you could stay with me?"

"Just for a little while, 'til I get up again."

"Yeah, I guess you can." She looked down at her knees and he rubbed her shoulder gently.

They shared the bed that night, he spooning up behind her, nuzzling into her sweet hair, but nothing happened. They were just two friends in need of human closeness. As he put his arm around her waist she gripped at his hand and interlaced their fingers.

**AN: I'm awful, aren't I? Hinting so much about something and not saying what it is X3  
Hope I at least filled in a bit on their friendship. **


	13. Tango

**AN: Another one, because I'm on a roll now.**

"Kaya, sit still," Kevin told the five year old girl on her lap. "Sweetie..." She turned the child to face away from her again and kept brushing her hair. Kaya sat more still, gripping the big comb in her hand and tried giving the blond curls of her doll the same treatment.

"She's not the only who could need a round with the brush," Charlie said from the kitchen table where he was filling out a form about a potential murderous Peruvian Vipertooth.

"You're right," Kevin said and ran a hand over her now copper-coloured curls. "Are you offering your services?"

"Services?" He looked over to the back of her head.

"Could you be an angel and get the other hairbrush and do something about this?" She asked and craned her neck to catch his eyes. He nodded and went to the bathroom, running into Kaya on his way out again.

"Hey squirt, sit with your mother now," he said and picked her up, carrying the giggling child over to Kevin before he placed himself behind the sofa and ran his hand through the soft perfect ringlets before bringing the brush through it.

"Look, Anna's pwetty," Kaya said and held the doll up by the ponytail she had gathered with her hand.

"Yeah, very pretty," Kevin said and ran her fingers over the ginger locks a last time before letting her daughter go. "Oh, that's good," she moaned as Charlie ran the brush on the underside of her hair. He did it again and she closed her eyes, enjoying his big fingers to her neck. He moved to the side of her head and she let out a heavy breath, it was a long time since anyone had touched her like that.

"This colour, it really suits you," he said to break the tension he felt building up. "Why don't you always have it like this?" He ran his hand from the top of her forehead to the back of her neck, feeling the cool hair stream through his fingers.

"I get tired of things fast," she answered. "Have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really." He combed through again before letting his hands rest on her shoulders.

"It's your first Friday night here and you're planning on spending it at home?" She swallowed as the warm fingers spread on her shoulders.

"Looks like it. Talked a bit with Ray and Alex, but I don't really fancy meeting them now," he said quiet.

"Why not? They're cool guys, once you get to know them more." She lifted her head a bit.

"Nah, think I'll spend it with you crazy gals."

"Mhm," she murmured back. Her smell was tempting and he couldn't help but bend down and place his lips to the top of her head. "But, tomorrow... I'm going to a dance class, you wouldn't be interested in coming? Meet some new people." She couldn't pretend she didn't like it as his arms went around her chest.

"Me, dancing?" He muttered.

"I've seen you got rhythm and it's really just for fun. If you'd rather do something else... Marion's watching Kaya anyhow."

"What the heck, I'll come." He straightened up.

"Lots of nice girls there, too," she said with a smile.

"Don't doubt it." If she was there, it was at least one.

--

At noon that Saturday Charlie entered a big hall, the mirrors covering one of the walls almost startled him for a second. They were far from the first and he felt his palms sweat as Kevin went to greet a couple with a kiss on the cheek. He was left by the door, feeling rather sheepish until she came back.

"Just Taylor and Liza," she said and he looked back at the Barbie doll and Don Juan embrace each other.

"Kay, bringing fresh meat?" A middle-aged woman asked as she was entering and put down a black bag. Charlie felt his cheeks get hot and cursed his genes inwardly.

"Yeah, Odetta, meet Charlie, my best friend and roommate," Kevin said and hit her palm friendly to his back. The woman tucked a strand of her wild dark grey hair behind her ear before holding her hand forward and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I think we'll start now," Odetta said and stepped up to the front of the room. Kevin took Charlie further back and he looked apprehensive around on all the couples, he was going to make a fool of himself. "So, then it's that time of the week again," Odetta said, her voice carrying good around. "We're moving over to tango now, which should go smooth, if you can walk, you can tango!"

"She always say thing like that," Kevin muttered.

"If I can borrow Taylor for a moment," Odetta continued with a wink and the tall man walked forward. "Thanks, you'll get him back, I promise." With that grin Charlie almost doubted her words. "So, basic steps. Take a good hold of your partner." She placed her hands on the Italian. "The man steps forward with the left foot, the woman back with the right." Odetta kept smiling as she and Taylor did just that. "Then the other foot, the first again. And out to the side, and together." Charlie swallowed hard, he would not be close to their elegance. "Now we'll do it together."

Kevin took a step closer to him and he placed his hand in her, the other around her waist and felt his neck turn crimson. Her hand went up on his shoulder and he tried looking at the couple in front at the same time as controlling his feet. First step okay. Second step okay. Then he tripped.

A muffled "Mpf!" comes from Kevin as he landed on top of her and he knew every eye was on them. His face looked like it was about to explode when he slowly sat up on his knees, not really seeing the woman smiling up at him. He waited for the laughter, it would come, any second. "Are you going to help me up?" She asked at last. He reached out a sweating hand and pulled her to her feet before standing up himself.

"A-are you okay?" He stuttered at last, the rest of the room was dead quiet.

"Yeah, great, you only broke four, max five of my ribs," she said and he missed the humour in her voice. "I'm kidding. Wanna try again?"

"It can't go any worse," Odetta shot in with a giggle. Charlie stared at his sneakers and shook his head, it wasn't going to go any better.

"Come on, just one time?" Kevin begged and tried catching his eyes. He looked up at her and the pretend-pouting lip.

"Fine, one time," he said quietly with a hard breath and placed his hands on her.

"Just relax, you're shoulders are drawn up to your ears, for Merlin's sake." She smiled at him and tried un-tensing himself. He kept looking at her smile while they started with the first step, her thumb brushing against his collarbone for a second.

They completed a full cycle and started again, their feet moving naturally in rhythm with the music just put on and each other. It wasn't fast, but it was nice to hold each other and move together, his hand settling better on the small of her back. He felt his own lips twisting into a soft smile as he got a better grip of the steps, not thinking about them as a small applauding began. It didn't bother them and they pulled closer, he leaned over her a bit. Their faces were just inches apart and she felt his breath on her as they both got captured by the other's eyes. He could have kissed her as he saw joy and happiness in the pale green irises, but something else too. Fear?

"That was good," Odetta said, breaking the moment. Charlie let go of Kevin slowly, letting his eyes rest on her nose. "I've never seen such an improvement in so little time. What's your secret?" Charlie didn't answer, just excused himself to go to the bathroom.

He clenched his jaw while urinating and tried to understand what had just happened. She had definitively made a pass on him, that much he got. Not to mention how she had acted last night, letting him caress her like that. He knew he masked his feelings badly and she must know what he wanted, but he doubted she would see it through.

Still she let him touch her, look at her, kiss the top of her head. He couldn't even count the times she had ran around half-naked, or the times they had gone skinny-dipping. He knew every shadow on her body, from the scar on her thumb to the birthmark on her calf she insisted looked like a hippo. Her round bum and the pale pink between her legs, she had bent over only wearing a towel on Wednesday, showing more than good was. He felt himself harden at the image, the blue towel slipping up just enough to give him a peek. Then she erected again, turned to him, holding the fabric up around her tits, emphasising her cleavage.

He gripped himself as she lets the towel drop to the floor, striding over to him on the sofa and mounts him, grinning for a moment before leaning closer. He supported one hand on the cistern as she begin riding, he grips at her hips before moving his hands to her sides and breasts. Her arms are around his neck as she massages his cock with her tight flesh, moaning loudly. They move faster and she press their lips together as they fuck hard until he comes with a groan.

He opened his eyes again and flushes the toilet, feeling empty. As he washed his hands there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" His voice was rough and tense, he could hear it.

"Just wondering if you're done soon and we can take another round," Kevin said and leaned against the wall. He sighed and opened the door, running a hand over his hair.

"I think I'm going home." He addressed her shoulder and looked rather closed up.

"Then I'm going with you," she said cheerful.

"No, just go back if you want."

"Wouldn't be much use since my partner is leaving." She looked playfully at him and he was ultimately fed up. He pushed her against the wall in an angry kiss, she had it coming for her. "Charlie," she breathed when he let her go and took a step back.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're a great boy, it's not that, but we shouldn't. I like you as a friend, very much, but... No, we can't. It was very good, we just can't." She looked into his hurt and flaring eyes. He stared back, it was a lousy excuse, even though she looked sorry.

"Fine," he mumbled and strode away.

"Charlie!" She called after him, but he didn't listen. A drawn wail escaped her, she didn't want it to go like this.

--

Dinner was an awkward scene that night. Kaya ate her spaghetti without complaining, but Charlie barely took a bite, just moving the food around on his plate.

"Are you sick?" Kevin asked at last.

"No," he answered hard.

"You're not eating." She took a sip of the blood and covered his wrist with her hand. "Want to talk about what happened today?"

"No." He was growing more and more annoyed and she heard it.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong, can you please tell me what it was?" She tried, but he stood up. "Charlie." She got to her feet, but he pushed past her. "Now you're being childish."

"'Couse you aren't? You're hinting and – Tease!" He shouted before slamming his bedroom-door shut, falling over on the bed with his face down in the pillow. She followed him.

"You've got a real temper." She sat down beside him and he scuffled closer to the wall, not wanting to be close to her. "I see you're angry with me now. I can't say I see why, but I'll let you be."

He wrenched around, knocking her down on the floor and looked hard at her. "You don't see why I'm angry? Well, to hell with you!"

"Care to tell me?" She stood up, but he turned to the wall and crossed his arms. "Charlie, I want to be friends with you. I meant it when I said you are my best friend."

"Some friend," he grumbled.

"Cool down and come back and eat, okay?" She left him and he continued to stare at the wall like he was hoping to make it catch fire. When he went back out the girls were watching TV and he got to eat in peace.

The next week he avoided her as much as possible.


	14. Carrot Hag

**AN: The Carrot Hag was inspired by something a stand-up comedian said once, but I don't remember who. Anyway, enjoy as this is more on the entire Weasley-family. (I think...)**

"Boys! Will you keep it down, we're eating," Molly told her three eldest sons. Charlie stopped trying to force the ten-year-old's face down on the plate and Bill gave little Percy back the colouring-book he was usually guarding with his life.

"Go easy on them, Molls, they're just having fun," Fabian said and took a gulp of his wine. She huffed before a smile crept over her lips and she continued to feed the twins, who also was having a great deal of fun.

"Okay, I give up, _what on earth_ makes this so good?" Kevin exclaimed after carefully tasting the mashed potatoes several times.

"Just a bit of this and that," Molly answered as Fred spat carrot straight in her face. She wiped it off with a drawn expression.

"Fred, be nice to your mother," Arthur said from the end of the table.

"That Fred," the three-year-old said and pointed to his brother. Arthur moved his eyes to the other twin, who repeated the words and pointing.

"Anyway, both of you should eat before the Carrot Hag comes and make you," Kevin said and cut up her beef more. All the kids looked at her, wondering if she meant it. "Oh, haven't you heard of the Carrot Hag? She comes to all naughty boys who don't eat their carrots. She's big and old, smelling of the rotting vegetables hanging from her grey hair and not nice at all. You really don't want to meet her, but if you aren't nice and eat your food, I may have to call her. She's sure to show up today since it's my birthday and everything."

"We don't want that, do we?" Fabian said and tried keeping the grin off his face as his nephews began eating faster, only Charlie and Bill suspecting the Carrot Hag may not be real, but why take the chance?

"Watch it so you don't choke," Gideon said with a smile. The twins fought over the last carrot and Molly just watched in amazement, dinner never went down so fast or easy.

"I'm done!" Charlie soon declared and put down his fork.

"Faf fecof you gof a gian' mouf," Bill said, still chewing.

"Don't eat with your mouth full," Molly retorted at once.

"Dear sister, how else is he supposed to eat except with food in his mouth?" Fabian said innocently. Molly shook her head at her own slip of the tongue and took a sip of wine. A hand was placed on Kevin's knee and she looked playfully over at Fabian, who pretended like noting until he couldn't keep the corner of his mouth from twitching. "Kay, you better eat up or I'm calling the Hag on you."

"You can't do that," she said and scooped up some of the potatoes before directing it slowly to her mouth.

"Course I can," he answered.

"Na-ha!" She looked into his warm brown eyes. "But you may have to help me." She brought the fork closer to his lips, watching as he parted them and he almost had it before she snatched it away, taking it herself. "Got you."

"You got me, babe," he sang and laughed. A retching-sound was heard and Bill groaned, looking down at his lap and the half-digested dinner Percy had left there.

"Mummy, I feel sick," the four and a half year old boy said, climbed down from the chair and wanted to be on Molly's lap. She lifted him up and put a hand to his forehead.

"Why didn't you say something before you puked on me?" Bill said as both he and Charlie was still looking at the mess.

"I think that's a whole half carrot," Charlie mused, a bit impressed over how big bites his little brother could swallow. Gideon reached over the table and cleaned off Bill's trousers quickly.

"Is he warm?" Arthur asked and put his own hand to Percy's forehead.

"No, I think he just ate too fast," Molly said and hugged around her son.

"I still feel sick," the boy told them and snuggled closer to her.

"Maybe you should take a nap? Relax a bit?" Kevin suggested, but he shook his head.

"That may be the best, close your eyes a little," Molly said and Percy didn't feel like arguing any more.

"I'll take him up," Gideon offered.

"No, I have to check on Ronnie anyway." Molly sighed and got up, carrying Percy on her hip.

"Well, that was a hit. You throw a party for me and I turn your kid bulimic," Kevin said and stabbed the last of her beef.

"Turn him what?" Fabian asked.

"Never mind." She finished eating and he couldn't help but squeeze her thigh gently.

"Kevin, can we go for a swim later?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"It's spring, the water is freezing," Bill told him at once and Charlie frowned at his know-it-all brother.

"Then I want to take a trip on my broom," Charlie said.

"That would be fun, but I do think I smell some cake somewhere in the house," Kevin said and sniffed the air. "Chocolate."

"If you're all done, we can move to the sitting-room," Molly said as she came back down, now carrying the youngest son.

"Cake!" The twins shouted in unison and scrambled down from their chairs. Molly handed Ron to Arthur and the plates soared together on the middle of the table.

"Let me," Kevin said and lifted the heap over on the counter.

"But it's your birthday-party, you don't have to." Molly felt she wasn't that convincing, a bit of help was nice.

"I'm a big girl, I'll handle it. Or I can get this baboon to help out," she said and pinched Fabian's cheek. Molly left them alone, happy to spend some time with her sons hopefully without having to yell.

"And how big are you today?" He asked teasingly.

"This many," she said and flashed all her fingers twice before ending with three.

"Oh, that many?" He moved in for a kiss and she put her arms around his neck for a moment.

"Yep, and you're this many more." She held up four fingers and giggled.

"Funny that should add to twenty-seven, as it's also the measure for..." He grinned at her.

"Is not, not in centimetres, maybe millimetres," she said.

"It just looks smaller because of my exceptional great body," he said in a vain voice.

"And why do it feel smaller?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So it's small? I'll show you small." He pulled them close and kissed her hard before softening it. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and wished he would never stop.

"No, it's perfect. Twenty-seven would be oh-good-Godric-I'm-being-ripped-apart-big," she chuckled when they broke it at last.

"These are perfect," he retorted and cupped one of her breasts in his wide hand. She let a heavy breath out and ran a hand through his bronze locks, staring at his lips.

--

"Kevin! Kevin, we're having cake. Uncle Fabian! Where are you?" Charlie went up the stairs, shouting for them to come, no one had seen them since they were supposed to be doing the dishes an hour ago and Charlie had been sent to find them. "Kevin! Uncle Fabian!" Charlie went through all the rooms, wondering where they could have gone. At last he pushed the door to his parents' bedroom open, knowing he wasn't really allowed in. "There you are. Are you sick?" He asked when seeing them in the bed.

"No," she told him and if she could, she would have blushed where she was laying in the crook of Fabian's arm.

"No, I feel quite well, fantastic in fact," Fabian said with a grin and pulled the cover higher up on his sweaty stomach.

"Well, if you hurry you may get down before the twins have wolfed down all the cake," Charlie said and sat down beside her.

"Or you," she said with a smile.

"Hey, I don't wolf down," Charlie argued

"No, we boys just have a healthy appetite," Fabian said.

"Well, are you coming?" Charlie stood up again and looked impatiently at them.

"Yeah, in a minute, go down and keep the twin-monsters away from a small piece at least," she told him. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought the better of it and went down again.

"So, beautiful..." Fabian leaned over and kissed her, she returned it and traced the muscles on his broad back with her fingers. His hand went down between her legs and she broke the kiss in a gulp.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"No," he chuckled and placed his lips to her chin.

"I really do fancy some cake now. And a smoke." She stared up at the ceiling and he let go of her.

"If you insist," he mock-sighed and sat up. He found his underwear haphazardly kicked into the corner while she roamed around under the sheets, hunting her knickers.

"Fabian!" She bellowed at last, sitting up with ruffled hair.

"What?" He answered with a smirk.

"Stop whatever you're doing, I can't catch my..." She collapsed in laughter, it was too bizarre.

"Can't catch these?" He said and summoned the now still underwear. She got out of the bed and over to him, snatching the knickers out of his hands.

"You're hopeless." She kissed his naked shoulder before turning to find the rest of her clothes. When they got down they were met by two toddlers, covered in identical amounts of chocolate cake. Kevin took George up on her hip while Fabian carried Fred under his arm. "Can I have some of that?" She said and the boy shoved the cake into her mouth. "Yummy!"

"There you are," Molly said when they sat down on the couch, letting the boys run off again. The rest of the children where spread out on the floor, Percy had found his crayons again. "We have some news we want to share with you."

"Good or bad?" Gideon asked, hearing in her voice it couldn't be too bad.

"One good and one... Better," Arthur said with a smile. Even the kids looked up at them now.

"I'm pregnant again and it's a girl," Molly said, about to burst with joy.

"That's fantastic," Kevin said and got up to hug her.

"Superb, Arthur, you managed to knock up my sister yet again," Fabian said and hit him friendly on the back. "Should I box your ears now or right away? Nah, don't think I'll bother now, unlike the first time."

"Are you going to bring that up all the time?" Molly said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I had just got the wonderful news when this lovely champ comes up and delivers a punch to my nose. I return it and end up with my head jammed into a suit of armour." Arthur couldn't help but smile at the memory and the rest of the room laughed.

"And the two of you..." Gideon said after a minute, looking at his brother and his girlfriend.

"What about us?" Kevin said and stepped in front of him.

"In bed in the middle of the afternoon." He stood up and looked down on her, she had to take a step back. "It's not good for you."

"Oh, it was very good," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh, it was?" He bent down and lifter her over his shoulder. "You like being in bed with my brother?" Charlie and Bill got up, laughing as they watched her pound on his back.

"Yes, I do, thank you very much." She was a tad out of breath and he started turning, still teasing her. "Put me down!"

"No, this is what I do to anyone caught red-handed with my brother," he said and spun on the spot. In the end she reached down and pulled up the edge of his white briefs. "Ouch!"

"Put me down now," she demanded and he did at last.

"That hurt!"

"Oh, you liked it," she said and seated herself on Fabian's lap. Gideon shook his head as Charlie went over to Kevin, placing his hands on her thigh.

"You know what?"

"No, not before you tell me," she retorted and Fabian lifted his nephew up on his other leg.

"Well, I told you the Harpies would be playing against the Cannons?"

"Yeah, you did, how did it go?"

"It was a stupid tie! Five-twenty to both teams, so the reference gave the Harpies a penalty for something that had happened_ hours_ earlier!"

"So the chicks won?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, and only 'couse Dorkins wasn't paying attention!" Charlie was really disappointed by the Chudley Cannons' keeper and showed it.

"Well, better luck next time," Kevin said with a shake of her head.

"Isn't that their motto?" Gideon said with a chuckle.

"Nope, it's actually 'let's keep out fingers crossed and hope for the best'," Fabian said and kept back his laughter, even though the Cannons hadn't won anything as far as he could remember he didn't want to make fun of Charlie.

"Puddlemere won last night, though," Bill said.

"Well, Puddlemere is stupid," Charlie said and stuck out his tongue.

"Is not," Bill retorted and got up from where he had been sitting beside Percy.

"Is too," Charlie said and was about to get up when he was held back by Kevin.

"Boys, don't argue over something so silly," she said.

"Quidditch isn't silly!" Bill, Charlie and Fabian chorused.

"No, but arguing about what team is best is," she said and the boys let it be.

--

"You look blue," Kevin told Gideon later when they were taking a smoke. Molly, Arthur and Fabian was somehow getting the kids to bed and they had excused themselves and snuck out. "Anything bothering you?"

"Kinda." He took a long blow of the cigarette and stared out on the lawn.

"Want to shared it?" She turned towards him and drew her legs up on the bench.

"It's just... I feel them watching me in a different way, like... I don't like it."

"They love you the way you are. You can't help that you're gay."

"I know, but... I feel Molly itching to ask about my love-life, but not daring and Fabian about to make jokes about the sex. They walk on eggshells around the subject."

"What did I tell you first when you came out to me? Be comfortable with yourself and no one else will care. And if it makes you feel better I'll ask, how is your love-life?"

"Not that good. I've been seeing this one guy, Oliver, but I don't know." Gideon blushed faintly.

"Why not? Isn't he nice?"

"He's great and all, it just feels complicated." He lighted a new smoke and looked at her.

"Why can't you just make it simple?"

"No, it doesn't work like that and you know it. For Merlin's sake, I'm thirty and kick arse daily, still I don't have the balls to show off my boyfriend." He groaned and put his face in his hands.

"I think you do, you just have to jump into it. The twins' birthday is in a little more than a week, bring Oliver over then, I don't think Molly would mind."

"Only if you are there too," he said and peaked up at her.

"And I support you one hundred percent. Should I do a joke too?" She gave an impish smile and he nodded. "Two gays are in the shower and one have to get out to get something, so he says 'don't wank, I've just cleaned the shower-curtain.' When he gets back the curtain is covered in semen and he gets angry, 'I told you not to wank!' he yells to the other who answers 'I didn't, I farted.'" Gideon frowned amused and shook his head.

"Not that funny."

"Yeah, Fabe is better at making fun of you. Can I ask about the sex?"

"Shoot."

"Do you really like getting it in the arse?"

"If it's done the right way it can be pretty nice. But I prefer a 69."

"Have you done it with Oliver?"

"A couple of times," he admitted.

"Do you love him?"

"Do you love Fabian?" He retorted and stared hard into her eyes for a long time.

"I really like him," she said at last.

"Then that's my answer too."

"Are you officially a couple now?"

"No, I have to talk with him about that."

"Now?" She challenged.

"Why not." He got up and ready to apparate.

"If you hook up for good, promise to shag him."

"I will," he said with a smile and was gone with a _pop._

**AN: Yes, she have a past with Fabian too. Don't blame her, over the years it don't really add up to so many serious boyfriends.**


	15. Singing

**AN: I kinda screwed up and made two copies of this document before finishing it and the deleted the wrong, so I had to re-write it from memory and probably forgot something.  
Anyway, short and hopefully touching. **

Kevin was sitting on the sofa, her ears covered by the headphones connected to the stereo. The volume was almost maxed out and hurt her ears slightly. A good pain, a pain over-ruling the one in her heart. The melody was strong, the lyrics tragic and her voice joined in.

Charlie was just entering the flat and saw her. She sang, the words slurred together and incorrect. Her voice shattering and rough one moment, high and shaking the next. He stopped in his tracks before hanging off his coat and just watched her, hunched over and holding her nimble fingers to her head.

She should be done with Remus long ago. She _was _done with him. It shouldn't hurt to see him flirting casually with that girl. He probably didn't realise he was doing it. Laughing at her jokes and coming with dry comments. The same way Kevin fell for him when they were just children. Innocently holding hands under the table in Transfiguration.

Charlie took a step closer and listened as her voice broke, a hissing sounding for several seconds before she drew a deep breath. He could just make out the song and the cover on the table confirmed his suspicion. Roxette.

Sirius. That's who she was doing now. It was not a romantic relationship, just sex. Remus and Tonks was building up a romantic relationship, as romantic as she could think of. Almost as _Gone with the Wind. _War and suffering, but soft caresses in between.

Charlie had moved to behind the couch and saw she was shaking. Almost as if she was crying, but the horrible singing continued. He was mesmerised by it, even if the rest of the world's population would cringe at the sound, he couldn't help but smile as she poured her soul into a few long notes.

She had a new life, a daughter. Remus had lightened up considerably the last months under the Order meetings. He was happy, but she didn't manage to be happy for him. Sirius would never even consider playing father for her daughter and the real father... No. Remus was a great man, but not for her any more. Kevin had a daughter, a best friend and a sex-buddy.

He was twenty-three and realised he truly loved her.


	16. Christmas Visit

**AN: Bit of drama, not much, but you're warned!**

"That telly is new, isn't it?" Charlie said and stared at the black box.

"Yep, the old one just fell apart," Kevin said, rocking the baby slowly in her arms where she stood.

"You got it nice here," Bill said flatly where he was seated beside his fourteen year old brother. It was Boxing Day and Kevin had first came from Romania to celebrate with the Weasleys and they had managed to talk Molly and Arthur into letting the two oldest go back with her for a couple of days.

"Yeah, it could be worse, I suppose," she said and put Kaya down in the cradle. "School going fine?"

"Not too bad," Charlie answered and watched her button up her shirt properly.

"Bill?" She looked at the sixteen-year-old who avoided her eyes.

"Yeah, fine," he muttered. He hadn't wanted to come, but Charlie had talked him into it and now he was staring at the cot containing his daughter without much joy.

"And work?" Charlie asked her.

"It's going quite nicely," she answered with a nod.

"Wouldn't be a chance I could come and watch sometime?" Charlie asked and she almost laughed at the anticipation in his freckled face.

"Sure, I'll talk with the boss and we'll work something out. And see what I was stupid enough to get!" She pulled up her skirt to show big, swollen teeth-marks on her thigh.

"Oh shit," Charlie said as she sat down and he ran his hand over it.

"Peruvian Vipertooth. Hurts like hell." She sighed and he looked at her face for a second before returning to trace the wounds on her skin. "What's happening with your curls?" She ran her hand through his hair which was remarkably straighter than a couple of years earlier and a chill went down his spine.

"Dunno, they're just going away. How did you get bitten?"

"Some of the guys ticked me off by saying I couldn't handle a Vipertooth and I had to prove them wrong, making a bit of a fool of myself, but I got the male over to the female for the breeding anyway," she said and the door-bell rang. She got up and Charlie looked over the back of the sofa as she opened the door. Bill had some dirt under his nails he found much more interesting than their conversation and didn't even look up.

"Hi Marion," Kevin said to the middle-aged woman, who peeked past her and saw she had company. Charlie kept listening to their talk despite not understanding a single word as Kevin leaned on the door. Kaya began crying and Kevin turned to face the brothers again. "I think she needs to be changed, could you do it, Bill?" The older boy's head snapped up and he nodded to her before stepping over to the cradle.

The nine months old girl stopped crying for a moment when seeing his face, then started again on a higher pitch. Bill lifted her up with a repelled expression, he didn't have good experiences with dirty nappies, but hold her close as he walked into the bedroom and placed the child on the changing table. He buttoned up her clothes as she entertained herself by blowing spit-bubbles. As he opened the diaper he had to turn away not to retch.

"Oh, good Merlin!" He exclaimed and Charlie came running in.

"What?" Charlie asked, amused by the queasy look on his brother's face.

"Don't you smell that?" Bill said and covered his nose with his hand.

"Yeah, I've smelled worse," Charlie said.

"Well, look at this." Bill reached over and revealed the inside of the diaper.

"So? It's just poop." Charlie cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Just? It smells like the devil himself crawled in there and died a century ago!" Bill took a step back, placing a hand softly to the child's stomach to keep her in place.

"Good reason for you to change her," Charlie said with a grin.

"I'm not touching that," Bill said and almost gagged again.

"Move over, sissy," Charlie said and pushed him on the arm, getting in front of the baby himself. He reached for a clean diaper and a wet wipe before taking hold of her legs and lifted her bum to get the dirty mess away. "You sure did a lot this time," he said as he cleaned her up and placed the clean diaper under her, tickling her a bit under the chin to make her lay still. Soon he had her dressed again and threw the waste in the bucket beside the table. "That wasn't so hard," he said and lifted her up, rocking her a bit while she fisted her hands on some of his hair.

"Arrogant git," Bill muttered as they headed back in the living-room and Charlie placed the child on his lap.

"We're invited to dinner across the hall," Kevin said as she sat down on the coffee-table. "You got her changed?" She ran her hand over the golden strands on the girl's head, receiving a smile.

"Yeah, I did in the end," Charlie said with a snicker.

"You didn't do it?" Kevin asked and looked at Bill.

"What are you feeding her? It smelled like a rotting roadkill and worms," Bill said with a frown.

"Baby food, breast-feed a bit, usual things. I just thought you could help out a bit," she said with a shrug.

"Why? To poison me?" Bill crossed his arms where he was sitting. Kaya had leaned closer to Charlie and his arm, sucking her thumb.

"No, because you are her father," Kevin said.

"Well, I didn't ask to be!"

"I didn't ask you to be either, but you are, like it or not and changing a nappy shouldn't be too much!" Kevin got to her feet and strode over to the stove, lighting a cigarette with shaking hands.

"When the nappy looks like that, it is!" Bill followed her and shoved her into the fridge, she had been getting on his nerves for months and this was the last drop. She flung out her arm towards him, her wrist hitting his temple.

"If that's how you feel you don't have to have anything to do with her! No pressure for visiting, birthday gifts, caring about her, nada!" Kevin stared at him and he fisted his hands at his side, he wanted to, but he wasn't going to hit her.

"Fine!" He yelled and strode out the door. Kaya had began crying a bit and Charlie hushed to her before laying her back in the cot. Kevin took a deep breath and sat down on a kitchen chair as Charlie joined her in the smoking.

"Do you want me to get him?" Charlie said after a minute.

"No, let him be angry," she said weary. "An awful mess you're making here," she said a tad more cheerful and brushed some ash off the table-cloth.

"I know, sorry."

"It's fine, but you shouldn't smoke at all." She smiled at him and he had to return it.

"You're one to talk! But I only do it with you, Mum would murder me if she knew."

"Good boy." She patted the top of his head and he stuck his tongue out to her.

She understood Bill was angry and she shouldn't expect him to be a good father, but he was so nice to his siblings, it shouldn't be that much of a difference. It had never been her intentions to get pregnant again, much less with him, but it had happened nonetheless. She had put an enormous pressure on Bill, he was just a teenager and her tears started rolling.

"What is it?" Charlie asked and moved closer to put his arm around her shoulders. She pressed her face to his neck and just cried, her life was far from fun at the moment, she was a single mum with a dangerous job she hadn't even applied to and barely got the ends to meet.

Charlie began stroking her back slowly and smelled in the sweet scent of her hair, noticing it seemed to be growing at an alarming speed as it became a lighter shade of brown. It stopped when it had reached the lower part of her back and he ran his hands over it. She lifted her head and looked at him for a long moment before pressing her lips to his.

He was caught in the surprise for a second before returning it with everything he had, feeling her tongue slip between his lips several times while his hand still was at the back of her head. Their tongues met for real before she jerked off.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and looked down on her lap.

"No," he said confused. "No, it was nice." It had been more than nice, but it was the first word he could think of.

"That must never happen again," she said and swallowed, he felt his chest go tight, it was nothing he wanted more than to feel her lips to his again. "What I did to Bill I can't do to you." She couldn't loose her friend over something as trivial as sex.

Now it was Charlie's turn to look down on his lap, she didn't want to be close to her in that fashion, feel their naked bodies next to each other, kiss...

"I'm going to look for Bill," he said at last, wanting to get away from her.

"Yeah, do that, dinner's in about an hour," she agreed as he stood up and nodded. When he had left she laid her head down in her arms and took a deep breath. Charlie looked up and down the corridor several times before making his way down the stairs slowly. He found Bill sitting on the bottom step.

"Hi," Charlie said and sat down beside him.

"Fuck off," Bill told him, still pressing the heals of his hands to his eyes.

"No, I won't. She kissed me." Charlie leaned forward and Bill looked at him at last.

"Stay away from her, she's a crazy whore who only cause trouble."

"Jealous?" Charlie asked with a dry laugh.

"No, I'm warning you."

"Don't worry, she didn't want me."

"See? She just stirs around in your shit and then leave you a mess. She knows you have a crush the size of a Hogwarts on her and uses it."

"Not long 'til dinner," Charlie said and stood up, if that was the conversation they would have now he'd rather go back up. "Are you coming?"

"No," Bill answered.

"Fine, sit here, then," Charlie said and climbed the stairs to the second floor. When he entered the small flat again Kevin was still sitting with her face hid in her arms and he put his hands to her shoulders, feeling her cool skin to his palms. "What happened with your hair," he said after a minute to break the absolute silence.

"Lost hold of the beauty charm, happens sometimes," she said and sat up, supporting her forehead on the heal of her hand. "You didn't find him?"

"No... Or, I did, but he didn't want to come." Charlie slid one hand up her neck and cupped her jaw gently, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Okay," she said and looked up at Charlie. He let go and sat down. "She's a muggle, Marion, just so you know, so..."

"Yeah, I'll keep my big mouth shut," he answered. They sat in silence for a long time until she went to pick up her daughter again and sat down on the sofa.

--

Bill came back to the flat while they were eating at Marion. He looked carefully around the room and heard Kaya waking. He stepped over to the cot and gazed down at her. She stretched her arms towards him and he put his hand between hers.

"Hi, baby," he whispered. His throat tightened as she sucked his index finger gently, looking into his eyes as if she knew he was her father. He had to pick her up, feel her close to him. As she put her arms around his neck a couple of tears escaped his eyes.

He sat down on the couch and rubbed her back slowly, he couldn't understand it was possible for him to care so much for something. She ran a small finger along his earlobe and he smiled at the touch.

"I love you, girl, I do," he whispered. "And I want to be as good a father as my own, I just can't. But I'll always be there for you, 'couse I love you, your daddy loves you." He let the tears run, no one saw him. If he had been older he would have convinced Kevin to move to Britain so he could help raise her. But he couldn't, he still had one and a half year left of school and he was sure Kevin didn't want to let him in anyway.

He laid down and stroke his fingers over her head, making her look up at him and two pair of blue eyes met.

**AN: For anyone wondering why Bill haven't been helping raising Kaya, you now know it wasn't really his choice.**


	17. Christening

**AN: Sounded like a good idea late last night and now after looking at countless gay porn. **

"So, you're pretty useful," said Willard where he was standing beside Charlie in the showers.

"Yeah, not bad for your first day," Raymond said from the corner. "Just your christening left."

"Christening?" Charlie asked and rinsed the soap off his body.

"Yeah, just a little tradition," Alex told him and grabbed his right hand. Charlie didn't react before his fingers made contact with the other's cock.

"Hey!" Charlie tried jerking back his hand, but was hold hard back around the wrist. "What the hell?"

"You're a pretty little thing, you know," Alex mocked and grabbed his chin hard in the other hand. Charlie was about to punch him when his left arm was held back.

"Now, just relax and this will go fine," Raymond said with a snicker. "Or you could try fighting your way past the six of us... Your choice." Charlie let his arms fall again, admitting defeat for a moment, he wasn't that stupid.

"So what do you want?" Charlie spat, not happy with how this was progressing.

"Those lips..." Alex pressed his thumb to Charlie's mouth, making the junior growl. "Very red and full. Almost feminine."

"So you're just gonna make fun of me? Fucking queers," Charlie said as he felt the dick his hand was pressed to harden.

"No, I was hoping on some action. Down on your knees." A grin spread over Alex' lips and Charlie was forced to kneel in front of the lanky man.

"If you think I'm gonna do you, you're seriously wrong." Charlie stared up at the thirty-something man with stubborn hatred in his green eyes.

"But cutie, I don't think you have much choice," Alex said in a sickly sweet voice. Charlie swallowed hard, Alex was ultimately right as Charlie was the youngest and shortest of the seven men in the showers, not to mention on his own. "Now?" Charlie refused to move an inch and Alex grabbed the red hair, forcing the eighteen year old boy's lips to his hard cock.

Charlie tried pushing away, only to learn his arms was held again. He kept squirming and trying to get away when a third came and wrapped a pair of thick arms around his chest. One of the hands went down to Charlie's cock, massaging it hard before masturbating him rough, giving him nothing but a heavy flush. Alex kept fucking his mouth, making Charlie almost gag several times as the rest of the gang laughed.

"Oh, there... Easy with the teeth if you want to keep 'em," Alex said and Charlie panted in anger. The older soon came and Charlie tugged himself out of the hold and stood up to spit the semen right in Alex' face.

"Fierce thing," Raymond commented to Charlie's red face. That was the last drop, he would not be taken advantage of like a helpless bitch and then ridiculed, he delivered a punch to the taunting face before driving him against the wall with a roar, gripping around the tanned neck. Raymond spluttered and choked while looking at the young man with loathing etched deep in the freckled face for several seconds before Willard dragged Charlie off.

"It's nothing personal, just a tradition," he told their new colleague and let go slowly.

"Freaks," Charlie shouted before stumbling out in the changing-room, light-headed and nauseous. He sat down on a bench and put his spinning head in his hands, the horrible taste of cock still in his mouth. He would honestly never ask for a blow-job, ever. He took deep breaths while hearing the other guys laugh and joke. The door out clicked shut, but he barely noticed.

"Charlie?" Kevin said softly as she seated herself on the bench opposite him and his head snapped up.

"Hi. What's that?" He asked to the white and brown fur-ball in her lap.

"This, dear friend, is our new dog," she announced and lifted the corgi over to him. The puppy immediately began licking his face and Charlie laughed at the tickling.

"Where did you get him?" He asked and put the puppy down in his bare lap, the red tongue continued on his stomach and chest.

"He was wandering around and got pretty close to end up as a hot-dog." The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "So I figured, what the hell, we need a dog!"

"Need... Don't we have Kaya?" He tilted his head and looked teasingly at her.

"Technically, I got Kaya and she's not half the work this little bundle of joy will be. He needs a name, any suggestions?"

"Fish," Charlie answered at once.

"Fish? A mutt named Fish?" She began laughing, it was the best joke she had heard in a long time.

"Do you have anything better?"

"No. Then Fish it is." She reached over and scratched the dog behind the ear. "Have anything happened? You look a little green."

"No, I'm fine, just... You wouldn't happen to have a toothbrush?"

"Yeah, by the sink," she said and pointed towards her own changing-room. Charlie handed her Fish and stood up, wrapping the towel around himself before hurrying to scrub the taste out of his mouth. He used almost half the tube of toothpaste before he was sure it was gone and in the meantime Kevin had stripped off the protective leather gear and was busy washing her hair. Charlie casually watched her while having a tugging-fight with the puppy over her jeans before he realised he had to get dressed again and left quietly.

"Charlie," Willard said and grabbed his shoulder. Charlie span around, about to hit him. "Easy, boy. I hope you don't hate us for it, it's not meant to scare you away. Be glad you didn't get it up the tailpipe." A smile went over the grey features of the man.

"Gee, thanks," Charlie answered dryly, not really getting Willard's attempt at an apology.

"I could barely walk for a week," he muttered and shook his head, letting the boy go to get dressed.

**AN: Now you know what Alex meant in chapter 10. Been holding it back for quite some time, but now I felt like posting it.**


	18. One night stands

**AN: This is going to be a mega-upload, cuz I have been busy and not added any of the chapters I have written. And a review wouldn't be against me.**

Charlie had had enough with Kevin and her games and was now sitting at the bar with a tall brunette with cleavage enough to go around.

"So, Charlie..." Maria purred and leaned towards him. "Should we get out of here?"

"Yeah, why not," he answered after checking his watch, it was past two in the morning and if they were going to get anything out of the night they better start soon.

"My place or yours?" She asked and stood up.

"If it could be yours that would be great, I don't think my roommate would be happy to listen to us all night," he said, drained his glass and got to his feet.

"Then yours it is," she teased and laid her arms around his neck. She looked up in his blue eyes and realised she had to be over six feet, at least with the heals on her sandals.

"Where do you live?" He asked and freed himself, putting an arm around her waist instead.

"Just up the street," she said and giggled. They stumbled to her flat on the first floor, entering it with lips locked to each other. She fumbled the lights on and closed the door before they fell over on the sofa. Her mouth tasted of the Martini she had drank earlier and her breasts felt like water-balloons in his hands as they kept snogging, her legs parting more for each passing second. She moaned softly and broke it, staring into his eyes.

He took the hint and reached up to remove her knickers from underneath her wine-red dress and ran his hand over her stomach before pulling them off. He laid down on her again, nibbling at her ear as she ran long fingers over his back and pressed her full bosom to his chest, he felt her nipples though the fabric and covered them with his hands. He swallowed hard and went up to her plum-coloured lips, kissing hard as he stroke at her sides and squeezed her breasts. Soon he placed his hand between her legs and rubbed, making her moan and squirm in pleasure. He pressed their lips together again before pulling off and clearing his throat.

"Can I use the restroom?" He asked and sat up. She nodded and pointed to a white door, he left her fast and closed the door with a click, leaning against it for a long time. What was wrong with him? That was a piece even Bill would kill for, yet Charlie felt nothing when kissing what's-her-name. Unless you count the feeling of drowning in her flabby tits and getting bruises from the ribs sticking out of her stomach. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down on the toilet-lid. Had he got so drunk he couldn't get it up? No, he'd only had a couple of beers and a whiskey in the four hours he had been looking for a girl at the pub, much less than his limit. Strictly speaking he had never really found his limit.

"Charlie, are you all right in there?" She called and he sighed, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, Bill would murder him if he ever found out.

"Not really, I think it's best I go home," he said and ran a hand through his hair before going back out to her.

"Oh, too bad, I was hoping you could spend the night," she said and looked at him from underneath heavy make-up on her naturally dark eyelids.

"So was I, but I feel kinda... Queasy." He tried looking the part.

"Oh well. Some other time, maybe?" She had stepped close to him and put a finger under his chin.

"Yeah, maybe," he said flatly and pushed past her, out of the flat and building, out on the street where the air was fresh. He had a serious problem and he knew exactly what it was. In his head he was still a thirteen year old boy, stealing glances of Kevin's humble cleavage and storing them for later use.

Now he was twenty and had somehow managed to attract what most men would die to have. He hadn't even found her that sexy. He scuffled down the street, looking at his shoes and trying to find a solution. He just had to find another girl, one he really wanted. He had already found that girl, only problem was she didn't want him at all.

When passing the pub again he stopped for a second before going in, he could just as well get properly pissed.

* * *

He woke the next day with a heavy headache and cursed the glitch in the curtains letting in a narrow sunbeam. His mouth felt like sandpaper and he forced himself to stand up, leaning on the wall 'til the room stopped turning. He slowly went out of his room, shielding his eyes from the light before entering the living-room. His mouth fell open when seeing the two women sitting by the counter.

"Good morning, even though it's the afternoon," Kevin said and took a sip of her coffee. If he could just remember who the blonde across from her was, things may not turn awkward. He closed his mouth and went to get a glass of water, searching his mind frantically for the name of the other woman. Her short hair and the ring in her nose should remind him of something, he just didn't know what. "Heidi was just telling me how bad you sing when you're pissed beside reason."

"Yeah, well, maybe..." He mumbled and ran the name through his head, trying to recall what had happened. It would have been a lot better if he had remembered the sex, then he would know he had moved on.

"You were kinda cute, in a very pathetic way," Heidi said and giggled.

"Gee, thanks." He sat down on the table and looked at her. She wasn't too tall, but the V-neck on her blue shirt and snake-patterned trousers fitted her well.

"I almost gave up on you right away when you started babbling on about how much you loved Kevin. I mean, hitting on a gay man usually don't get you far," she said with a smile that made it wrinkle around her eyes. "But when they were about to close up I didn't have much choice but drag you out. Thanks for not puking on my shoes, by the way."

"So we didn't..." He let the question hang in the air.

"Oh boy, were you drunk," she sighed. "I almost had to carry you here."

"That can't have been an easy task," Kevin commented.

"No, it wasn't," Heidi agreed. "But I better get going. Maybe we could repeat it, a time you're a bit more conscious." She stood up and pecked him on the cheek, got on her sneakers and left with a wave. Charlie put two fingers to the spot her lips had touched, not getting what had happened the last twenty-four hours.

"You're one lucky bastard. If I'd gotten pissed, rambled on about someone else and then puked on the way home, I'd either spend the night alone or been raped. But you, glorious Charles get a new friend and she's a keeper." Kevin poured herself more coffee and looked at his dazed face.

"I'm going back to bed," he mumbled and stood up.

"No-no, you're going in the shower." She got to her feet and put her hands to his shoulders. "'Couse if you sleep more now, no way you're gonna get up and to work tomorrow."

"But Kevin..." He groaned.

"If you refuse I'll do like I do when Kaya don't want to collaborate." She stared at him and his eyes began to water. "Shh, it's okay," she said mockingly and hugged around him.

"It's the light, nitwit. And you'll have some problems carrying me out in the bathroom."

"Wanna bet? Can just put a body-binder on you and levitate you out," she said with a grin.

"Uh-hum..." His eyes became unfocused and he began to shiver slightly. She let go of him and he swayed before leaning back on the table.

"Are you okay?" She snapped her fingers in front of him, but he didn't react. His body felt enormously heavy and he just wanted to sleep, if he could find the energy to lay down. "Charlie? Are you in there?"

"Um..." He blinked slowly.

"The shower, then," she said and took hold of his arm, pulling until he had to put one foot in front of the other. She turned to him again when they were in the bathroom, worried over how lost he seemed. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, not looking at her.

"Get in," she told him and pointed to the tub. He blinked again, moving his lips as if he was about to say something, but other than that remained still. She sighed and took hold of the edge of his underwear, waiting to see if he responded before taking it off him. She had to direct him up in the tub, where he sat slightly hunched over while she took down the shower-head.

She massaged the shampoo to his scalp and he didn't even try to object. He had not slept with Heidi and had ran out on Maria, now Kevin was washing him because he was too... Helpless. He should move out, spend more time with other people and gradually shut her out. The thought made him shiver again, she was his oldest and best friend, he didn't know what life was like without her.

She rinsed out the foam of his hair and ran her hand over his cheek. His freckled body was more muscular than she had seen it before and she moved her fingers down on his shoulder, tracing a faint scar.

"You should get a hair-cut," she said, but he just stared at his feet. He shook harder, bordering on convulsions. "Charlie? Charlie!" His eyes started to roll and she dropped the shover, hastily getting up and sat across his lap in the tub, one arm around his head and the other around his back while hushing low.

He grunted while the dark was taking over his brain. It was too much for him and it hurt. She kept repeating his name 'til he was still, completely still. She raised his head a bit from her shoulder to see his eyes were closed before deciding to hold him until he regained consciousness. She had to lean over to turn off the water, hearing his shallow breath clearly. Several minutes passed and she held him close enough to feel the beating of his heart, getting more concerned by each second.

At last he made some unintelligent throat-sound and reached up to his aching head. Then he coughed, jerking together over her. It didn't stop and he almost retched before he could draw his breath and put his forehead to her shoulder again.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and stroke her hand over his back.

"No, I feel like shite and it's your fault." His voice broke and he felt the tears pressing.

"Oh, it is?" She sounded humoured by it.

"Yes, it is," he said a bit more composed. "I'm moving to the reservation, packing my bags right away."

"Why? I thought you liked living with us and you're a good uncle to Kaya." She let go of him and he wanted to hit her for reminding him about Bill.

"I like it, but... Just leave now." He didn't want to discuss how she was ripping him apart.

"No, why do you suddenly want to move to the middle of nowhere with a lot of old pigs for company?" That wasn't usually how she described their co-workers, but it made a better point.

"Just sod off!" His voice was the only telling her to get out, he didn't try pushing her and his eyes told her he needed her.

"Maybe you should go back to bed after all," she said at last. He just shrugged and she got off him to fetch a towel. "Stand up." She took hold of his arms and he supported himself on the edge closest to her as he trembling got to his feet, still holding onto the tub. He lost control of his bladder and closed his eyes in shame as he pissed, leaning over and hoping he wasn't going to pass out again.

She didn't comment, but took hold of his arms again, helping him step out. He tried taking deeper breaths as she dried off him, blushing as she went over his butt and the inside of his thighs. She simply noted his looks for her own amusement later, other than that nothing was different from when he was six. She went over his chest a last time and looked at him for a long moment.

"Come," she said softly and placed his arm over her shoulder, directing him to his own bed. He sat down and stared straight at her bosom. "I'll get some water for you." She didn't leave him alone for long and he didn't look up as she placed the glass to his lips. He drank it slowly, his head buzzing with emptiness and he really didn't care what happened next. "Lie down." She placed her hands to his shoulder and inclined him to the side, then lifted his feet up and covered him with the sheet. His pillow was getting moist from the silent tears, he didn't understand why he had thought about leaving when she was so nice to him. "Try to sleep now, eh?" She brushed his wet hair back a couple of times before turning.

"Thanks," he mouthed as she closed the door. He slept heavy 'til the next day.


	19. Fight

_Stupid fire-breathing chameleon, _Charlie thought as he headed for the locker-room with his bleeding hand. Okay, maybe it was Charlie's own fault the young Swedish Short-Snout had turned on him, he knew he should have changed the damaged chains one by one, but had been boasted up to do it the fast way by some of the other guys.

Lucky it was only a one-year-old or his entire arm may have been ripped off. He tried inspecting the injury and saw it wasn't too deep and there were no venom-injections. That was the scary part about those beasts, in addition to be strong as hell and breath fire, most of the adults had poison or poisonous saliva. The Swedish Short-Snout wasn't likely to do more than make the wound swollen and soar, but it was still a risk.

As he entered the changing-room he was glad to be out of the wind and heard someone in the showers. He didn't pay much attention to it as he ran his hand under cold water and found a bandage, it would do in the meantime and he could heal it later. As he wrapped it hastily around the injury and hoped Alex had got the same treatment as him when taking over, he wandered around the room, checking who was taking an early night.

As he peeked into the showers he felt his stomach drop. There, trapped between the tiled wall and Willard's big body, moaning in pleasure, was Kevin. He had lifted her up, digging his fat fingers into her buttocks as he grunted and swore, she gave a small laughter as they bodies moved as one. Charlie's face became a mask of horror in the second he watch before fleeing out, it was an image out of his worst nightmares.

He literary ran down Alex who was on his way to brag about his success with tying down the dragon. Charlie blocked out the things shouted after him, he just ran past everything, a blur of dragons, men, buildings and trees. He ran to his chest and legs burned and he was about to trip on thin air before he stopped in the darkest of the woods, resting his hands on his knees as he panted.

The initial rage had let go, left was a feeling of confused betrayal. He and Kay was not a couple and was never gonna be one, as he kept telling himself, and she had a healthy sex-life without him. Still, seeing her together with the pockmarked rhinoceros of a dragon-tamer had sent his blood boiling. How many times had it happened before? How much did they care about each other? Was Charlie about to get kicked out in advantage of his colleague?

At dinner Charlie didn't have much appetite for her chicken Tikka Masala, no matter how hungry he was. They were all seated around the small table, he with a newly healed hand and Kaya nursing a cracked lip from a fall.

"You should try Jacob's bike, it's really fast," Kaya told her mother.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food. I hope at least you have learned something," Kevin said and took a sip of her glass.

"Yeah, boys aren't so stupid after all." The seven year old girl grinned and her mother rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of not going at the curb at full speed." Kevin couldn't keep the smile out of her eyes. Charlie let his fork fall to the plate with a loud _clunk_ and sat his eyes in her.

"So, was it good?" He barked.

"What?" She had no idea what he was talking about other than it made him furious.

"In the shower. I saw you and now I want to rip out my eyes, thank you very much! Do you love him?" He tried not shouting, the entire building didn't need to know.

"I'm done with the whole falling in love-thing," she said short. "It was just a one-timer." She didn't really see his problem, if two adults wanted to have a shag, who was he to interfere?

"Sure you don't want to settle down with him and have a bunch of ugly-arse babies?" He spat at her. Kaya had crawled together on the chair, hoping they would stop soon.

"Puh, he couldn't raise a rat and there's a little thing called _protection._" She crossed her arms, no matter how close she was with Charlie as friends she got her orgasms elsewhere so he could lay off.

"And you know how to use it?" He couldn't help but shoot a glance at the girl, who flinched a bit, afraid he would yell at her too.

"That's just lousy." She felt a cold anger forming in her chest, he had no right to criticise her mistakes like that. They both stood up, he in frustration, she to deflect any punches he wished to deliver.

"Fine, just sleep with the whole lot, whore!" His face was almost as red as his hair as he stared at her with revulsion.

"That's it! I let you live her practically for free and that's the 'thank you' I get? Fuck off!" She screamed as tears of anger and shame threatened to escape her eyes.

"I will, if you can't handle the truth!" He stuck his feet in his boots and strode out, slamming the door behind him. Kevin looked at the door for a long second before stomping to her bed and hid under the sheet. She took the pillow and hugged hard around her, unable to keep herself from crying because, in the end, his words had been true, she acted like a whore.

Kaya sat as frozen by the table, angry and frightened, she hated raised voices, even if they weren't turned on her. A knock on the door brought her back to the present and she went to the door, not daring opening, it could be Charlie and she was a bit scared of him right now. He had never as much as laid a hand on neither her or her mother, he could just look very terrifying when he was angry.

"Who's there?" She asked in a thin voice.

"Just me," the soft voice of Marion, the middle-aged woman across the hall answered. Kaya opened the door a bit to meet the olive-green eyes of the short Asian-looking lady. "Are you okay? I thought I heard something." Marion had heard more than 'something', but was not about to play the part of prying neighbour, she just hoped no one had been hurt.

"They had an argument," Kaya said and opened the door more. "Charlie had seen something and Mum don't want to fall in love or have babies." For unknown reasons tears were streaming down the freckled cheeks now, even though the shouting was over.

"Oh, sweetheart." Marion bent down and dried the tears with her handkerchief. "I'm sure they'll make up again. Why don't you come over and have a glass of lemonade."

"My dinner..." Kaya pointed towards her plate with the chicken Tikka Masala and sniffed. Marion pushed gently past her and took the plate with her, the girl leading the way into the warm flat and sat down on the padded kitchen chair, soon getting her food in front of her.

"Where are your mother now?" Marion sat down and wrapped her bony fingers around her cup of herbal tea.

"In bed, I think. Charlie went out," Kaya answered in a low voice, realising she had talked with her mouth full again. Marion nodded and decided to let them fix it on their own, if they were able to act like adults for a minute.

--

It was several hours before Charlie had walked off his anger and stood in the hallway again. He took a deep breath before entering the flat, looking over the empty room before going to knock on Marion's door.

"Hello, Kaya fell asleep," she told him when opening. "Kevin is still home, as far as I know."

"Didn't see her," Charlie muttered.

"Maybe she went to bed." Marion began closing the door again and Charlie's steps banged in his ears as he walked back and pushed the bedroom-door ajar.

"Kay?" His voice was low and when he didn't get any answer he entered to see a big lump under the sheet. He sat down and uncovered her face, seeing marks of dried tears on her cheeks. He felt a knot of remorse in the pit of his stomach, he could have been more gentle, not causing her to cry herself to sleep. He stroke her arm and she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," she muttered and stared at the pillow.

"Why him?"

She shrugged. "Why not? He was there and I asked if he wanted a shag, as any sane man he accepted."

"But why him?" He just didn't get what she saw in the old pig.

"Why not you? Because I care about you."

"So you shag the ones that means nothing to you? Bill too?" He was getting worked up again.

"Bill too," she sighed. His shoulders fell, she wasn't doing it just to piss him off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like a..."

"Like a mad gorilla. It's okay, but don't do it again, you really scared Kaya." She sat up, he hugged around her and she leaned against his chest, listening to his breathing until she fell into a calmer sleep.


	20. Heartbroken

Charlie laid over on his stomach again, so far the first week of his second summer break was going great; the weather was perfect for quidditch, he had someone to practice with, his mother was too busy with his brothers to snap at him for everything and Kevin had been visiting often enough. Only problem was that it was a bit too hot to sleep. He pushed the pillow out of the way and noticed Bill's fast breathing?

"What are you doing?" He asked out in the dark room, having a pretty good idea of what his brother was doing. "Hey, would you stop it?" He stood up and strode over to the bed, pulling the pillow out from underneath Bill's head.

"Sod off," Bill told him shaking and he noticed the glimmering on his brother's cheeks.

"Bill, you're crying." Charlie's voice was suddenly low and astonished.

"So what if I am?" Bill answered hard and grabbed his pillow again, turning to face the wall.

"Why?"

"Why? You wanna know why? I had a talk with Kay today, a serious talk and I told her-" He cut himself off for a moment. "I told her I love her. Wanna know what she answered? 'I think you've learned enough now.' What was that about?"

"She's kinda weird sometimes," Charlie said in a feeble attempt at comforting his older brother.

"Weird? She's a lunatic!" Bill shouted.

"That may be stretching it a bit far."

"So you're defending her? I told her I love her and she rejects me straight away and you take her side? Sod off!"

"This is just as much my room," Charlie said quietly.

"Get out before I make you!" Bill sat halfway up and Charlie backed away, closing the door soundlessly as his brother fell back on the pillow and let the tears flow again. Charlie took a deep breath, his feet feeling cold on the wooden floor as he went to the twins' room. Fred didn't even wake as Charlie directed him over in George's bed where both twins gripped around each other for a moment.

Charlie watched them in amusement for a minute as George turned his back to Fred and sucked his thumb. Wasn't they really getting too old for that? Charlie laid down in Fred's bed and sighed, maybe he should have kept his big mouth shut. Then again, he didn't have much choice but to take Kevin's side, even if his brother was the other part.

His stomach went cold with fear. If he told her how much he liked her, would she push him away in the same fashion? He didn't define what he felt for her as love, but he always looked forward to meeting her, hearing her laughter and sharing his experiences since last time they talked. And she would always listen, whether it was over a game of chess or as they fished and tell him what she thought and similar things that had happened to her.

But things had changed between them after the fight in Dumbledore's office, she avoided his questions if it was anything deep or important. He was still angry with her deep down and a cruel smile twisted his lips as he thought about Bill crying his eyes out.

She hadn't cared about anything more than his cock to please her, but he had been stupid enough to put more in it. Suddenly Charlie was glad she had choose Bill, then he hadn't lost her as a friend. The saying 'it's better to have loved and lost than not have loved at all', Charlie really balanced between it, he had, he loved, but it was his brother who had lost.


	21. Order Business

They are sitting in a dark back-room of a shabby pub somewhere in Poland. Charlie, Kevin and Pablo, a wizard they hope are on the good side.

"Have you heard of Dumbledore," Kevin ask over her mead.

"Of course I have," Pablo answers.

"Good." She cups her hand around the big glass and looks into the dead eyes. "We're here on his orders." Pablo recoils in his seat and Charlie wonder if he's about to hiss like a cornered cat.

"I haven't done anything."

"I'm not accusing you," she says and leans towards the scarecrow of a man. "We just want to know where you stand."

"Why?" His eyes narrows further.

"Because we can never get too many," Charlie says and shuffles his feet on the dirty floor.

"Too many mudbloods?" Pablo say and spits on the table.

"So you are a pureblood?" She asks.

"Yeah, thank God."

"Still you swear to the Lord?" She cocks an eyebrow to him.

"While the Good Lord is busy I trust the Dark Lord to clean the earth," Pablo say as Kevin get to her feet and cracks her knuckles.

"Nice meeting you," she tells him before flinging herself over him, making the chair topple over. Charlie watch in surprise as she dig her fangs into the man's neck and drinks. The sweet blood spills into her mouth and his shouts is muffled in her hand. She is greedy in her feeding and the body is as good as dry when she sits up. "Gimme that knife." Charlie hands her the butcher's knife and looks away as she chops off the head.

"Why?" Charlie ask at last when she stands up, her clothes bloody and hair ruffled.

"Order-business was always messy. Come." She steps over to the window and open it, climbing out easily and grab one of the brooms leaning against the wall. He follows and their eyes lock for a long time.

"Are you okay?" He ask.

"Yeah," she lies. She had just murdered a man and his blood now ran through her body. Charlie can see she isn't truthful and take her into a soft hug.

"It's okay, you prevented him from becoming a real Death Eater," he murmurs down in her hair. She cries, it isn't okay, she had killed for her own feeding, that he was loyal to Voldemort was just the last tip of the scale to make her attack.

"Don't tell Dumbledore," she whispers into his chest.

"I won't, it'll be our secret," he says and feel a warmth in the pit of his stomach as he kiss the top of her head.


	22. Not Gay

_Stupid McGonagall,_ Charlie thought and bent over his Transfiguration-essay again. The essay was what the professor had called a preparation for their O.W.L.s, but it didn't make Charlie want to do it any more and he wished the two girls at the table behind him would keep quiet.

"You kissed Brendan?" One of them said and giggled, the sound carrying through most of the common room.

"Yeah, but he wasn't really that good," the other said, making a new wave of giggles erupt.

"Well, there's more fish in the sea," the first said and Charlie was about to turn and tell them to shut the hell up.

"Uh-hum, many possibilities here," the second said. "If we find someone new to try." Two rolling laughters followed and Charlie groaned.

"What about him?" The first said in a lower voice.

"Yeah, maybe, I was with his brother, Bill Weasley, you know..." The giggles dug into Charlie's spine and he wished they would die, then they would at least stop talking about him.

"Oh yeah, I know. What's his name again?"

"Charlie, I think. Too bad he's queer," the first said with a loud sigh and Charlie turned fast to them, making them jump.

"I'm not queer, who the bloody hell did you hear that from?" He yelled and the rest of the room went quiet.

"Ja-Jason," the blonde stuttered.

"Steed!" Charlie got up so fast the chair toppled over and he searched the room until his eyes landed on the messy brown hair of the sixteen year old. "Jason!" Charlie called as he strode over and pinned his friend against the wall.

"Hi Charlie," Jason said cheerfully and looked into the furious face.

"Why have you been telling people I'm gay?" Charlie roared.

"Come on, man, we hear you almost every night," Eddie Hammock said, standing on a safe distance. "In your sleep, hear you moaning 'Kevin, oh, Kevin!' It's rather disgusting."

"Kevin's a girl, for Merlin's sake! And why have you told this bastard about it?" Charlie let go of Jason and advanced on Eddie, pressing the thin boy to the wall while twisting his arm up on his back.

"Ow, that hurts! It just slipped out of me," Eddie said as his face was pressed against the stone.

"Charlie, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Jason said mockingly.

"I'm not fucking gay! Kevin is a girl!" Charlie shouted, but Jason just shrugged.

"What's going on here?" Someone elbowed their way through the crowd that had formed.

"Oh, nothing," Jason sighed when seeing the Head Boy.

"Charlie?" Bill said and crossed his arms.

"Tell them Kevin's a girl!" Charlie twisted Eddie's arm harder, making him groan in pain.

"Yeah, Kevin is a girl. So?" Bill asked and stepped closer to his brother.

"So I'm not gay," Charlie said.

"No, you're not. Now release Hammock before you rip his arm off," Bill said and Charlie obeyed, not just because his brother told him to, but he neither fancied detention or loosing house points. Eddie shook and flexed his arm a couple of times.

"So it's a girl named Kevin?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it bloody hell is!" Charlie shouted and was about to jump on Jason before Bill put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Kevin Casey, who you should stop obsessing about," Bill told his brother and was met by two angry green eyes.

"You're one to talk!" Charlie yelled. "You're the father of her bleeding child!"

"Take that back," Bill said and pressed his brother against the wall. "Take it back!"

"The cat's out of the bag, I guess," Charlie said with a leer and smacked his tongue.

"Fine, fifty points off," Bill barked before striding out. Charlie straightened the collar of his shirt and looked around, but no one was interested in telling him off for loosing points, they were too busy discussing the new gossip of the Head Boy being a teenage father.


	23. Tummy Ache

"Can you do that?" Kevin stared at the chess-pieces in bemusement and scratched her head.

"Of course he can," her king yelled to her in a thin voice.

"Fine. You, go there." She pointed for a knight to move.

"Check," Arthur said with a smile. She shook her head and stared over the table to the man. It was too late in the evening and she should get home, it had been a long day. When Arthur had met her at the Three Broomsticks he had invited her over for dinner and she just couldn't refuse. After a splendid meal and even better dessert she had stayed to chat and play chess.

"You're not winning again," she said and watched the board carefully. "Okay, you there." She hid her king behind another piece, blocking Arthur's shot.

"Not bad. Bishop to C4." He looked challenging at her and she crossed her arms before hunching over her knees where she was sitting on the old couch. She thought and mapped out as they heard soft steps from the kitchen.

"Mommy?" Four year old Charlie came stumbling into the sitting-room, dragging a teddy-bear after himself.

"Mommy's up with the baby," Arthur said softly and the child stared at him.

"Can't you sleep?" Kevin asked and he shook his head. "Do you know why?"

"Tummy-ache," he answered and pulled the teddy to his chest.

"Come here, maybe I can make it go away," she said and sat up properly. He scuffled reluctantly towards her, his pyjamas too long and he almost tripped. "Here we go," she said as she lifted him up on her lap. "Tummy-ache here?" She rubbed her palm to his stomach and he nodded to the woman he didn't know that good yet. She kept rubbing in slow circles for some time until he yawned. "Better?"

"Little," he answered and hugged the teddy again.

"Who is this?" She asked and took a gentle hold of the bear's front paw.

"Toto," Charlie replied.

"Do you and Toto want to go back to bed now?" She smiled at him, but he shook his head. She continued to rub his stomach as the lids closed over the green eyes and the small body leaned onto hers. Soon Charlie was emitting small snores and she leaned back to lay him better against her chest.

"You're good with kids," Arthur said in a hushed voice.

"Only yours," she answered with a smile. "I'll go up with him and get back to the castle." She wrapped her arms around the boy and stood up carefully.

"No, I'll take him," Arthur insisted with a twinkle in his eyes and she nodded before handing his son over. Charlie yawned and his thumb found his mouth, but he didn't wake.

"Good night," Kevin said and kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Good night to you too," Arthur answered and she nodded before going to the kitchen to Floo to the Three Broomsticks. The pub was almost empty and she found her cloak before heading out in the January wind.

She trotted up to the castle and was relieved and frozen when she came in. It was past curfew and she was quiet as she went up the stairs and found the Fat Lady.

"It's late," the painting commented.

"Never mind, Bolly-Fluggers," Kevin hissed and was allowed in. She stretched as she went up to the sixth-year dormitory.

"Casey, hey-hey, there you are!" A seventeen year old boy flung his arm around her and blew his black hair out of his face.

"What do you want, Sirius?" She asked and threw the arm off herself to get off her cloak.

"We're almost out of whiskey," James said from his bed.

"Well, I haven't had as much as a drop," she replied.

"Anyway we need more," Sirius said and plopped down beside James.

"I'm tired and _have you drained it already?_" She put her hands on her hips as she saw the two empty bottles on the floor.

"Hey, it's cool," James said and rolled over on his back.

"No, it's not!" She shouted.

"Sweetheart, calm down," Remus said and pulled her gently down on his bed.

"I've had enough! You're not getting more! That goes for all of you!" She ran her eyes from James to Sirius to Peter and landed on her boyfriend.

"Come on," James groaned.

"No, I'm stopping it. When was last time you were sober? I don't care, I'm going to sleep!" She crawled behind Remus and pulled the cover up to scooch in, fully dressed in her uniform.

"Kay... Come on," James said and was about to get up.

"No, just leave her alone," Remus said in a low voice, still she could hear him perfectly well and an angry puff escaped him. "Are you all right?" He had pulled the hangings shut and now laid down behind her.

"Yeah, just tired," she muttered. "And I got a tummy-ache."

"Hungry?" He asked and ran a hand over her short, blue hair.

"No, I think Charlie gave it to me," she said with a small smile.

"Who?"

"The Weasley-kid." She closed her eyes as his arm went slowly around her waist.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Night," she answered and tried blocking out the sound of the three other boys having a pillow-fight.

**AN: Yes, I have to include a tiny bit about the Marauders too, but I do think I've kept it to a minimum. And, "Bolly-Fluggers", just something I came up with, doesn't mean anything as far as I know, but it's fun to say! :P  
P.S. I found out months after I had created her that there was an actress named Kevin Casey. Some coincidence... **


	24. Bar Trip

"Ey, Carlos!" Raymond shouted from the corner table in the pub and both Charlie and Kevin raised a hand as a hello before making their way through the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked the men, Willard, Dragan, Alex and Ivan sat scattered around the table with Raymond.

"Getting drunk," Dragan, a stringy teenage boy with dark hair answered and waved his glass.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Charlie asked as he grabbed a couple of chairs and they sat down.

"Sure," Dragan answered with a snicker. "And you? Out for a honeymoon-stroll?"

"We're not together and you know it," Kevin said and stole a sip of Ivan's glass.

"Sure about that? Maybe you're having a secret relationship in that cosy flat of yours," Alex shot in. Charlie kept his mouth shut and wished they would stop.

"And maybe you and Ray frequently butt-fuck each other," Kevin answered with a grin, not noticing the glance the two men shared.

"Then that's settled," Alex said, chuckling to himself, she didn't know what she was agreeing on as she nodded. Ivan stood up and she grabbed his arm.

"Tequila, thanks," she said and he just looked confused.

"I'm just going to take a piss," he said.

"Then you can bring back something to me," she said. He sighed and shook his dark reddish head before disappearing.

"And a beer for me," Charlie called after him.

"And Bacardi for me," Dragan joined.

"Good with vacation," Alex said to the general nods of the others.

"Great, in fact, so let's get drunk," Kevin shot in. "Make hell and blame the liquor."

"Good idea," Charlie agreed.

"Three weeks, then we'll go to Britain," Willard said and Kevin put a hand over his thin lips.

"Don't talk about it, shh, no work-related now," she insisted as Ivan came back. "Thanks. To holiday!" She raised the small glass and the men joined her with their beers.

"Bottoms up!" Dragan said and drained the glass.

"So I've taught you something," Kevin said with a smile and took a gulp of Charlie's glass.

"Hey, get your own," he said and she stuck his tongue out to him. "Do that again and I'll bite it off."

"Funny, must be something wrong with this glass," Raymond said and held the empty glass up.

"Then make yourself useful and get some more," Alex said and drained his own.

"Why?" Raymond asked.

"'Couse your already up," Ivan told him with a wicked smiled.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Heineken and tequila?" Dragan looked hopeful around the others.

"Hell yeah," they all agreed and Raymond groaned, wondering how he would get it all with him.

"Anyone have any plans for these three glorious weeks?" Kevin asked and took the last of her first glass.

"Going home to wife and kids," Willard said and Kevin yelped. "Divorced, grown up," he cleared up and she drew her breath again.

"Don't scare me like that," she told him as Raymond came with a tray full of glasses.

"Just relax with some books," Ivan said as they all received two glasses each.

"Taking a trip to India," Alex said.

"For how long?" Raymond inquired as he sat down.

"Don't know." Alex shrugged.

"I think I'll be busy with a certain beautiful daughter and her father," Kevin said, getting a look from Charlie.

"Bill's coming?" He was a bit disappointed by not hearing his brother was visiting before now.

"Yeah, he wrote to me several weeks ago and I forgot to mention it," she said and dived into her beer.

"Maybe I'll stalk you to India," Raymond told Alex, who chuckled.

"To dirtbags with beautiful daughters," Kevin said and raised her glass.

"To family-fights," Willard joined in.

"To tragic endings and stupid plots," Ivan chimed.

"To stalkers," Alex said.

"To Indian sluts," Raymond chuckled.

"To beer!" Dragan finished and they all tinkled their glass together.

_To the most amazing woman on Earth,_ Charlie added for himself while drinking and looked over at Kevin. She laughed as Dragan spilled his beer over his shirt in an attempt at drinking fast.

The hours passed with stories and more drinks, when they were all good and drunk Ivan decided to check up a girl.

"Watch him," Dragan said as their colleague was slapped by a much younger woman.

"I am, Drag-" Charlie let out a load belch. "Drag-Drag-Drag-queen," he said and laughed.

"Very funny," the boy said flatly before cracking up together with Kevin. "Gaylord Weasley!"

"Gaylord? Where did you get that from?" Charlie emptied his glass again.

"Dunno, but you're Lord of the gays," Dragan answered.

"So I am?" Charlie got up and the boy drew himself back in his seat.

"No, _you_ aren't," Kevin got out between snorts and pointed over at Alex and Raymond, busy in a heavy snog. "Am I really seeing this?"

"Oy!" Charlie shouted and as the two men parted the alcohol was evident in their expressions.

"Self-absorbed bitch," Ivan muttered as he re-claimed his seat with them.

"Maybe Ray and Alex can let you in on something," Kevin said with a giggle.

"Hey, not my fault he's a good kisser," Alex answered as Raymond blushed. Charlie shook his head.

"More drinks?" Dragan asked and gripped the table for support.

"You do that, I think I'm heading home," Kevin said and the rest of the men murmured agreeing.

"Then who's gonna buy?" Dragan leaned back again and looked around at them, hoping one of them would stay. When no one did he followed them out.

"Hullo," Ivan said airy and placed his arm around Kevin as they went into the alley.

"Yeah, hi," she answered flatly, she wasn't interested in a one night stand now.

"Wanna come home with me?" he asked with the words slurred together in an attempt at flirting.

"Nope," she answered at once and he removed his arm. Willard had taken to urinate on the wall and Dragan joined him, aiming higher than his colleague.

"That's all you've got?" Alex opened his own fly and hit the bricks at chest-height. Raymond had taken the challenge, but didn't beat him.

"Men," Kevin muttered as Charlie beat Alex with a couple of inches.

"Hey!" Willard took a step back and tried brushing the wet out of his hair.

"Sorry," Raymond said without sounding it or knowing how he had managed to piss that high and in an arch.

"What are you doing? That's the ground!" Alex scolded Ivan.

"I know," Ivan said smugly, knowing he made the rest of the gang seem immature. Kevin sighed and waited for them to be done.

"She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman I had ever seen," Alex began singing.

"Shook me all night long!" The rest followed up with. "You shook me all night long! All night long!"

"Shh," Kevin said through giggles when she realised they probably woke someone with the yelling.

"Shh yourself," Charlie told her. She laughed before screwing up her face, bent over and threw up.

"Full score," Dragan said as Charlie put an arm around her shoulder when she stood up again. She gave a weak smile as he brushed the hair out of her face and they stepped around the puddle.

"This night have been fun, but I have a feeling I'll regret it in the morning," she admitted as they stumbled out on the street.

"That's how you know it's been successful," Alex told her and kissed Raymond. The other followed up and soon they stood against the wall, hands going down jeans while they attempted eating each other up.

"Guys!" Willard said, they were out among people.

"Or should we say gays," Kevin added.

"Should we just leave them?" Dragan asked and looked out on the traffic.

"May be the best," Ivan agreed and they began removing themselves when a police car stopped.

"This means trouble," Charlie commented under his breath as a cop stepped out and began walking up to the snogging men. Raymond had no problem stopping, but Alex refused to remove the hand from the other's pants and they were soon escorted towards the car. Kevin stepped up to them.

"Excuse me, but is that necessary? Can't you see they just love each other?" She inclined her head to the side, giving Alex a clear shot for the slap.

"I do not love him!" he yelled as the rest of the men hastily joined them beside the car. Kevin just looked stunned and it didn't change as Charlie delivered a hard punch to Alex's face.

"Don't hit her!" Charlie roared as Ivan and Willard held him back so he wouldn't to smash their colleague's skull.

"Then she shouldn't lie," Alex replied. Charlie snorted in disbelief and they felt it was safe enough to let him go.

"Oh, so why the hell are your tongue constantly in his mouth?" Kevin said and jerked her thumb towards Raymond.

"'Couse I'm goddamn horny," Alex said. Now it was Raymond's turn to hit him. "What?"

"Try to think, bastard," Raymond said, trying not to sound hurt.

"He loves you," Kevin said quietly, again receiving a slap.

"No, I just thought we were friends too," Raymond said. Charlie had stepped up to give Raymond what he deserved for slapping Kevin, but Willard held him back.

"Charlie," Kevin said and stood in front of him. "First, I can take care of myself, second, it's not worth it." Willard let go of him again, but didn't move.

"What, you think it's okay that men hit you? 'Couse I sure don't!" Charlie flushed.

"No, I don't, but you don't have to fight my battles," she told him. He was annoying her, she wasn't helpless just because she was a woman.

"Fight your battles? If you just held your trap shut I wouldn't have to!" Charlie tried to keep calm, but it wasn't easy.

"What? Well, what d'you think of this!" She fisted her right hand and drove her knuckles to his nose, fast.

"What the hell was that good for?" he yelled and pushed her.

"To make you see clearer!" She was fed up with being seen as the damsel in distress all the time.

"You're crazy!" He was getting downright mad at her.

"Well, you're insane," she retorted.

"Hey, break it up here," the police-man told them after just putting it straight with Raymond and Alex.

"No!" Kevin and Charlie chorused, neither wanting to let the argument go.

"Stop now or come down to the station," the cop told them, but they barely heard him.

"You make me sick," Charlie told her and knew they were getting into the childish stage of the fight.

"You're ugly," she followed up with and he froze up. He knew he had his faults and had been jealous of Bill in his younger years, but hearing it for her downright hurt him. She didn't notice it as she turned her back to him.

The police-man called for backup and soon the entire party was placed in a white over-night cell.

"Well, this is great," Ivan said where he sat beside Willard while Charlie, Dragan, Kevin and Alex was on the other bench.

"Ray, I'm sorry," Alex told the last man, who had seated himself on the floor beside Ivan, facing away from everyone. He showed no sign of hearing and Alex went over, sat down behind him and bent down to whisper something. Raymond seemed to soften up, but stayed where he was.

"Kevin," Charlie began.

"Yes, I am sorry, I was acting stupid. Blame the liquor." She looked past Dragan and smiled at her roommate.

"I'm sorry too," Charlie finished. "I didn't mean it."

"Me neither," she told him and reached over to squeeze his hand. He returned it without doubt. "And you're not ugly, in fact you're pretty handsome," she added and he wished he didn't blush so easy.

Dragan had began shivering and Kevin saw the cold-sweat run down his temple. Without words she offered him to lay down and he placed his head in her lap. She stroke his hair back from his face as Charlie let the boy rest his legs over his lap. As Dragan clenched his jaw shut Kevin took off her jacket and put it over him, he was just wearing a faded t-shirt and the cell wasn't too warm.

"Can we get a bucket in here?" Ivan called through the bars and someone told him it was one under one of the benches. Charlie found it almost directly under where he was sitting and a dizzy Dragan sat up, dragging the bucket between his legs and placed his head in his hands as he waited. It didn't take long before he threw up. Kevin rubbed the boy's back slowly as his stomach tried getting rid of all the toxins.

"Man, we screwed up this time," Dragan said when sitting up again.

"Yeah, but we sure had fun," Kevin said with a snicker and Charlie nodded. The thin body of the boy leaned onto Charlie's muscular side and the redhead put his arm around Dragan and let him sleep if that was what he wanted to.

"What's thirty-three times sixty?" Dragan asked after a minute, eyes closed and one hand clinging to Charlie's shirt.

"One thousand, nine hundred and eighty. Why?" Ivan answered him shortly after.

"Just wondered," Dragan said and sighed.

"Well, this is also a way of starting the holiday," Kevin said airy and leaned back.

"Could be worse," Alex said, having slid his arm around Raymond's back.

"Could be a helluva lot better, too," Charlie retorted.

"Pessimist," Kevin said and winked at him over Dragan's dark head.

"If Mum finds out, I'm dead," Charlie said. "She still thinks I'm Ron's age or something."

"And you still think he's eight," Kevin commented.

"No, but he do act like it sometimes," Charlie shot back.

"So do you." Kevin giggled for a brief moment.

"Are you trying to be his mother, or what?" Ivan asked, partly amused.

"I've changed his nappies, what do you expect?" she defended herself with, earning roaring laughter from four of the men.

"Do you have to bring that up?" Charlie asked, blushing.

"No, but we have to entertain each other some way," she said. "Better if I say you had the cutest bum ever? Even better than Bill's." He still blushed, but it was tugging at the corner of his mouth.

**AN: So, that's another chapter. In case I was unclear, this takes place at the beginning of GoF, the first task is the reason they're going to Britain.**


	25. Meeting a Dragon

**AN: I made sappy-ness, it's a miracle! Really, this is so sweet you may want to throw up afterwards.**

"Charlie!" Kevin swam towards him. "Don't go so far out."

"It's not that far," he said from the middle of the lake and splashed in her direction as she got closer.

"It's far enough," she retorted and saw his lips had turned blue in the less than warm water. "Come."

"I'm not a baby," he argued at once. "I'm five and a half!"

"I know you are, but I'm cold, tired and hungry." She wasn't, but knew he had to be. When he caught up with her after several minutes of struggling he attached himself on her back and tried catching his breath.

"This is fun," he stated and she chuckled before diving, bringing them both under for a couple of seconds. They crawled up on the shore and settled themselves on the quilt she had brought to dry their naked bodies in the sun.

"What do you want?" she asked as she rummaged in the bag until she found the lunch-box.

"I don't know what you brought," he told her.

"You have the choice between ham and... Ham."

"Then I'll take ham," he said happily and she gave him a sandwich. They ate in silence until she saw something on the outskirts of the clearing and nudged him. He followed her pointing finger and saw a green animal, shining a bit in the shadow. He was about to say something.

"Shh, be quiet," she whispered. "It's a dragon, a Welsh Green, I think." His eyes widened to this information and the creature turned more to them, flexing it's wings before taking a tiny, bat-like step towards them. "I think it's a baby."

"A baby? Dangerous?" he whispered back as the dragon about the size of a German Shepherd let it's tail fly back and forth.

"No, but maybe hungry." The dragon sniffed the air and the yellow eyes fixed on the two persons twenty yards away, more specific the sandwiches.

"It's coming here," Charlie mouthed as the scaled beast began moving, slowly and apprehensive.

"Just sit still," Kevin advised him as the dragon wriggled towards them. It smelled the ham, the humans he was less interested in, killing was too tiresome. Kevin inclined the food slowly towards it when it had crossed half the distance. The creature tilted its head to the side and eyed it.

In a few quick steps it was over with them and snatched the sandwich out of her hand. Charlie watched with astonishment as the dragon held the two sliced of bread down with one front leg and ripped it apart between sharp teeth. The mouth was almost purple in colour and the pieces disappeared fast.

When it was done it raised its head and looked at the half-eaten sandwich in the boy's hand. Charlie shook as he held his hand forward to the beautiful dragon who approached slowly before clasping its jaws shut around the bread. Charlie let go and the food was wolfed down, the split tongue flickering out a couple of times afterwards.

A tiny "woah" escaped Charlie as the scaled wings was flexed and the dragon looked towards the sky. As it raised itself on the hind legs Kevin smiled. In a blow of wind it took off, soaring over the trees in the warm summer sun and Charlie sighed, it was the most marvellous he had ever seen.

"That was something you don't see every day," Kevin said quietly at last. Charlie still stared at the spot the dragon had disappeared. "Strange it should be here."

"Uh-hum," Charlie muttered, knowing the Common Welsh Green preferred mountains. "I couldn't have been a dwarf?" he asked, knowing the theory of dwarfed dragon species.

"I don't know," she said and laid down. He shrugged and laid down beside her, getting an arm around him and settled closer. As he laid there in the warm afternoon sun, thinking about what had happened and drawing in the scent of her wet hair his eyes slowly closed.

A smile twisted Kevin's lips, some simple joys life still held and she rested her eyes.

--

"Bill!" A very pink Charlie yelled as he ran into the kitchen of the Burrow. "Bill!" His light voice ran through the house and both his brother and mother came running down the stairs.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked when seeing he was more or less all right.

"We saw a dragon!" he shouted and could hardly stand still.

"Charlie, indoor voice," his mother reminded him.

"A dragon?" Bill asked with a surprised expression.

"Are you sure about that?" Molly asked him as she sat down and took him up on her lap. "You've got a horrible sunburn."

"Yes, Kevin saw it too, it was a Welsh Green," he told them as his mother stroke her hand over his soar cheek.

"Really?" Bill stepped over to him and wanted to hear more.

"We had been swimming and was going to eat, but then Kevin saw it and gave it her food and it took mine too," Charlie told them exited as his mother grabbed at his arm and he winced at the burning. "That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, but I think you may be fantasising. Where is Kevin now, anyway?" Molly said and as if on cue a blue-haired girl stumbled over the threshold.

"Hi," she said feebly before getting herself a glass of cold water. "Fell asleep in the sun," she said after drinking half the glass in one.

"Did you really see a dragon?" Bill asked her.

"Yeah, a small one," she said and sat down. She was tired and warm and wouldn't mind going to sleep again.

"Wow," Bill said.

"I think I'm going home," she said after a moment and stood up. "Bye, Billy-boy," she said and suppressed a yawn as she hugged the oldest boy. "Tiger." She enclosed her arms around Charlie still on Molly's lap and he tried not wincing as her cheek touched his. "See you around." She got up and over to the fireplace.

"Send Remus our regards," Molly said before Kevin entered the green flames. She nodded weary and gave a feeble wave before leaving. The man in question sat in his armchair with a book and looked up when she stumbled out.

"Kay, you look tired," he remarked and got up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "And warm." His face changed to mild surprise.

"Just the sun. You couldn't get me a cold towel?" She laid down on the creme-coloured sofa and closed her eyes.

"Of course." He went into the kitchen and soon emerged with a moist towel, placing it over her chest and face. She gave a moan of thanks and he returned to the chair. "Sirius said he would drop by later."

"Then I'll kick him out," she half-joked.

**AN: Damn, that werewolf have a way of sneaking in. No, I just wanted a peek into what was going on in the rest of her life... Makes little sense to anyone but me, but whatever. Made you throw up? Think it was sappy enough? I'm sure I could make it worse.**


	26. Interfering

**AN: I have so many of these now I just have to post some.**

"Hey, Elvis," Charlie greeted the half-drowned, half-frozen owl when opening the window to let it in. The bird gave him a nasty look before taking a last flight over to the couch and started grooming the feathers. "Fine, just be that way," he muttered and untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"Who's it from?" Kevin asked from the kitchen table where she and Kaya was playing a board game.

"The twins, they finally got around to answer," Charlie said and cast a drying charm on both the letter and the owl. "I mean, it's only been a fortnight or so." He shook his head as he sat down beside the girls.

"Probably been busy earning themselves detentions," Kevin said and threw the dice. "And it would be too much to ask to reply within a week, it's not like we need that owl for anything else, or that I wrote exactly that for the reason they could keep him in the meantime," she added tartly. It had seemed reasonable for their owl to be at Hogwarts in the short while it should take Fred and George to send a reply, instead of having another poor owl travel Europe around.

"Well, they did send a lot of gossip," Charlie said when opening the letter. "Let's see... Prank, prank, prank... Peeves... Here, something of interest, the Yule Ball."

"Why can't they just call it Christmas Ball? Yule is so Scandinavian and last time I checked Scotland was a part of the UK." She took a grape and threw it in a small arch, catching it between her teeth.

"Anyway, Fred's taking Angelina Johnson," Charlie said.

"They would have pretty babies," Kaya shot in.

"Think you're skipping a few steps there, squirt," he said. "They're probably going as friends."

"Then why is it a heart next to her name?" the girl asked and pointed to the parchment.

"George making fun, I guess. When are they gonna grow up?" Kevin let out an angry puff.

"They're sixteen," Charlie pointed out. "Too young to have babies or act as more than brats," he concluded to shut them both up. Kaya took a handful of grapes and he was reminded sixteen was two years older than when Bill had... Well, the twins had some sense, even if it was at a minimal.

"Anything more?" Kevin inquired in a bored tone.

"Well, Ron asked Fleur Delacour, you know, the French champion." Charlie definitely hadn't forgotten about her. "I quote here, 'made a total arse of himself in front of half the school before running away with his tail between his legs.'"

"Serves him right," Kevin gasped as she laughed, the mental image was too much.

"Says here he used an hour to come over the shock. He also asked the Granger-girl, but she was taken." Charlie scratched his head and took some of the last grapes in the bowl.

"Sure she's not just playing hard to get?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, they managed to wield out of her, or someone at least, who's taking her. The plan had been to further humiliate Ronni-kins, but they concluded on waiting 'til he sees for himself."

"You got some nasty brothers."

"Hey, not my fault and I can't control them, no one can," Charlie reminded him.

"So, who's taking Bushy to the Ball?"

"Hmm... Want me to tell you?"

"Of course I do! Whoever's desperate enough to take her should get a basket full of Honeydukes' finest."

"Victor Krum."

"As in the quidditch player?" She doubled over. "Okay, they do have a sense of humour."

"No, it's not a joke, they assure it's quite serious or I'd be allowed to use their broomsticks for kindle wood." Charlie shook his head again, a more clear guarantee was hard to get from Fred and George. Kevin sobered up and put on a rather sour expression.

"Well, that's someone who wouldn't be having pretty babies," she concluded.

"Okay, what's with you today?" Charlie finally exploded. "You're rude about everything and to everyone!"

"Sorry," she said and sighed. "Just that time of month."

"Huh?" He furrowed his brows and saw Kaya take a deep breath to start explaining. "No, I got it now," he said and covered her mouth with his hand. That girl had been over-educated on the birds and bees part in his opinion.

"But seriously... She's fourteen, he's eighteen. I know what guys that age think about." She looked almost angry.

"Not everyone is like the people we work with," Charlie remarked and tried not thinking of his first day.

"No, but he's... I just want what's best for the girl." Kevin summoned a fresh sheet of paper and a pen.

"So you'll interfere with thing that are none of your business?" Charlie said and leaned back.

"Maybe I will." Kevin crossed out the first line she had written and started over.

"And get Fred and George to look out for the girl we know Ron had a crush on? Splendid." He had given up talking her out of it, but it seemed like a bad idea to him.

"No, I'll send an unsigned note to her and get her to think. I've heard she got a pretty good brain under that gigantic mane." Kevin stopped writing to figure out the best way to phrase it, she didn't want to sound like the receiver was four years old.

"Maybe you should send one to the Delacour-girl too, Merlin knows the fellow going with her would like to -" He cut himself off when remembering thr girl sitting beside him was only eight years old, after all.

"Good idea," Kevin said and copied the message she had decided on to two slips of paper. "Elvis?" The owl gave her the nastiest look possible with the yellow eyes. "Fine, maybe tomorrow?" No change from the owl. "When the weather clears up? Charlie, your owl hates me."

"Wonder why," he said under his breath, making Kaya giggle.

"Whenever you're ready, then," she added to the bird and placed the notes on the counter just as the dog jumped up in her lap. "Oh, you love me, how nice." The problem was the corgi couldn't deliver the letters no matter what.

"Fish, wanna go for a walk?" Kaya said, making the dog bark a couple of times and jump down again to sit by the door.

"Not that long since he was out," Kevin said. "And if it's not to much to ask for, no wet dog tonight."

"Did you take him out?" Charlie asked her.

"No, I thought you did."

"Well, then he probably needs it." Charlie got up and put on his boots and jacket, Fish jumping exited around his legs.

"Can I come too?" Kaya asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Kevin said flatly. "I'm going to bed."


	27. Nightmare

**AN: I know parts of this is very like chapter eight, at the same time different.**

Dark.

Hooded figures.

Spells flying everywhere.

Charlie panted, ducking them and casting his own curses was wearing on him, he didn't even know how long he had been doing it. Somewhere to his left he spotted Kevin, duelling at least five at a time.

He wasn't ready for this, the opponents were much better than him and it was sheer luck he was still alive. She was doing great, gracefully arching her back to avoid another jet of magic.

If he could just get that bastard. And that one. And the next to come along.

A green light caught his eye and he followed it as if time had slowed down. It headed past him, not intended for him at all.

"No!" he shouted, but his voice didn't work as the curse hit Kevin in the side. Making her fall. Like a leaf, swaying as she headed for the cold stone floor. "No!" He was kneeling beside her without knowing he had moved. A wail escaped him when seeing her closed eyes. She could be sleeping, except the dread spreading in his chest said otherwise.

His hands grabbed her shoulders and shook, she would come around. She had too! But a small voice in the back of his mind said she was gone. Dead.

"Kevin, no, I love you," he whispered, but his lips didn't follow the movement. He felt numb, cold and scorching hot at the same time. She had been killed. "Come back to me..." The first tears hit her black shirt as he lifted her cold, limp body to his. He would never hear her voice again. Never anything with her again.

"Charlie!" Eddie shouted, shaking his dorm-mate hard. "Come on, wake up!" Three other boys stood around the bed, trying to wrench Charlie out of the nightmare. "It's just a dream, you pathetic lump of dung!" Eddie gave up and let go of the sobbing mass.

"Should we get someone?" Andrew asked. "Bill?" He looked around at the others, who nodded and went out. Eddie stayed and tried about everything to get Charlie to come around, but the redhead remained trapped in the dream, sobbing and wailing. After short time Eddie gave up again and sat down on the edge of the bed, listening to the traumatised sounds.

"Charlie!" Bill half-yelled when storming into the room, only wearing pyjamas-bottoms. "Hey, Charlie," he said softer when climbing fast into the bed and embraced his brother. "Shh, Charlie, listen to me, it's just a dream, it's not real." The younger brother's eyes launched open, tear-wet and terrified, his stomach a hard knot of pain.

"Bill," he gulped before continuing to sob.

"Shh, it's okay," Bill murmured. "Can you tell me what it was about?" He had to admit he was curious of what could make a sixteen year old boy react so hard.

"No," Charlie gasped. "No... No..."

"Leave us alone, would you," Bill added to the other boys, who scuffled out in the hallway. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It was... Kay," Charlie confessed, shivering. "She died." He lapsed into a new series of howls and Bill rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shh, it was just a dream. She's all right," Bill told his brother, who now had snot and tears covering a great deal of his pillow.

"No," Charlie wailed. "What if she isn't?"

"She is, why shouldn't she?" Both were surprised of how much it sounded like their father. "I'll even write to her and ask, if it makes you feel better."

"But..." Charlie was shaking and cold-sweating, the dream had seemed so real it couldn't just be his imagination. He sniffed and placed his forehead to Bill's chest, his breath coming in irregular gasps.

"Calm down," Bill told him. Charlie tried, but the image and feel of her dead body was etched into his mind and losing her would be losing all reason to live. "Better?" Since he didn't get a response, Bill let go, but was held back. "Shh." He ran his hand over Charlie's hair.

"What if she's dead now?" The thought set of another round of sobbing and Bill almost gave up talking him out of it.

"She isn't. You had a bad dream, but Kevin's all right." Bill continued to stoke Charlie's back, but was growing concerned since the younger was quivering and sweating, not to mention still crying.

An exited-looking second year brunette skidded into the room, broom over one shoulder, ready to say something, but settled on "huh?"

"Oh no," Charlie whimpered, remembering what day it was.

"Oliver," Bill said and the boy nodded. "I don't think Charlie will be playing today." Charlie gulped, then tried to sit up, he could pull himself together, even if Kevin was dead. No, he couldn't and fell back into Bill's arms, half-moaning at the headache.

"Well," Oliver said unsure. "We have a reserve Seeker, but he's our captain, so..." Charlie went into spasms, he was letting the entire team down and it wasn't just any match, it was against Slytherin! If he just could get himself under control...

"Talk to McGonagall and sort something out," Bill said as he tightened his hold on Charlie. Oliver nodded once and dashed out again. "Hey, you didn't ask to be sick."

"I'm not sick," Charlie insisted through gritted teeth.

"Relax and we'll see about that," Bill said and kept himself from sighing. Charlie managed a deeper breath and his legs relaxed, but his back remained tense. "Can you tell me a bit more about that dream?" Bill had a feeling Charlie was working himself up over nothing and would see this is he processed it into words.

"You know how she told us about fighting in the war?" Charlie sniffed, but kept himself from sobbing. "It was like that, and I was there and she was hit..." He swallowed hard.

"But there isn't any war now," Bill reasoned. "So she wouldn't be duelling Death Eaters and barely getting away." They both remembered the stories well.

"No, she didn't get away!" It was lost, he was sobbing again and held onto Bill just to stay sane. The older waited until it eased.

"Listen, there is no reason why she shouldn't be fine, but we can write to her," Bill said with strained patience. "In the meantime I think you should take a shower and get some breakfast."

"Not hungry," Charlie muttered and rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. Bill got out and Charlie couldn't other than follow if he wanted an anchor. Someone entered again as his tear-ducts decided he wasn't done. He was held around, rocked slowly and allowed to sob, at the same time wishing he had been pushed away, then he wouldn't go down as a terrible cry-baby. He knew they watched. Knew they judged. But they hadn't just lost their most loved one.

"Come," Bill said and guided him into the bathroom. He freed himself and went over to the toilet slowly. "Charlie," Bill said at once and grabbed his shoulders. "You're not hitting the bowl." As he was directed more to the right Charlie realised he had been pissing on the floor. He couldn't do anything right.

"Bill?" he said when he was finished and leaned on his brother again. "I'm sorry." He knew he was acting like a baby.

Bill placed a hand to Charlie's forehead. "You got a fever. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No," Charlie muttered and sniffed.

"Suit yourself. Take a shower, then?" Bill stepped back, but Charlie followed, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"No." He wouldn't be able to stand by himself and either way he would collapse again if he was left alone.

"Not even if I take it with you?" Bill could hardly believe that was what he had to offer, but Charlie rubbed his cheek against Bill's chest in an agreeing way. "Okay, then we're taking a shower." He got Charlie to let go long enough to undress, but once under the water they were embracing again. "She's fine."

"I know," Charlie choked out, believing it a bit more now. The warm water was making his back relax, but he hung onto Bill for safety.

"Don't think about the match, anyone can get sick," Bill assured him and picked up the shampoo.

"But of all days..." He would never hear the end of it, but he had been convinced Kevin was gone and acted from that point of view. Bill washed his hair fast, then looked down at his brother.

"McGonagall knows you're not at your best, I don't think it'll be a forfeit." Bill sighed before measuring up a new dose of shampoo and started rubbing it to Charlie's scalp.

"How?" Charlie asked at last.

"They went to her to get me. No offence to your friends, but the idiots had never thought the third staircase to go to the Head Boy's dorm." Bill snickered, it really wasn't any wonder, as the short-cut was concealed behind a painting of a dozing warlock.

"And Head Girl's," Charlie added, standing up for himself. "Have you shagged her yet?"

"Now you're coming around," Bill said. "Prying in my personal life." Charlie yawned and spat out the foamy water again as Bill picked up a couple of soaps. As Charlie washed himself he became more convinced that Kevin was all right now. What would be in the future, he tried not worrying about.

After their shower Bill took Charlie with him to his common room, the latter still looked shaken and didn't need anyone asking why he wasn't out on the pitch. Mind, it wasn't many left since everybody but a few over-worked seventh years were down at the match. A house elf was called to bring them breakfast.

"What are you thinking about?" Bill asked when seeing Charlie tense up again.

"The dragons," Charlie whispered, looking past the toast in his hand.

"She's been working with them for over three years now, she knows her stuff. Besides, it's not like she's alone there," Bill said with his mouth full.

"I know that, but... Accidents happen." Charlie blinked rapidly and took a bite of his toast, hardly tasting it.

"Listen," Bill started, then took a long pause. "You don't need to worry about her. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"It's just that..." Charlie couldn't find the words, but he had a feeling Kevin was in trouble and if that was the case he wanted to help her.

"Just that?" Bill fixed his eyes on his brother.

"Nothing," Charlie muttered and they ate in silence for a couple of minutes. "What about Kaya, if something happens to Kevin?" His stomach was filled with lead and he threw the crust down on his plate.

"If, and that's a gigantic if," Bill said, lowering his cup of coffee slowly. " If Kevin can't take care of Kaya, I'll do it."

Charlie snorted. "Take her with you to whatever corner of the world Gringott sends you to? That'll be the day."

"I can take a desk job here at home," Bill pointed out.

"You, shuffling papers at a desk? Yeah, likely," Charlie said sarcastically. "Just giving up your dream of fame and glory and women falling at your feet?" He snorted again.

"Yeah, I would do that for my daughter! Anyway it doesn't matter, none of that matters," Bill said and summoned parchment, quill and ink. "'Couse Kevin is in perfect health and will stay that way! That woman's so full of bile you'll have to boil her to death!" He started writing the letter, pushing away his anger so the tone seemed friendly and joking.

"Full of bile?" Charlie said hotly, fisting his hands.

"Fine, I'm sorry, she's just tough," Bill said to avoid his brother's temper. "So, how does this sound, 'Hi, Kevin, how's life? I'm about to go insane from homework, NEWTs are a pain in the arse. Charlie says hello and will be at your doorstep around Easter either you like it or not. Have Kaya torn down your curtains any more?'"

"Fine," Charlie said flatly. "If all else fails you can become a writer."

"Had most of it up in my head for a while," Bill replied and signed the letter.

"Good something's up there," Charlie said and received a blow to his arm. Bill went to the window and called in one of the school owls, convincing the bird it was worth the trip.

"Great, I'm talking to balls of feather and expecting an answer," Bill muttered when he sat down again.

"Would be worse if you got one," Charlie retorted with a snicker.

"Probably. Done moping now?"

"Maybe." Charlie's thoughts went down to the game he should be playing now. It was the worst possible time to have a breakdown, why couldn't it just have been yesterday? Or tomorrow, for that matter.

"Don't beat yourself up over her, it's not worth it," Bill advised him.

"Oh, so now she's not worth anything?" Charlie shot back and crossed his arms.

"That wasn't what I said." Bill kept himself calm with an effort. He knew exactly what kind of woman Kevin was and didn't wish his experiences over on his brother.

"I love her," Charlie whispered.

"I've noticed." Bill slid his arm around Charlie's shoulder, who leaned on him. He had pulled himself together, but a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach refused to let go before the answering letter came.

**AN: Tricked you a bit? Thought it was the Battle of Hogwarts at the start? That was what I was aiming for at least. **


	28. Party

**AN: I would recommend a bathroom-break now, this is long. Pretty much Bill in here, I'm not sure why... And I don't own any of the brands, music or stories brought up here, I just fiddle around with them.**

"That's all?" Kevin asked the two brothers as Charlie was fastening the clasps on the backpack.

"Blankets, drinks, CDs, hot-dogs... Yeah, sure," Bill said where he was sitting on the kitchen table of the Burrow.

"Then let's go," Kevin said with a nod and they went out the door, Charlie with the backpack. "Bill, how is it to have graduated?" she asked and Charlie snorted.

"Great," the eighteen-year-old answered as they headed towards the forest and just for fun he levitated a twig.

"Show-off," Charlie muttered.

"Hey, I can legally do it and if you keep whining I'll un-invite you," Bill retorted.

"When did you invite me? I invited myself and you wouldn't have let me come unless you were too lazy to carry this yourself." Charlie lifted the bag off his shoulder and threw it to Bill, who dodged it with a grin. It didn't take long before the older redhead was trapped in a headlock.

"Guys," Kevin tried as Charlie ruffled Bill's hair, tugging parts out of the band. The girl sighed before jumping up on Charlie's back, gripping one arm around his chest and the other around his head.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed as she wriggled on his back, making him laugh as she hoisted herself higher and reached down on Bill's head. The older brother was fighting to get loose, but Charlie had him too hard and he gave up, panting.

"You can let me go now," Bill said after a moment.

"Nope," Charlie answered and Kevin tightened her legs at his sides.

"Maybe you should, he's turning purple," she said and shook her golden hair back. Charlie let go and Bill stood up, feeling his pulse in his temples as he fixed his pony-tail. "And now he have to take the bag." She laughed, the motion carried to Charlie's ribs and he smiled at the tickling.

"Why?" Bill asked as he placed the backpack over one shoulder.

"'Couse Charlie can't carry both me and that," she said and twisted her hands to hold better.

"And what make you think I'll carry you all the way?" Charlie inquired and tried looking into her face, but she was too far behind.

"You're a gentleman," she said teasingly. He rolled his eyes, of course he was happy to have her close, her cool skin almost burned him as he took hold under her thighs. "Who's actually coming to this party?"

"Not sure, Francis, Eddie, Jason and Gerry at least and probably a whole lot of others," Bill said and stepped over a fallen tree.

"Hope we have enough beer," Kevin said with a snicker.

"They should bring some themselves and Gerry stands for the music-thing," Bill told them.

"Boom Blaster," Charlie said.

"Almost, Boom Box or Ghetto Blaster," Kevin corrected him.

"Anyway, it have two speakers and plays music," Bill said with a groan.

"Some of them have four speakers," Kevin said with a sly smile. "Do they know I'm coming? I kinda got the impression it was a boys only party."

"I told them and they should know you're a girl," Bill said and his eyes got misty for a moment. Unlike most rumours and gossip the story of him and his daughter had ceased off and most had agreed Kevin had been with several men at the same time and just put the blame on Bill or even that he had been lying and hadn't slept with her at all.

"Do they even know where it is?" Charlie asked. "I mean, I don't want to use the night running around and finding lost idiots in the woods."

"No, several of them have been up there before so it should go fine," Bill said.

Soon they arrived in the clearing and Kevin jumped down, hit a sharp rock and swore before sitting down on the grass-clad ground to inspect her foot.

"You just had to go barefoot," Bill sighed as he opened the backpack to take out and return things to its natural size.

"No, I just had to hit the one sharp stone here," she retorted as she got up again and stared out over the lake. It wasn't where they usually were because the water was murkier and muddier, but the shore had a thin strand of sand instead of just rocks and more grass to party on. They heard foot-steps from the other side of where they had come out and soon Eddie Hammock, Jason Steed and a couple of others joined them.

"You found it?" Bill asked and got to his feet, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"No, we're still stuck at my place," Jason retorted as he put the black bag down on the ground. "Merlin, you have some plans." He had spotted the well over thirty green bottles of beer.

"Well, I have a feeling we're gonna be more than this," Bill said, still with a grin, he didn't mind if they all got really pissed.

In the course of an hour they were suddenly twenty young men in the clearing, the bonfire had been lighted and Def Leopard was booming in the warm summer air. Most had taken a beer and Kevin and started up some dancing.

"Pour some sugar on me!" At least five guys were singing with her, trying to prove they were loudest. She shook her head amused and ran over to put her bottle down beside Charlie.

"Come!" She insisted and took his hand loosely before heading down to the water. She had wrenched off the t-shirt and skirt before he came up behind her. He was about to say something to her when she got rid of the knickers, someone wolf-whistled and she was in the water. "Come on!"

"Why?" he shouted back, not seeing the hastily stripping threesome behind him.

"Because it's good! You haven't gotten shy, have you?" She grinned and he unbuttoned his jeans just as three of his friends run past him, stark naked, and threw themselves out. Kevin laughed as Jason lifted her up and threw her farther out. She swam back and tried tickling his ribs.

"That won't work on me, sweetie," Jason told her and bent down to make her sit on his shoulders. She didn't protest and squealed as he shot back up. Charlie walked towards them, trying not to stare too long at her at a time, still unable not to glance at her tits every few seconds.

"Hey, can we get some Kiss here?" Eddie shouted to the guys nearest the Boom Box.

"Yeah, I'm sure Tommy can kiss you," someone shouted back as the CD was changed.

"Oh, this is good," Kevin said as the music started.

"Can you sit still up there?" Jason reached up to hold her hands as she did a wriggle of her hips and Charlie caught himself staring again.

"Nope, too good a-music," she retorted. A second later Jason let himself fell back, taking her with him under the surface. When they emerged she was mad and he was laughing. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy, crazy, crazy nights," he sang and she joined his laughter as she made her way to between Eddie and Charlie.

"I'm safer here," she stated.

"Sure about that?" Charlie looked over at Eddie for a moment and got a small nod. They took hold of her elbows at the same time and she tried tugging free before they hurled her forward. She dived in almost willingly and stayed under for a while.

"Where did she go?" Eddie asked as they began looking around for where she could have surfaced.

"Dunno," Charlie said, about to get worried when a searing pain shot across his left knee. "The hell!" he shouted and bent down to drag her up by the wrist before she could swim away. "Did you bite me?" he asked as she coughed and spluttered.

"No, I'm not insane," she said as she attached herself around his neck. "I scratched."

"That's much more sane," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her cool breasts and nipples to his chest, her flat stomach to his and her crotch just inches above his own. Thankful the water was way up to his waist he swallowed hard.

"You have some strange spots here," Eddie said and ran two fingers over her back.

"Oh? I thought I had masked most of them."

"Yeah, they're pretty faint. Some lines, too," he commented as his hand reached the small of her back and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Yeah, just so you know, never complain about detentions to me," she said with a giggle, even though she didn't find it funny. "Actually I have something to show you." She let go of Charlie and he released her, accidentally brushing her against his erection. He blushed, but she didn't notice as she had turned towards Eddie.

"What is it?" he asked and took a step towards her.

"You'll see when we get there," she retorted and bit her lip, making him grin.

"Fine, where is it?"

"Just around the corner here." She began swimming and Eddie followed, almost passing her before they turned around a bend.

"Well, then we won't see them for a while," Tommy said airy.

"Why?" Charlie said dumbly, still thinking about her touch.

"Five galleons they're gonna shag," Jason said, startling Charlie for a moment. Of course that was what she wanted. With his friend, not him. Never him.

"I'm going up," Tommy told them, hoping he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, beer would be nice," Jason agreed and they headed up on the shore. "Coming, Char?"

"Think I'll chill here some more," he said.

"You're hard, aren't you?" Jason snickered.

"Fuck you," Charlie retorted as his friend was very right.

"Nope, you can't," Jason said as he began dressing. Charlie began swimming, soon arriving at their usual bathing spot and sat down on a rock. He still had water up to his waist and looked down on his erection.

No one was around and he could just hear the music had gone over to Sex Pistols as he gripped around himself. Kevin could have been with him now, sitting across him and burying his shaft deep in herself. He held the picture of her chest and bouncing breasts in his mind. Her eyes burning with desire as she moved on him, her hip rocking them hard together. His hands on her firm bum as she gripped his biceps. He was panting, he just needed to come, just needed to get it out of his system. Pressure was building up in him and he took a deep breath as she shouted his name in ecstasy.

She planted her lips to his and moved down to his chin and neck before leaning back again and he started rubbing her soft breast hard. Played with the nipple. She moaned and rocked faster, making him groan and tighten the muscles of his back.

His semen mixed with the water and he absently wondered if it could fertilise frog- or fish-eggs and create some sort of mutant. No, that's stupid, he thought as he rubbed his forehead and leaned back a bit.

"Are you sitting here all by yourself?" Bill said and Charlie jumped before seeing his brother walking towards him.

"Guess I am," Charlie answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you may be here. They have started with the food, interested?" Bill sat down and crossed his legs.

"You bet." Charlie crawled up and Bill handed him the balled-up clothes. The younger grabbed around until he found the briefs.

"Merlin, I can't wait to move out," Bill said as his brother stood up to pull them on. "For one I don't have to have my name on my underwear."

"Well, this is just the initials," Charlie argued and pulled out the waistband to show off the _CW _written by their mother in permanent ink.

"Still," Bill muttered. It was the whole deal with living with eight other people, it was always noisy, always crowded. On the other side, he would probably miss it, especially Ginny, she was so young and sweet now and she may be as old as he was now before he got to spend some real time with her again.

"Coming?" Charlie asked when he was clothed again. "Hello?" He snapped his finger and Bill came out of his thoughts again. "Where were you? Egypt?"

"Not for another couple of weeks, little brother," Bill retorted and got to his feet. They didn't talk as they went back to the rest of the party, most of them huddled together the fire and attempting not to scorn the hot-dogs. Charlie went to the backpack and got out a knife, ripped off a fitting birch-branch and made it sharp before looking down in the backpack again.

"The sausages're over here," Jason called to him and he nodded, ripped open a plastic bag and took a couple marshmallows with him before heading to the fire. He took a hot-dog and threaded pieces of that and the marshmallows on the stick.

"Dude, it's good like, one by one, but together?" Johnny said in disbelief as Charlie found a place with hot ember to cook it.

"It's even better with beer," Charlie said and easily caught the bottle Rob threw to him. Since no one knew exactly where the bottle opener was Charlie decided to use his teeth, almost chipping one, but got a small applause as he took the first swig. The music started hacking and Tommy, sitting closest to it slammed his fist to the Boom Box.

"Yeah, that'll help," Bill said sarcastically as he got up and turned it off, taking out the CD to see if it was scratched. He held it towards the light of the fire and shook his head. "It should be fine." He put it back in and turned it on, hearing it was just as bad.

"Maybe the batteries are bad," Johnny shot in.

"Can't be, I changed them today and I've played it at max volume for three hours or something before and it have been fine," Gerry said.

"We'll just let it rest for a while," Bill decided. Charlie saw his food was ready and lifted the stick up, hearing someone taking a bite of it over his head.

"Hey!" he shouted and whipped around to see Kevin, still naked.

"It's good," she said. "Now, who took my clothes? I would like them back as I want a smoke... Which is in the backpack anyway." She sat down and half-crossed her legs, hopefully covering herself a bit.

"Accio smoke," Jason said, whereas he was rewarded with a face-full of the smoke from the fire. "Not accio smoke," he coughed.

"More like accio cigarettes," Bill said and the pack soared into his hand and took one before passing the pack towards Kevin. "And can't you get in trouble for that?"

"Nah, turned seventeen in March, you know."

"When?" Kevin inquired as she got the pack, much more empty than she had expected, several of the guys had allowed themselves one.

"Twenty-second," Jason answered as Charlie finished his marshmallows-and-hot-dog mash.

"I'm twenty-third," she said exited.

"Sweet. How old are you?"

"Not nice to ask a woman about her age," she retorted with a grin.

"You work with dragons, don't you?" Eddie asked, remembering Charlie had mentioned it more than one time.

"Yep, and this pal is completely crazy when he get to come with me," she said and hit Charlie friendly on the arm.

"I'm not crazy," he said as he lighted a smoke.

"Not? 'Kay, see there, did you see that? It almost killed him! So cool!'" she imitated her friend and his ears turned red, it had been pretty accurate. "But it is cool. Not the almost being killed part, mind." Several heads was being nodded slowly. "What happened to the music?"

"Battery's flat," Johnny said with a shrug.

"Try it again now, please! I wanna rock and roll all night," she said with a wicked smile and the blond boy got up, turned it on and the music started. He stopped it to change CD and Kevin bounced up to dance as the song she had requested started. Charlie grabbed for his beer, but didn't find it and turned to see if Kevin had it. She did, but Jason had a bottle of something else he now sent around and it landed in the hands of the redhead.

"Vodka?" Charlie asked before taking a big gulp.

"Yesh," Jason said as he got to his feet to join the dancing. Charlie turned to watch them and warm his back as his face had gotten rather hot now. It took a while for his eyes to get use to the dark and someone snatched the vodka from him, but he didn't mind as he saw Kevin rub her naked, pale body to Johnny, then Bill, the latter gently pushing her away and she moved to Jason.

"So, you're crazy about dragons?" Gerry said in his thick Irish accent as he sat down beside Charlie.

"I'm crazy about her," he muttered back and regretted it the moment the words were out.

"So I've heard," Gerry agreed. "She looks good."

"I've known her practically all my life," Charlie said absently and drank from whoever's bottle stood next to him.

"Why don't you make a pass?" Gerry asked, not seeing what good it was to just drool over her.

"I have, she just doesn't want me." Charlie was getting gloomy and looked down on the grass he pulling up strands of.

"Why not? You're handsome enough," Gerry said and Charlie had to see if he was kidding or not. No, Gerry wasn't flirting with him, just commenting. Charlie knew some girls had been interested in him, he just hadn't returned it at all. "But if she doesn't want to, why don't you just move on?"

"Easy for you to say," Charlie muttered darkly and went back to pulling at the grass. Bill came and sat down beside his brother, passing a bottle of rum to them. "Jason's?"

"Uh-hum. It'll be strange not going back to Hogwarts," Bill said and leaned back on his arms.

"It'll be strange not having you there," Charlie told him.

"You'll get Fred and George instead," Bill said and chuckled.

"I'll be committed to the mad house before Christmas." Charlie barely dared thinking of how much trouble his brothers would get into and how hard he would have to work to convince their mother it wasn't _his_ fault.

"Mum's survived eleven years, I think you can do two," Bill said and took another smoke. Charlie stretched for it, but his brother took the pack out of his reach and they used a minute on a play-fight over it before Bill gave it to him.

"I won't survive two _days _with those snot-rags," Charlie said and shook his head before lighting the cigarette.

"Okay, who is these hell-makers?" Gerry asked at last.

"Our younger twin-brothers," Bill told them.

"The kind that thinks see-through plastic-wrapper over the toilet is hilarious," Charlie filled in.

"It was fine when it was just plastic, it's worse now they have learned a shield charm that won't let water through, but everything else," Bill said. "You don't know it's there before piss is splashing everywhere."

"Sounds fun," Gerry said.

"No, it isn't when you have a date and are already late, she's downstairs and your one good pair of trousers are soaked. I had to borrow Percy's, our other brother, and just make them bigger first. To make matters even worse said hell-makers was with my date and Mum in the kitchen, telling stories I don't want shared about my childhood. It's a miracle I scored that night." Bill chuckled again.

"So you're five brothers?" Gerry asked.

"No, we're seven in all," Charlie told him. "Bill, me, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and our sister Ginny."

"Is that her full name?" Gerry asked, fascinated by their family.

"Nope, it's Ginevra Molly," Charlie said. "Middle name after our mother."

"Unusual, but pretty" Gerry commented.

"So thinks William Arthur." Charlie glanced over at his brother.

"Yes, I do, Charles Eugene," Bill retorted. Charlie summoned the marshmallows and found his stick before he turned and began piercing them. Gerry couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked as he stuck the white sweets into the fire.

"Your names," Gerry said and turned too. "Not that I have a right to laugh at them." Still he couldn't stop. "Charles _Eugene!_"

"It's after Mum's father," Charlie retorted a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Gerry said and tried sobering up.

"And why don't you have a right to laugh at them?" Bill asked, feeling it was something juicy behind it as he turned and took the first marshmallows from Charlie's stick, which was now sticky and a bit burned.

"My name isn't any better, in fact it's much worse."

"Let's hear it," Charlie suggested with an evil grin.

"Fine, but promise not to laugh."

"You laughed at mine, hell too if I'm gonna laugh at yours!" Charlie dragged two pillows of the stick with his teeth and looked at their friend.

"Fine... Gerard Valentine." For a short moment the two red-haired brothers just stared at him before they all began roaring with laughter.

"Valentine," Charlie choked out where he was laying on his back, clutching his stomach. _"Gerard Valentine!" _Bill too had put his arms over his stomach, he was laughing so hard it hurt.

"It's right, your birthday is the fourteenth," he got out as he doubled over.

"I know, my parent's are idiots," Gerry said. "My sister's Magdalena Clamydia!"

"No!" Charlie shouted where he was writhing, if he didn't stop soon he would wet himself. But he couldn't stop, it was too hilarious! "Seriously..." He gasped between cramps and finally regained enough control to sit up.

"I think we'll stick to calling you Gerry," Bill said and rubbed the stitch in his side.

"By the way, why Bill and not Will?" Gerry asked.

"Will Weasley? Don't think so," Bill said him with a smile.

"But you could do a really cool signature-thing, just one W and..." Gerry was cut off by his own yawn.

"Can still do it, if I use William," Bill said. Honestly he only used it to formal things as that was just what it seemed, too formal for every day use. Someone kneeled down behind Charlie and two arms went over his shoulders.

"Hi," Jason said, sounding like he had had enough to drink.

"Hello to you too," Charlie answered as Jason put his cheek to his.

"I have to shit," Jason informed them.

"So go into the woods there," Charlie said and waved his hand in the general direction.

"Can you go with me?" Jason asked.

"Why?"

"It's dark and what if I meet some animal?"

"They would hear you and run away."

"What if it's a really big animal, like a bear? Or a Grim, I don't want to die!"

"It's neither bears or Grims here. Seen a dragon a couple of times, though." Charlie couldn't keep himself from grinning.

"Then you have to come with me, you're gonna be a dragon tamer with Kevin and I can't ask her."

"Okay," Charlie groaned, not bothering with the whole deal that it was called Dragonologist. Jason released him and Bill summoned the paper they had brought.

"Kinda small?" Jason asked when the roll was handed over. Bill tapped his wand to it and it returned to its original size. "You're coming too, Gerry." The three boys got up and disappeared down the thin trail.

"It's dark here. Lumos," Gerry said and made a thin beam they could walk by.

"It's the middle of the night, what d'you expect?" Charlie commented.

"Far enough," Jason decided and pulled down his jeans.

"Jay, that's the middle of the track! Can't you go a couple of feet off it?" Charlie said and Jason backed up to a tree.

"Damn, it's hard to shit when you're drunk," Jason told them after a minute.

"Nice to know," Gerry said.

"And do you have to stare at me?" Jason said in a strained voice.

"Not staring," Charlie said and looked away for a moment before planting his eyes on Jason with a mad expression, making the hunched down man snort in amusement. Charlie turned around and opened his fly.

"Hey, you didn't need to turn away," Jason said.

"No, but I'm gonna piss, wanna watch?" Charlie retorted and let his head fall back. The stars were just visible through the canopy.

"Something I've been wondering, what is it with girls and going to the bathroom together?" Gerry asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Charlie said and sighed.

"'Couse I don't really have any desire to see you pissing and shitting," Gerry continued.

"I don't think they go together to shit," Charlie said and closed his jeans again.

"Do girls shit at all?" Jason asked. "Not the pretty ones?"

"'Fraid they do," Gerry said in mid-yawn. "Are you done soon?"

"Don't stress me," Jason snapped.

"Valentine," Charlie muttered with a chuckle. The conversation had stopped and the other two just waited until Jason took up the paper. Soon he was dressed again.

"Oh-huh," Charlie said as he stared into the forest.

"What?" Jason asked alarmed.

"I think it's a dragon," Charlie told them.

"What do we do?" Jason's voice had gone shrill.

"Run!" Charlie shouted and that was just what they did. He was last of the three, Jason was scared out of his mind and tripped several times, but in the end stumbled into the clearing, making Gerry and Charlie run into him, the latter knocking them all over.

"It didn't get us," Jason panted.

"No," Charlie said and Jason realised he was laughing.

"It was no dragon, was it?" Jason rolled them off himself and sat down across Charlie. "Want me to hit you?"

"Go on," Charlie gasped with a wide grin. Jason took to pound his fists to Charlie's chest, only making the redhead laugh more at the fuming face.

"What's going on here?" Kevin asked as she stepped up to them and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"He tricked me and scared the shit out of me!" Jason told her.

"Hey, you got the shit out all by yourself," Charlie said as Jason gave up and got up. Kevin dragged Charlie to his feet. "You got your clothes back," he noticed.

"Yeah, Frankie-boy thought it was hilarious," she said dryly and offered her beer to him. He took it and drained it. "And that was at least half a bottle."

"What can I say, I like..." He held it up to read the label. "Heineken!"

"Good for you," she said and they went back to the fire where some had found the blankets and wrapped themselves against the breeze.

"And they fought hard," Francis said, not stopping in his story. "Blackbeard and the captain, while the blood shot from the pirate's neck. Several came running, but it took an hour and many gun-shots before Blackbeard fell down, assumingly dead. But the captain wasn't sure he was dead, so he cut off the head and hoisted it up next to the pirate flag before dumping the body in the sea. The headless body swam three times around the ship before sinking... Still people report of seeing the ghost body swim around there, glowing faintly just under the surface and even hear him roaring 'where's my head!' It's also sometimes a light there, known as Teach's light." His voice had gotten lower towards the end and everyone listened intensively.

"That is creepy," Tommy agreed.

"But just how would he roar if he didn't have a head?" Kevin asked, not spooked.

"I don't know, some ghost magic," Francis said.

"I think it's just some muggle superstition, I mean, think of Nearly Headless Nick," Bill said.

"What about him?" Johnny asked.

"Just... Forget it." Bill didn't bother to use an hour on arguing with them now.

"Not exactly how I have heard the tale before, either," Kevin said.

"Do you have anything better?" Francis asked.

"Yep, called the Bells." She lowered her voice to get the right atmosphere. "There was a priest, a rather evil priest. He feared neither God nor man and terrorised the people into paying the fee for the Mass. Soon he had gathered a chest-full of gold and killed a man with cold blood to guard his treasure, burying them both.

"He would come back some day to claim his gold, but in the meantime the Inferi was to watch over the spot. So it happened that the evil priest, who also was trained a wizard, fell ill and died before he could tell anyone the placement of the treasure, but on his deathbed his last words where a gasp of 'follow the bells'. The Padre watching him didn't hear this, but the sweeper in the hall heard.

"Some nights later the sweeper clearly heard bells and looked over on his wife, who haven't been disturbed by the noise. He came to think of the priest mention of the bells and decided the sound was for his ears only. Carefully he followed the sound up on a ledge and saw the ghosty bells hanging in mid-air, indicating a spot directly under.

"The sweeper had brought his shovel and dug until he hit something hard and got the small chest out. He broke the lock with his shovel and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw the gold, for he was a poor man and this would be enough to provide for his family for many years. Then he heard the moan, 'mine...Mine!'

"As he turned he saw the skeleton of the man, walking with arms stretched towards him, eye-sockets burning with blue flames. The sweeper yelled out and got to his feet, fleeing all he mastered back to his house. When he was safe behind locked door he remembered the shovel he had left up on the ledge. He didn't dare going back now, even though it was an expensive shovel.

"The next day he slowly walked back, constantly looking at the hole he had dug, which now was filled and the chest gone. Carefully he looked around, listening for any movement and ready to run. He saw the shovel at the top of a tall tree, but he had no means of retreating it. He was about to turn back when seeing a glimmer in the grass where the chest had stood the previous night and grabbed around in the tall grass, still watching the spot of the freshly dug earth. He pulled up two gold coins, some the Inferi had missed. He pocketed them and hurried home, where he was able to send his oldest son to school and still have enough to buy a new shovel. Still, many nights he would hear the bells calling him back." The ring around the fire had gone completely still, everyone staring at her.

"Wow," Charlie breathed at last.

"Spooky," Jason said, shivering.

"Any more of my marshmallows left," Charlie said to get their minds over on something else. The bag was thrown to him and he picked up one of the wooden spears to heat them.

"Hey, we got chips too," Bill remembered and accioed them to himself. Soon the talk had moved on to girlfriends, gossip and quidditch.

"Where did Gerry go?" Charlie asked after a couple of minutes.

"Here," Rob said and pointed to a snoring mass on the ground.

"Put a blanket over him or something," Kevin suggested. Rob sacrificed the quilt he had around himself and tucked it loosely around Gerry. "How cute." Charlie yawned and stretched. "Sleeping may not be a bad idea."

"Aw, it's only..." Jason tried looking at his watch. "Half past... Three."

"Time sure flies," she said and got up to fetch some more blankets.

"But I wanna see the sunrise," Jason complained.

"You won't see it here anyway," Charlie told him and Kevin came back. Charlie took one of the blankets and laid down, staring into the embers as she laid down in front of him and scootched her back to his chest.

"That okay?" she muttered as she felt his warm body next to her. Instead of answering he put his arm around her. He would wake up tomorrow with a boner, but he'll take that problem later.

--

Charlie awoke sore and cold, but at least flat. He stretched his arms forward, not hitting anyone or anything. He opened his eyes and sat up to look around. Kevin was squatting down at the edge of the clearing and he rolled his shoulders as he turned back to the fire, which had gone out long ago.

"Just had to pee," she told him when she sat down beside him and took the blanket around herself. She threw some wood on the ash and found her wand, making it blaze up before she summoned a glass. "I'm hungry," she informed and he placed his hand in hers, feeling the cut, but didn't mind it greatly. Soon the glass was half-filled and she healed it, leaving a small scar.

"I'm hungry too," he realised. She got her wand again and a tiny frying pan and a pack of eggs soared into her hand. She returned it to the right size before cracking two of the eggs in the pan and held it over the fire as she sipped his blood.

"Take this," she said after a minute and gave the handle to him. He took it and yawned, dragging his other hand over his face. She gave him a wooden spatula and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Was the only thing I found." He turned the eggs and rested the pan a bit down on the charring wood.

"We're the only ones up?" he asked and watched a red drop on her pale purple lips. She licked it away and he followed the tongue's movement with his eyes.

"Yep," she said. His food was ready and he put it down on the grass, finding the plate and fork she had brought.

"We have some cleaning to do here," he said as he gazed out on the sleeping men and the countless bottles littering the area, some of them broken. They didn't say any more while he ate, just enjoyed each other's company. Several stirred and some rolled over, but only Bill woke properly in the next couple of minutes.

"Oy, headache," he said as he sat up and put a hand to his temple.

"That's what you get after being pissed," Kevin said with a smile as the former Head Boy crawled towards them.

"Oh, do you say?" Bill commented acidly and laid down with his cheek to her cool lap. She began picking leaves and other rubbish out of his hair and he grumbled.

"Want something to drink?" she asked and he sat up again.

"Not if it's beer." Bill couldn't remember them bringing something else to drink.

"Lake water," she said.

"'Couse that's not dirty at all. Okay..." He didn't mind now, it was still water. She got up and Bill slowly moved over to Charlie, then he had something to lean on. Charlie offered a fork-full of eggs and Bill chewed it thoughtfully.

"We had fun, though," Charlie said.

"Yeah, we did," Bill agreed.

"And Steed's gonna be much worse than you." For some reason that fact comforted the older a bit. Kevin came back, carrying the glass with both hands. Bill took it and saw it wasn't too bad before drinking.

"See, I'm shaking," she said and held out her hand. It was quivering viciously and Charlie wrapped his fingers around her palm.

"Why?" he asked.

"Dunno, just happens some times." She knew he had seen it before and he hadn't got a more satisfying answer this time either. The cloud parted, allowing the sun on them.

"No, not now," Bill groaned as they all shielded their eyes.

"At least it's warm," Kevin commented.

"I can't see a damn thing," Charlie said and blinked several times as his eyes began to water.

"You know, it's your hair-colour, redheads are more affected by sharp light," Kevin told them.

"And you?" Charlie said as his eyes were getting more used to the light.

"I used to have reddish hair, a _long_ time ago," she said. She couldn't fish out a precise memory, she just knew it.

"Oh, great..." Bill had clenched his jaw and sweat was breaking across his forehead. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Come." Kevin stood up and hauled him to his feet, he staggered before Charlie got up and they got him away from the others. Bill supported his palms to his knees and licked his lips several times, resisting the urge to put a hand over his mouth.

At last his stomach turned and he fell to his knees, barely missing the puddle. A new wave hit him and he realised his bladder was full. He began fumbling with his fly, but couldn't get it open and Charlie had to help him. Bill was pissing, vomiting and panting, at the same time he tried staying conscious.

"Bloody hell, I feel like crap," he said when leaning back and got Kevin's arm around his back.

"You look like crap," she said and looked into his blood-shot eyes. They helped him up again and got him back to the fire where he laid down slowly with his head in Charlie's lap.

"Would it sound too whiny if I said I want Mum?" he asked after a moment.

"She would yell at us for getting drunk," Charlie noted.

"You're right, I don't want Mum," Bill said as just the thought of her bellowing made his head throb. A couple of others had sat up, obviously nursing their own hangovers and Kevin leaned on Charlie's shoulder.

"When do you think they'll all be up? Noon?" she asked airy.

"Perhaps, if we're lucky," Charlie answered. "With some Felix Felicis we could even get them to help cleaning."

Thus no luck-potion most of the guests vacated the spot without even folding their blankets during the afternoon. Kevin and Charlie had taken to cleaning when half of the guys were gone, Bill laying still in the grass, slowly feeling his headache ease and smiling at an party well done. Not even Kevin's squeals when she and Charlie play-fought in the water could make him look up.

"You know what?" she said when they were drying in the sun.

"No," Charlie answered, memorising every last drop running off her body.

"We should have more parties like this." She smiled and it rubbed over on him instantly, tugging his lips into a grin, they definitely should.


	29. Butterfly

**AN: Just some pure silliness, I couldn't help myself.**

"Ow-a!" Bill screamed as he fell bum first, stark naked, into the stinging nettles. "Kay! Ow!"

"Oh." She bent down and helped the nine year old boy to his feet again. "That can't be good."

"No, it really hurts and burns and – ah, make it go away!" He whimpered and she knelt down to embrace him.

"I'll see what I can do. Charlie, get my wand," she said to the other boy, who ran over to where they had deposited their clothes before the swim. "Why did you go over here anyway?"

"I thought I saw something over there and was gonna check it out," Bill said, his eyes slightly teary, and pointed into the forest.

"Here." Charlie handed over her wand and she made Bill turn around before she pointed the stick to his pink and blistered behind, whispering a spell.

"Better?" she asked and Bill nodded.

"Can we swim more now?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Tiger, we've barely dried," she pointed out.

"It's just that, I wanna be wet!" Charlie said and jumped up.

"Well, let's go, then," she said and stood up, beginning to walk back to the water. "Bill, it's not nice to fart," she said and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," he said as another raspberry was heard from his behind.

"Are you feeling well?" She gave him a critical look, but he just shrugged.

"Bill!" Charlie said and began laughing. "Look!" He pointed to behind his brother as the older broke wind yet again. Kevin too turned to see a small butterfly make it's way up in the hot air.

"What?" Bill turned around confused as another insect appeared behind him.

"Bill, you're farting butterflies," Charlie said as he doubled over.

"No!" Bill whipped around again as another one came. "No!"

"Keep calm," Kevin said and squatted down. "Stand still." She grabbed Bill's shoulders and made him stand with his back to her. "Yep, farting flutterbies," she confirmed with a laughter.

"Make it stop!" Bill wailed and tugged out of her grip. "It isn't funny!"

"No, it isn't," Kevin said, giggling. "Guess I did something wrong with the spell." She cracked full up and Charlie was clutching his stomach where he was laying on the ground, roaring.

"It's not funny!" Bill cried. "Go away, go away!" He began waving his hands to ward off the insects, taking several steps backwards and soon began running, more and more butterflies emerging from between his buttocks. "Kevin!" He was going in circles, but was too frustrated to care. "Do something!"

"Come here, then," she said, sobering up, but Charlie kept laughing so hard tears formed in his eyes. Bill stopped where he was and stared at her for a moment, then walked slowly towards her.

"Promise to make it stop," he said.

"Promise," she answered. "Turn around now." He did as he was told and stuck out his tongue to Charlie, who now had managed to sit up. Kevin muttered another spell and Bill anxiously crossed his fingers.

"I think they stopped now," Bill said relieved, but still shaken.

"No more flutterbies," Kevin stated.

"It's butterflies," Charlie argued.

"Flutterby!"

"Butterfly!"

"Flutterby!"

"Butterfly!"

"Flutterby, 'couse that actually makes sense!" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Charlie asked, just what she wanted.

"Because they just flutter by." She made soft flying-motions with her hands.

"But they fly, so it's butterfly," Charlie said, crossing his own arms.

"And what about the butter?"

"Dunno, they like toast?" he tried and shrugged.

"Well, we can be sure this is a butt-erfly," she said at last as one of them landed on her hand.

"They're gross," Bill said and she held it closer to him. "Stop it."

"Billy-boy scared of the flutterbies?" Charlie said and captured one in his hands, throwing towards his brother.

"Stop it!" Bill said and waved it frantically away.

"Okay, we'll be nice," Kevin said and snickered, but Bill was scarred for life.

**AN: Childish humour, I know, but Bill and Charlie is just kids here and as I've already said, I couldn't help myself!  
The review-count here is starting to bug me, not even one review per ten chapters... Come on, just one little? Wouldn't kill you. **


	30. Brotherly Advice

"Hi." Ron stood in the door-way, looking at his older brother laying on the bed.

"Hi," Charlie answered flatly, not moving his eyes from the ceiling.

"Are you angry?" the nine year old boy asked and took a couple of steps towards him.

"No," Charlie said, fitting his hand better under his head.

"You don't look happy." Ron went all the way over to him. "Something bothering you?"

"Yes," Charlie admitted, Kevin was getting on his nerves once again and only because he didn't know what to do.

"Mum says it helps to talk about it." Ron didn't ask before climbing into the bed and laid down beside Charlie.

"Mum says all kind of things," the older said.

"You can talk to me if you want to," Ron tried.

"Not really."

"Then we'll just lay here." Both let out a heavy breath. "Fred and George are stupid."

"What did they do now?"

"The took my broom without asking and almost broke it."

"Could be worse, they could have reduced it to splinters."

"Yeah, but now it's all wobbly and no good."

"I'll take a look at it later, okay?"

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Girls are stupid," Charlie said at last.

"I know. What did they do now?" Ron said, mirroring Charlie's own words.

"Well, not all girls, more one in particular."

"Who?"

"Kay."

"I thought you were friends."

"We are, it's just... Complicated."

"You wanna do with her like Bill did with Emily?"

"What makes you say that?" It could have made Charlie blow off, but he didn't bother now.

"Well, you're a boy and she's a girl and it's just... Isn't that what boys and girl when they are as big as you?"

"Some," Charlie said.

"So, do you?" Ron asked. "Kiss her and all that gross stuff."

"I want to, but..."

"So do it. Aren't you a Gryffindor?"

"She doesn't want to," Charlie said and wondered why he was talking about love with his seven years younger brother.

"Why?"

"Because girls are stupid."

"I give up," Ron said in a good imitation of their mother. Charlie shook his head, in some strange way their conversation had made him feel better.

**AN: Look out, the sky may be falling, 'couse Ron is giving advices about love! My point is just, we over-think things when we get older.**


	31. QWC 1

**AN: QWC = Quidditch World Cup, it just became too long I thought... I had to split it into three chapters, or it would be ridiculously long, and it fitted to split it those places anyway. Kinda strange beginning, but I like it. Had to sit with the GOF book open to write this, so some things are direct quotes, and thereby 100% J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy!**

Closing his eyes again, Charlie tried hard to get to sleep. Bill was sleeping soundly in the next bed, judging by his breathing. It wouldn't be long before Charlie gave in, he knew that, still he put it off a bit longer.

If he had been alone in the room he would have caved in to the urge long ago, but since they were in the twins' room, after they, Fred and George, had done their best to explode the two eldest brothers old room it seemed fair to kick the snot-rags out of their own room until the unhealthy air of gunpowder or what it was cleared.

Flashes of Kevin kept going in Charlie's mind. How she would smile while trying to tell off her daughter for something. How she would gaze towards the forest when discussing if a dragon was a problem and what they should do. How she would yawn and insist she needed to go to bed before filling both their glasses and keep talking into the small hours. How she would look at him as if she saw the small boy under the shell of a twenty-one year old man.

He let the last hang for his inner eye, ignoring that he had promised himself not to while being home to go to the Quidditch World Cup. The picture of Kevin changed slightly, softening her expression before a flame of desire awoke in her eyes.

He gripped around his erection with one hand, resting his other on his six-pack and listened to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed. Then he began pumping, having no chance to hold in the breathy moans as his hand slipped up and down. He closed in on climax almost instantly.

"Oy, Charlie!" Bill had got up, intending to make him stop, it was some sounds he had not missed from sharing a room with his brother.

"Almost... Finished..." Charlie panted and squinted his eyes shut, nothing and no one would ruin it for him when he first had started so good. Bill gave something close to a growl and stepped closer, holding up his fist warningly. Charlie threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent shout as his body tensed and he ejaculated.

"Wow, that was good," he muttered, knowing it would further annoy his brother.

"You disgust me," Bill answered and let his fist fall to his side. "Can't believe I just watched you come. Single most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"Of course I made you look," Charlie said sarcastically and sat halfway up.

"You didn't stop and I should just have hit you. What happened to our no wanking-rule?" Bill folded his arms over his chest and gave one of his patented big brother-looks.

"Like you kept that last night," Charlie shot back and wiped his hand on the sheet.

"You weren't sleeping? Faker." Bill sat down on his own bed.

"Only heard you begin," Charlie said, glad for that.

"Beside, I look somewhat sane when I come."

"Who told you that? One of your millions of girlfriends?"

"Kevin," Bill retorted with a sly grin.

"Ouch."

"I'm gonna have nightmares about you for months now, you know that? Can't get how any woman seeing that can have felt different."

"Well, lucky-" Charlie literary bit his tongue hard to keep himself from coming with a stupid reply.

"Lucky no woman have seen that then, since you're a virgin?" Bill's grin widened and Charlie felt his face and ears heating.

"Better than being a man-whore." In one hard motion Charlie was laying with his back to the rest of the room and the sheet properly over himself.

"True," Bill said, seeing he had hit a too sore spot to joke about. "Why?"

"Why I'm a virgin?" Charlie turner back to look at his brother. "Girl I love don't love me and isn't even interested in shagging me."

"Have you asked her?"

"Sure, I'll ask straight out," Charlie spat back.

"So we've established it's nothing between you two except a crush you should have gotten over years ago."

"It's not a stupid crush!" Charlie barely kept himself from shouting.

"Fine, why do you love her?"

"I don't know..." He never had to process it into words before. "It's... It's how her mind works, she can usually tell me I'm wrong and why and make me see it without feeling like a total arse. It's how she takes care of her daughter, like she would do anything to make sure Kaya is safe. It's how we can argue for hours about something that doesn't matter and we both know it's just for fun, but get so worked up to win. And how she strokes her hair away from her face when bending over a letter she's writing." His voice had gone over to a whisper, he had never appreciated all those little things about her like now, thinking back at what they had done a month, a year, a decade ago.

"Sorry bro', sounds like a crush to me," Bill answered at last.

"Oh, what do you know of love? Your longest relationship was three months!" Knotting himself in anger Charlie turned again to face the wall again and let out a fast breath, his brother would not tell him how he felt about Kevin. What he had held back was that the rush of adrenaline he had gotten from her touch when he was fourteen had morphed into a warm calm spreading though him, as if nothing could get them.

"Three and a half, in fact," Bill corrected as he laid back down again. Maybe he wasn't an expert, but he wasn't born yesterday either.

--

Charlie's eyes narrowed over the kitchen-table, Bill gripped his fork harder and got ready for the attack. Three seconds of absolute silence, then the older made his move, hammering his hand down to the last strip of bacon, but his brother was faster and already had it dangling from his mouth.

"You're getting old," Charlie said through a grinning mouthful. Bill replied by throwing himself over his brother, knocking the chair over and flung out a hand to grab the food in one end.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Bill said, pressing one knee to Charlie's kidney, but he held his teeth clamped together. The bacon was coming apart and when Bill sat with one half of it in his hand he proceeded to eat it, grinning just as much as his brother.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" a female voice said with a sigh.

"Definitively," Percy answered and went back to reading _The Prophet. _Both men on the floor got a bit redder, but stood up, chewing out the bacon as fast as possible.

"You aren't planning on growing up some day?" Kevin asked with a lopsided smile.

"Technically, I have grown up, it's just hard to remember with that barbaric git around," Charlie said and jerked his thumb in Bill's direction.

"So I'm barbaric? Who was it -" Bill cut himself off from further sharing of the last night when Kaya came running in, carrying what looked like a million ginger dust-bunnies.

"Found him," she announced and patted the sour-looking cat over the head.

"Don't know how happy he is about it, though," Bill said, trying to coax his daughter out of getting some nasty scratches.

"He likes me," the girl told him and sat down on the floor, continuing to pet the cat and the air soon filled with a deep purr.

"You have a way with animals," Kevin said with an approving nod before turning to the men. "Prices have gone up at the Leaky Cauldron since last time I was there."

"Well, it is the time of change," Charlie said in a mock-important voice. "Time is changing, yes, I am afraid nothing is left of the life I lived when I was your age."

"Oh, stop it." She went over to swat her playfully on the arm and he winced, rubbing the spot as if it hurt him greatly. She shook her head and made sure it was worth his trouble by clawing her fingers down the crust of the burn on his arm.

"Hey, was that necessary? Now I'm bleeding!" He picked up a towel from the counter and pressed it to the open gashes.

"Serves you right," she said, earning snickers from both Kaya and Bill. "Are we ready to go soon?"

"What's with you? It's not even noon," Charlie said and sat back down. She hurried over and placed a hand to his forehead. "No, I'm not sick, yes I am excited about the match, but no, I'm smart enough to understand it won't be happening any sooner even if we were there yesterday."

"'But no, I'm smart,' what does that mean?" Kaya asked and looked up at him.

"Like I'm stupid?" Kevin added, she was looking forward to the match like a kid in a candy shop.

"It means I know what your mother's gonna say before she opens her mouth," Charlie clarified.

"Means you know each other too well," Bill said under his breath. Charlie pretended not to hear it and Kevin accepted the compliment silently.

"Well, are you done eating? Kaya..." Kevin sat her eyes in the girl who had got to her feet and was munching away on a toast.

"Waf? They're nof eafing if!" she said with her mouth full and hurried to swallow. "Sorry."

"Isn't she feeding you?" Bill asked and put on the kettle.

"It's the bloody property," Kevin muttered. "Makes anyone eat three times as much as normal. Not like I didn't see Harry last night, should think he had been living on crumbs and cold water all summer." The comment went unnoticed by everyone but Charlie, who had to laugh. "What?"

"You complain I eat just as much when we're home," he said and stepped closer to her.

"Well, you're in physical activity all day, more or less, I'd be worried if you didn't eat."

"Merlin help me, I got two mothers," he sighed.

"So what if I don't want you starving to death?"

"Like I'd sit still and perish if you weren't around for a day. I'm capable of finding my own food."

"Or you're not capable of being hungry for long, Weasley."

"Is that an insult, Casey?"

"Do you want it to be? Merely pointing out the name Weasley comes with a healthy appetite."

"Then we've solved the problem with Kaya," he said quietly, looking at how close they were now, a tiny movement of his hand and they would be touching. "And that's not my fault."

"Certainly not," she said with a trace of hurt and took a seat across from Percy. Charlie was about to hit his head on the wall for saying something so stupid, but settled on keeping calm. Bill distributed the cups of tea before claiming the seat usually occupied by Arthur.

"Why are you sitting there?" Kaya asked at once.

"Because Dad's not around," he answered promptly.

"So now you're man of the house?" Kevin asked and took a large gulp of her tea.

"Maybe," he answered floating.

"So if you're not around either, it would be Charlie," Kaya concluded. "And if he's not, Percy." At the mention of his name the paper was put down for a moment, a smile playing on the narrow lips. "Then Fred or George?"

"They wreck enough havoc running nothing at all, let's skip them," Bill suggested, getting a firm nod from the girl.

"So straight to Ron and if he had died fighting with Harry, Ginny would be in charge," Kaya concluded.

"You have a way with words," Bill said, hiding his concern with laughter. Charlie and Kevin joined in on the same premisses, it was silly to think like that, but the youngest Weasley brother had been in some trouble before.

"But what if Ginny can't either?" Kaya asked, fully submerged in her own fantasy world.

"Then you have to do it," Bill said and ruffled her hair.

"Me? But I'm not – Mum's my mum," she said and pointed to Kevin. "I'm not a Weasley."

"You look like one," Bill pointed out politely to keep himself from saying 'but you are!'

"That's not enough," Kaya answered. "I'm a Casey, as a matter of fact." She crossed her arms and scowled at her father.

"And a fine one, too," Charlie shot in to break her up. "Much better than your mother."

"Hey!" Kevin rewarded him by a swat to the back of his head.

"She haven't been tarnished by the evils of the world," Charlie said, back at the overdone voice.

"Have too!" Kaya argued, not wanting to be different from her mother.

"What kind of evils are we talking about here?" Kevin raised her eyebrows.

"Men, mostly," Charlie said off-hand.

"And good riddance that is," Kevin answered.

"Then you're both just as innocent," Bill told his brother with a grin.

"What the hell are you suggesting?" Charlie said hotly.

"Nothing," Bill said benign.

"Sure you do," Charlie grumbled as Molly came in from the garden, wiping her brow.

"Time you get going," she stated and ran her eyes over them. Kaya and Kevin jumped up at once, both looking equally eager. Charlie got to his feet a moment after them, Percy folded the newspaper neatly before leaving his seat, but Bill stayed put until they had shouldered their rucksacks and waited on him.

"Oh, you mean now?" he said and looked around, his mother drawing a deep breath. "Coming," he added hastily before she could say anything and grabbed his own bag in the entrance.

"Take care," Molly said as she hugged them good-bye. "Try keeping your brothers under control and your father from blowing himself up."

"We will," Percy said as they gathered in the yard, ready to Apperate.

"Could swap that comment around and would still be just as hard," Charlie said with a snicker.

"Ready?" Bill asked and grabbed Kaya's hand as he was the most steady Apparater of them.

"Ready," answered three voices and they turned on the spot, appearing in a forest after a second of near-suffocation.

"All of us here?" Kevin asked and shook her head to get it cleared.

"Yeah, think so," Charlie answered. "Oh no, I miss my left nut!"

"Very funny," Percy said dryly. "Splinching is not a laughing matter."

"So you don't believe me?" Charlie shot back.

"Yeah, what if one of his testicles now lay forlorn in the grass back with Mum," Bill said, chuckling.

"Would be a great loss for the world, I'm sure," Kevin joined in mock-gravely.

"I'd miss it," Charlie said, hoping on some sort of sympathy.

"Adolf Hitler only had one testicle," Kaya piped up. "But Charlie, it's not like you're using them anyway."

"What? How old is this kid, really?" He shook his head slowly.

"I am eight years and three months," Kaya told him hotly. "And all I mean is, you don't have a girlfriend, so you won't be making any babies any time soon!"

"Not any babies, no," Bill muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," Charlie told her, getting down on one knee. "How can I possibly make it up to you again?"

"Let me ride on your shoulders." She grinned and he couldn't other than nod, even if he felt the apology should go the other way around. She climbed on and he stood back up, holding her hands. "Hello down there." She looked down at her father and mother, enjoying the fact of being taller than them for once.

"Hello up there," Kevin retorted.

"Well, let's find the rest, shall we?" Percy huffed and strode towards the clearing. The others followed a bit more relaxed behind.

"Who do you think wins?" Kevin asked as they went through the beginning labyrinth of tents, keeping an eye on Percy's red head.

"I've said it before and I'd say it again, Bulgaria got one good player, Ireland got seven," Charlie retorted.

"That's not true," Kaya argued.

"Oh?"

"Well, it is, but it's not nice to talk bad about others," she admitted.

"I think we have to move faster not to lose Mister Thick-Bottomed Cauldrons," Bill reminded them as Percy was almost gone in the crowd. They set their pace faster, but the girls kept looking around at the tents and at one point Bill dragged Kevin away by the wrist from a sparkling tent.

"Just Apparated, Dad," they heard Percy brag as they closed in on the Weasley's tents. "Ah, excellent, lunch."

"And just when I was starting to doubt he really was a part of your family," Kevin said with a giggle. "Weasley recipe of a good day: late breakfast, brunch, lunch, snack, supper, another snack, bed."

"And you say that as if it's a bad thing," Charlie and Kaya said at the same time. She giggled and slid off him when he had taken off the ruck-sack and they got seated by the fire, accepting plates.

"Not afraid of the leprechauns any more?" Fred asked Kaya from the other side of the fire. The girl had gotten frightened by a story in a book and shared this at dinner the previous night, where the twin had listened in and offered their comforts.

"No, they're just stupid," Kaya said and straightened her back, she would not let something so silly get to her when she was surrounded by friends and The Boy Who Lived.

"Good, 'couse if you were, I wouldn't step over in the Irish section," George said and indicated the direction with his thumb. "They're crazy."

Ludo Bagman soon arrived and the proper introductions had to be made. "Ah – yes," Arthur began proudly. "This is my son, Percy, he's just started at the Ministry – and this is Fred – no, George, sorry," Kevin politely hid her snicker in her palm, "that's Fred – Bill, Charlie, Ron – my daughter Ginny -"

"And your other daughter?" Bagman cut him off with, having noticed Kaya.

"No, she's mine, I'm afraid," Kevin said with a challenging smile.

"Miss Casey, didn't see you there. In fact, haven't seen you for quite a while," Bagman commented lightly.

"Been off in Romania," she said short, which he nodded to.

"Oh, sorry Arthur, cut you off there, didn't I? Go on!" Bagman turned his attention back to the father of the family.

"And Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Arthur finished a bit flatter, but Bagman's eyes lighted up even more at the last name. The talk moved onto other things fast and the twins had laid their bet.

A muffled "Oof!" was heard from Charlie's direction shortly afterwards and every head turned to see him tackled by a brunette. "Way to say hi."

"I've missed you," Oliver said and got off his former Captain.

"Gonna kiss me, too?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Want me to?" Oliver answered with a grin.

"No way in hell," Charlie shot back. "So, how're you doing?"

"Great, great, wonderfully great!" His grins turned mischievous. "Guess who's reserve Keeper at Puddlemere United?"

"No way!" Charlie clasped one of Oliver's hands while throwing his other arm around him in a hug. "I knew there was something good in that knuckle-brain of yours." They released again and tried hard not to look like they acted like third-years a second ago.

"Well, then I'll see you around? Mum's got me watching a kid of her friend, Catherine, and I'll be skinned alive if she goes anywhere." Oliver got to his feet again and waved as he began going back to his tent.

"Wait a second," Kevin called after him when gathering herself. "How old is this Catherine?"

"Eleven, I think. Why?"

"Just maybe thought Kaya could get to know her. You'd be surprised, but two entertained kids are much easier to handle than one bored. If you don't mind, of course," she said and batted her eyelashes twice.

"Sure. If they burn down the tent -"

"You're sending _me_ the bill," Charlie finished for him as Kaya got up and followed Oliver, a couple of new friends was always fun.

"Thanks!" Kevin turned back to the fire with a pleased smile.

"You just send your daughter away with him," Bill remarked.

"So? Maybe I don't know him that good, but Charlie does and I trust him," she said in a tone making Bill forget his next point and Charlie turned slightly pink. As Barty Crouch arrived at the scene Kevin got up. "Fancy a walk?" She juggled the pack of cigarettes in her pocket and Charlie nodded.

"So that's what we're calling it now, a walk," Charlie commented as they lighted a smoke each, striding away with their backs to the rest of the Weasleys.

"No, I want to look around here a bit too," she said, letting her eyes fly over all the tents and the inhabitants pretending not to be witches and wizards, but failing on several levels. "Besides, if I'd taken the pack out there..." She let it hang in the air.

"Bill would either have asked or you'd offered him, either way the twins would get interested and got hold of it somehow, so the easiest is to give them, Dad wouldn't say anything, just frown, Ron would throw a tantrum over why he and Harry didn't get, regardless of if either of them really wanted, you'd give in, Percy would have a heart-attack from silent rage for embarrassing him in front of Crouch and if Mum ever found out we'd all be dead," Charlie said as they strolled into the land of the Irish.

"Exactly," she said with a small smile. "Why didn't we stay? It'd be so much fun!"

"You're evil."

"That's why you love me," she said with a snicker. He exhaled slowly, telling his emotions she meant as a friend, even if he saw it as more.

**AN: Read on to get the actual match! ;D**


	32. QWC 2

After buzzing around for several hours, buying some souvenirs and catching up with old friends they ran into, they all gathered back at the tents.

"That," Charlie began when seeing Kevin emerge from the girls' tent again after changing clothes. "Is..."

"Too much?" she asked and did a little pirouette to show off her sparkling green V-necked sweater and matching trousers. "Not changing again anyway. And I have a bit for Bulgaria, too." She pulled up a fraction of the edge of her knickers, showing they were red.

"Lovely," Charlie settled on as his face grew warmer. Looking away he noticed Ron blushing the same way at the sight of the underwear. Charlie settled on sighing and shaking his head.

"It's time!" Arthur said at last. "Come on, let's go!" They settled into a trot behind him, following the illuminated path of red and green.

"Charlie, my feet hurt," Kaya announced after two minutes.

"I told you to wear other shoes," Kevin said at once.

"Jump up, squirt," Charlie offered at once and bent down so the girl could climb up on his back.

"Thanks!" She beamed even more and tried not strangling him as they moved along the trail.

"Too bad the twins blew all their money," Kevin said after a while of listening to the roaming thunder of the gigantic crowd on the move.

"Why? Teach them a lesson," Charlie said. "Besides, you don't know they're gonna lose the bet."

"What's the chance of Krum taking the Snitch, but Ireland winning? He's not stupid."

"One to twenty-five, I think Bagman gave them."

"Well, if he should, they'll get filthy rich."

"Oy!" Bill shouted out and they turned to see something having jumped up on him from behind. "Ginny!"

"That's me," she retorted and adjusted her hold both with hands and legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, you're carrying me," she said with a grin. "Please!"

"You're heavy!" Bill said with a groan as he gripped under her thighs. "And too old for this, really."

"Are you calling me old and fat?"

"Will it make you go away?" He was a bit hopeful to this as he couldn't remember giving her a ride since she was seven or so and she had grown a lot.

"No," she said and held better on.

"Then I'm not." He sighed and shared a look with Charlie saying 'girls! They're crazy no matter what.'

"I can't wait!" Kevin half-screamed in joy and did a little skip. Kaya and Ginny answered this by several hard wrigglings, whereas Bill lost his balance under the extra weight and got to meet the ground up close.

"You okay?" Ginny asked when getting off him and standing up, giggling with Kevin and Kaya. The rest of their party had stopped and turned to see what was happening and several sniggers were now audible.

"Yeah. You're wearing out your poor brother," Bill said as he got to his feet and dusted off his clothes.

"Eh, I got five others," Ginny said nonchalant and tried escaping Bill, but he caught her in a headlock. "No, be nice to my hair," she begged as he rubbed his knuckles to her scalp, earning plain out laughter from several directions.

"Okay, for caring about your hair I'll let you go," Bill said as he did. She stood up, a bit flushed, and combed her fingers through her locks.

"Yes, they _are _nut-cases," Kevin confirmed to Harry's bewildered look. He snorted in amusement before they all moved on, Ginny now walking on her own, but Kaya still clutching Charlie's collar.

"Hey squirt, I need to breath," he said and reached up to loosen her hold. She settled on holding on his shoulders.

"Relax, it's not like you would fall that far," George told her.

"Yeah, just a couple of inches," Fred followed up with, making a point of showing his own height which was visibly several inches more than his older brother.

"If that height's a problem for you I'd knock you down in your boots gladly," Charlie answered and the twins gave identical head-shakes.

"Thanks for the offer, but no," they chorused. It didn't take many more minutes before they arrived at the enormous stadium, drawing awed gasps from Kevin and Kaya.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Arthur told them. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle-Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time muggles have got anywhere neat here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away... Bless them." He sighed in a way Kevin found slightly alarming before leading the way towards the nearest crowded entrance.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch when checking their tickets. "Top box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

"Arthur, I can't thank you enough for this," Kevin said as they began climbing the stairs, holding Kaya's hand as she had been ordered to walk for herself now.

"It's nothing, really, I have some connections and helped you a tad, you paid for it yourself," he answered.

"Still." She wouldn't let go of the stupid grin affecting most of the people around them. Soon talking was abandoned in favour of panting and the crowd thinned out as they got higher.

"Aren't we there yet? We've been walking for hours!" Kaya complained.

"Any minute, baby-girl," Bill answered absentminded. Not long after they entered a small box at the highest point overlooking the pitch.

"Wow!" Kevin exclaimed and looked out on the audience and field below. "This is something!"

"It's really far down there," Kaya remarked a bit scared.

"You won't fall," Charlie assured her. They claimed their seats, Kaya between her mother and him and Bill on his other side.

"This is gonna be such a show!" Kevin said. "Too bad I didn't bring my camera."

"Trust me, there'll be lots of photos to buy tomorrow," Bill said. "Like they haven't made enough money off this already."

"Not the same as taking your own," she argued, but he just answered with a shrug. Slowly the rest of the box filled.

"Wonder what kind of mascots they have," Charlie said. "Ireland's sure to have leprechauns, but Bulgaria I have no idea of."

"Maybe vampires," Bill wondered briefly.

"That would be Romania, in any case," Kevin said tartly.

"We just have to wait and see," Charlie concluded and put an arm around Kaya's chair.

"Charlie, when was last time you showered?" the girl asked frankly and stared at him.

"Er..."

"Relax, a bit of man-smell never hurt anyone," Kevin said and leaned just enough to her side for his fingers to brush her shoulder.

"Yesterday, in fact," Charlie finally remembered. "Before I went to bed." Kevin stiffened in her seat. "What? That's not bad!"

"No, I smell something – not you, relax." She took a deeper breath. "Pure-blood," she whispered and Charlie exchanged a confused look with his brother.

"Ah, Fudge," a cool, smooth voice said behind them and Kevin flared her teeth.

"Never mind him," Bill said out of the corner of his mouth. "Ignore him, he'll only get a kick of it if you react." Kevin took another deep breath, concentrating on the secure smells it harboured, ignoring the threatening ones, but listened in on the conversation Malfoy was having behind them with half an ear.

"Good Lord, Arthur," Lucius said after a while. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Now it was Charlie's time to stiffen and Kevin grabbed his hand hanging over the back of the chairs.

"No," she hissed. "Bill's right, he's not worth it, think of something else!"

"Something else? He's – He bloody deserves to die!" Charlie hissed back.

"I know, but a murder-charge won't get _you_ far," she answered and let go of him. "Okay, what other creatures could the Bulgarians bring?"

"Dunno," Charlie said flatly, trying to relax again. Kaya sat up in her seat again after pressing herself down and making herself invisible to whatever danger it was had passed. She took a quick look backwards, then focused on the pitch again.

Ludo Bagman started making his announcements and the foursome leaned slightly forwards as the Bulgarian Team Mascots were introduced and charged the scene.

"Holy..." Charlie didn't get to say anything more as his mind was wiped by the sight of the Veela. They're dance was so carefree, so natural and so downright sexy he couldn't other than gape and look. He should maybe tell them what he did for a living, they were sure to reward him for that, if he just could find his voice somewhere.

The music stopped, as did the dancing. He blinked several times before joining the disappointed roar of men from the rest of the stadium, the dancing had to continue!

"Come on, that can't be all!" someone shouted from the edge of the box, a little to his right and he was surprised to find Kevin there, leaning out over.

"Mum, come back, you're gonna fall!" Kaya shouted, whereas Kevin turned, looking puzzled, but returned to her seat.

"Couldn't been better," Bill said in a dreamy voice.

"Only if it had continued," Charlie said bitter.

"Agreed." Kevin held out her fist and Charlie bumped his to it, wondering what she was fussing about, Veela only affected men as far as he knew.

As a giant shamrock appeared in mid-air over the pitch and exploded into hundreds of leprechauns, many 'oooh's and 'aaah's were hear, but Kaya found it safest to clutch her mother's hand on one side and Charlie's jeans on the other. Kevin continued to look a bit sour, but lightened up as the teams entered the stadium.

"Theeeeey're OFF!" Bagman's shout earned many yells of joy and the spectacular game was on. It wasn't long before the first goal hit.

"Ireland's beating them, Ireland's beating them," Kevin chanted loudly as the score-board ticked over to show _BULGARIA: ZERO, IRELAND: TEN._

"Relax, it's one goal," Bill said, but couldn't hold his own joy out of his voice, it was a good start. Kevin stuck out her tongue to him before returning to watch the match. Within ten minutes Ireland had scored twice more, where Kevin had to hug someone and her daughter and roommate had fallen prey to it, and the game got more brutal.

Bulgaria got in their first goal and Kevin made sure to clasp Charlie's hand in Kaya's lap to keep both their minds a bit away from the Veela. They were still dazzled when it was done, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, Bill had gotten up from his seat without any real plan and now slumped back.

"The Seekers," Kaya gasped and pointed where the two players were plummeting down on their brooms. "It's going to go bad!"

"No," Charlie objected as Krum pulled out of the dive just in time, but Lynch kept going and met the ground with an audible _crunch_ for the lower spectators.

"Oh no!" Kaya exclaimed and got to her feet to see better, growing more concerned at the other shouts of fouls in the box. A time out was called and a medi-witch was summoned to the injured Irish Seeker.

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed," Charlie told the girl and pulled her slowly down to sit again. "Which is what Krum was after, of course..."

"Merlin's pants, I don't think anyone could have done that feint more perfect," Kevin said astonished as Lynch was patched up. "Except, maybe you," she added to Charlie.

"That's – well – no," he settled on at last. "I'm good, I'll admit that, but I'm not National Team material." His face glowed red in the subtle lighting of the Top Box.

"If you hadn't been so modest, maybe England wouldn't have lost to _Transylvania!" _she spat back at him, eyes sparkling.

"Fine, blame everything on me," he sighed as the game took off again. Ireland got a penalty after the Bulgarian Keeper was a bit hard with his elbows. The leprechauns taunted the Veela to a dance again and Kevin dug her nails into Charlie's palm, he returned it by squeezing her fingers almost numbed, but they stayed clear again, which was more than could be said for the referee, who had landed and flexed his muscles for the Veela to see.

"Look at him," she muttered lazily. "Think a doofus like him has a chance with them."

"Uh-hum," Charlie answered in the same fashion.

"Now, we can't have that!" Bagman's voice boomed over them. "Somebody slap the referee!" After a short quarrel involving the Bulgarian Beaters Ireland got two penalties and the applause broke out on the green half of the stands.

"You know, the Bulgarians are really ruining this for themselves," Bill commented when Ireland got yet another penalty. "The more they're under by, the harder and less fair they play, the more Ireland can harvest off their fouls."

"They are stupid," Kaya concluded with a glance at Kevin, who only nodded.

"True," Charlie agreed. It didn't take long before the leprechauns was back at taunting, Kevin shielding Kaya'a eyes from the less than polite hand sign they were showing, but allowed her to see the angry Veela. "Kevin, sure you don't have any Veela-blood in you?" he asked teasingly as the women down on the pitch sprouted wings and beaks.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're usually so... Nice," he settled on, even though 'breathtaking', 'sexy' and 'beautiful' crossed his mind. "Then when something really pisses you off, bam, no more mercy!"

"It's called being a woman," she said with a laughter and pointed back to the players to remind the boys why they were here in the first place. The game went so fast it was barely time to register what was happening.

"Look out," Charlie said, mostly to himself, a second before a bludger made contact with Krum's face. "Eh, why am I complaining?"

"Broken nose, it looks like," Kevin said. "Not that it will handicap his looks. Smelling out the Snitch would be something he should have thought about, though, with that beak."

"Time out? Hello, someone... Oh." Bill had noticed the referee's burning broom, one of the Veela's work.

"Lynch's seen it!" Charlie yelled and pointed to the diving figure of the Irish seeker. "Come on, come on!"

"Krum can't make it," Kevin said in disbelief as the second Seeker set of after.

"It'll be a sudden stop," Bill said as the two players closed in on the ground. "Ouch." Lynch had rocketed straight to the earth again, this time being stamped on by the Veela, but Krum made the miracle of pulling up.

"The Snitch! Where's the fucking Snitch?" Charlie bellowed, being heard in the whole box, but he didn't care as everyone was searching the pitch with their eyes to answer that question.

"He's got it – Krum's got it – it's all over!" came Harry's shout in return.

"Well, spin straw into gold for me," Kevin said baffled. The next minutes were devoured to shouts of delight slowly spreading through the Irish supporters as they realised what was happening, they had won. Kevin suddenly jumped up to hug Kaya, moving to Charlie who lifted her off her feet in a spin, to Bill and down the row, even giving Harry and Hermione the shortest of embraces.

The teams came into the Top Box to shake hands with the two ministers, and the Irish to receive the Cup. Krum was sporting two black eyes and looked slightly off-balance, but in comparison to Lynch he was in perfect health. The Irish Seeker was supported by two of his team-mates and had a drugged look about him, but they all looked happy when receiving their price.

"Galleon he's hurling any second," Charlie muttered in Kevin's ear.

"Deal," she answered, even though Lynch looked bad, the mediwizards were sure to have given him something for the concussions. They applause thundered and they gladly joined in, Bill moving as far as a wolf-whistle.

When the teams had filed out to do a lap of honour, Fred and George appeared in front of Bagman, expecting their own price.

"Can't believe they pulled that off," Kevin commented as the twins hands were loaded.

"Can't believe they stole my tip," Charlie grumbled. "Say one thing offhand to them and they can actually tell if it's worth laying money on, literary."

"Poor you, having smart brothers," she said with a snicker and a pat on his back. They began the long descending of stairs, Kevin now clutching her daughter's hand even harder to not lose her in the euphoric chaos.

"Come here," Bill said when they got down to ground-level and took Kaya's other hand and got her up on his shoulders. She grinned even wider, she was now taller than everyone else, unless Hagrid suddenly showed up.

"I think there's gonna be some partying tonight," Kevin noted as another firecracker exploded to their right. The crowd moved slowly due to everyone who pushed back and forth, but in the end they got back to the tents and Arthur decided they could have one last cup of hot chocolate, which his children knew equalled to being up somewhere between an hour and all night.

"Pay up," Kevin said and held out her hand to Charlie.

"Come on, you can't prove he didn't puke," Charlie answered.

"Can you prove he did?"

"No, so that leaves us just where we are."

"Can't prove anything, okay," she said and sat down in one of the armchairs. "Deal's off."

"Good." He had more interesting things to talk about, which Ron, the twins and even his father joined in on heatedly, while the others settled for a comment every minute or so.

"Charlie, now you're being stupid," Arthur said in their argument about cobbing.

"No, I'm not, the Bulgarian Keeper wasn't that far out of line and they could have saved themselves the trouble easily, going on a tie," Charlie answered.

"Well, even if Ireland hadn't got those ten points, they would have got them sometime," Arthur told him, crossing his arms.

"It's the Butterfly Effect," Kevin shot in. "Every tiniest movement on the field may or may not affect the outcome of the game."

"So you agree with me?" Charlie said triumphant.

"No, I'm not agreeing with either of you, just pointing out a fact," she said.

"Another fact over here," Ginny said. "Kaya's painting the floor with cocoa."

"Oh." Kevin went over to her daughter, shaking her gently awake as Percy cleared up hot chocolate the girl had spilled when knocking over her cup. "I think it's time for bed."

"Um-hum," Kaya agreed drowsy and tried keeping her eyes open.

"Come on, Ireland won!" Fred argued.

"They're still shooting fireworks out there!" George followed up with and as on cue another distant boom was heard.

"No, she's right," Arthur said, leaving no room for further objections. "Let's go to bed, it's been a long day." He stretched and yawned as Kevin lifted Kaya up in her arms.

"Well, nighty everyone," she said before going out and over in the other tent, being followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Yeah, good night," Charlie muttered after her and went searching for his ruck-sack. The first he tried turned out to be Ron's, the second Bill's, but third time lucky and he wrenched off his clothes in favour of the pyjama-bottoms. He automatically took the closest bed and laid down with a tired sigh.

"Hands above the blanket," Bill said mockingly before swinging himself up in the bunk over him.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Charlie answered dryly, rolled over on his stomach and took deeper breaths. It wasn't long before the rest of the inhabitants of the tents could be annoyed by his snores.

**AN: If you're observant enough, you may notice I switched some of Ginny over on Kaya, but some things just bothers me, like the comments Charlie (in canon) made to his sister. I mean, she's thirteen and have lived with quidditch all her life, that Lynch hits the ground shouldn't upset her!**


	33. QWC 3

**AN: Again some direct quotes and I take no credit for them, all Rowling.**

"Hey, listen!" Bill was leaning over him, shaking his shoulder hard and shining the light from his wand directly in his eyes.

"What?" he said annoyed and pushed the wand away. "Ron's enjoying himself, or what?"

"Shh!" They listened for a couple of seconds. People were running, screaming, it was chaos out there and it wasn't the pleased chaos of victory. Charlie sat up quickly, banging his forehead to the underside of Bill's bed, but got out fast. "Go to the girls, I'll wake Dad."

"Okay." It wasn't an option not to do as Bill told him now and Charlie quickly grabbed the t-shirt he had disposed on the floor and pulled it over his head, still working on the arms as he headed over in the other tent. Outside it was a clear uproar, people fleeing into the woods, drunk shouts and spells flying. "Kevin, get up!" He grabbed her shoulder the moment he was inside the canvas-walls and shook hard.

"What?" she said grumpy.

"Something's wrong, not sure what, but we can't stay here," he explained and she bolted upright, looking at him for a moment before pushing him away to get her clothes, trying to make sense of the sounds outside.

"Wake Ginny," she told him as she pulled on her jeans, trying not to trip on her own feet. "Kaya." She pulled her sleeping daughter to her feet and Summoned a jacket to put over the girl's pyjamas.

"Mum, what?" she answered, half-asleep, half-scared.

"You're going to be fine, you just have to go with the rest of the kids while I help sort something out, okay?" Kevin had her wand between her teeth as she zipped up the jacket and dragged Kaya over to put on her shoes.

"But why?" the girl whined.

"Listen, it's not time for that now, you just go where I tell you with who I tell you!" Kevin stared hard at her and tears were making their way down the girl's cheeks. "Shh, it'll be okay, we won't get hurt," she said as she embraced her swiftly. Charlie had got Ginny up, who in turn had woke Hermione and they all now stared on Kevin. "Don't just stand there, let's go!"

"Okay," Hermione gasped and launched out, Ginny a second after her and Kevin had to drag Kaya with her out, the girl didn't want to see what was making the noise. Charlie brought up the rear and they gathered around Arthur.

"We're going to help the Ministry," he shouted over the racket and Kevin nodded, pushing Kaya over to the twins. "You lot – get in the woods and _stick together. _I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out."

"Fred, she's yours now, keep her safe or I'll have your head on my wall," Kevin shouted as she rolled up her sleeves, digging up as many helpful spells as possible from her memory as she headed after Charlie, Percy and Bill, charging at the masses.

"Where do we start?" Charlie said, feeling helpless against the mass of... What should you really call them?

"Bill, Percy, get someone from the Ministry to tell you, Charlie, we're starting with that tent," she barked and headed towards a flaming tent where she had heard cries from inside. A hysterical woman stood outside, waving her hands in time with her wailing. Charlie shut her out in favour of helping Kevin with the Freezing Charm.

"Blasted Death Eaters," she roared in between the spells and Charlie startled for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Fucking sure of those bloody masks!" She stepped closer to the entrance, but he held her back, they had just got some of the flames under control. She whipped around. "Let go of me! There's a kid in there, screaming! Can't you hear it?"

"What?" Cold fury boiled up in him as he realised there was a crying from there. That the Death Eaters attacked someone their own size and straight to the face he could somewhat handle, but just trapping a baby in an inferno, that wasn't human to do!

"Cool me all the way down and I'll go in," she said, having returned to ward off the flames.

"Sure?" He had already began directing his spells to her body. "Tell me when it's enough."

"Don't have time for any more." She pushed the smoking flap aside and he was left to keep the flames partly at bay while looking around himself. The woman, surely the kid's mother, had collapsed in a sobbing mass on the ground.

Kevin found herself to be heated too soon by the fire and the Freezing Charm on her skin soon wore off, but not before she had located the baby. If she didn't hurry he would die from inhaling all the smoke, he was already coughing bad. She scooped him into her arms and shielded him with her body against the licking flames as she ran outside, scorching her bare feet on some embers, but got them both out alive.

"Charlie?" she shouted when not seeing him anywhere. It didn't matter, she had rescued the small boy and sat down beside the woman instead. "Hi, hey, he's safe," she said soothingly when handing the baby over. The woman sobbed harder in relief, her brown hair and tanned skin covered in soot.

"Thank you, thank you," the woman said when she regained enough control. "So very much!"

"Name's Kevin Casey, thank me later." She Conjured a glass of water. "Have a drink, see if he maybe can too, then head straight for the forest and stay hidden, can you do that?"

"Of course," she said before beginning to gulp down the water and wetted her fingers to clean the baby screaming. "Thank you."

"Yeah, nothing," she said as she sprang to her feet again, the chaos hadn't ceased and she didn't know where the others where, but taking out a couple of tipsy Death Eaters shouldn't be above her level of skill.

--

When the Death Eaters where gone and all that was left was the aftermath she took a swift look around to pick out the direction and started striding towards the Weasley's tents.

"Casey!" some wizard she knew, but couldn't and didn't care to pin a name to grabbed both her arms. "The Dark Mark -"

"Yes, I saw it," she said and tried pushing him away.

"Is it – You-Know-Who?"

"How the ruddy hell would I know? Now _move_, arse-hole, I'm gonna find my daughter!" She shoved him off and started off at a sprint, seeing Arthur just return to their site and someone peeking out of the boys' tent.

"Dad, what's going on?" Charlie called through the dark and she headed straight for him. "Fred and George got back with Ginny and Kaya okay, but the others -" She heard the fright in his voice, but was too relieved her daughter was okay to care and ran into him in a swift hug before pushing her way into the tent.

George had taken upon him to hold the crying girl since Bill was nursing a heavy gash to the arm. When seeing her mother Kaya jumped down from his lap and ran into her embrace, being lifted up as she sobbed and Kevin sat down on the nearest bed, cradling her daughter to her chest.

"Shh, it's over now, they didn't get us," Kevin murmured down in the soft hair as the rest came inside. "Shh, we're safe, we're safe." It was hard to tell who she was really comforting, herself or the girl.

"Did you get them, Dad?" Bill asked sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," Arthur said as Kevin ran her hand over Kaya's head. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

"_What?_" four voices shrieked at the same time, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Kevin, making Kaya cringe.

"Harry's wand?" Fred asked.

"_Mr. Crouch's elf?" _Percy said in disbelief.

In a matter of minutes Arthur, with help from Ron, Hermione and Harry got the story straight about how they had investigated the course of events and what had happened. Kevin listened with half-open mouth, not wanting it to be real, but understanding it had to, they were on the verge of a new war.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that," Percy said indignantly. "Running off when he'd expressively told her not to... Embarrassing him in front of the Ministry... How would that have looked, if she'd been up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control -"

"She didn't do anything – she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, " Hermione snapped back as Kaya's crying eased, but she held a hard knotted hand around the arm of Kevin's sweater.

"Sod off about that elf," Kevin muttered to Kaya when Percy began his reply.

"Why did you leave me?" Kaya whispered, feeling new tears press on.

"Oh, baby-girl, I didn't leave you," Kevin answered softly and and hugged better around her as Hermione and Percy continued to argue. "I knew you'd be safe with the twins when I went to fight the bad guys. I didn't leave you, I made you safe and now I'm back." A couple of tears ran down Kevin's own cheeks. "I had to fight, you understand that? I saved a baby and made the bad guys go away."

"Uh-hum," Kaya muttered back, sniffing.

"Look, can someone just explain what that scull-thing was?" Ron said impatiently and loud enough to draw everyone's attention. "It wasn't hurting anyone... Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," Hermione answered him at once, Kevin was a bit taken aback a muggle-born her age should know that. "I read about it in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."_

_Well, that explains it,_ Kevin thought as Kaya let go of her sweater a tad.

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," Arthur followed up with quietly. "Of course people panicked... It's almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," Ron said, frowning. "I mean... It's still only a shape in the sky..." Kevin cleared her throat, standing up, having Kaya clutch around her, but accepted being handed over to Charlie as Kevin pierced the youngest brother with her eyes.

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed. The terror it inspired... You have no idea, you're too young," Kevin said, deliberately not saying the name and hearing her voice shook, knowing it wouldn't stop at what she was going to say next. "Just picture coming home, and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house and _knowing_ what you're about to find..." She swallowed hard and saw several wincing, in particular Arthur, who knew what and who she was talking about. "Everyone's worst fear... Their very worst..." Just thinking about it was almost as an attack from a Dementor, even if it had been thirteen years and the silence hammered on her eardrums.

"Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it," Bill said at last, having removed the sheet a bit to inspect his injury. "It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now." The whole tale was directed at his elbow, as if he didn't want to see their reactions.

"Death Eaters? What are Death Eaters?" Harry asked and Kevin had to keep herself from giving a dry laughter, to be the end of the war he sure didn't know a lot about it.

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," Bill filled him in and looked up at last. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight."

"The ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway," Kevin shot in bitterly.

"We can't prove it was them," Arthur said, looking first at his oldest son, then at the vampire and back again. "Though it probably was," he finished hopelessly.

"You okay?" Charlie asked quietly when he stepped closer to Kevin and she turned towards him.

"Yeah, a bit shaken, but okay," she said and stroke a hand over Kaya's hair, still in his arms. "You?"

"Yeah, just a rip in this shirt, it's old anyway," he said and met her eyes. She took a step closer and he freed one arm to put it around her.

"Death Eaters, here," she said and sighed, it couldn't be easy times ahead.

"I know, but they're gone now," Charlie said, barely listening to Bill's heated words of Voldemort and Dark Marks and Death Eaters. "We should get some more sleep."

"That'll be easy," she commented while he tried putting Kaya down.

"Charlie, can we sleep with you?" the little girl muttered, still breathing shallow.

"Kaya, we'll go to our own tent, but you can sleep with me in my bed," Kevin said weary.

"No, I wanna sleep with both you and Charlie," she almost whispered as her eyes flooded again.

"Kaya, be a big girl, there's no need -" Kevin began.

"I wanna sleep with you and Charlie!" the girl screamed before succumbing to the terrified sobs.

"Shh," Charlie said and embraced her from behind, knowing the others looked at them. "It wouldn't hurt, would it?" he asked Kevin.

"I guess not," Kevin said, looking even more drawn.

"Come here, then," Charlie murmured before standing up and took them over to Bill and his shared bunk bed. Bill was already sitting on his mattress, his long legs dangling down, looking gloomy.

"Want me to have a look at that?" Kevin asked and pointed to his arm.

"Okay." His feet hit the floor with a thud and he reached his injured arm towards him. She didn't ask how it had happened, just ran a finger into the half-coagulated blood and tasted it carefully.

"Not poisoned," she concluded fast. "And not cursed, I think. I could heal it, or you could wait 'til tomorrow and get your mother to do it."

"Just do it now," he said in a tired tone and she ran the tip of her wand down the length of the gash, muttering the spell and the skin closed over, leaving only a maroon crust some places and a scar.

"Thanks," he said and turned to get back to his own bed, seeing Charlie and Kaya already tucked in. "That's not gonna fit the three of you." He drew his own wand and made the bed if not double, at least one and a half.

"Thanks back," Kevin said before laying down beside her daughter. Charlie had his arm under both their heads and heard the girl's breaths ease as Kevin laid even closer to them. "We're safe now."

"Yeah." Charlie felt himself relax at the their touch and snuggled a couple of fingers to be in direct contact with Kevin's skin at the back of her neck. She gave a sigh in return and draped her arm over Kaya, reaching to hold his other hand. He accepted it and all three of them fell asleep with a faint smile on their lips.

--

Later, technically the same day as they hadn't been back in bed before after three in the morning, Bill and Charlie sat on the front-step of the Burrow, enjoying a beer each.

"I just don't get it," Charlie said after a long silence. "What would anyone gain by sending up the Dark Mark?"

"Panic," Bill said darkly.

"Well, we had that before," Charlie pointed out. "But not on both sides. Second the Death Eaters looked up at the sky, _pop,_ bye-bye, feel free to clean up after us."

"I don't think any of it was planned, really," Bill said and took a long swig. "Just a gang who got too much to drink and the drunkest – or stupidest, maybe both – decided they needed to show off even more and set the Mark."

"So they just happened to have their masks with them? Fat chance." Charlie looked sideways at him.

"I don't know, do I look like some frickin' Oracle of the Day?"

"No," he admitted as Kevin came out and sat down on his other side.

"_The Prophet _should be boiled in tar and rolled in feathers," she said and took a gulp from Charlie's bottle.

"You know it's not really their fault, it's that Skeeter-woman," Bill said calmly.

"Well, they're the ones printing it!" She crossed her arms. "'Staking out vampires', indeed."

"You're taking it personally?" Charlie asked.

"No, but when the paper isn't telling the truth, how long 'til the public is lured into a false sense of security and it's just for Voldemort to strike?" She glanced at both of them, but they didn't react to the name, except so obviously _not_ reacting. "Oh, for heaven's sake, get over yourself!"

"Kevin, Rita Skeeter is one woman, she can do some damage, yes, but you're exaggerating, people can think for themselves," Bill said, staring at his bottle.

"But when they don't have all the facts -"

"Kay, he's right," Charlie said. "I don't know what's gonna happen, but tomorrow will take care of itself. Relax."

"What's with the proverb? And you don't know what it's like," she said, her voice drawing.

"No, maybe I don't, but you're letting the whole affair with Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian colour your view," he said.

"I'm not in a mood to argue now," she said before the tears even could threaten. "New subject?"

"Those Veela looked good," Bill said, a dreamy expression on his face.

"You're hopeless," Kevin muttered with a chuckle.

"'Couse you were that much better," Charlie said.

"Maybe I wasn't," she admitted, letting herself too look dreamy.

"Why?" Charlie asked and caught her eyes.

"Huh?" She didn't quite see what he meant.

"Why did you go all crazy over the Veela? I thought they only affected blokes," Charlie said as their eyes met properly.

"I'm bisexual," she said honestly.

Now it was Charlie's time to say "huh?"

"I'm attracted to both men and women," she explained.

"Oh." He took another swig of beer, then that mystery was out of the way. "So you were actually turned on by them? Got you all worked up and horny," he said, then froze abruptly, his eyes growing big. "I hope the loo's not occupied," he added fast as he rose to his feet and bolted up the stairs.

"Delayed reaction," Kevin said with a sigh. "Goes straight to his stomach." She didn't find it so strange with last nights chaos that he got some reactions now.

"Thank you, I know," Bill answered and looked down at his boots.

"Thanks for shutting Percy up earlier," she said with a small smile in his direction.

"Eh, did it mostly for myself, he was getting on my nerves. He usually likes to do favours, too." A lopsided grin got hold of him.

"It was good you did it when you did or I would probably exploded, since I was so tired after sleeping little and the shock and having that huge adrenaline-kick and... No, I would have told him off for calling vampires non-human and blow my cover and all he would have said was that that was the name of the law. Thank Merlin or something we're back here."

"Thank Merlin no one got hurt," Bill said and emptied his bottle. "You know, when Charlie got back to the tent with me and you weren't there, I could smell the fear from him."

"I wasn't exactly relaxed before I got back, either," she said and took more of the beer left between them.

"He really cares about you," Bill said quietly.

"And I really care about him too," she said equally quiet, almost sounding sorry for it. "But Kaya was my first priority."

"Of course. If anything had happened to her -"

"But it didn't, as you said, no one got hurt, except a few scratches," she shot back hard.

"I love that girl, you know that? Like a father."

"I've noticed," she said simply, but reached over to give his hand a squeeze.

--

Half and hour later Charlie found himself curled up on the bathroom floor with terrible stomach-cramps. Knotting himself further together in a ball, he gave a small wail of misery. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Charlie? Are you in there?" Bill asked and a shaking moan was all answer that was heard.

"Are you okay?" Kevin's voice carried through the door and Charlie realised he needed to get up again. A moment later the door opened and they knelt down beside him.

"Help me up again, would you," he almost moaned. Bill took hold of his arm, giving him something to support his weight on as he dragged himself up. He got on his feet, even if he stood hunched over and pulled down the jeans he hadn't gotten around to closing and his underwear, shaking as he sat down just in time.

"I'll see what we have to make you feel better," Kevin said and stroke a couple of fingers along his cheek before dashing away. He realised he was clutching Bill's hand, but didn't feel like letting go as something the consistent of melted ice-cream made its way out of him.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Charlie muttered just before Kevin got back, carrying a small red bottle.

"Here, drink this, should stabilise your stomach," she said as she uncapped the bottle and put it to his lips. He obediently took two big gulps, letting out a heavy breath afterwards.

"Thanks," he said as he felt things returning more to normal in his body.

"Finish up and go to bed," Bill said.

"Yes, Mum," he spat back before they left him alone.

Kevin waited for him, sitting in the hall and looking at the door when he exited the bathroom. He closed the door slowly behind himself and looked at her.

"Hi," she muttered and got to her feet. "Feeling better?"

"A bit," he said and yawned.

"Going to bed now?"

"Uh-hum."

"Wouldn't be chance for, I mean..." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "If it would be okay for you, I'd be glad to sleep some too. Next to you."

"Sure," he said, suddenly smiling. She nodded and they headed for the bedroom, she pushing the door slowly open.

"Kaya's sleeping here already," she whispered. "In George's bed, she was exhausted and you can't expect a kid her age to be up running half the night," she continue to whisper as they went inside. His eyes used a minute to adjust to the dull light, but a heavy breath escaped him as he saw her standing in front of him, having stripped down to her underwear.

"Well, she seems to be sleeping well," he said with a glance at the other bed where a red head was just visible on the pillow as he began taking off his own clothes. He was the first into the bed, she crawling in to lay on his arm, leaning on his broad chest.

He could easily smell her almost-clean hair and the sweating she had done during the night, but it was welcomed scents. As she listened to his heartbeat he placed his other hand on her side and they both relaxed.

"Thanks," Kevin whispered, needing the subtle comfort now as much as her daughter had done twelve hour earlier.

"Anytime," he whispered back, stroking his fingers to her back.

**AN: If these last three have seemed a bit confusing it's because I'm too lazy to write things explained in GOF and what's important to this story I have included. I've moved some of the quotes over to Kevin, if you noticed, and it's a very good reason for that, but I'm not going to explain it now, it would take too long. Can I ask for a review now? **


	34. Chicken Pox

**AN: Just a little cute thing.**

How she had ended in this mess, Kevin wasn't sure, but she was sitting with a four year old boy on her lap in a bed with the light dimmed, both trying hard not to scratch at their chicken-pox.

"You okay there?" she asked and he lifted his head from her chest.

"No, it's too hot in hewe," he said and scratched at his wrist. She took his hand gently and made him stop.

"It'll just sting and then you'll get a scar," she said as the fever made her shudder. "I got a couple on my stomach."

"Can I see?" He had already began pulling up her jumper with one hand and she helped him.

"Right there," she said and ran her finger over the two small bumps below her right breast. He touched her carefully before she covered herself again. "Chicken-pox is supposed to be that way that you only get it one time, but looks like I'm the exception to the rule."

"Rules a'e boring," he said and coughed. She took the glass of water from the night-stand and helped him drink before taking a gulp herself.

"But we're doing better now, aren't we?" she muttered and looked into his glossy eyes.

"No," he said and sniffed before wiping his nose on the sleeve of his pyjamas.

"Oh, it's not that bad, by tomorrow we can at least go down and see what your mother's up to," she said feebly and yawned.

"Mummy's busy with Bill and Percy," he said and yawned himself.

"Well, someone had to look out for Bill when he was sick and since he's better now I'm looking out for you," she said and ran a hand through his fiery hair.

"I don't need to be look'ed out fow," he said and fisted his hand on her sweater.

"No, you don't, but we're here for each other," she said and hugged tighter around him. "The friends I have at school wouldn't sit up with me just 'couse I'm sick."

"They wouldn't?" he muttered. He knew he was too old to go in his nappy, but it was there and he didn't feel like moving.

"No, and if they did, they'd make a lot of noise and be mean." She kissed his forehead lightly. "Still okay?"

"I'm pooing," he told her.

"Oh. Enjoy yourself." She was too tired to be remotely freaked out and took another gulp of water. "Should I call your mum? I don't really have the energy to change you now..." She sat him down on the bed and got over to the door, it creaked as she opened it and called down for Molly. After getting an answer she staggered back to the bed and curled up while waiting.

"How are you doing?" Molly asked when she came in, looking critically at them both.

"I'm not too bad, he needs to be changed." She didn't even open her eyes when speaking and kept them close, swimming in and out of fantasies as she heard the boy got a clean nappy and Molly commenting that he should have gone to his potty, but it wasn't a big deal since he was sick.

"You?" He prodded a small finger to her shoulder and she sat up slowly before lifting him back up on his lap. They were alone again and she sighed. "I'm better now. Little." She kissed his forehead again and laid her cheek to his, he sighed again when feeling the coolness of her skin. Gently she moved her head and the side of their noses touched. She brushed their lips slightly together for a moment.

"God, I'm doing silly things here," she said under her breath and retracted her head.

"Do it again," he asked, smiling slightly.

"No." She shook her head slowly, she didn't know what had made her kiss the little boy on the lips, even though he was cute.

"Please!" he wailed as his green eyes grew watery. She sighed and bent towards him, making their foreheads and cheeks meet first, then another soft caress of their lips.

"Happy now?" she murmured.

"Tired," he said and yawned.

"Me too," she answered. "Wanna lay down under the covers?"

"Yeah," he muttered and didn't object as she put him down, he stood leaning on the night-stand with one hand as she pulled up the blanket and sheet, and got in. He crawled in beside her and she drew her legs up so his feet touched her thighs. He stared at her face for a moment before yawning again.

"Good night, Charlie," she said and put out the oil lamp.

"G'night, Kay," he murmured back and snuggled closer, getting her arm draped over him.

**AN: I'm gonna start asking for reviews again, please put a little thing in my e-mail inbox, just to let me know if it's getting boring or if you want more or anything!**


	35. Orchard Quidditch

**AN: This have been hanging on my hard-drive for a while, but I finally got around to posting it. Promise I'll come with some more feel-good soon, the drama is even boring me. Hopefully I didn't butcher the ages, but if I did, tell me.**

Six forms were visible in the orchard not far from the Burrow. Five were boys, two identical at the age of nine, one just turned twelve, one of fifteen and the last at seventeen.

"Ready?" Kay asked and gripped her broom.

"Can you go over it just one last time?" Oliver asked, flashing his untidy grin.

"Fine, for the umpteenth time," she said, but didn't sound annoyed. "That three and that works as goal posts," she pointed to two big trees on either side of the clearing, "which we'll shoot this through," she held up the soccer-ball in her hands, "while those two," Fred and George, "bombard us with apples. Clear?"

"Perfectly," Oliver answered when her voice had died away. They mounted the brooms and kicked off, Bill and Fred siding with her while Charlie, Oliver and George formed the other team.

"Ready, set... Go!" She threw the ball high in the air, Charlie swooped in and caught it, heading for the goal-tree, but lost his grip at a searing pain hit his his elbow. He recovered fast, shooting Fred a look before he turned to make sure Bill didn't make the shot he was aiming for after snatching the ball in its fall.

He moved as fast as the broom allowed, flashing up for Bill's nose, making the older stop in surprise long enough for Charlie to get the ball back. A quick throw to Oliver made sure Bill couldn't get his revenge in other than a rude hand-gesture.

"Come on," Charlie called as Oliver made his aim, hovering just long enough to receive an apple to his scull, still he made the goal within an inch.

"George," Kevin shouted. "Maybe I wasn't clear on the rules or you're just stupid, but you aren't supposed to bludger your team-mates." The game had came to a halt, they were all slowly gathering at the middle of the pitch.

"What are you talking about? I'm Fred, he's not my team-mate," the twin who had thrown the apple said.

"Uh-hum, right," she said sceptically. "You just managed to change shirts unnoticed by me, after the match started?" She raised her eyebrows and was about to cross her arms.

"Fine, I'm George," he said and threw a look down on his green shirt, then over at Fred's blue. "We just..."

"You just wanted to cheat," she finished for him. "I don't mind, but I'm not the only one playing. Oliver, wanna take the shot again?" She turned to the boy in question, whose cheeks grew hot.

"No, it's fine, I mean, I did make it, so it's no big deal, unless you think I really should," he rambled as his face grew beet-red.

"No, you did make it, fair and square, more or less." She drew her hand over her forehead to brush back the boyish short, brown hair and Charlie wondered how she managed to make his chest tingle so easily.

"I'll get the ball for you," Oliver said.

"No, I'll do it," Charlie said, it couldn't be bad with a bit of speed to cool off.

"Race you for it?" Oliver asked and Charlie was off before the brunette got his grip adjusted. Still he went after, laying flat against the handle and hoped Kevin was watching. Charlie got there first, scooping the ball from between the low branches with ease, he wasn't Seeker for nothing. Oliver did a loose turn and circled half a round before they returned to the group together.

"Change of rules," Bill announced. "Fred and George hits anyone and everyone."

"Okay, all ready again?" Kay looked around before simply dropping the ball. Charlie and Bill plummeted down, the older getting hold of the ball, but it slipped as he pulled up again. Charlie threw out his arm and hit the ball upwards, where Oliver was waiting, clear to catch it.

The brunette did make it, a second before an apple made contact with his eyes and another with his wrist, then a whole cascade. Kevin swooped past and got the ball, looking behind her and ducking the apples the twins were sending her way until she scored without much trouble.

Charlie saw this and didn't waste the time as he went for the ball, getting it, but losing it just as quickly to Bill. Not admitting defeat the slightest Charlie chased after him, making the older move away from the goal-post and head for Kevin almost on the other end.

She began hovering towards him and he thought he had the upper hand, even though Charlie was on his tail. As he turned to see if he was having any luck throwing off his brother, Bill made contact with something far too solid to be air.

"Oh no," Kevin half-gasped, half-sighed as she saw Oliver falling and headed for the ground herself, if so in a more controlled matter.

"I'm so sorry," Bill said as he too landed beside Oliver. Kevin got down on her knees and supported Oliver into a sitting position.

"How are you?" she asked and furrowed her brows.

"'M fine, 'm fine," Oliver insisted, sounding slightly drunk as the rest of the Weasleys landed. "Fine..." His eyes closed and his head slumped fully down on his chest. Kevin reached up to his neck and felt a steady pulse going.

"He'll survive," she concluded and arranged him so he could breath more easily. "Just fainted, probably have a concussion."

"Well, that's great," Bill said flatly. "I ploughed him without being remotely close to the ground."

"Only you, brother, only you," Charlie said and shook his head slowly.

"Did he take you any?" Kevin asked and looked at Bill.

"Knocked my shoulder a bit, but really nothing," he answered.

"Just because you're bigger than him doesn't mean you can't get hurt," she said.

"Well, I didn't follow the crash with a thirty foot drop," Bill answered.

"Wasn't the fall that hurt him," she began.

"It was the sudden stop," Charlie finished for her with a snicker.

"Precisely. We should get him back," she concluded.

"I'll carry him," Charlie offered.

"Sure? He's not Ron, exactly," Kevin said and looked at the twelve year old boy.

"And I'm not Percy," Charlie retorted and bent down to pick Oliver up. She sighed and stood up, gathered up the three brooms and looked around at them.

"Well, then we went," she said and began walking back to the Burrow, the twins running ahead, Charlie by her side and Bill falling into steps behind them. By the time they could see the door, it was occupied by Molly, looking both angry and concerned.

"Oh, dear," she said when seeing the unconscious boy in her son's arms. "It is that bad. I thought the twins was exaggerating. Oh, dear."

"He's fine," Kevin called to her as they closed in. "Just a concussion, I'm sure you can put him right," she said, appealing to Molly's motherly instincts.

"Yes, let's take him to the boys' room, it's closest," Molly said and hurried back in to fetch potions and look up some spells in a book. Kevin shrugged, 'the boys' room' could mean just about anything, but since Bill and Charlie's room was nearest, with exception of Ginny's, it would seem logical.

"Little git's heavy," Charlie said as he made his way up the stairs. "Imagine that."

"Told you," Kevin muttered and they went in. Charlie deposited Oliver on his bed and Kevin knelt down, brushing a hand over the brown fringe.

"He's good on the pitch, though," Charlie said and sat down on his night-stand, leaning his elbows to his knees and staring at her. "Maybe I'll let him in on the team."

"Ugh... Mum?" Oliver groaned and shifted his head an inch to the left.

"Sorry, your mum's not here, but I am," Kevin said and he opened his eyes, a dopey grin spreading on his face. "And Molly's be right around. How're you feeling?"

"Not too bad," Oliver muttered. "Hurts a bit."

"Well, that's a shock," Charlie said as Kevin placed a hand to Oliver's stomach, making the boy open his eyes properly. Charlie snorted for no apparent reason, she was just touching him, barely, it was nothing. At last that what he told himself while fiddling with the thought of getting hurt himself. If he, Charlie, had been stupid enough to fall off his broom it would be him she was concerned about now, not that whelp.

"There you are," Molly said as she hurried in, her arms loaded with potions she soon deposited on the other night-stand.

"Where you told us to be," Charlie muttered as Kevin vacated the spot, letting Molly inspect the boy, prodding at the back of his head and checking that his arms and legs weren't broken.

"You don't feel sick, do you?" she asked when her hands fell still.

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Oliver answered at once. "Or, maybe a bit," he added after a glance at Kevin.

"Well, then you'd better take this." Molly found a large spoon and measured up a dose from one of the bigger bottles. Oliver took it without complaining at the taste. "You should stay right there for a while, it will probably make you sleepy."

"Yes, it is," Oliver said and yawned. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it's the least I could do when one of my son's _plough _you." She gave Charlie a look and he sat up straighter, ready to say it wasn't him. "I'll Floo-call your mother, Oliver, tell her you're fine." She went out again, taking the potion bottles with her.

"Kevin?" Oliver said in a small voice.

"Yeah?" She knelt down beside him again.

"Can you sit with me for a while?" His brown eyes were pleading and Charlie snorted again.

"Of course," she answered. Charlie left them, he wasn't in a mood to comfort and kicked the wall before going downstairs.

"Bill got a girlfriend, Bill got a girlfriend," the twins sing-songed and jumped around their oldest brother in the kitchen.

"Hey, she just sent me a letter," Bill said, waving the piece of parchment in his hand. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Bill got a girlfriend, Bill got a girlfriend!" Their chanting were growing louder.

"Would you shut it?" Charlie said annoyed and headed into the sitting-room.

"No," the twins said in unison.

"Where's Kay?" Bill said, ignoring the dancing boys around him.

"Up with Oliver," Charlie said darkly.

"Is he all right?" Bill swatted Fred on the back of his head playfully.

"Yeah, now she's holding his hand." Charlie screwed up his face for a moment, as if the thought made him sick.

"Charlie, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," Bill said with an amused look, causing Fred and George to shift focus.

"Kay and Charlie, sitting in a tree," they started at the top of their lungs. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up before I make you," Charlie growled.

"Kay and Charlie!"

He took a step closer to them.

"Sitting in a tree!"

He raised his fist as a warning to the grinning boys.

"K-I-S-S – Ow-a!" George cupped his jaw in his hands and tears were welling up in his eyes.

"You're stupid!" he shouted before seeking comfort in Bill's shirt.

"I'm stupid?" Charlie bellowed. "I didn't make you sing that stupid song and it's not like I didn't give you any warning!" He was panting in pure fury. "Just so you know it, it's not funny! If I ever hear you sing that again I do much more than hit you, I'll turn you into... to... I'll kill you! Plain out, then I can get so bloody peace around here!"

"Charlie," Bill said calmly, having George still clinging around his waist and Fred standing under his other arm, frightened. "Look what you did."

"So, I scared them! They should fucking know when enough is enough!" Charlie's face was so warm the temperature in the room must have gone up several degrees.

"No, with yourself," Bill said and looked at Charlie's legs. Charlie followed his eyes to see the puddle he was standing in, the trail going up his jeans to his crotch. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, his jaw quivering. After an eternity he turned and ran out the veranda door.

"Charlie's just stupid," Fred said quietly and took hold of George's hand.

"Yeah, he is sometimes," Bill said and released his younger brothers from his embrace. "You're okay? I'll just go and see if I can find him."

"Yeah," Fred said and took George with him over to the sofa.

"But Bill?" George said a bit shakily.

"Yeah?" Bill turned to them again.

"Watch out, his fist is _hard!_" George rubbed the sore spot again.

"I will," Bill said before going outside. He found Charlie at the top of a tree halfway to the lake, as he expected. "Come down."

"Why?" Charlie answered angry.

"Or I'll come up." Bill shielded his eyes and looked up at his brother, sitting there with his back against the trunk and being moody. "Okay." He started climbing and seated himself on a branch on the other side of the trunk.

"Gonna tell me I overreacted?"

"I was planning on that, yes."

"They started it."

"I can't believe you see Oliver as a competition, he's twelve, for crying out loud."

"I don't..."

"Then what's got you so worked up?" Bill looked at him, but saw only his shoulder and side of the head.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"If you say so."

"You have a problem with that temper, you can't just go and -"

"I didn't just 'go and'! They started it and you know it!"

"Yes, they did, but I thought you was old enough to handle it better. Anyway, the hitting's not what bothers me most. Charlie, you wet yourself."

"I bloody well know that!" His voice was shaking.

"Let's go down and talk." Bill started climbing down without waiting for an answer. Charlie followed slowly, feeling his brother's eyes on his back. His foot slipped and he fell the last three feet, landing on his back. Bill offered him a hand up and Charlie took it reluctantly. "What really happened?"

"Happened? Dunno." Charlie shrugged.

"From where I was standing it looked like they really hit a nerve and you let your anger and frustration with Kevin out on George."

"I'm not angry with her, really."

"Just that she's so avoiding?"

"Not really. I mean, she's... I like her, but she doesn't want anything like that." He was staring hard at the ground.

"I think she's having a rough time now and isn't ready for a relationship. Maybe."

"Maybe what? She's not having a rough time or she is ready for a relationship?"

"Neither. Charlie, I know you don't want to hear it, but to her you're just a friend. A good friend, yes, but nothing more."

"I know, and that's the worst part," Charlie whispered and didn't object as Bill laid his arms around him, instead leaned onto his brother.

"Maybe it's time you let it go."

"Don't know if I can," Charlie murmured.

"You can try. But Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you piss your pants?"

"Didn't know I was doing it, I was just so angry and confused and then you pointed it out and I just wanted to die."

"Think it'll happen again?"

"No, but I'm still confused."

"Gonna keep that temper under control?"

"I'll try," Charlie said first, but sensed Bill wasn't satisfied with it. "Yeah, I will."

"Good, 'couse I'll hate to see you actually murdering the twins."

"I can't really do that, you know, tempting as it is sometimes."

"I know. And try not letting them bother you, they don't understand what you feel for Kevin."

"I don't understand it myself."

"Because you're angry at her, then angry at yourself for feeling that way at the same time as you want to be with her? Yeah, been there myself."

"You didn't throw a huge fit every three days because of it."

"It's been more than three days since you've blown now. You're bottling it up. Saving it for something spectacular." Bill chuckled. "And the thing with Oliver, he just think she's pretty, he don't really know her."

"You think he has a crush on her?"

"Yeah, and I can't blame him, she is pretty." _But nothing to keep,_ Bill added for himself.

"Can't argue with that." Charlie stood up and looked into Bill's eyes. "Thanks."

"What, I didn't do anything?" Bill said innocently and got a light punch to his arm. "Let's get this cleaned up." He drew his wand and dried Charlie's jeans.

"What about the... What I left on the floor?"

"If we're lucky, Mum haven't seen it and we just clean it up. If she has... Let's blame Ron."

"Sounds like a plan," Charlie said, letting himself smile as they went back.


	36. End of First War

**AN: Also something that's been gathering dust. **

"Kevin?" Charlie said as he saw his father escort the young woman into the kitchen of the Burrow. Her hair was long and a tired shade of brown, not to mention greasy. Her whole appearance seemed slightly off, at least the dark rings under her eyes. Arthur got the girl down on a chair as Molly emerged from the sitting-room where she had a small quarrel with the three and a half year old twins.

"Hi, dear," Molly said softly as she knelt in front of the younger woman, the hooded eyes not meeting the brown. "How are you?" Molly was neither blind nor stupid, she knew Kevin was not doing good after the end of the war.

"I found her on the sofa, just laying there and shaking," Arthur put in as he hung up his coat. He had stopped by her flat on his way from work when they hadn't heard from her in a couple of days. "Merlin knows how long she's been there." Charlie stepped closer to his friend and put a freckled hand on her cold. Her eyes flickered a bit to him before she stared at the floor again.

"Kevin? Are you hungry?" Molly asked when noticing the bones on the girl's chest stand out in stark contrast. Kevin just blinked slowly. It didn't matter, nothing mattered any more and it wouldn't help her anyway.

Just a short month ago she had been happy. She had a boyfriend. Five close friends. Little Harry to dote on whenever his parents or godfather wasn't doing exactly that. Life had been good. All that had been ripped away in the course of a week and she couldn't believe it.

* * *

"No," she moaned where she was sitting on the sofa some time later. All blurred together. Fabian couldn't be dead, neither Wormtail, Prongs or Lily. Sirius couldn't have betrayed them.

"What is it?" Charlie asked carefully from beside her. He understood she had a hard time now, but didn't know how to act, this was nothing like letting Percy sleep in his bed because of a bad dream.

"No," she repeated and stood up. Charlie shuddered as she moved like a sleepwalker over the floor.

It couldn't be. It had to be another explanation. Voldemort was gone, but her friends couldn't be dead and imprisoned. She fell to her knees as a small voice whispered in her head. _But it is, you're the only left. How long 'til they take you too?_

"No!" Her voice was louder, but shaking and she fell to her side in small convulsions.

"Kay?" Charlie got over to her fast and shook her shoulder. "Kevin!" His voice was shriller and Arthur came to see what was happening. He hastily knelt down over her and placed one hand to her cheek to make her meet his eyes.

"Kevin, look at me," he said calmly as Charlie retracted, scared for his friend. "Kevin," Arthur repeated more stern and rolled her over on her back.

"No. No-no!" she gasped and began tossing her head back and forth. Sweet Lily was hiding somewhere, it had to be like that, they just wouldn't let the vampire in on the secret. Kevin began sobbing as also her shoulders banged down in the floor with rhythmical thumps.

"Shh, look at me and take a deep breath," Arthur said as the sobs grew shallower. He knew it didn't help if she started panicking. Her head fell still as a series of howls escaped her and Arthur lifted her torso into his embrace as he sat properly down on his knees. "Charlie, go find your mother."

"Yes, Dad," Charlie muttered before leaving them. Arthur was glad his son didn't object now, as was Kevin, the small part of her that still was rational didn't want Charlie to see her like this.

"Shh, Kevin, relax," Arthur murmured as he cradled the skinny body to himself. Had she really lost all that weight in just a month? He had always seen her at being in good health and now he almost got scared. "Shh," he repeated. Her breath deepened as the tears stopped and she felt emptied for all. Emotions, feelings, reactions.

At last she lifted her head and met his blue eyes behind the lenses. She didn't know why, she just pressed her lips to his, hard and pained. In the millisecond it took Arthur to realise what was going on he got angry and pushed her away.

"Kevin, no," he said hard and cradled her face to his chest again as he glanced over at his wife in the door-frame. "It was nothing," he defended them with an once.

"I know," Molly sighed and sat down beside them. "Kevin, would you like to take a bath?" She had seen and smelled what state the girl was in and got she needed all the help and care they could offer. Kevin didn't say anything, just moved her gaze to the older woman.

"Can you stand?" Arthur asked and slowly raised them both to their feet. Kevin's shoulders were rolled forward and her head down, all together a miserable look and Molly put a hand around her back.

"Come, dear," she said and guided the vampire slowly out in the kitchen, the entrance and up the stairs.

"Charlie," Kevin mumbled as they entered the bathroom.

"Do you want him to be here?" Molly asked as she put the stopper in the old tub and turned on the water. Again Kevin kept her words to herself. "Heavens know that kid needs a bath anyway," Molly said before calling down the stairs. Kevin was stripped of the sweater a bit reluctantly, it still had some of Fabian's scent in it. But mostly her own now, sadly.

"What is it?" Charlie asked in a low manner as he entered the bathroom to see his mother undressing his best friend.

"Kevin wanted you here," Molly said. Charlie's eyes met Kevin's for a moment and he wrenched off his sweater, she wanted them to do like in the summer when they went swimming. Soon they were both seated in the warm water of the tub, Molly washing Kevin's hair while Charlie did himself with the cloth.

In Kevin's mind a simple sentence repeated itself countless of times; _it can't be!_ Sirius would never betray James and Lily.

"What now?" Molly shouted towards the stairs as she heard crying. She sighed and rinsed her hands quickly in the water and dried them on her apron as she went out the door.

"Kevin, it'll be okay," Charlie said as the silence spread. He didn't have anything else to tell her and he didn't even know if it was true. She just looked at him, not in a glaring way, maybe in a thankful? She lifted her arms a bit and he moved closer. She still wanted him nearer and he walked on his knees to sit across her lap.

Her arms gripped around him, stroking the smooth skin on his back and bum. He was alive, warm and breathing. He held around her neck, placing his cheek to hers and heard her moan softly. They both enjoyed it, she more than him and when Molly came back he let them continue for a short while before she had to scrub Kevin clean.

In the evening Kevin was still at the Burrow, now sitting beside Molly on the couch, each holding a steaming mug with hot chocolate. Molly had magically washed Kevin clothes the fast way, it wore more on the fabric, but was necessary now.

"You don't want to go home, do you?" Molly said and took a sip of the warm drink. Kevin's cup remained untouched. "I can set up a bed for you in Charlie's room." Kevin gave a small shake of her head. It was only a matter of time before she began crying and she didn't want the boy to deal with that.

"Do you want to go home?" Arthur tried, he wouldn't let her anyway. She went back to stubborn catatonic and Molly placed both their mugs on the table.

"Kevin," she said, turning to face the girl. "Please talk to us, we want to help you." Kevin was slowly sliding down where she was sitting sideways in the sofa, leaning forward and wasn't far from drooling. "Kevin," Molly repeated and took the skinny frame into her embrace. Kevin fisted her hands on the flowered dress as the silent tears trickled out.

They were gone. All of them. Fabian, Gideon, James, Lily and Peter. Sirius and Harry was still alive, but no more accessible for her. A sound like a wounded animal escape her as she clung harder to Molly.

"Shh, shh..." The woman rocked slowly and soothingly to tell Kevin she wasn't alone. She felt the warm and heard the promise in the hushing, she just couldn't take it in, believe it. Slowly she emptied again, the tears stopped, but she still clutched to Molly.

"Kevin, do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Arthur asked slowly. Even though it was far from something he would usually offer, he could see in how much need the girl was for physical touch and how she was clinging to his wife like a scared child. Kevin sniffed as an answer.

"You want that? Then maybe we should get to bed," Molly said and stroke the brown hair. As the older woman got them both to their feet, Arthur moved over to take them into a hug. Kevin didn't respond, but her fists loosened as she was enclosed in their scent, heat and love. When Molly tried getting loose slowly, Kevin's knees buckled and Arthur tightened his hold on her.

"Can you walk now?" he asked, not expecting an answer and not getting any before he bent down to pick her up. She put her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, but couldn't help much. The married couple exchanged a worried look before they headed towards and up the stairs. Their first stop was the bathroom and Arthur carefully put the girl down to brush his teeth. She just watched with unfocused eyes until Molly stroke the back of her fingers to the cold cheek.

"Do you have to use the loo?" she almost whispered and Kevin gave a small movement that could be take as a head-shake. Arthur stroke his hand over the girl's head and she accepted being carried the rest of the way. "You can borrow a night-gown," Molly told her as Arthur gently placed her on the bed. She blinked slowly where she was sitting as the redheaded woman searched a drawer and soon pulled out what looked like a big, white shirt.

Kevin didn't object as she once again was stripped of the too big jumper as the smell of her boyfriend was gone, just like him. She had to stand up and support herself on Molly's shoulders to get the jeans off, but soon fell back to her seating. Molly eyed the girl and sighed before pulling the white gown over Kevin's head.

"Come here, dear," she murmured as she directed the petite hands through the arm-holes and Kevin did little to help or resist. In the end the too wide clothing was on and she had to stand again as Molly pulled back the covers to lay her down. Arthur was ready and laid down beside her as she drew her knees almost up to her chin and Molly placed the sheet and blanket over them.

She took a look into the cradle to check that Ginny was sleeping before she changed as fast as she mastered and gazed over he shoulder to see her pillow being dampened by Kevin's tears. Arthur stroke her arm slowly and Molly soon laid down with them.

"Shh, I know it hurts," Molly whispered as she settled Kevin against her side and put an arm around her. The girl swallowed, even though she missed them, knowing that she wasn't the only one held her from sobbing loudly. She drew a deeper breath filled with Molly's flowery smell and felt how nice the soft breast served as a pillow. She closed her eyes even though the tears kept trickling out, it was all just a big mistake.

Molly hadn't been sure at first, but the more she thought about it, the more sure she was: some parts of Kevin's body hadn't shrunk the way you would expect at such a quick weight-loss. Soon the girl fell asleep and the two redheads followed not long after.

When Kevin finally woke the next morning she was alone in the bed. She quickly threw the sheets off herself and ran to the bathroom where she kneeled in front of the toilet and vomited a burning liquid. She squeezed her eyes shut when her body stopped jerking.

She has known it a long time. She had even got to tell Fabian and he had been thrilled. She thought with pain on his ecstatic face when she had shared the news with him, but they never got time to tell anyone else. She was pregnant and now the child would not have a father.

She flushed and made her way back to the bed, supporting herself on the wall and anything else that would hold her. Even though the clock had to be at least ten she dragged the blanket over herself and buried her face in the pillow.

"Kevin?" A child's voice whispered later and someone touched the hand hanging out of the bed.

She looked up and mouthed "hi, Billy-boy," her voice wouldn't have carried. The two oldest brothers regarded her with concern as she pushed the fabric out of her face with strained movements and attempted a smile. At last Charlie crawled in beside her and Bill soon followed to lay behind her.

"Are you sick?" Charlie asked, even though he knew the answer. She tried on a smile, but it turned out as a tired grimace.

"Charlie, Bill," she whispered and swallowed. "I'll have to go away for a while." She spoke slowly, but they listened, this was important. "Not yet, but before Christmas. I'll be gone for months, don't know exactly... But I'll come back." As long as she had the possibility. Charlie nodded and interlaced their fingers.

"I'll wait," he said, as it seemed like something appropriate saying. Bill stroke her hair back with one hand.

"Don't tell your parents or anyone else, okay? Our secret." She swallowed hard again.

"Okay. Why?" Charlie's eyes were getting watery and she wished they weren't, hers were mimicking them.

"I have to do something I don't want anyone knowing about," she said, covering both bases of the question. He blinked understandingly and she closed her eyes. The boys moved closer, near enough for her to feel Charlie's breath to her face and smell the blood pumping through his veins. Still she had no interest in feeding. They laid like that for a long time, jut enjoying each other's company.

"Fred!" A high-pitched scream was heard just before both twins and Percy bolted into the room.

"Shh," Charlie answered annoyed and saw Kevin screw up her face.

"But he took my book!" Percy answered and the girl flinched.

"Fred, give Percy back the book, it's his," Bill said as stern as he managed.

"That's Fred," the twin holding the book answered and pointed to the other.

"I don't care who's who, just leave us alone," Charlie barked. Percy had noticed something was wrong and didn't even look down as Fred handed him the book.

"If you are quiet you can come up here," Bill said when seeing the look on his younger brothers faces. The twins jumped up, their parents' bed was usually off-limits. "Quiet," Bill said again. He was met by three nods and they had soon settled, Percy between Bill and Kevin, the twins in the foot-end.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked when noticing how blank Kevin's face had gone. She didn't respond and he gave her a one-armed hug.

"Poor Kevin," Percy said as he too hugged her. She just let out a long exhale and closed her eyes.

Molly came up an hour later to see five of her sons cuddling up to the sleeping girl. Bill was the first to open his eyes and she smiled at him as she shook Kevin's shoulder gently.

"Good morning," Molly said softly. "Are you hungry?" She inclined towards the tray with a bowl of steaming soup she was levitating. Kevin blinked several times and the rest of the boys came to life, the twins quickly crawled up to their oldest brother. "Can you sit up?" Molly asked and Kevin clutched her hands around the sheet.

"I think you can," Charlie said carefully and their eyes locked. She pushed herself up in a sitting-position, the boys following her and Molly put the tray down across Kevin's legs. She placed her hand to the spoon beside the bowl, but nothing more happened. She didn't have the energy and why bother anyway?

Molly sighed inaudible before picking up the spoon and took to feeding Kevin. The girl slurped up some of it, but started turning her head in the other direction and Molly placed the spoon down again.

"Boys, why don't you go find some lunch?" she said and sat her eyes in them. The two oldest understood it was no use arguing and got of the bed before taking a twin each by the hand and Percy followed them with a backwards glance. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?" she muttered.

"I think I know why you don't want this soup," she stated and removed the tray. "I have suspected it for some time now." She suspected several things, but that was for another time.

"You know what I am, eh?" Kevin hardly cared if she would be turned in for putting the kids in danger or something, they could stake her within the hour and be done with it.

"I know your not a human," Molly said quietly. "You're a vampire."

"Wo-ho, full score to Mrs. Weasley," Kevin muttered darkly. "You hate me." It was a fact, no one liked a vampire, at least not one having an interest in the children.

"No, I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be offering you this." Molly held out her wrist, a small cut on it. Kevin's mouth began to water, but she told herself to be in control. It was food, something she needed.

"I'll be careful," she promised before laying her lips to the gash, feeling and scenting the blood as much as tasting it. Just the assurance of strength seemed to do something about her, she resembled less of a rag-doll. She swallowed soft several times and ran her tongue to the warm skin, moaning gently. Soon she had to pull herself off and wiped her mouth with the sleeve.

"Feeling better?" Molly asked after healing the cut.

"Much, thanks," Kevin told her and smiled weakly.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"I know," Kevin mumbled, not really wanting to take advantage of her friends. Plus, she may blow her cover, but she couldn't raise a child now. Just the thought of convincing Molly of what she would do to her niece or nephew... Hell, the redheaded madam would take the child and raise as her own! "Thanks for the offer, but..."

"The kids would drive you up the wall," Molly finished with a kind smile. Kevin nodded, that was excuse enough now.

"I'll just rest for a few minutes more," Kevin said. _And digest,_ she thought as she slid herself down in the bed. Molly placed her fingers to the girl's temple for a second, then left quietly, drawing the door close. Somehow things would work out.

**AN: I'm working on a story of what would happen if Molly found out, but with the pace I'm working it may be finished before christmas... In three years! :D**


	37. Grimmauld Place

**AN: You know the Weasley-boys love food?**

Even though not thriving at Grimmauld place 12, Kevin more than survived. One morning around Christmas she had decided to cook breakfast instead of Molly so the older could catch up with her children, Kevin found the Headquarters even had its own charm.

"So things are going all right at the bank?" Molly asked her oldest son, who had wormed one arm innocently around Fleur's shoulders.

"Ze usual," the blonde answered since Bill's eyes and mind were focused on the stove. "Zhings work, but ze goblins are rude creatures."

"Uh-hum," Bill agreed absently as Kevin bent down to get more milk for the pancake-batter.

"How nice," Molly said flatly and moved focus. "Fred, George, I hope you're studying for your NEWTs."

"Course, Mum," Fred answered in the same tone as their brother as Kevin pulled her long, black hair up in a bun on the back of her head, sighed and let it fall back down.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she turned to ask them.

"Thinks it's just you," Charlie said when he realised his voice was in his throat and had nothing to do with his pants.

"Well, I am standing by this old sauna of a cooker," she said and turned back to flip the pancakes in both frying pans. "Anyone wanna help me chop the head off that house-elf later?" Since Kreacher had refused to do anything for her and all her clothes were dirty she had ended up in her dragon-handling gear. "It's just to help yourself here." She nodded towards the plate with the growing pile of pancakes.

"No, I'm fine," Ron breathed, but Hermione, Ginny and Kaya got up and brought their plates to load on a couple each. The girls found their seats again as Kevin wiped sweat from her brow. Not even the sound of breaking glass brought the five Weasley boys out of their trance.

"Oh no!" Kaya wailed.

"Don't worry," Kevin said and with a point of her wand the shattered glass and juice was gone from the floor. "I'll just get you a new one." She felt the eyes on her back, or rather a little south of that as she went over to the cupboard over the sink, the door creaked as she opened it and she stretched up to reach the middle shelf, her corset not following fully.

"Fudge's so full of nonsense," Hermione said as she opened _The Prophet_ and Kevin went over to her daughter and filled the glass with juice for her.

"What did he do now?" the vampire asked and supported her palms on the short end of the table, lifting one leg as she bent over to see. Hermione pushed the paper towards her so they both could read. George swallowed audibly as his, as well as his brothers', eyes flickered between Kevin's cleavage and the dusty reflection in the old mirror behind her. "Nah, nothing new, I already knew the Ministry's full of shit." She almost stood up again, then skimmed through the end of the article.

"Kay?" Fred said and her eyes snapped to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Er... Nothing," he muttered and looked at the table for a moment.

"Merlin, I'm almost burning your food," she exclaimed and hurried over to the stove to save the pancakes. As she filled the pans with batter again she noticed how low her top had sneaked and hastily pulled it up again.

"Bill?" Fleur said a bit annoyed.

"Uh-hum?" His mind didn't have room enough to make proper words right now as Kevin wriggled her hips to a tune stuck in her head.

"I want to go out and 'ave croissants," Fleur said and sighed. Bill's brain registered 'go out' and got his eyes to the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Pancakes make me so, oh, what is ze word?" Fleur put a finger to her pursed lips.

"Obnoxious," Ginny suggested down in her glass.

"Please, Fleur, you haven't lived before you'd have some of Kay's pancakes," Bill said and pecked her cheek. "Please, just a little, then we can go, okay?"

"Okay," the blonde grumbled and crossed her arms. Kevin ran her fingers through her hair as she turned away from the scorching stove.

"I'm gonna need a shower after this, it's a hundred and forty degrees over here," she said, sounding slightly flustered. A single glistering drop of sweat ran from her collar-bone, down her chest and between her breasts, being followed carefully.

"You could take off some clothes," George suggested airy, supporting his head in his hand.

"Yeah, it's soon I'll do that!" she said and turned another round of pancakes. "You wouldn't think this was too warm, but it's black and _does not breath!"_

Sirius descended the stairs, tousle-haired and unshaved, gave a quick glance around the room before making his way by Kevin, giving her rear a quick slap and commenting, "you look like my mother," before sitting down by the end of the table beside Ron.

"You bastard!" Charlie exploded. Everyone turned to him and he flushed to match his hair. "I mean, here she is, making us a delicious breakfast and he says she looks like that horrible painting," he stuttered and looked down at his lap.

"Painting's nothing against the real thing," Sirius mumbled darkly.

"How would you know it's delicious? No one have made any attempts at eating it," Kevin said as she put the pans in the sink to clean them later and placed the full pancake-plate in the middle of the table. "Tuck in!"

"We have," Kaya said.

"And it's the best I've ever had," Ginny said, glaring over at Fleur.

"You heard her, tuck in," Bill said, freeing his arm and reaching for at least two at once with his fork.

"Might as well, this day can't get any worse," Sirius grumbled and helped himself before Kevin placed herself on his lap.

"What's with you now?" she asked and ran a nimble finger over his jaw-line.

"Nothing," he answered and she stopped in the middle of stroking over his chin. "It's not you, just didn't sleep well."

"You could waken me and we could have taken a game of poker," she said a tad hurt.

"Poker, is that what they're calling it now," George commented quiet enough for just his twin and Charlie to hear. The older snorted before searching the table for jam.

"Oh, I forgot the blueberry," Kevin quipped and jumped up. As she stretched up in the pantry Charlie tipped his chair a bit to get a view undisturbed by Sirius profile, then a bit more and a little more, just to be able to trace the line of her shoulder-blades under her pale skin. George grabbed the back of the chair and pulled him back, the two wooden legs hitting the stone floor hard and loudly. "No one's gonna help me? – No, I got it!" She went back to the table and placed the jar in front of Charlie.

"Thanks," he said and unscrewed it.

"I know it's your favourite," she answered him and positioned herself on Sirius' lap again. "Look how cute they are," she whispered into the dark hair and pointed down the table, where Bill and Fleur was feeding each other. Sirius grunted in response.

"The Harpies' playing the Ballycastle Bats the third of January," Ginny said loudly when a bit of jam from the rolled-up pancake-piece on Bill's fork dripped down on Fleur's chin and he hastily scooped in to lick it off, snatching a kiss in the process.

"That'll be great," Charlie said flatly.

"I think it will," Ginny continued in the same fashion as Fleur didn't let Bill get away so fast. "I mean, I'm a Harpies' girl, but Ballycastle got some good players, too." When the redhead and blonde parted again Ginny's brow-line was as flat and thin as her mouth.

"We'll take a stroll around the neighbourhood," Bill said as he and Fleur stood up, leaving their plates half-empty.

"Be careful and take care," Molly said as the couple headed for the stairs.

"We will, Mum," Bill said, keeping his voice cheerful. Kevin got off Sirius to take Bill's vacated seat and tuck in on the on the food he left, drawing several stares.

"What? It's still food," she said to her defence. "He's not eating it and I'm not chunking it in the bin!"

"I don't know if I'm disgusted or turned on," Sirius said sarcastically before hiding behind the paper.

"Hey, he stole your line," Fred said and swatted Charlie's shoulder.

"Shut it," Charlie muttered back and reached for another pancake.

"Mum, you do know there is enough food for everyone here?" Kaya said.

"Yes, I cooked it," Kevin shot back.

"I can't see how you manage to – you know that was in _her _mouth?" Ginny and cocked an eyebrow at the vampire. "It's probably full of phlegm!"

"Ginny, that's not nice," Molly said with underlying humour in her voice.

"Gin-Gin, tell you something," Kevin said, holding her fork up as if to pierce the girl and swallowed hard. "I've had much worse things in my mouth." The twins and Charlie choked on their juice, Fred recovered first and George soon came around to thump their older brother's back hard.

"Like what?" the redheaded girl asked and crossed her arms.

"We're eating." Kevin continued to chew, unaffected by the silent rage visible in Ginny's face. As the silence spread the vampire had fun with coming up with other replies, such as 'Bill's dick', 'moonshine' and 'Charlie's blood'.

"Pat O'Donnely died," Sirius said.

"Okay," Kevin said slowly. "Do we know him? We kinda knew one, but he died long ago, didn't he?"

"No, we thought he did, then it turned out to be a printing mistake and it was really Paddy, not a Pat," Sirius said and turned the page.

"Oh... That sucks," Kevin got out at last. "But he had to be beyond old now?"

"A hundred and six," Sirius said and sighed.

"Hmm," Kevin said and finished the pancake and moved on to Fleur's left-overs. "Ron, you have something on your collar." She got up and around the table to inspect. "Looks like a spider."

"Ah, gerritoff!" Ron had jumped to his feet and started tugging at the shirt, getting it over his head and off, but continued to brush his hands over his neck and hair. Kevin picked the clothing up from the floor and turned partly away from the table as she unclasped the corset and put on the shirt.

"Ron, I think you have got it away now," Hermione said with a tired expression as Charlie tried not staring too obviously at Kevin like he hadn't seen her before.

"Sure?" Ron said as he sat down beside Hermione again. "Sure it's not in my hair?"

"Yes, Ronald," she said sharply. His ears turned red and he was about to put his shirt on again to hide it for a moment only find it wasn't where he had dropped it.

"Looking for something?" Kevin asked with a grin and he turned to look at her.

"That's mine!" he said and pointed to her.

"You amaze me," Hermione muttered in a bored tone.

"But it's mine! I'm wearing that!"

"Not any more, Ronni-kins," George said and snickered.

"Ah, I was gonna have that today," Ron groaned.

"Honestly, Ron, you always say you hate maroon anyway," Hermione said as Kevin rolled up the sleeves.

"Whereas I can pull it off," Kevin said and did a small pirouette.

"And what am I gonna wear? I'll just go around half-naked?" Ron said hotly.

"Fine by me," Hermione said in the same I-don't-care tone, but her cheeks turned pink.

"You have other clean clothes, I don't," Kevin said before going back to her seat.

"This was fun, but we'll better get going," the twins announced and got up, taking their dirty dishes over to the counter before their mother could open her mouth.

"I'll go with you," Charlie said flatly, letting his eyes wander from Black to Kay a couple of times before following his brothers.

"That would be great," Fred said and threw an arm over Charlie's shoulders.

"You see, we have tweaked the recipe for the Nosebleed Nougats a bit," George followed with as he did the same on the other side.

"And it would be great to have someone else's opinion."

"You know, if it's too strong or weak, or have any side-effects we haven't discovered yet."

Charlie groaned, why couldn't his brothers understand "I'll go with you" was code for "I can't stand being her a moment longer!"

"Spiffing!" They hauled him with them up the stairs.

"Great," Ginny groaned when they were gone. "I just remembered I have an essay due just after the holiday."

"Good thing you remembered it now," Molly said. "Then you still have some time to work on it."

"Yeah, great," Ginny said flatly.

"I can help you, I was going to study afterwards anyway," Hermione said. "We have a potion essay -"

"We do?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes, we do." She shook her mane back before continuing. "I was going to start yesterday, but I didn't get time and now we have the whole day."

"Lucky us," Ron muttered and stood up. "You done?"

"Seeing as my plate have been empty for quite some time, yes," she snapped back.

"Well, let's go." He headed for the stairs without waiting for the girls, but they hurried to keep up with him.

"What's with them?" Kaya commented.

"Young love," Kevin sighed, causing her daughter to shake her head.

"I think I'll go up and how my knitting is going," Molly said and sat the dishes to wash themselves.

"Can I come with you?" Kaya asked at once.

"Of course," Molly said. In the silence after they exited Kevin looked at the paper covering her lover's face.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Just wondered if you were still alive."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"That's it!" She got to her feet and stomped over to him, ripping the paper out of his hands. "What's with you, PMS?"

"Nothing," he snapped and threw the paper-pieces in his hands away. "Nothing!"

"Fine, go up to your old room and be moody with Harry!" She fixed one hand on her hip.

"Go to hell!"

"Sirius," she said softer and sat down on the table, scootching herself along so she was in front of him. "Wanna talk about something?"

"No," he barked.

"Okay," she said and sighed deeply. "Is there some kind of Dementor-thing here everyone but me is affected by?"

"Don't talk to me about those." He repressed the shudder, but stared straight ahead and down so his gaze ended on her crotch.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just that everyone's grumpy and mad and have fuse shorter than... Shorter than Molly's. Is there some kind of Snivellus-virus going around?" It tugged a little at the corner of his mouth.

"No, it's the house," he said flatly. "It's cursed or something."

"Sirius." She placed a couple of fingers under his chin and lifted his head as she leaned forward. "Anything I can do to cheer you up?" A smile played on her lips and he captured it with his own softly.

"Maybe," he replied. She kissed him deeper and he slid an arm around her waist. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she whipped around.

"Hi, Moony, Tonks," she said and jumped down only to be pulled down on Sirius' lap again from behind.

"Wotcher," Tonks retorted as she took a chair and turned it to straddle it.

"There's pancakes if you want, just find a plate for yourself, I seem to be captured." She wriggled as she was tickled and Remus took the seat next to Tonks.

"Thanks, but we've already eaten," the werewolf said. Kevin furrowed her brows, he looked happy enough, but thin and the clothes hung no better on him than a hanger.

"Ran into Bill and Fleur," Tonks said. "They're so sweet together I was afraid I'd puke."

"With you on that," Kevin said. "It's good that they love each other and that stuff, but get a grip!"

"Ah, like you two were any better," Sirius said and looked from the woman in his lap to his friend.

"By God we were!" Kevin objected. "Bill and Fleur beats even James and Lily!"

"True, actually," Sirius agreed.

"Well, I think she have to get her teeth checked, seemed like he had to chew the food first then transfer it to her mouth," Tonks said. Kevin laughed and the hold around her tightened.

"I've never seen him like this and I've seen some pretty strange things involving the Weasley boys," Kevin said and shook her head. "A first time for everything, I guess."

"As long as they have a good time together," Remus put in.

"Can I ask you something?" Tonks leaned towards Kevin.

"You just did," Kevin retorted. "But go on."

"Sorry if I offend you, but Charlie, he's kinda strange, isn't he?" A pink eyebrow was cocked and Kevin's lips narrowed.

"Strange how?" the vampire asked.

"Well, he just, you know..." Tonks said. "Okay, he looks retarded."

"How nice of you," Kevin said in an icy voice. "I can assure you there's nothing wrong with Charlie, he's a nice guy with a couple of skeletons in his closet, but who doesn't have them?"

"Sorry, I just – I had coffee this morning," Tonks said.

"Me too," Kevin said and relaxed her shoulders again.

"We're doomed," Sirius said to Remus, who gave a small smile.

"G'morning," a sleepy Harry said as he went down the stairs. The adults watched him as he went around the table and slumped down beside Sirius.

"Pancake?" Kevin asked and gestured towards the plate.

"No," Harry answered. Kevin turned to look at Sirius, but he shook his head, she couldn't cheer Harry up the same way.

"Anything else?" Kevin asked.

"No," Harry answered again.

"Not hungry?" Tonks said.

"Think I'm still full after the Christmas dinner," Harry muttered to the table.

"Not an impossibility," Sirius said. "I was starting to wonder what Molly stuffed more, us or the turkey."

"Uh-hum," Harry said absently and grabbed a pancake after all, chewing it slowly.

"I think -" Kevin began, but stopped when a roar was heard several floors above them and everyone except Harry looked towards the ceiling.

"Fred, I'll turn you inside-out!" Charlie's voice carried through them. "Then I'll smear glue all over, stick you to George's back, before I do the same to him!" Thundering footsteps in the stairs was the next that was heard.

"As I was about to say, I think we all need a trip outside," Kevin said.

"Easy for you to say," Sirius said darkly.

"If Charlie had brought the dog with him it would be a wonderful day to go for a walk with it," Kevin said airy.

"You suck at being subtle," Sirius told her and pulled her into a kiss.


	38. Moving

"Charlie, can I talk with you?" Kevin asked, standing in the door-way of the bedroom he shared with Bill, cradling her pregnant belly.

"Sure," the thirteen-year-old said flatly, not putting down the Quidditch magazine he was laying on his back and reading.

"It's kinda important, so it would be nice if you looked at me," she said and sat down beside him, only seeing the cover of the magazine and Adrian Lynch's face.

"Fine." He placed the magazine down on his stomach and glared at her. "What?"

"Are you angry or something?" She furrowed her brows, if he wasn't up to hearing any news she would wait with telling him.

"No," he lied and took a glance at the bulk containing Bill's child.

"Okay. I have something to tell you." She looked down at her hands. "I'm moving."

"Okay," he said and picked up the magazine again, finding the place he had been reading about Lynch's starting career.

"You're not more interested than that?" She was a little disappointed.

"Fine, where?" he asked harshly and looked at her face again, noticing she was sad.

"Romania," she said and he sat bolt upright.

"What!"

"It's not my choice," she told him. "I've gotten in some legal problems for trying to help a friend and the toad of a prosecutor made it personal. I have to or she'll find a reason to put me in jail."

"You can't just run away!" he shouted, ready to slap her, but contained himself.

"I'm not, they're_ transferring_ me from the Department," she told him and even a deaf person could have heard the sarcasm and anger.

"You can't! You have to find a way out of it!" He blinked several times and told himself he would at least not do something as stupid as cry.

"I've tried, but... They could send me to jail in the end." She wiped a tear from her cheek, just because she was a vampire and pregnant didn't mean Madam Umbridge had some reason to doubt her evidence of Sirius' innocence. "I'll still come and visit."

"That makes it all better," he said acidly and fell back on the mattress.

"I'm going to work with dragons," she tried feebly.

"Just get out," he said and turned his back to her.

"Okay," she said quietly and stood up. "I'll be downstairs if you want to talk more."

"Get out," he repeated and heard the door close a moment later. After all she had put him through, she now moved thousand of miles away to work with some bloody dragons just because she didn't have the backbone to stand up for herself!

Still, under all the anger he envied her, he would give a lot to work with the magnificent and terrifying creatures.


	39. Back Rub

Charlie sat on the sofa, rubbing his sore neck with one hand, occasionally rolling his shoulders and yawning. He had tried sleeping, he really had, but the throbbing pain kept him awake. Not even a steady wank had helped. He groaned and leaned forward.

"Hi," Kevin said quietly when peeking out of her bedroom. "Can't sleep?"

"No, my neck is bloody trying to kill me," he mumbled and looked at her. She was wearing nothing but knickers, her pale skin standing out blue in the dark and her short hair tousled. "I didn't wake you?"

"No, I was just going to the bathroom." She went past him, behind the couch and he heard the door click shut. His eyes were falling shut, but every time he closed them the pain hit new heights. "You know," she said when coming back out. "You could just ask me for a back-rub."

"It's not that bad," he lied at once, it wasn't as if it was life-threatening.

"Oh, Charlie Weasley," she sighed and sat down beside him. "Play tough all you want, but I know that masterpiece you pulled off last week has come back to haunt you." She smiled and he gave a small jerk of his head, she was right.

"Fine, Kevin, would you please massage my back?" he asked and folded his hands.

"Course, you silly boy." She ruffled his hair and he stuck out his tongue. "Would be best if you laid down on your bed." He didn't think it was a bad idea and they went to his bedroom, he laying down on his stomach and let out a heavy breath. She straddled him and placed her hands to his shoulder-blades, running her thumbs along the edges.

"Yeah, I feel that," he said strained. She started kneading harder, going up to his shoulders, the heals of her hands pressing on the tense muscles. He began moaning in pleasured pain.

"Keep it down, you want the whole building to hear? There's enough rumours going already," she said and huffed. Everyone hearing they were living together naturally assumed they were shagging, as if two adults of opposite sexes couldn't just be friends!

"It's just good," he mumbled as she worked outwards, almost down on his arms, before moving to his back again, running her thumbs against his spine. "Oh, Merlin..." She pressed down at the middle of his back, several times, laying a bit of her weight against it.

"You'd be surprised by how often neck-trouble comes from here." She moved even lower and he squirmed a bit.

"That tickles!"

"Well, suck it up," she retorted and kept going. He let out his breath again, feeling her fingers to the sore and tense muscles, working out the stiffness, her palms resting on him, their butts touching and smelled a faint trace of what always surrounded her, heavy and fresh at the same time. His eyes closed as he was more aware of how her small hands worked, kneading, pulsing on his back. And the bloody throbbing erection pressed against his thigh!

He groaned, it just had to happen. She caressed his shoulder-blades hard again and he shifted his head to the other side. Soon she was up on the back of his neck, massaging her fingertips along it, squeezing. She was on top of him, making him feel better, but something at the back of his mind a voice that sounded annoyingly like Bill told him he shouldn't be enjoying it so much.

As she finished off by going over all the muscles lighter his hard cock almost began hurting. If he had laid the other way, on his back, it wouldn't be trapped, it would be... Then the rumours would be true.

"Enough now?" she asked and stroke her hands over his tattoo.

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered.

"Your dragon's got freckles," she said, still not getting off him.

"Figures," he said, every inch of him ever exposed to the sun had an uneven pattern of spots. "You know, I'm almost starting to regret taking it." It was an underestimation.

"Want me to remove it?" she asked. "So you at least can try without it." She grinned, within a week he would probably discover he felt naked without it and ask her to put it back.

"Well, have had it for the last three years, but it's just not me anymore," he said, furrowing his brow when he realised what that meant, he had grown up.

"If you say so." She traced her fingers over it, laying the skin back at it's naturally pale, spotty hue. "Was just an illusion anyway."

"Huh?" His curiosity got the better of him, even though another part of him begged for some alone-time.

"Most of what you see of me is just an illusion, my hair isn't really like this, it's just how the world perceives it," she explained.

"So you're just a hoax?" he said half-joking. Did he really know her? Suddenly he wasn't so sure.

"No, just fiddling with my looks, I never hide my meanings or temper," she said as she got off him and yawned.

"If you were, you'd be doing a bloody bad job," he said with a snicker, relaxing again. "Night."

"Nighty." She exited and closed the door. He sighed, then rolled over on his side, might as well get it over with.

The underwear were disposed off fast and his fist found the right position. It didn't take much to imagine her with him, her cool body around his and he bit down on his lip to keep the sounds in. It should be a better way to do this, but it had become a habit, almost a ritual needed for sleep. And now she had just tempted him by caressing him, even sitting on top of him.

His breath came sharper and he sped up, this was good even if it didn't have to be. He was glad when he came and slumped to his stomach again, deepening his breaths and let his jaw relax. A few breaths more, a sigh and he was finally asleep.


	40. Late Night

"This is nice," Kay said and sighed where she was sitting across from Charlie at the kitchen table in their flat.

"Uh-hum," he agreed and took a gulp of his whiskey. The stereo was turned down to a minimal so not to wake Kaya, but the buzz of old songs were clear in the silent night. A candle was all the light they had, except the glow from their cigarettes.

"Sirius have broken out," she said in a husky voice and looked down.

"You don't believe he's guilty?" Charlie asked, even if he knew the answer

"No, never have. It's not his style to betray and kill and... No." She shook her head slowly and they both drank.

"You knew him good," Charlie said.

"More or less lived with him for three years in school," she said and put out the smoke in over-filled ashtray. "And he wouldn't exactly leave us alone after we graduated."

"Someone had to do it," Charlie said and their eyes met. "I'm not saying Sirius had to, but _someone."_

"The thing is, both Lily and James were smart, they could have fooled us all and said Sirius was their Secret Keeper, then picked someone else," she said. "It's just... Of their closest friends..."

"You think it could have been Remus?" He leaned back and surveyed her with the boyish short hair, chosen for safety at work, but it fitted her, gave her an impish look.

"I'm not saying he would have betrayed them, but..." She took a deep breath.

"He's a werewolf," Charlie almost whispered.

"I don't want to hold that against him, but... Sirius couldn't have any reason to, eighty percent of the time he rolled on about how much he hated his family and their pure-blood ideas." She furrowed her brows in frustration. "Ask anyone who they'd trust out of a werewolf, animagus and vampire... All I know is that it wasn't me."

"You-Know-Who had some alliances with both werewolves and vampires, didn't he?" Charlie leaned towards her.

"Yes, but Remus wouldn't gone with them any more than Sirius would have changed side." She drew a hand over her face.

"So they're both out of..." He let the sentence hang in the air.

"Only left then is really Peter," she said and laughed dryly. "He didn't have balls enough to even cough without James saying it was okay, much less go over to Voldemort."

"All evidence points to Sirius," he said and lighted a smoke as she emptied her glass.

"And that's bothering me, it fits a bit too well, as if he was set up." She was gazing into the flickering flame of the candle. "He was reckless, but not that stupid to stay where he had murdered. If it had been Remus I could explain it as easy as his mind had snapped, the transformations and knowing what other people thought if they knew, it wore extremely on him. But Sirius, no, even with thirteen generations of inbreeding he was as sane as anyone."

"Well, he's out of Azkaban now, at least," Charlie said, balancing on believing her and thinking her opinions were to biased to be taken seriously.

"After twelve years," she mouthed. "Twelve years!" she suddenly shouted and banged her fist to the table.

"I know," he said quietly.

"I tried to help him," she said and wiped her eyes hastily, there was no reason for her to cry now. "And it ended me here."

"Could be worse," he said and placed his hand to her cold one.

"Only if they'd locked me up or gotten me put down," she said bitterly. "I had to leave everything, my whole life. You. Just because the Ministry's rotten to the core!"

"I know it's not fair in any way," Charlie said, trying to comfort her. "But it worked out all right in the end."

"No," she said and shook her head slowly. "It only added to... It's better now than it was before you too moved in, but I'm still uncertain about myself and scared. More often than you think."

"There's no reason to, you know," he said softly. "You are... Well, you're amazing." He caught her eyes and she couldn't rip away from the blazing stare.

"No, I'm not," she objected, looking deep into his eyes. "If I was, I wouldn't let men use me."

"I don't think it looks like that. You approach them," he said and tried to make it sound comforting.

"And why do you think I do that? Why do you think I can't interact with anyone without flirting and ending up shagging them?" She let the tears run silently and all the pain deep in her seeped through to him. "I think I'm looking for some recognition, someone to tell me I'm not horrible. Instead I'm just breaking myself down, ruining what little self-esteem I have."

"I'll tell you right now, you are not horrible. You're a wonderful mother and friend and woman." He swallowed hard as the words hit her with full force.

"Thank you," she whispered and tried wiping away some of the tears now streaming even faster. "You..." she began shakily. "You're the only one I could say that to and get a true reply."

He broke the lock their eyes had and filled both their glasses. "We're not all that different." His voice sounded harsh in his own ears. "I'm also scared."

"But neither of us show it," she said and took a large gulp. "We give the impression we're happy and laugh and joke and being reasonably balanced, when we just wished we'd dragged the sheet over our head and slept on in the morning."

"Yeah," he said and cleared his throat. "What are you most scared of?"

"Change," she whispered. "I don't have it perfect now, but the better I have it, the more scared I am of something going wrong, even if it doesn't make sense."

"No, it does," he said as the music stopped and the silence rang in his ears. "The better things is, the farther you can fall."

"What are you most scared of?" Her hand had found the gold-heart she wore around her neck and trapped it between her thumb and index finger.

"You," he mouthed after a moment. "I'm most scared for you." He closed his eyes as he lifted his head, then looked straight at her. "And Kaya and the rest of my family, but mostly for you."

She swallowed hard before getting up and over to him, pressing her lips to his. He was taken aback for a moment before his hands found her waist and he pulled her down on his lap, her fingers stroking the muscles on his chest while he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. Their kiss lasted, their noses brushing up occasionally as he wrenched the shirt down on her shoulders and cupped a bare breast in his hand, panting and moaning into her mouth.

"No!" She had wrenched off and jumped to her feet. "No, Charlie, no..." She was fighting not to break down in sobs. "I shouldn't have done that." He was left to stare up at her, confusion furrowing his brows. "I'm sorry."

"Kevin," he said feebly, he had got a taste and wanted more so badly.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin you as I've done with every other man I've come across," she said. "I care too much about you."

"Kay, please," he said a bit firmer. "This isn't a bad change."

"No." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't."

"Why not?" He stood up and held her frightened and ashamed eyes with his own determined.

"Charlie, no," she said as she shrank against the counter and he took a step closer.

"I care so much about you too, I won't hurt you," he whispered as she sank down to sit hunched over her knees. He knelt down and placed a tender kiss to her temple.

"I know that," she said through trembling lips. "But I'm gonna hurt you."

"Kevin, if you bite me," he said gently and drew a deep breath.

"I'm not talking about that," she said hard. "I'm... Just forget it anyway! Forget I kissed you! Forget it was great!" She stood up and pushed past him fast.

"Kay," he said, but her bedroom-door had already closed. Sighing, he stood up slowly and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose before grumbling deep in his throat. Again he had thought she had come around and given he what he wanted, then she had changer her mind again. He had no problem admitting he was mad at her now. Admitting he also pitied her a bit was harder, even just for himself.


	41. Hippogriff

**AN: I'm back! Just enjoy the chapter, I don't have anything to add for now.**

"Ey, think I see someone heading this way," Hagrid said and shielded his eyes with a massive hand. "No student, but can't be much older." He dusted off his hands as Charlie got to his feet again, following the line of sight. It was a woman, that was easily spotted, not too tall, muscular, but not burly. Short, dark hair and dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Hi, Hagrid," she called with a wave and Charlie felt his stomach do a little flip.

"Hi, Casey," the Gamekeeper called back as she got closer. "What's bringin' you 'bout?"

"Eh, nothing really, just down visiting Rosmerta for a change and thought I'd stop by." She jerked her thumb towards the village. "And one pack of minced Weasley meat? What have you been doing, battling a hippogriff?"

"Yeah," Charlie answered and rubbed his left wrist. "It ran off with the heard again now, but I think it liked a little play-fight."

"Charlie," she sighed and stared up at the clear October-sky for a moment before returning to map out all his scratches. "Only you!" She grinned.

"Well, Hagrid was just showing me the youngest and one of them hung on to me, so why not have some fun?" He smiled challenging to her.

"Don' worry, Miss Casey, we had it under control," Hagrid put in fast.

"I know you did, but playing with a hippogriff-foal? Or would that be chicken?" She inclined her head to one side and Charlie had to laugh.

"Foal, I think, since it have four legs." He took a step closer to her only to have her produce a handkerchief from her pocket and start dabbing at the cut over his eye.

"Have wings too, so it would make just as much sense with chicken." She moved down to his neck as he adopted an expression of tired patience.

"Maybe a fricken? Or choal?" he put in as she stroke over his ear, making a shiver shoot down his spine.

"Fine, you played with a hippogriff-fricken and now look a mess." She finished and withdrew her hand with a humoured look. "What will it be of you?" she sighed teasingly.

"If the luck is with me and I don't screw up my NEWTs big time, your colleague," he replied cheeky. Hagrid had busied himself at the edge of the forest so they wouldn't have to worry about his dreamy expression each time dragons was mentioned.

"Well, it should work out nicely and in a year's time you'd be stuck in the middle of nowhere, wondering what delirious part of your mind had wanted this."

"Not if you are there," he said lightly, swallowing the expectancy and joy.

"You have to get a new shirt!" She exhaled fast and looked hard at him.

"Why? This is so comfortable," he said and hugged around himself and the white shirt.

"It's also torn, thin-worn, blood-blotched and way to tight! I can count the muscles on your chest from where I stand, for Merlin's sake!" She ran her eyes over his torso. "You've build up," she added as an afterthought.

"That's what happens when boys grow up," he retorted, almost keeping the blush out of his cheeks.

"And thereby grow out of things. Your mother wouldn't let you out in that."

"Well, she's not here now," he replied smugly.

"It looks awful," she muttered.

"Why do you bloody care so much?" He crossed his arms, but his eyes were shining with satisfaction.

"Dunno, school pride maybe, that's an extremely bad example of the uniform." She shrugged and measured him with her eyes.

"Fine, if it's so important to you!" He wrenched off the shirt, it caught on one of his hands, but he shook it off.

"Cold?" she asked when seeing goose-bumps form on his bare chest.

"Nah." He shrugged and tried catching her eyes.

"Attack!" someone screamed and they were bombarded by pebbles. A quick look around revealed two redheads hiding around the corner of Hagrid's hut and about to run.

"Don't think so!" Kevin shouted and cast two spells, one for each of the twins. They came soaring towards here, hanging by their ankles in thin air, arms knotted over their chests.

"Bugger," Fred muttered and looked up at them.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Fun," George retorted.

"Well, goal accomplished," Charlie said and grinned as they both stuck out their tongues at him.

"Hey, Hagrid," Kevin called and moved the entire party towards the gamekeeper. "Anything like these escaped you lately?" The twins looked as sour as possible for the two of them.

"Let's see," Hagrid said, scratching his head in amusement. "I did miss some bait for the werewolves..." George turned paler, even with the excessive blood-flow to his head, but Fred just looked mad.

"You can't do that!" the latter yelled. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"O' course not," Hagrid said. "No, don' think I've use for those two."

"Then I just have to let them go." Kevin ended the spell and the twins hit the ground with a thump and groans.

"Serves you right," Charlie muttered.

"And you? Snogging a vampire?" Fred said as he looked over his older brother's mangled torso.

With a gigantic effort Charlie made himself not think of the meaning and muttered a "moron" in their direction. Kevin had taken a great interest in the top of a tall fir in the forest.

"I've heard they are horrible, the female ones at least," George continued. "Luring young boys into their den, even using love-potions –"

"Well, then you'll better look out," Kevin cut him off with.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Charlie asked and picked up his shirt again, drying off his chest and adding red-orange stains to the clothing.

"You got a Howler, probably from Mum." George produced a red envelope from his pocket and handed it over.

"Sure it's not for you?" he asked as he read his own name in a very familiar hand-writing.

"Then it wouldn't be addressed to you, would it?" Fred pointed out, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a huge grin.

"Just open it and be done with the whole deal," Kevin said after a moment where they all just stared at the envelope. Charlie took a deep breath before he ripped it open.

"Charlie, dear," Molly's voice began calm. "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE UP TO?" There was the bellowing and Kevin shielded her ears with her hands. "You may think it sounds fun to go off chasing dragons with Kevin, but I will not allow it! You will get hurt and sick of it within a month and – and giving up so easily is not something I approve of! You got good enough grades to land a respectable job at the Ministry," – Charlie groaned – "which will be a much better environment for you! I've said it before and I'm saying it again, you think it sounds fun now, but don't come running to me when the dragons rip off both your legs!" At this the twins and Kevin doubled over in a heavy fit of laughter. "Please, Charlie, think of your future! I'm only saying this because I love you! Just because Kevin works with them does not make dragons nice pets!" The envelope finally crumpled up as Kevin staggered to her feet.

"Okay, damage report," she said and leaned on Charlie, still laughing every other second. "You can't take directions, so you will do a mistake, regardless of how often we tell you how to handle the dragons, she thinks you would be happy shuffling papers at a desk all day, you can apparently run on your hands, I'm demonised and the whole castle knows your mother loves you." The last four words were uttered in a sickly sweet voice before she cracked up again.

"Bloody great," Charlie muttered and drew a hand over his blushing face.

"She doesn't mean it bad," Hagrid rumbled. "It's just her way of showing she cares."

"Wish she would care a bit less," Charlie answered. "I'm tired of her sticking her nose in my business all the time."

"Like the time she found those magazines!" Kevin was now rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Hey, those were Bill's!" Charlie retorted.

"Sure they were," she snorted.

"I wasn't even looking at them!" He was blushing harder again. "I just borrowed the ones about Quidditch which laid on the top!"

"Whatever you say." She was coming more to herself now and got to her feet slowly. The twins had snuck off in direction of the Forbidden Forest and Kevin and Charlie didn't even want to try getting them back.

"I don't get why she's so mad about it, she's fine with you working with fire-breathing lizards," Charlie said and let out a long breath.

"But I'm not her kid," Kevin said. "If I die she can be like 'oh, what a shame, but nothing I could've done.'"

"Charlie, yer mother would never stop you from following yer dream," Hagrid said and threw a gigantic hand on Charlie's back, making him stagger a step forward. "Mothers're strange that way, but she want you to go."

"Strange, you said it," Charlie agreed. "More like psycho."

"I'd rather say we're the mad ones, going off chasing dragons," Kevin said.

"Ah, wish I could go with you," Hagrid said and his face got a dreamy quality.

"What's holding you back?" Kevin asked.

"I think I'm better off here," Hagrid brushed it off with.

"We could use someone your size," Kevin pushed on.

"Couldn't do that to Professor Dumbledore, he need me here," Hagrid insisted.

"Suit yourself," Kevin said and shrugged. A soft crooning behind them made them turn.

"Hi again," Charlie said and pet the young hippogriff's feathers. Kevin held out her hand carefully and was allowed to join Charlie.

"What a nice fricken," she cooed as the beak closed loosely around her little finger and the young hippogriff tasted carefully before pulling back. "Like Charlie better, do you?"

"When you call it a fricken, what's to expect? He's not that little," Charlie said as the hippogriff nuzzled it's head to his hand.

"Well, you can't put him in your pocket, but he isn't all grow up yet," she said and stroke her hand over the tail.

"Won't be that long, a year or so," Charlie said and bent down to scratch around the creature's shoulder-blades.

"Are we talking about the hippogriff or you now?" She cocked and eyebrow at him and he laughed for a moment.

"Think it was the hippogriff," he answered.

"When was it you became so big anyway? Feels like yesterday I could pick you up and place you on my hip before we went and found a glass of warm milk," she said and snickered.

"You're getting old," he said dryly and stood back up again. "That have to be at least two or three years ago." They both chuckled and hardly noticed the hippogriff heading back to its heard.

"More like a decade, plus two or three years," she said. She could hardly believe the little boy hiding behind his mother's skirt and barely daring to say hi had grown into the young man now in front of her. "You wouldn't be interested in coming down to the Broomsticks for a drink? I mean, if..."

"I didn't go anywhere, right, Hagrid? I stayed here on school property all the time?" Charlie looked up at the half-giant, who gave a puzzled look and a nod.

"Well, then we'll get you drunk," she said with a grin. "But put on your shirt first." He did as he was told, then threw his arm around her shoulders as they headed down the path.

"Not too drunk, I don't have time for a hang-over tomorrow," he said as they passed the gates.

"You don't think I'll actually let you get pissed?" she said and he shook his head with a grin, it didn't matter. "You've gotten tall."

"Taller than you, at least," he said, something he had been for a good while but even with the extra inches he had grown the last year he was almost the shortest boy in his year.

"Yeah, that don't take much," she acknowledged. They soon turned into the pub and Kevin headed for the bar where her daughter stood waiting with open arms.

"Mamma," the five year old girl said as she was lifted down to sit on her mother's lap. "And Charlie!"

"Hi, squirt," he said and ruffled Kaya's hair as he sat down beside Kevin.

"What will it be?" Rosmerta asked as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Two Butterbeers and a lemonade for Charlie," Kevin said.

"Ha-ha," he answered dryly as the barmaid went to get the drinks.

"Where's Bill?" Kaya asked with a look at Charlie.

"He's off working in Egypt, you know," he answered, wondering if the question was just because she was used to seeing him and his brother together or that she could somehow sense Bill was her father.

"Oh," Kaya answered a little disappointed. "What happened to your face?"

Charlie grinned as the glasses was put in front of them and gave the girl the lemonade before he began telling the story of the hippogriff. She listened with big eyes as he gestured and told everything he knew of the creatures and worked his way over on telling about the dragons he would be working with together with her mother. If he hadn't been so absorbed in talking, maybe he would have noticed Kevin's tender smile in his direction.


	42. Discussing

**AN: A rather pointless chapter without much meaning, but it was still fun to write.**

"It's so nice to have you here again," Molly said from the stove. "I felt I hardly got to see you when you were here for the Quidditch Cup."

"Nice to be here again," Kevin answered, sipping her tea. "And you did hardly get to see us, with the whole house full."

"Is there more bacon?" Charlie asked, not having swallowed his last mouthful yet.

"In a minute," his mother answered.

"Honestly," Kevin muttered.

"What? I'm hungry and Kaya took the last strip," he said after swallowing hard.

"I'm hungry too," the girl shot back from across the table.

"Well, it's good to see someone eating properly," Molly said and put a full plate on the table.

"I'm sorry?" Percy said, looking up from the paper he was reading, already done with breakfast.

"Nothing against you, dear," Molly said very motherly. "So, what are you indeed up to?" She took the seat beside Kaya and began eating herself.

"Ah, you know the basic outline," Charlie said.

"They need some dragons for the Triwizard Tournament," Kevin continued for him and saw Molly's eyes widening. "Nothing big, probably just for a show," she hurried to lie.

"And how big is 'nothing big'?" Percy asked.

"You know, the ones that maximum gets the size of a cow," Kevin said, looking down in her cup.

"Not real dragons, if you ask me," Charlie muttered.

"Hey, that's discriminating!" Kevin turned to him and he shook his head.

"I'm just saying, when they're first gonna have dragons –" He hadn't caught on why she was covering up.

"Well, I'm glad it's nothing big. I mean, poor Harry's in it," Molly said. "I thought it would be an age limit!"

"It is," Kevin began, but the older woman ignored it.

"I feel so bad for him, still crying himself to sleep over his parents," she rolled on.

"What? Where did you get that from?" Kevin couldn't exactly imagine Harry crying at all, even though she didn't knew him well.

"_The Prophet_ from a little while back," Molly answered. "I got it here somewhere." She hurried out in the sitting-room.

"The size of cows my arse," Charlie said under his breath. "They _eat_ cows."

"Shh, she's worked up as it is," Kevin whispered as Molly emerged, holding a paper and flickering through it to find the start of the article.

"Here," she said and handed it to Kevin. She read it, wrinkling her forehead and Charlie skimmed through from her side. "Well, they got his eye-colour right, besides that it's a load of rubbish."

"You did see who wrote it?" Charlie asked.

"Uh-hum, Rita Skeeter," she confirmed. "And his parents loved him and all that, but he's not in love with that Granger-girl, that much I can see."

"Oh, love is so a strong word, especially at that age," Molly said. "But they do seem to enjoy each other company."

"So? I enjoy Charlie's company, doesn't mean I'll marry him," Kevin answered, making Charlie stop with the egg-loaded fork halfway to his mouth for a moment.

"I said nothing about marriage," Molly huffed. "I just think it would be nice for Harry with – well, a bit of love."

"He'll get it elsewhere," Kevin said with a sly grin. "And so will the Granger-girl."

"Anyone particular you're aiming at?" Charlie said, chuckling.

"Ah, dunno... He's tall, have red hair and often a face to match it," she said with a giggle.

"I'm flattered, but she's much too young for me," Percy said without a hint of humour. Kevin bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, but was shaking where she was sitting and Charlie was thinking hard on thing that hurt to keep himself from cracking. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to work." Percy stood up with a small bow towards his mother. The second he was gone in the green Floo-flames Kevin lost control, almost falling off her chair.

"He's so full of himself," she said when she was done and Charlie was quieting down.

"You meant Bill, didn't you?" Kaya said, setting them off again and Molly had to chuckle too.

"No, I don't think we did," Kevin said. "He likes younger girls, but ten year..." Now she actually fell off her chair and Charlie grabbed her arms so she wouldn't hit the floor.

"Then who did you mean?" Kaya asked, growing annoyed.

"Ron," Charlie answered, shaking his head.

"What? No, he and Hermione just argue all the time, they don't enjoy each other's company," Kaya said and stabbed her eggs.

"Yes, they do, they just don't know how to feel about it," Kevin explained.

"But if they like spending time together, that should make them happy," Kaya said questioning.

"Yes, but they don't know how they _should_ feel about it," Kevin said somber.

"But... That doesn't make sense, if they like each other they should kiss and hold hands and that stuff, not fight."

"Love's confusing, squirt, as you will learn one day," Charlie said and moved his look from Kevin's hand to his plate.

"They will get to the kissing and holding hands and stuff, it just takes time," Kevin said. "I've seen it happen before."

"Well, they better get around to it fast," Molly said. "Before one of them really hurts the other."

"Hooks up with Harry to provoke envy, you mean?" Kevin asked with a coy smile.

"I hope by Merlin you mean Hermione now," Charlie put in with a snicker.

"If we're to believe _The Prophet,_ she already did," Kevin said. "But then, Harry's a cry-baby and thinks his parents are gonna protect him in the Tournament." She shrugged.

"I don't think Hermione and Ron's gonna be a couple," Kaya stated suddenly. "Bill would be much better for her."

"Playing match-maker, are you?" Charlie reached over to ruffle her hair, but she escaped him.

"Or even Percy, they read just as much," Kaya continued.

"You're cute sometimes," Kevin muttered with a shake of her head.

"Well, they did have a real quarrel over that house-elf," Charlie said and scratched his chin, making Kevin give him a look. "Hey, just using your own logic on you!"

"Maybe you should make a pass at her," Kevin shot back.

"Eugh!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure she's nice, just – no."

"Anyway you're sure I'll get her as a daughter-in-law," Molly said at last and sighed.

"Positive," Kevin answered. "And Charlie, wouldn't you even play with her to make Ron open his eyes? Help your idiot-brother?"

"No, don't make me sick," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Come on, it's not like you have a girl yourself that would ruin it," Kevin said.

"You don't, Charlie?" Molly asked casually. Charlie hit Kevin's thigh with his fist to say 'thanks a lot!'

"No, I don't," he answered. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Molly said. "Just asking, if you wanted to bring her home for Christmas or something."

"Don't worry," Charlie said. _You've already invited her._

"Well, it'll be nice anyway," Molly said, recovering quickly. "Since Ron and the twins are staying at Hogwarts and I don't know yet if Ginny is planning on staying, most likely she is, even if she can't be at the Yule Ball."

"Maybe Harry asks her, then she can go," Kevin suggested.

"It would be nice for him, go with someone he knows," Molly said with a nod. "Poor boy, going into such a dangerous thing as the Triwizard Tournament and he's only fourteen..." They were back there and Kevin and Charlie shut out her babbling in favour of hitting each other playfully under the table.


	43. Messing With My Head

**AN: You could almost call this a song-fic (song-chapter at least).**

Kevin, Charlie, Raymond and Willard were coming back from an inspection round in the northern part of the reservation.

"What're you grinning about?" Charlie asked Kevin, giving her a sideways glance.

"It's spring, it's sun, it's warm," she answered and sighed.

"And?" Raymond inquired.

"I want an ice-cream," she said.

"This is where I make the obligatory 'I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice-cream'-joke," Charlie said and she followed up with a squeal before they made their way into the cafeteria. The guys got their trays with various warm lunches and she managed to wield out an ice-cream from the freezer in the kitchen.

"Let's go outside and eat," she said, heading for the door again.

"What if we don't want to?" Charlie said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Come on, it haven't been sunshine like this in weeks, months actually," she said and mock-pouted where she stood holding the door open. "We have to make the most of it!"

"I've gotten enough of it already," Willard said and seated himself by the nearest table.

"I'll let you have something sweet," she said and beckoned with her ice-cream. Charlie groaned at how easy he was to persuade before going towards her, Raymond following him and she held the doors open for them.

"Not that great weather," Charlie said and looked at the dark clouds in the east as he sat down and began eating.

"Well, it's sun," she said, sitting down beside him and began licking at the ice-cream.

"Looks like rain," Raymond remarked, looking to the east and took the spot on Charlie's other side, lifting his plate up in his lap.

"Not to me," she said and shut her eyes. "Looks like the inside of my eyelids."

"You've been spending too much time with your daughter," Raymond said through a mouthful.

"Oh, so now that's wrong?" She gave him a hard look.

"No, just stating facts," Raymond said. A peaceful silence fell between them as they ate.

"Hey, I was going to get some of that," Charlie said and turned to her as she sucked the ice-cream out of the wafer, holding it up and nodded.

"Are you giving your ice-cream a blow-job?" Raymond asked as she placed it back in the wafer. "You have something around your mouth... Yeah, definitely a blow-job."

"Is sex all you think about?" she asked.

"Of course," both men answered at the same time. She shrugged and picked the ice-cream up with her mouth again.

"I wasn't getting anything after all," Charlie said and sighed, but she shook her head and motioned for him to take the other end sticking out of her mouth. "What? I'm not gonna..." Still he moved in and covered the melting ice-cream with his mouth, their lips brushed slightly and she jerked back, splitting it between them.

"That," she said and swallowed. "Was one of the strangest things I've ever done."

"Strange in a good way?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"Strange in a disturbing way," she said. "Mouth-to-mouth sharing with you." She made herself shudder.

"Is he that bad kisser?" Raymond asked, grinning mischievously.

"First, that wasn't a kiss, second, on the few occasions we have kissed it's been passable." She bit her lower lip as a smile crept over her. "Scratch that, he's a good kisser."

"Thanks, I think," Charlie said, blushing.

"And now it's raining, so we can go in again," Raymond said as something a fracture heavier than fog filled the air.

"This isn't rain," Kevin said with a frown. "The sun's still shining, anyway."

"Then what is it?" Raymond asked.

"Fun!" She bounced up and ran out in the drizzle, looking up in the sky with an ecstatic expression.

"She's messing with your head," Raymond stated to Charlie.

"I know," he answered and watched as she began dancing in the downpour, the sun still shining on her skin and making the drops around her glow.

"For how long?" Raymond asked.

"Dunno, since I was thirteen or something."

Kevin was spinning on the spot, her arms outstretched and her tongue capturing the drops.

"Can't blame you," Raymond said with a shrug. "But it doesn't seem like she want to... You know, hook up with you."

"I know," Charlie said strained. "I can't take it and my brother keeps telling me to let go and I've tried, but... I can't."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Ray groaned. "Loving someone and they just mess with your head."

"Yeah. I've tried telling her, but... It's been when I'm drunk and she just..."

"Says she doesn't see you as more than a friend," Ray finished for him.

"You know Alex is a bastard and he'll keep being one to the day he dies," Charlie said.

"What? I haven't said a word about him," Raymond said hotly.

"Not directly, but I'm not stupid."

"Fine. But I don't love him like you love her. If she just stopped being a stuck-up bitch you'd make a great couple."

"I dunno about that," Charlie said as Kevin laid down in the grass, smiling, panting and wet. "I want her, but if she doesn't want... She said it won't last."

"If you both want to, it'll work."

"She obviously don't want it to work, then. She plays stupid and I try figuring out what she really want, she shows... It looks like she want to."

"Agree, the looks she gives you sometimes... She really cares about you, at least."

"And when I get my hopes up she does something, fucks Willard or says something and I'm a mess. I don't know if it's even real or if I imagine the flirting."

"It isn't your imagination," Raymond told him and sighed. "I don't get that woman."

"You don't get any women, that's why you and Alex are – what are you really?"

"Friends with benefits? I'm not sure myself."

"Love sucks."

"Yeah. Maybe we should stop obsessing, it's just frustrating."

"That'll end in disaster. Not that it isn't that already." Charlie drew his legs up to his chest as Alex came by and lifted Kevin, dangling her upside-down and she laughed as he walked toward the two other men.

"I'm gonna try getting this eel sorted out in the shower," Alex said as he passed them, grinning.

"Hey, I'm not an eel!" Kevin answered.

"Octopussy, then?" Alex laughed again as the door closed behind them.

"Hope they slip on the floor and breaks something," Raymond said under his breath.

"Why do we just let it happen?" Charlie grumbled, fisting his hands and imagined strangling Alex.

"'Couse it's not really anything we can do, except storm in there and look like needy kids," Raymond said, almost smiling.

"Good point." Charlie let his shoulders fall. "Love sucks."

"You've said that."

"I never thought I'd envy Alex like this," Charlie admitted.

"You want more than a shag, I've seen it."

"Who made you Dr. Love?" Charlie turned his head to look at him, but he just shrugged. "Well, you're right, but is it really that easy to see?"

"No, but I've tried kinda using you two as an example to make Alex see what's right in front of his eyes. Dropping comments of how she just stares at the ceiling in response to you."

"One way of putting it." Charlie was a little relieved he didn't come across as a hopeless cause.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since I was three, almost four years old," Charlie admitted. "Wouldn't be surprised if she sees me as a younger brother even if she say friend."

"And it took you a decade to discover she was a woman." Raymond chuckled.

"Took me another decade to realise she's not interested and I'm messed up."

"In another ten years you can be ready for someone else?"

"No, she's the one for me and I'll end up a miserable old bachelor."

"Didn't you say you've got it through your head she doesn't want you? Why beat yourself up any longer?"

"Through my head, yes; through my heart, no," Charlie said and took a deep breath.

"Love sucks."

"That's my line!" Charlie's voice was shaking and the joke seemed feeble.

"Maybe we two should hook up? See if they care?"

"They wouldn't," Charlie muttered.

"Worst part is that you're probably right." Raymond placed his arm around Charlie's shoulders as they stared out in the dark rain.


	44. Dragon Mother

One of the things the Dragonologists at the Romanian reservation had to do every year around April was to inspect and archive how many nesting dragons and eggs they had. Most saw it as boring since it involved a lot of walking to get the information, then filling out the forms afterwards. Charlie and Kevin on the other side took it with a smile.

"Horntail, young mother, four eggs," Kevin said where she was squatting down beside the sleeping dragon in the middle of the forest. The three men stood further away in the dusk since it was easier for one person to sneak up without waking the creature. "Anyone writing this?" she asked as she stood up again and walked towards them.

"No," Willard replied.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself," she muttered and picked up the book and pen from the ground.

"You saw it up close, you know better what to write," Alex said.

"You mean no one would understand your jottings," she said and wrote a couple of lines about the overall health the female was in and where she was.

"Keep it down, I think she's waking," Charlie said and they all turned to the dragon who lifted the large, scaled head and two slit-pupil eyes search for any threats. They held still in hope that she would conclude it was nothing and put her head down again. Charlie smiled slightly, the dragon would protecting her unhatched children for anything that could be dangerous, even if it killed her.

"We're backing away slowly," Kevin whispered and took a small step back as the yellow eyes continued to stare on them.

"Can't we just run?" Alex whispered.

"Not even you are that stupid," Kevin replied as the men moved a bit backwards, the dragon didn't stop surveying them.

"Just kidding," Alex whispered and slid his hand inside his jacket to get his wand. The dragon opened her mouth and took a sniff at the air.

"We should get down," Willard muttered and Charlie swallowed hard.

"We could split up," Alex tried. "It's sure to go for Willard, he's biggest."

"Okay, three more steps back, then we get out of here, Alex and Willard to the right, me and Charlie to the left," Kevin whispered and moved her feet silently across the forest-floor.

"Ready?" Willard said and Charlie felt his hand being clasped by Kevin. The dragon suddenly got to her feet and any answers were unnecessary as they fled heels over head not to be fried. Kevin dragged Charlie with her, the other hand clutching the book. Low branches kept hitting her face, but she ignored it in favour of listening for the dragon. A roar was heard and burning leaves, but they weren't being followed.

"Great," Kevin sighed as she came to a halt.

"Great, we didn't get fried or great, we don't know where we are?" Charlie asked and jumped up on the root a fallen tree to sit. Dark was coming fast now, but it wouldn't be worse than to Apparate.

"Great, she's aggressive," Kevin said and flipped open the book and added the word. "Actually it is, then her kids may grow up."

"I know," Charlie said and took a deep breath. "Say, you don't have any dragon-blood in you?"

"And by that you mean?" She stepped closer to him.

"About how you are with Kaya sometimes." He shrugged.

"No, I don't have any dragon-ancestors," she said and got close enough to put her head down on his shoulder and get his arms loosely around her. "But I drank dragon-blood on a dare once. Never been so high before and never so hung-over the next morning."

"So that's something you won't do again," he said and she sighed as she played with the collar of his shirt, twisting it around her fingers. "You okay?"

"Just hungry," she admitted.

"You know what to do," he said and stroke a hand over her hair. She got her wand out without moving much other than her arm and made a small cut on his neck. As she put her lips he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

Her tongue soon joined in to lick slowly and he tightened her hold on her, feeling her chest rest against his. She was greedy in her drinking and sucked his skin lightly, almost making him moan. She rolled her hips forward until they made contact with him and didn't realise her hand was on the top of his thigh.

He slid one hand over her back and to her side, stroking slowly. He had hardened and the small friction between their bodies weren't helping, but he didn't care, just enjoyed the moment as one of her hands gripped the waistline of his jeans.

She fisted her hands to keep control of herself, a part of her wanted to drive her fangs through his skin and into the tissue and sinew. She told herself she got what she wanted anyway and the tingling was just lack of action from others.

She turned her hips a bit to rip herself away and let her lips let go of his skin, but found she wanted more and placed them there again. He moaned softly and let his hand run over the leather and down to her behind.

After another ten second she had to let go and sighed before reaching up with her wand and healed the gash. He opened his eyes again and let out a heavy breath, neither of them moving.

"Thanks," she said at last and stood up to see his face.

"Anytime," he whispered back and gave a small smile.

"Maybe we should go back to the office and see if Alex and Willard survived," she said before placing her forehead to his chin. He drew in the scent of her hair, sweet and raw at the same time.

"Uh-hum," he murmured back and got both his hand up on her back again. His excitement was letting go and he was happy just to have her close and know she hadn't been hurt. She raised her head again and looked at him for a long time, mapping out the thick trace of freckles on his cheeks.

"We should get going anyway, Kaya is with Marion," she said at last. Even though their neighbour had nothing against looking after the girl, Kevin felt she abandoned her daughter. Charlie leaned forward and put their cheeks together, earning a sigh from her.

"There you are," Alex shouted as he came out in the small clearing, Willard a couple of steps behind him.

"Yes, here we are," Kevin said in a tired voice as she turned and Charlie released her.

"Told you we would find them," Alex said to Willard.

"And I told you they would be fine by themselves," Willard replied.

"How long have you been married again?" Charlie said.

"Oh, shut up and kiss your girlfriend," Alex said.

"For the millionth time, we're not dating," Kevin said and leaned back, making contact with Charlie.

"Sure, it just looks like it," Willard said and shook his head.

"But we aren't," Charlie said and slid down behind Kevin. "Now, can we go back so we can get home before midnight?"

"Think I sprained my ankle," Kevin said when taking a couple of steps.

"Can you walk?" Charlie asked.

"I think so," she said. "But it probably just get worse and I'll end up with staying home tomorrow."

"You could Apperate," Willard said, "but I don't think it's such a good idea, one of the Muggle-repelling charms have messed itself up, we passed a green haze. Have to get it looked at in the morning."

"Okay. Charlie?" She looked hopefully over at him.

"Sorry, Kay, I'd love to carry you, but I got a stitch like mad," he said and put a hand to his hurting abdomen.

"I'll do it," Willard offered. She limped over to him and he bent down a little so she could hoist herself up on his back. "There you go, girl," he added as he fitted his large arms under her knees to hold her.

"Is that my new nickname, girl? Just like Charlie was boy when he worked with us in his holidays?" she asked and he started walking.

"Kinda, yeah, but you actually work with us, you never was just a hyper brat dragged in to sort the paperwork," Willard said.

"I'd love to carry you," Alex mocked as he and Charlie lagged behind.

"It just fell out of me, okay?" Charlie said annoyed.

"And stitch, really?" Alex shot him a sideways glance.

"My stomach hurt like hell," Charlie said and massaged his lower abs.

"Why do I doubt it is a stitch?" Alex cocked a brow at him.

"What else would it be?" Charlie said in a tired tone.

"We walked in on you before you got started for real," Alex said and smacked his tongue.

"Huh? We were not about to shag! If I'd made any moves she'd make me wish the dragon got me instead." Charlie shook his head.

"And still your balls are turning blue," Alex commented lightly.

"Well, maybe," Charlie said sheepishly. "Maybe I got a bit carried away."

"We'll get you sorted out in the shower." A smirk twisted over Alex' tanned face.

"No," Charlie said firmly. "I'll do it myself."

"Sure you don't want a little help?"

"No! I'll do it myself."

"Can I at least watch and we'll see what it turns into?"

"No, Alex."

"I know you liked it the last time."

"I don't fucking want you wanking me!" Charlie shouted at last, causing Willard to stop and turn around. Under the three stares Charlie's face grew warm.

"Something you two want to share?" Kevin asked at last.

"No," Charlie said before Alex had a chance at opening his mouth. Willard shrugged and began walking again. The redhead scowled at the ground the rest of the walk and not much was said. When they finally got to the showers, Charlie felt Alex' eyes on his back, but did his best to ignore it.

"Any minute you're ready," Alex said airy and stepped closer to the redhead. "I know you want to."

"Then maybe you also know I'm not gonna do it before you leave," Charlie replied and rinsed the soap off himself.

"I'm not leaving," Alex said and slid his arms around Charlie's waist from behind. "Come on, I know what I'm doing." He stroked down to Charlie's pubes and got a tired sigh.

"Fine," the younger said at last and massaged his temples for a moment. "Fine, I give up!"

"Finally," Alex murmured and reached for the other's slowly hardening cock. Charlie's breath came faster as he was being stimulated, but Alex changed his mind about the position and let go.

"What?" Charlie said and turned around to lean on the wall.

"Now, that's better," Alex whispered and got close again. Without asking he pressed his lips to Charlie's.

"The hell!" Charlie shouted when he jerked off. "What's with you today?"

"Ray's visiting his parents for a couple of days," Alex said with a shrug. "I'm getting horny."

"Oh, I forgot you tend to rape me," Charlie spat.

"Okay, if you don't want to I'll let you do it yourself, but I'm going to take a round anyway, so I just thought we could share it," Alex said as he took a step back, but Charlie put a hand to his shoulder.

"Shut up and kiss me," he said with a smile, since Kevin would never come around, he might as well go gay for the moment. Alex obeyed and moaned into Charlie's mouth. "You're a good kisser," Charlie said as he slid down the wall and sighed. "Then again, I haven't got any in months."

"We have to fix that," Alex said as he got down on his knees and grabbed Charlie again. The redhead leaned his head back before placing a hand to Alex' thigh and ran it slowly up to wrap his fingers around the thin cock. "You know what you're doing here."

"Has a couple of year of practice, yeah," Charlie whispered and his breath came faster. Alex just smirked as their hands worked up and down one another's lengths. A lean finger stroke over Charlie's balls and he returned the gesture a bit firmer. He didn't bother to think about Kay or anything else, just the feeling of his cock being massaged.

"When you like it so much, why didn't you agree at once?" Alex murmured and leaned in for a kiss. Charlie took full advantage and put his free hand at the back of the other's head to hold their lips together in a violent caress. Alex' chest leaned onto his and he felt the warm cum on his stomach as they both moaned and groaned.

Their kiss lasted, Alex now giving even more as Charlie let go of the shrinking dick to put a hand on the muscular back and pulled them even closer before he ejaculated with a shout, he had really needed to come.

As Alex was released, he pulled back and looked at the redhead, now sitting with his head turned down and panting. He was about to get up when a choked sob escaped Charlie. There wasn't any question of what he had to do and leaned Charlie to his chest to let him cry it out.

Charlie didn't even know where all the emotions came from or what they were, but he cried like a baby into the crook of Alex' neck. Kevin was cold as a fish when it came to romantic feelings. Why didn't she love him when he loved her so much?

"What is it?" Alex asked after a minute.

"She's a bitch, but I love her," Charlie muttered. "She could beat me halfway to Hell and back, still I would love her." Emotionally, that was just what she did sometimes.

"Why don't you try to find another girl? Or bloke for that matter?" Alex stroke slowly over the wet, red hair several times and Charlie's tears stopped running.

"Because she's so nice and funny and nice," Charlie babbled and sighed.

"You said nice two times," Alex told him, making Charlie give a snort of a chuckle.

"She _is_ nice," Charlie said. "And I thought I was nice too, but she's not nice when I try to kiss her." Charlie frowned, he sounded like he was five years old and had just been denied a new toy.

"Yeah, she's a good friend, I guess," Alex said and leaned Charlie off himself. "And so are you, thanks for the wank."

"Merlin, I'll be stuck here wanking other men the rest of my life," Charlie said, he knew the emotions had drained out of him for now and he'd be able to appreciate Kevin as a friend for a while before the whole deal repeated itself. "Unless I manages to get myself killed."

"What was that?" Willard said as he entered the showers, having made sure Kevin's ankle wasn't dislocated and Healed it.

"I'm gonna be a man-whore here for the rest of my life, unless I get fried," Charlie said and staggered to his feet. "And Kevin is the nicest bitch around here."

"Wes, not to go all deep on you, but I hope you're not suicidal," Willard said as he turned on the water across the room. Charlie shook his head as he rinsed off himself in the cooling water.

"No, just acknowledging what my life will be like," Charlie said before heading out in the locker-room. He froze where he was when he saw Kevin sitting on one of the benches, tying the laces of her sneakers.

"For your information, I'm the _only _bitch around here," she said, not looking up.

"How – how much did you hear?" he stuttered, still not moving.

"Just that I'm a nice bitch," she said and stood up, meeting his eyes. "And that you care very much about me."

"Kay..." His eyes took a pained expression.

"I care very much about you too," she said and took a step closer to him. "But we can't."

"Why? Can't we just be sex-buddies or something?" he tried, anything would be better than nothing, but knew the answer before he asked.

"Charlie, you want more than that. But I can't give it too you, I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor. "You're a lovely guy, it's just... You know what happened after – how it was with me and Bill after... It'll be like that, only a hundred times worse."

"Bill was just a kid," he said flatly.

"Exactly. I don't want to lose you." She sat down again, and ran her eyes over his naked body. "Just, please, try not to hate me for it, but I can't."

"Kevin Casey," he sighed and went over to sit beside her. "You're not making much sense now."

"Maybe not, but don't be angry at me, I don't want you to be angry with me." She sounded like a little girl, but he nodded and placed his arm around her.

"I'm not angry at you, I've heard it all before. I'm more indifferent," he told her. She furrowed her brows, it was even worse that he didn't care, but she let it pass.

"Get dried and dressed now, Kaya's probably waiting for dinner," she said and clasped her hand to his knee for a moment.

"She's not the only one," Charlie said as he stood up. "What's on the menu?"

"Hamburgers," she said and leaned against the wall. One day all this had to end.


	45. Crying

Fifteen years of age and not an ounce of experience to deal with these kind of things. Charlie watched Kevin sit on the couch beside him, the hands in her lap still raw from the scrubbing she gave them before dinner. The telly was on and they had been watching, but now she just stared.

"Kay?" he said carefully, she hadn't moved for at least ten minutes. Her back was straight as a board and he doubted she even breathed. Kaya had fallen asleep under the coffee table, sucking her thumb. "Kevin?" He reached out and touched her thigh, but she remained still as a statue.

Slowly he moved closer and patted her cold and pink fingers, looking at her blank face and trying to figure out what was going on. Her pale purple lips were slightly parted and he couldn't keep himself from reaching up and running his thumb over them, then slowly across her soft cheek. Finally he turned to look at him.

"Charlie," she whispered hoarsely. "I didn't get you a Christmas present this year. I forgot."

"That's okay," he answered and let his hand slide down her neck to rest on her shoulder, feeling her collarbone through the thin sweater.

"No, I should've..." She fell silent again, but her pale green-grey eyes held his.

"You can buy me a cup of hot chocolate, if you insist," he said and tried smiling, but could see she was troubled by something.

"Yeah, I can do that, we can go out tomorrow and..." She leaned closer to her, but a sound of small hands on the carpet told her Kaya was awake again. When the little girl began tugging at the legs of his jeans, Charlie bent down and picked her up. Kevin ran her hand over her daughter's red hair, then over Charlie's even redder. Kaya giggled and reached out to be lifted over on her mother's lap instead, but Kevin leaned back enough to tell her not to.

"You've got big," Charlie said to Kaya, who nodded and gazed up in his face at all the freckles.

"You like to be on your Uncle Charlie's lap, don't you?" Kevin said. When Charlie looked over at her, she was crying. Drop for drop ran down her face as she blinked rapidly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down to dry her eyes on his jumper. More tears came, soaking the green fabric. His own eyes flooded over, he knew why she was hurting and it hurt him too.

"Why you cwying?" Kaya asked, looking from her mother to her uncle.

"Because we're so happy to have you here," he lied.


	46. Dragan

Charlie washed over himself a last time before getting ready to leave the showers.

"Well, just one last thing to do for today," Alex said.

"Some fun," Raymond sighed. "Come here," he added to their newest colleague, a young boy by the name of Dragan. Charlie turned off his shower and headed out.

"Hey, get back here," Willard called after him and Charlie turned slowly. "We need you too."

"Not if it's his christening you're planning," Charlie said. "You can really just drop it."

"No, it's tradition," Alex said as the rest of the guys gathered around him and Raymond holding Dragan by the upper arms.

"Besides, it's your turn," Raymond said, smiling.

"Turn to do what?" Charlie asked, going back to them.

"Depends on what you want and what he's willing to do," Alex said, an evil grin spreading on his face.

"No," Charlie said firmly.

"Come on," Alex said and grabbed Dragan's chin in the same way he had done with Charlie nearly five years previous. "You can suck cock, can't you?"

"Leave him alone," Charlie said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Alex asked, cupping his hand between Dragan's legs.

"Thought to ask if he wants to?" Charlie raised his brows and nodded towards the boy.

"Fine, we'll ask." Alex turned to Dragan. "Ready to give a blow-job?" Dragan growled, but nodded. "See, he wants you," he added to Charlie.

"What if I don't want him?" Charlie said challenging.

"So I'm not good enough for you?" Dragan shouted.

"Just don't fancy a blow-job now," Charlie answered with a shrug.

"Well, it's other options," Alex said and explored Dragan's rear. "Nice and tight here for you."

"I'm not gay, when will the world get that?" Charlie said and threw up his arms.

"Who said anything about being gay?" Willard said. "We're just talking about a tradition and you get to have some fun at the same time."

"Rape don't qualify as fun for me," Charlie said coldly.

"It isn't rape if he agrees to it," Alex said before turning to the boy. "You'll let Charlie have a go with you?" Dragan nodded. "See, all is fine!"

"I won't do it anyway," Charlie said and stared at Alex.

"Never thought you was a coward before," Raymond said and ran a hand over Dragan's thin chest.

"I'm not a coward. I would be if I had just done what you ask without thinking," Charlie shot back.

"Okay, then someone else just have to do it," Alex concluded. "Chris?" A large blonde stepped out of the rough circle that had formed, massaging himself hard as he went forward.

"Madmen, the whole bunch," Charlie muttered as he turned around.

"Hey, at least stay to watch!" Alex called.

"No way in hell," Charlie answered, but turned to to see Raymond holding Dragan, facing him and Chris showing he was large in more ways than one. As the blonde pressed himself into the boy with a groan from both of them, Charlie whipped around and went to the changing-room, still hearing the cheers.

Telling himself he had done the right thing by not blowing completely, Charlie dried and clothed himself in sharp movements, trying to block out the shouts of both satisfaction, cheering and pain coming from the showers.

A quick look in the other changing-room told him Kevin had already gone home and was probably preparing dinner now. If he remembered right she had promised him something real tasty tonight. It wasn't too long before the others came out of the showers either.

"Good work," Alex said and high-fived Chris as Charlie began putting on his boots.

"Yeah, good," Chris said as several hit him friendly on the back. Charlie kept his scowl to himself as he had to re-lace one of the boots, fitting it between his knees.

"We should do that more often," someone said with a laughter and Charlie put all his concentration on the footwear in front of him.

"You know, Kevin never got her christening at all," Ivan noted dryly, drawing several longing moan from the others.

"Lay off her," Charlie said quietly, boiling inwardly.

"Didn't hear you there," Alex said and looked down at him.

"I said, lay off her if you want to keep your job." His voice seemed to ring in the room for several seconds.

"Weasley, is that a threat?" Willard said, almost fully dressed now.

"No, it's a fact, she would report you," Charlie said and put on his boots.

"Well, then that idea's down the drain," Chris said. "Guess we have to do with our fists."

"Didn't cross your mind to go out on a town and see what you can get?" Ivan said airy.

"Oh, the work," Alex said and pretended to swoon. "The mere thought is killing me."

"Fine, decision made," Raymond said. "Friday night, anyone who wants to get laid gather here after work and we take a guys' night out."

"Deal," "okay,", and "see you then," was just some of the answers he got. As most of them left, Charlie was left staring at the bench opposite him, yawning a couple of times and weighing his pros and cons for joining in on the party.

"Where's Dragan, by the way?" he asked Alex at last when the latter was heading out the door, Charlie couldn't recall seeing the boy come back.

"Dunno, still in the shower?" Alex shrugged as he pushed the door open and disappeared. Charlie furrowed his brows and went to have a look. He found Dragan sitting sideways against the wall, his legs curled up to his chest and looking far away.

"Hi," Charlie said and squatted down. "You okay?" He placed his hand to the boy's shoulder and knew it was unlikely he was going to answer.

"How old do you think I am?" Dragan said quietly at last.

"Erm... Sixteen," Charlie said, guessing wildly, twenty or twelve wouldn't seemed too far-fetched either.

"Off by two years," Dragan told him.

"Okay. Why do it matter that you're eighteen?" Charlie said slowly.

"No, the other way," Dragan said, knotting himself slightly tighter. Charlie let his upper lip draw back from his teeth, his colleagues had raped a fourteen year old boy and he had let it happen, it was wrong on so many levels.

"Why didn't you tell them to stop?" Charlie found it odd Dragan hadn't protested at all and even tried making him do it.

"Why would I?" Dragan stared at the tiled floor, but blinked hard.

"You didn't like it, by what I can see," Charlie said and noticed the pale skin was covered in thousands of tiny scars and some bigger ones. "I don't have the most authority here, but if you had worked with me we could have made them stop."

"Doubt it," Dragan said hoarsely and Charlie heard the experience lying behind the words.

"Listen, what happened to you? What makes you think you had to go through with that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Dragan said with certainty and Charlie dropped to his knees on the wet floor, forcing the boy into an embrace. Dragan gave in, but didn't seem moved by the gesture.

"It's just a one time thing," Charlie assured him. "They'll leave you alone after this."

"I don't need to be your bloody charity case," Dragan said flatly, but jerked as Charlie let go a little.

"I'm just telling you the truth," Charlie said. "If you'd rather want it, I'll talk them into fucking your arse five times a week."

"No." Dragan leaned onto him and sighed.

"You're one of us now, officially, try not to screw up and get fried." It tugged at the corner of Charlie's mouth, but something told him not to release the boy yet.

"What was your christening?"

"Sucking Alex off," Charlie said flatly. "He tastes horrible."

"All cock tastes awful," Dragan said and freed himself. "I want a smoke." They both got to their feet, the younger a bit shaking, but Charlie waited until he was ready before heading to the changing-room.

"Help yourself," he said and placed the packet of cigarettes and lighter between them on the bench after lighting one for himself.

"What's the deal with Kevin?" Dragan asked after a moment.

"Deal how?"

"First, her name. Second, how did she end up here. Third, how did you catch her?"

"Her name, I have no idea," Charlie said as he didn't feel like talking forever. "Second, some legal shit. Third, we're not together, just friends and living together."

"So I have a shot at her?" Dragan smirked.

"Yeah, she have a big thing for fourteen year old gits," Charlie said flatly. "It's no use asking how you ended up here, it there?"

"Nope," Dragan said darkly.

"Okay, then we agree on that." Charlie looked over at him, how he was hunched over his knees. "But you have it better now, right?"

"As good as I can have it," Dragan said and inhaled deeply.

"It's just to ask if you need anything," Charlie told him. "A place to crash or anything."

"Yeah."


	47. HQ

Even though Charlie knew this had started out as an Order-meeting and technically still was, he was bored to death.

"So, where were we?" Kevin said, gazing down on the list in front of her containing the names of all the people she and Charlie had been in touch with concerning recruitment. "Yeah, Adolf Swaltz, he wasn't too friendly, was he?" She looked first at Charlie, who gave her a quick look and a shrug before tipping his chair further back and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Friendly or not, what did he say?" Lupin asked calmly from the other end of the table. Charlie bit back a growl, they had been doing this literary all night as Kevin and Sirius would get side-tracked faster than a pair of kids at Honeyduke's.

"Wasn't anything to keep," Kevin answered and crossed out the name from the list. Charlie yawned and leaned even further back, felt the balance tip too late and the back of his head got a hard meeting with the stone-floor of the headquarters' kitchen.

"Ow," he muttered and got slowly to his feet, seeing Black give him a smirk where he was sitting opposite him and as he had been a moment earlier, boots on the table and chair tipped back on two legs.

"You all right?" Kevin asked as Charlie got himself seated the normal way. "Or do I have to kiss it good again?" She was already on her feet and he felt her cool fingers reek through his hair before she found the injured spot and despite himself he winced. Her lips was the next he felt to the spot and he yanked away. "There, all better!"

"Merlin's beard, Kevin, I'm not five," he grumbled, seeing Tonks giggle and Sirius chuckle.

"Well, I do remember a little boy who thought it was quite okay to get his bruises kissed all better." The comment made Charlie go red, mostly because it came from Lupin and not Kevin as he might have expected. Tonks' giggles grew louder and Black laughed mercilessly, almost tipping backwards himself, but instead let the chair fell down on all four legs with a clatter.

"Sorry," Kevin muttered and took her seat. "So..." She was looking at the list again and Charlie rubbed his eyes.

"Can't we just go to bed?" he asked and squinted at his watch. "It's almost six in the morning."

"What have become of the youth?" Sirius said dramatically and gave Charlie a challenging look. In return he got a snort.

"Come on, Weasley," Tonks said, annoying Charlie even more. "I've heard stories of all-night parties after Gryffindor won, you haven't lost that spirit?"

"Maybe I have," he answered stubbornly. "Or maybe I'm just used to people not using ten hours on thirty minutes of work."

"Fine," Kevin said and lighted a cigarette as bare feet was heard in the stairs and Charlie turned to see Kaya there, wearing pyjamas which were a bit too long.

"People are coming down for breakfast!" he said to prove his point.

"No, I just want a glass of milk," Kaya answered and yawned. "And maybe a biscuit."

"That's Kaya-language for 'what can I get?'" Kevin said and sighed. "Toast?"

"Pancakes?" the girl asked hopefully. Kevin nodded before going over to the counter.

"I'll help you," Tonks offered and jumped to her feet, making the chair almost fall over, but Lupin caught it.

"No, that's all right," Kevin said as she found a bowl and eggs. "I assume the rest of you want something too?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sirius said, giving her a hungry look, but Charlie doubted it was the food he wanted.

"It would be nice with something," Remus agreed as Kaya made her way to sit beside Charlie, but he lifted her up on the table and made her lay down on her back before he placed his head down on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked and tried looking at him.

"Sleeping," he answered. "You make a very good pillow." A few chuckles was heard, but he continued to keep his eyes closed.

"Mum, what have you done to him?" Kaya asked and looked over at Kevin.

"Nothing," Kevin answered, looking down in the bowl with the batter. "I've done nothing and kept him up all night."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed and lifted his head. "So now I'm taking over." He snatched the list and Kaya slid down on the chair next to him. "Ja-e-o Takanana. She was the Asia girl, wasn't she?"

"Ya'o," Kevin answered. "It's pronounced Ya'o, and yes, she's from Thailand. Cute girl, think we had a shot at her."

"Kevin, I know it's none of my business..." Remus said with a smile.

"To get her to join the Order, you dolt!" Kevin shot back. "But I don't think Charlie would mind a round with her."

"Hey!" Charlie objected as Kevin got out the frying pan. "I wouldn't – it's not... Okay, she didn't look bad." He flushed crimson and looked down at the table, given the choice of looking like a lost puppy without Kevin or a man-whore like Bill, he'd take the latter.

"Can we have tomato soup too?" Kaya asked and licked her lips.

"Merlin, do you think I am a house-elf?" Kevin asked, turning with one hand on her hip. "Fine, coming up."

"What about Shepherd's Pie?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"You're pushing it, so no," Kevin retorted as the scents of the food drifted through the room and Charlie realised he was in fact starving. It wasn't long before a pot of steaming soup landed on the table as well as bowls and spoons and they all helped themselves while Kevin made the pancakes.

"Charlie, this has the same colour as your hair," Kaya commented as she began eating the soup.

"Yeah, it does," Tonks agreed and changed her hair to match the food.

"Almost, his is a bit darker, really," Kevin put in. "The soup's more like yours, Kaya."

"Does it matter?" Charlie muttered and picked up his spoon. Maybe his hair was a bit redder than the soup, a bit redder than Tonks' locks, but it tasted completely ordinary and he finished the bowl fast. "Nighty, then." He stood up and swayed, but found support by digging his fists into the table-top.

"Can you even walk now?" Kevin asked, still snickering from Sirius' last joke. Charlie just stared blankly at her. "Take Kaya's bed, then, it's closer."

"Then my sheets will be covered in _man-smell_," Kaya said and giggled.

"And those sheets are completely washable," Kevin pointed out and winked at Charlie. He almost laughed, they both knew what would cause the sheets to need a wash, she had done his laundry for about five years now, after all.

"Thanks," he muttered and began climbing the stairs to get to the first floor and Kaya's room.

"Hey, what's up?" Fred asked when the twins passed him. He shrugged in response.

"So you're grinning like an idiot for nothing?" George questioned. Charlie shook his head in surprise and reached a hand slowly up to his cheek to find he was in fact smiling. Maybe not that strange when he had been around Kevin and seen her with her old friends for so many hours. She really found her place between Sirius' harsh and reckless attitude and Remus' gentle and dry approach.

"G'night, or morning or whatever" he muttered and pushed open the door to the room his niece had been using lately. He heard the twins continue down as the door swung shut behind him and he wrenched off his clothes before getting between the sheets. A tingle of body-heat still remained and he stretched out on his back. He gave a loud sigh bordering on a groan and fitted one hand under his head.

It wasn't just watching Kevin smile and joke with the others, and him too, it was being in her presence and feeling her atmosphere. He realised he was getting hard and told himself he wouldn't wank in _this _bed, knowing he wouldn't hold the promise. Kevin could infuriate him and turn him on at the same time and she didn't seem able to stop flirting with the guys at all. Hell, she even flirted with Tonks!

Charlie's cock gave a subtle twitch as the image of two female bodies, one with bright blue and the other with bubblegum-pink hair, both fit and slim, rolling together on a large bed, the sheets catching on their legs. Firm breasts rubbing together and soft lips kissing. Steady hips being straddled as hands roamed all over, finding both nipples and slits.

He tried crossing his legs to deny himself the pleasure, but he knew it was futile, it only gave his balls a small squeeze. Kevin's hair shortened and turned a musky brown before she knelt down between Tonk's legs and began licking. Charlie's hips bucked slightly without his approval and he knew he didn't have any choice.

With a groan he tugged down his pants instead and wrapped his hand around his hard cock, feeling it already being soaked in cream as he let the two female bodies dance for his inner eyes, licking, fingering and moaning.

"Hey!" Bill's sharp voice cut through his fantasy and he let go of his cock before opening his eyes and looking over at the door where his older brother stood.

"Good morning," Charlie replied, partly annoyed and partly still amused.

"Are you about to come up with some lame excuse? Like it sounded like a good idea to go to bed with a bottle of Butterbeer between your legs?" Bill eyed the tenting of the sheet for a moment, then crossed his arms and leaned on the door-frame.

"Won't have to when you do it for me," Charlie shot back.

"What on earth are you actually thinking?" Bill suddenly hissed through clenched teeth and Charlie arched his eyebrows at the sudden anger. "Wanking in my daughter's bed? Why the hell?"

"We've been working all night, it was closer," Charlie defended himself with. "I'll clean up after me, okay?"

"You bloody well will," Bill huffed before leaving, slamming the door after him. Charlie closed his eyes and found his cock again, which had to be massaged fully hard again, but it was an easy job as both Tonks and Kevin roamed around his mind, gently taking different body-parts into their mouths and sucking. He groaned and sped up as Tonks took Kevin's erect nipple between her lips while Kevin had a hand between the other's legs. The girls crashed into a wet kiss moments before he climaxed, coating both his hands and the sheets in cum.

He took a long breath and let go of his cock as Tonks lick her way up Kevin's throat. The image wasn't half as hot as it would have been a minute ago, now he rather wanted to see Kevin with himself, not that colour-changing oddity.

Slowly he sat up with his back to the wall, feet rested on the edge of the bed and pressed the heals of his hands to his eyes, now the thought of the two women together made his insides flare with jealousy. He told himself it was just his imagination and he was working himself up over nothing, but the feeling didn't subside as the image of them kissing wouldn't leave him alone.

The door creaked and he looked up to see Bill there, carefully peeking in. "The coast's clear," Charlie said in a rasping voice and Bill entered.

"Sorry about earlier, it's just..." Bill shrugged and took a couple of steps into the room before seeing small drops leak out of Charlie's left eye. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got... Just got my own spunk in my eye." Charlie laughed dryly and attempted to wipe it away with his knuckles.

Bill handed him a handkerchief and said, "keep it," in a humoured tone.

"You'd think with tears being salty and cum being salty, it wouldn't be such a big deal," Charlie said as he dabbed away on the corner of his eye before wiping off his palms.

"What's really bothering you?" Bill said and sat down beside him.

"Nothing, really, just..." Charlie shrugged, trying to sound light-hearted.

"Oh, there – that's it – harder!" Both brothers turned their attention towards the ceiling and the moans and pants sounding from the room above them.

"You really want Kaya to have this room?" Charlie muttered when they looked at each other again.

"No, I'm sound-proofing it this afternoon," Bill answered, the girl should at least not have to listen to her mother having sex every night. "Or I could do it right now?" He gave his brother a meaningful look.

"Uh-hum," Charlie said, trying to sound absentminded as the guilt heated his cheeks.

"You should get some sleep." Bill patted his lap once and Charlie shot him a sceptical look, but it did in fact sound like a good idea. Better than being told to get over Kevin, at least. With a sigh Charlie laid down, using Bill's firm denim-clad thighs as pillow and felt his hair being stoked back several times as he stared out in the room. He relaxed his back and closed his eyes, falling asleep within two minutes.


	48. He's Dead

**AN: I think this will begin to go more chronologically now, even if I have a few more chapters I haven't finished writing.**

This was it. He had put up with her and her stupid games for how many years now? At least ten!

Charlie was pacing in the living-room of the flat, kicking the couch when needed.

He had let himself been played with, used and ridiculed ever since he moved in. She would always hint, flirt, make the subtlest of moves, then, just when he thought he had a shot, deflate it all with a single, offhand comment.

And he was of course stupid enough to fall for it every time. End up a pathetic mess until she began a new round. Bloody crying himself to sleep like an infant!

But it would end now, he had had enough, he would face her with it and she either had to admit she was doing it for a reason or that she was a right bitch. He'd take her off guard, the second she walked in that door with Bill's daughter.

Fuck, he even cared for the girl. But if she got caught in the cross-fire... No, she wouldn't take any harm, except learn how incredibly scornful her mother could be.

His rage kept him warm, so he didn't have any need or desire to change out of the old pyjamas-trousers. It was just to wait, as he had done the last hour, since receiving her Patronus with the message of coming home.

If it meant he would move out, fine by him. Seeing her face over the breakfast-table was growing annoying, since he knew he couldn't do what he wanted. Mind, it hadn't been much seeing her the last year, she had more or less lived with the Black-bastard.

He growled just thinking about it. The few times he had been at the Headquarters of the Order hadn't been pleasant, mostly because of the sexual air surrounding her and Black. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were shagging. Add a casual comment every now and then from the other members and he wished to just jump off a cliff. Or push Black off one, would do just as fine.

He kicked the couch again, taking satisfaction in moving it as he heard the lock on the door click. He faced it, arms firmly crossed over his chest and made ready to give her what she deserved. The door swung open, revealing Kevin with flat, long, brown hair, dressed in a blue tank top and matching trousers. He drew his breath, then caught the look on her face.

All his anger evaporated when seeing the torn and miserable face. His arms fell and he just kept his jaw in place as she stepped in and swung the door slowly shut.

"He's dead," she wailed, then took a couple of more steps towards him. "He's _dead!"_

"Who?" Charlie asked fast as he got over to embrace her. His fear was creeping in, it had to be someone in the Order and it could be... It could be Bill! Or his father!

"Sirius," she said into his chest, which was growing damp from her tears. He stiffened, one part of him glad the son of a bitch was gone, another part sad on her behalf.

"Come," he murmured down in her hair and directed her over to the couch, where he laid down first, letting her continue to sob into his shoulder.

"It's just not fair," she whispered. "It's just not bloody _fair._"

"Shh," he just said, fighting an inner battle. He settled on letting his own problems rest until she was apt to hearing them. No way he could make her hurt more now.

"Why?" she said when she was calmer and sniffed. He stroke his hands over her back, guilty in his pleasure of feeling her to his skin.

"I'm sorry," he said and meant it. He had never cared for Sirius Black, even less when taking Kevin away from him, but seeing her in pain hurt him. "I'm sorry you lost your friend." He would not let on any more in words.

"Friend," she said, as if tasting the word. It fitted, they had only shared a bed for the convenient of it, no strong emotions had been involved. "It's just..."

"It's war," he said flatly and hugged her closer, feeling one of her arms go up over his shoulder.

"It's just the same all over again," she whispered and let more tears fall. "Charlie, I'm... I'm pregnant." Again she would have a fatherless child, except this time the father never even knew. She had found out just the same day, with the help of Molly.

"We'll get through it," he said, both as a friend, brother and partner. She sniffed, reading at least the first two meanings.

"Just hold me." She was not afraid to show her needs in a weak situation to him and he settled one hand at the small of her back while spreading his legs enough for her to lay between them. She sighed and gave a small whimper as the story of Sirius last moments came back to her.

"We'll get through this," he said again, taking a heavy breath. She trusted him, leaned on him when she felt weak and drew strength from his presence. He let himself inhale the sweet scent of her hair and enjoy the feeling of their interwoven bodied.

"It's not just Sirius," she said as his heat soaked into her. "It's the whole thing with war and... God, it was so horrible last time."

"I know," he said, hearing the words were empty, but she appreciated his attempt.

"And... I know it's not logical, but with Amy," she whispered, squinting her eyes shut. "Maybe it is with... He's also..." New sobs broke out.

"Shh," he began. "You know Remus have moved on too." It was going to be a dull speech, he knew it and could have save his breath. "He had to, but you still care about each other. If he hadn't lost control that night, yes, maybe you would be together still and raised Amy." He wondered briefly if he was talking to himself or her. "But he did, he couldn't help that his werewolf-form killed the daughter his human mind cared so much for."

"I know," she mouthed into his neck. Her life could have been so different, but she sucked up his smell and her mind fell quiet again. She was in physical contact with her best friend, the rest of the world could go to hell and dance disco.

They both got what they needed and hardly moved for several hours.

"Say, you aren't hungry?" She looked up at him, tear-paths still marked on her pale cheeks. He smiled timidly as his stomach rumbled again.

"A bit. Maybe time for breakfast?" He stayed still as she sat up and rubbed her face, trying to smile.

"Haven't got around to that yet?" She got to her feet and he followed her over to the kitchen corner.

"And you have?" He leaned on the counter as she took her place by the table.

"Drank a lot last night. But sweet tea and biscuits sounds nice." She looked directly at him and he nodded before starting to scramble with the kettle and looking around in the cupboards. It wasn't long before he could present her with a steaming mug, bowl of sugar and a plate of biscuits as himself had toast and jam. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"'S nothing," he brushed it off with, not understanding how much he had already done for her. "Where's Kaya?"

"The Burrow, I think. Bill took her off my hands when I rushed off to get a portkey and..." Even with Dumbledore setting up the transportation it had taken a while to get hold of the Headmaster for two minutes.

"I'm glad _you_'re home," he said and reached over to hold her hand. She gave a quick shadow of a smile as she realised where the emphasis laid.

"I'm glad to be home," she answered, it was the only place she felt was right to go when she got the news, home to Charlie.


	49. Jeg elsker deg

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Kevin asked Charlie and took a sip of her juice where she stood by the counter. It was the eleventh of December 1996.

"I want you," he replied and got to his feet to meet her eyes.

"Charlie, we've been over this..."

"But goddamnit, I love you! I've loved you for years! This is the last time I try, because I need you! You're like poison, I want you even if it ruins me! You're like fucking poison running through my veins. You're killing me just by looking at me, you kiss me on the odd occasion and I want more, but you push me away!" His face flushed red and she looked down.

"Charles..."

"Don't! I hate that I love you," he roared. "I watch you every day, your perfect lips, I wanna kiss you, but you're poison!"

"Please," she said quietly. "Stop quoting Alice Cooper and sit down so we can talk."

"No, I wanna love you, hold you, kiss you, make love to you, but you... Give me a fucking reason!"

"Charlie..." Her voice was quivering.

"And not that old shit about not wanting to ruin our friendship, 'couse it will work! I'll make sure it works!" He was panting in anger.

"It's because..."

"What?" He tried not shouting and stepped closer to her. She looked up at him and swallowed.

"Because I love you." Her voice was hardly audible and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I've been in love with you for years and... And people I love never end up good." She had lost too many to go through it again, especially with him.

"But Kay..." He had to hug around her. "I'm different."

"Are you really?" She listened to the fast thrum of his heart.

"Yes, I'm not Remus or Fabian or Sirius." Tears were forming in his own eyes and he tried blinking them away. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I with you, but..." She sniffed and he directed them over to a chair, setting her down on his lap. "It's a war going on..."

"I know, but why should we pause our lives for that?" He stroke the hair back from her face before placing his hand securely around her.

"You were so young the last time," she whispered and leaned on his strong body.

"This isn't like last time," he said, knowing his words sounded hollow.

"People are already dying left, right and centre. How many more? How long 'til it's family? How long 'til it's one of us?" She pressed her eyes to his warm throat and he stroke a callused hand over her pregnant belly.

"We're well-protected," he said slowly. He knew they could die. He knew his family could be murdered. But somehow it didn't matter if he could have Kevin, even just for a day.

"I don't want to lose you." She gripped his hand and caressed the thumb.

"I want to have you forever," he replied. "Can I?"

She swallowed hard. She knew what she wanted to answer. She knew what she should answer. She didn't know if she managed to go through it all again. But she gave him her soft "yes."

"I love you," he murmured, it was an empty kind of joy filling him. She lifted her head and gave him a light kiss.

"But then we have to take it slow," she said as the heat was filling back into his body.

"Of course, honey," he whispered and put his nose to her forehead.

"Jeg elsker deg."

It was Wednesday the eleventh of December 1996 and neither wanted to move from the kitchen chair in the flat on the outskirts of Cluj-Napoca.


	50. Family Christmas

**AN: This is one of those chapters which just ran completely away with me, so it's pretty long...**

"Bill!" The ten year old girl ran through the sitting-room of the Burrow and threw herself around his neck.

"Hi, baby-girl," he said as he hugged her back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too and have tons to tell you! But I'm too big to be 'baby-girl'." She seated herself on one of his knees and grinned.

"Okay, if you insist. Say, where's your mother and Charlie? Or did you come all by yourself?" he asked and ruffled her hair.

"No, they were right behind me," she said, her eyes holding something he often saw with the twins. She had a secret or surprise, or both.

"Well, then we'll have to check they haven't blown away," he said and threw a look out the window and the snow building up on the narrow ledge. She jumped up and he followed her out through the kitchen.

"Hey!" he half-shouted when seeing the embracing couple on the front step playing tonsil-hockey and getting their hair soaked. Charlie jerked back, half-embarrassed, half-shocked. Kevin just looked smug. "Was about time," Bill grumbled with a smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she shot back perky.

"For goodness sake, shut that door and come inside," Molly said as she entered the kitchen and saw them. They obeyed and three of them went to receive their hugs. "My, you're getting big," she said and placed a hand to Kevin's pregnant belly. "Kicks, does it?"

"Yes, she does, it's a girl," Kevin said fast with a strained smile. She had Charlie, but he would never really be the baby's father. She shook the thought away, it didn't matter how it was by blood, they would be a family.

"I'm getting a sister," Kaya squealed.

"When are you due?" Bill asked as they moved to the living-room.

"Middle of March." Kevin sat down beside Charlie and their hands interlaced. He seemed to be hit by a permanent Cheering Charm, which wasn't far from the truth.

"I'm gonna be a big sister," Kaya continued and her eyes widened. "I'm gonna be the bestest big sister in the history of the world!"

"Don't doubt it," Charlie said while combing his fingers through Kevin's shoulder-length blue hair, then stopped abruptly as he noticed his mother watching, beaming. Arthur came in and took the seat beside his wife, a pleased smile spreading on his narrow lips when picking up changes in his second son's and his 'friend's' attitude.

"Travelling was okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it turns out portkeys and pregnancies mix badly." Kevin shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing bad, just got dizzy."

"And Charlie wanted her to sit down, but she wouldn't hear any of that nonsense," Kaya put in fast.

"I just didn't want you to pass out," Charlie said and the others heard he didn't understand why she thought that was bad.

"And I'm capable of taking care of myself, but the thought is very sweet." She pecked him on the cheek and he turned a tad pink.

"Are they like that all the time?" Bill asked Kaya.

"Every day!" the girl exclaimed. "It's getting tiresome."

"You all just have to suck it up and deal with it," Kevin said and snuggled into the crook of Charlie's arm.

"'Couse it sure ain't changin'," Charlie followed up with, making the rest laugh.

"Say, what time is it?" Molly said and checked her watch.

"I'm sure Fleur's right around the corner," Bill answered. "Relax, Mum."

"Oh, she's coming too?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Bill answered simply, taking a deep breath to get rid of the tension in his back.

"She haven't said anything about your hair yet, has she?" Charlie asked with an impish grin.

"No," Bill said and stuck out his tongue, it was the safest to do with their parents in the room. "And I don't see why she would."

"Bill, I thought you would let go of that ridiculous pony-tail soon," Molly said. "You're not seventeen any more."

"Yes, Bill, you really aren't," Charlie followed up with, having a hard time keeping his laughter under lid.

"Ah, blow you," Bill said under his breath. "Like you're any better now."

"Well, he is," Kevin put in. "His hair's just down to his shoulders. Yours is almost two feet long."

"I like it," Kaya said, folding her arms. "And it looks good on him."

"Thank you," Bill said with a small hand-gesture. The knock on the door was hardly heard, but when someone entered, stomping off snow in the entrance and grumbling all of them hurried out to see, Molly in the lead.

The vision that met them would be hard to forget; Fleur's usual spotless powder-blue coat was wet and wrinkled, her hair hung in wet knots over her shoulders and her make-up ran down her face in thick rivers. The few of them who looked as far would see her jeans clinging to her legs and the boots matching the coat not only by intention, but in amount of wetness and mud.

"'Ello," she managed to choke out and tried regaining her usual posture, but ended up looking even more miserable.

"Fleur," Bill said and hastily got off her coat to reveal her white sweater was just as wet and see-through because of it.

"Bill, zis weather is 'orrible," Fleur wailed as her boyfriend began casting Heating Charms left and right to dry her up and his mother did the same for the floor while shooting the blonde several nasty looks for staining the threadbare carpet. Something like a hiccough was heard from Kevin before she bolted up the stairs. Charlie took a quick look around to conclude he wasn't needed before following her and heard unmistakable noises coming from the bathroom.

"Kay?" he said as he entered, seeing her sitting on the floor against the bathtub, roaring with laughter.

"She looks like a drowned cat!" Kevin exclaimed as he knelt down before her.

"Well, she... Yeah, she looks pretty bad now," he acknowledged and joined in on her laughter for a good minute. "But don't do that again, you got me scared you were sick."

"Why, 'couse I ran off to the bathroom? Charlie, I'm not _delicate_ or something just because I'm your girlfriend or managed to get knocked up, by an other man, mind," she said. His forehead wrinkled, halfway between amusement and worry.

"No, it's just that... Okay, I'll stop acting like you're _delicate_ and start wrestle you out of bed in the mornings," he answered. She shook her head and beckoned him in for a kiss he accepted gladly.

"There's a middle-way, you know. Beside, what was I supposed to do, laugh straight to her face?" she said and leaned her forehead to his. "I'm mean, but not that mean, her looks is all she got."

"That was... How do you do that, brag and insult at the same time?" he asked, but prevented her from answering by covering her lips with his. "And according to Bill she's more than a pretty picture."

"Well, according to Bill, butterflies are terrifying," she retorted.

"Flutterbies," he whispered and pecked her nose a last time before standing up and helping her to her feet. When they descended the entrance was dry and the noise told them the living-room was occupied again. Bill had his arm around Fleur as a firm statement and Charlie flopped down on the other couch beside Kaya before he and Kevin reclaimed their former positions.

"Not a big fan of the English weather, are you?" Kevin asked with an almost pitying look at Fleur.

"Who are?" Bill shot in with a shrug.

"It is cold and wet and windy," Fleur answered, drawing her still moist hair over her shoulder. "I do not care for snow and rain and wind."

"Well, that's what we're stuck with here, happy Christmas," Kevin said, even if it was the middle of January, and pulled her legs up in the furniture.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Fleur answered curtly. "Charlie, 'ow are zings at work?"

"Um, pretty boring, since most of the dragons hibernate," Charlie answered, running his fingers up and down Kevin's shoulder. "Get a lot of time to catch up on paperwork, though."

"What a blast," Bill said before the brothers broke out in laughter for a moment. Arthur was mildly amused, but Molly clearly wished her sons weren't so danger-seeking.

"Someone have to do the paperwork too, or the rest won't run normally, right?" Kaya said and looked around the room for confirmations or objections.

"Very right," Kevin said and nudged Charlie in the ribs.

"Yeah, sometimes you gotta do things that aren't the most fun because, well, because..." Charlie didn't have a good point and faked a cough.

"Because they needs to be done," Bill put in.

"And you can find ways of making zem more interesting," Fleur said, stroking her hand over Bill's knee.

"Like what?" Molly said coldly, she did not like the idea of this French woman luring her son away from his work.

"In school, if I had somezing I zought was boring for 'omeowrk, I would give myself a treat each time I got it right, like a chocolate," Fleur answered with a smile to Molly.

"Basically you blackmailed yourself," Kevin said and smacked her tongue. The blonde wrinkled her nose for a moment, then looked in the other direction.

"As long as it works," Bill said airy and scratched his chin.

"You know I'm starting at Hogwarts this year?" Kaya asked exited, almost jumping in her seat. Fleur turned to her with an expression of mild curiosity. "If I get my letter, that is."

"Of course you'll get your letter!" Charlie said. "If not, I'll eat my pants."

"Dirty or clean?" the girl challenged.

"Dirty," he answered with a nod. "You're as magical as they get. Remember the dishes?"

"She magically cleaned them when I asked her to do it manually," Kevin explained to the others. "One second the counter was full of dirty plates and glasses, I turned my back to it and asked her to do it, next moment they were all spotless." Arthur chuckled and Molly beamed, it was always interesting to hear how children showed off their powers.

"I hope I'll be in Gryffindor, like Mum," Kaya continued. "I don't know where my father was, so..." She shrugged.

"You're smart enough to be in Ravenclaw," Charlie said.

"Yeah, you are," Bill agreed, making the girl blush slightly. "But wherever you end up, we'll be happy for you."

"Just not Slytherin!" Charlie said in a stage-whisper, making Kevin kick him in the shin. "Just kidding, she doesn't have it in her to be a Slytherin."

"I could surprise you," Kaya said and giggled.

"You always do," Charlie said and sighed dramatically, making Fleur give a small titter of a giggle.

"Dear, I think the vegetables will be nothing but mash now!" Molly jumped to her feet, quickly releasing Arthur's hand and almost running into the kitchen. Her husband glanced after her, then over at his sons and their respective girlfriends. Yes, there was definitely love in the air in this house tonight.

"Erm, Dad?" Charlie said in a muffled voice, so not to be heard out in the kitchen. "You haven't heard anything from Percy?" Arthur shook his head solemnly. "Oh." Charlie leaned back again, but his back was tense, no matter how things were he wished he had the chance to talk with his younger brother, maybe even make him see sense before it was too late.

"I'm starving," Bill said to change the subject, but his mouth held a harsh line, evidently Percy had been on his mind too.

"Smells like it might be a remedy for that nearby," Kevin said and inhaled deeply, feasting on the scents that had hung in the house since long before she, Charlie and Kaya entered.

"Smells a bit burned, though," Charlie commented under his breath, making Kevin whip around and fix him with a hard stare.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Do you think it's so damn easy to make a perfect meal every time while you sit on your fat arse and –" She gave a heavy snort.

"No, I just –" Charlie tried feebly as his face heated to crimson in embarrassment.

"Listen, young man, you should be grateful we bother to make you dinner at all and you can just enjoy what you get!" She finished the remark with poking him hard in the chest before stalking out in the kitchen to help Molly with the final preparations. Charlie was left to glance between his father and older brother, both who seemed to think he had put his foot well and proper into his mouth now.

"It's the pregnancy," Arthur said at last. "Always gets them edgy and unstable." He shook his head slowly.

"Dad, I feel truly, truly sorry for you," Charlie said solemnly, he could scarcely imagine a worse Hell on Earth than dealing with the moods Kevin had been in the last months seven times. Still, he had learned one thing and promptly made his way towards the kitchen to talk things over with her as Fleur murmured something to herself.

"Come then, the turkey isn't going to eat itself," Molly called from the kitchen, setting them all into movement.

"Thanks, Mum," Charlie muttered and dipped a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Oh, nothing to mind, dear," she answered, but he had already moved to embrace Kevin. She looked up at him for a moment, then laid her cheek to his chest, the bulk of her stomach trapped between them. Slowly they both forgave the other and themselves without words as he stroke her back slowly and he held her arms around his waist.

"Kevin?" he whispered at last and she looked up to meet his eyes. "You're a wonderful cook."

"Thanks," she whispered back. "You're arse isn't that fat, really." She smiled shyly and he pressed her firmer to his chest before letting go and took his seat by the table between Bill and Kaya as Kevin sat down on the other side of her daughter.

Luckily the meal passed with no more quarrels, little or big, even if Molly promptly refused to acknowledge Fleur's presence and focused all her attention on Kevin and Kaya. It didn't go unnoticed, but Charlie and Arthur did their best to make the French girl feel welcomed, at the same time balancing on a knife's edge when it came to their own madams. Somehow Bill managed to fill the gap between his mother and fiancé without having them interacting with each other directly and got time to chat with his daughter too.

When the home-made vanilla ice-cream hit the table the atmosphere was relaxed and pleasantly drowsy enough for Arthur to nip out in the sitting-room to get a bottle of Firewhisky and promptly poured out five glasses.

"Oh, not for me," Fleur said and held up a hand in stopping-motion as the glass was placed in front of her. "Whisky is too..."

"Kevin, do you want it?" Molly interrupted before the blonde could find a suiting word. Kevin widened her eyes a bit, but didn't miss the look on Molly's face.

"Yeah, sure," the vampire blurted and grabbed for the glass Arthur still held.

"Kay?" Charlie leaned closer to her behind Kaya's back. "Do you think – I mean, the baby –"

"The baby won't take any harm of it," Molly said firmly and scooped up more ice-cream to herself and her husband. Charlie shot a quick glance at Bill, who made no move to object this, then resumed to the dessert and drink.

"Mum, how can you _like _that stuff?" Kaya asked, sniffing carefully as Kevin poured some of the Firewhisky over the ice-cream.

"In three years you'll be begging me to taste it," Kevin said promptly with a sly glance at Charlie. He grunted in a non-committing response, but his ears turned pink. As the ice-cream was devoured and the people relaxed even more with drink and good company, Kaya took the opportunity to get to know Fleur better after they moved back into the sitting-room.

"Oh, _mon ami_, I almost forgot," Fleur suddenly exclaimed in the middle of their conversation and glanced from Kaya to Bill, then back again. "We brought you a present!"

"Oh, really?" Kaya's face had lit up like a jack-o'-lantern.

"Yeah, I figured I have to get you something," Bill said with a slightly guilty shrug. "Since I didn't get you that much for Christmas."

"Oh, but the chocolate was fantastic!" Kaya assured him.

"And kept Charlie locked in the loo the whole night," Kevin said under her breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Upon the inquiring looks she clamped her lips shut and Charlie was left to explain the ordeal himself.

"Ate a bit too much of it," he said. "And everything else." Bill sat with his head slightly bowed, supported by one hand and shaking it slowly, but he was still quivering with mirth. Fleur looked halfway between amusement and pity, but Charlie shook the latter off with a wave of his hand and she let out a good giggle. "Not my fault I live with one of the best cooks in Europe."

"No, but it is your fault that you can't stop stuffing yourself," Bill said, subduing to the occasional snort of laughter as Kevin stroke her hand over Charlie's knee, glowing with the compliment.

"Stuff you," Charlie muttered back.

"So, what did you get me?" Kaya asked her father, looking like Christmas had come twice this year, which in all honesty, it had to her.

"I'll go up and get it," Bill said, giving Fleur's thigh a squeeze before he left them. Kevin shot a look at Charlie, wondering if he knew something about it, but he gave her a shrug in response, he hadn't the faintest idea.

"I 'eard your dog died, I'm sorry," Fleur said softly to Kaya, who immediately adopted a look of sober grief.

"Fish was hit by a car," she said in a voice to match her face. "There was nothing we could do for him." Murmured apologies came from both Arthur and Molly, who had already heard of this incident happening not long before the holidays. Heavy footsteps and a sharp "shush!" was heard from the stairs and everyone turned their attention towards the door to see Bill arrived, carrying a large cardboard box.

"Come here," he said to Kaya, grinning, and she jumped up as if she had been pricked by a needle and all but skipped over to her father as he lowered the box to the floor. "Happy Christmas!"

"Ooh!" was all they heard from Kaya as she knelt down, handling something inside the box. A soft _woof?_ emitted as the dog made itself familiar with her scent and Kevin hastily went over to see what this present looked like.

"Bill!" she said sharply and whirled around to face him. "Thank you." She embraced him and he was a bit taken aback, but returned the hug as Fleur, Charlie and his parents came to see, too.

"What breed is he?" Charlie asked as he lifted the large puppy out of the box, confirming in the process that it was clearly a 'he'.

"Well," Bill said as he knelt beside his brother, both scratching away behind the ears of the grey dog, who wagged its thick tail madly and seemed to think it was Heaven with so many people around him. "In essence he's an Irish wolfhound, but the guy I got him from said it was traces of werewolf in him too. Don't know how much trust I put in that info, though, he doesn't remind me much of a blood-thirty beast. No, you don't, not at all!" The last was directed to the dog in a rather cooing voice, making the beast take an attempt at licking his face, but was promptly shoved down again and instead took interest in Molly's skirt.

"If that's a werewolf, I'm a marshmallow," Kevin agreed. "What's his name?" The puppy had to be at least six months old and equipped with some kind of verbal tag.

"He doesn't have one yet," Bill answered, standing up again.

"What about–" Charlie began.

"No," Kevin answered sharply. "You are not naming this dog! I'm not standing in the middle of the park yelling 'Lamp! Come here, boy!' or something equally stupid."

"I wasn't going to say lamp," Charlie defended himself with. "But you're right, it's Kaya's dog. What do you think?" He turned to the girl, who had the tip of her tongue between her teeth, clearly thinking.

"He looks like a Rolf," she said with a nod. "Rolf, come here, boy!" Upon this attention the dog whirled on his heels to fling himself into her lap to give her a good round with his tongue around the ears. "Good boy! You see, he likes it."

"Indeed he does," Kevin agreed, sounding a bit dubious.

–

"Good?" Charlie asked softly, continuing to slowly stroke the bulk of Kevin's stomach, feeling the occasional kick back against his palm.

"Mm-mmm," she answered sleepily. They had finally got to bed in Charlie and Bill's old room, having pushed the beds together and she had happily spooned up in front of him.

"Nice of Fleur and Bill to get us a new dog, though," he commented, getting another moan of agreement from her. "They seem happy together."

"Sure," she answered dryly.

"They do, don't they?" He nuzzled into her neck, hoping perhaps tonight would be the night, but knowing it was a slim chance. She took hold of his hand on her stomach and laid it off herself. "What?"

"Nothing," she muttered back.

"Is it something about Bill and Fleur?" he asked carefully.

"No." The answer was short and clipped off.

"Tell me," he tried coaxingly. "Please."

"It bloody is something about Fleur and Bill!" she exploded. "That bitch is going to be the stepmother of my daughter!" She kept her voice as a dangerous hiss, so no one – and least of all Kaya who was sleeping in the next room – should hear.

"Kay..."

"What?" she snapped.

"Do you really think Fleur is a bitch?" he asked softly, stroking her thigh until she grabbed his hand again and squeezed hard in fury.

"She's a mindless ditz with as much personality as a wheel of cheese!" She threw his hand backwards to him. "I can't believe Bill's taken her – she must be good as hell in the sack since he–" She choked herself off.

"Kevin, be reasonable, Fleur's nice enough," he said patiently, trying to gather her back in his arms to calm her down, but she whipped around to face him as fast as her extra weight allowed.

"No, she's not! And I'm not having her _corrupt _Kaya!" She stared at him, nostrils flaring.

"She's not –"

"Get out!" she shouted at last. "Charlie Weasley, get out of my bed this instant!"

"Your bed?" he answered sharply.

"Get out!" she repeated louder and grabbed his shoulders, put a knee to his kidney and managed somehow to haul him over herself and throw him down on the floor.

"Fine!" He leaped to his feet, stared at her for a short moment, then bolted for the door, slamming it as he went. Up the stair, into the twins' old room and fell over on Fred's bed with an annoyed groan.

"She kicked you out?" Bill asked dryly from the other bed. Charlie snorted in reply. "The whole county heard you."

"Watch me bloody care," Charlie spat back while fighting to get the covers over himself.

"What happened?"

"None of your business," Charlie muttered to the wall as he massaged the place Kevin's knee had met his intestines.

"She wasn't in the mood?" Bill teased.

"Not tonight either," Charlie admitted quietly. "Not that that's what it was about."

"What do you mean 'not tonight either'?" Bill asked.

"So I'm bloody well still a virgin!" Charlie pounded the pillow hard in a feeble hope of getting to sleep tonight. "I guess you've already been down for a round with Fleur." He snorted loudly to make voice his opinion of _that._

"Charlie," Bill laughed, "I haven't slept with Fleur. Not now, not ever. We're waiting 'til our wedding night."

"How romantic," Charlie answered sarcastically.

"No, it's not," Bill objected. "It's because she's part Veela and we won't to be sure before we... Bond, in case – well, it's not any of your business, is it?" His tone was still light and friendly, but with underlying steel.

"No, it's not," Charlie agreed, staring up at the dark ceiling, his body slowly starting to relax again. Light footsteps were heard in the hall and a quick knock on the door.

"Come in," Bill said at once. The door swung open to reveal Kaya in her white night-shirt, Rolf at her side.

"Charlie," she said quietly, her voice sounding afraid in the darkness. He beckoned for her to come in and she took a few steps closer to them. "I think Mum's crying." Bill shot his brother a sharp look, who sat up at once and threw back the covers in the same motion.

"What happened?" Bill inquired, but Charlie just shook his head before going back to Kevin. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked the girl instead.

"I couldn't sleep," she said with a shrug.

"Why not?" He patted the sheet beside him, indicating she should sit down and she did, the dog laying down at her feet with its head on the paws.

"It's... Well, it' really rather stupid," she admitted quietly.

He gently put an arm around her waist. "You can tell me."

"No, it's just that... The posters, they're kinda looking at me and it's kinda creepy," she said, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. He had to smile to himself, his sister had once told him she had the walls of her room covered with posters so she never felt alone and he found it ironic that the same posters should scare his daughter.

"You wanna sleep here with me?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"Sure?"

"Sure," he assured her. "We could even push the beds together, if you want to?"

"Okay." She got off the bed and backed into the corner to give him room as he levitated the night-stands out of the way and quickly pushed the bed he had been lying in over to the other.

"You wanna lay in by the wall and risk me squishing you, or on the edge and risk me pushing you out?" he asked, running a hand through his loose hair.

"I'll take the squishing," she said with a giggle and climbed in. He watched her as she straightened the sheet over herself and raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking if he was going to stand guard for any scary things that might come along, or join her in the safety of the bed. He quickly chose the latter and settled on his back, craning his neck to watch her as she snuggled closer and closer to his side, seeking his warmth.

"There we go," he muttered as he put his arm under her neck and pulled her closer. "Good?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah, it's good. Been a long time since I had a woman next to me in bed."

"Now, don't you get any ideas, mister," she answered mockingly.

"Of course not," he answered as amusement fought with disgust in him, but amusement won after a minute.

"Why isn't Fleur in here with you?" the girl asked sleepy. "I mean, Mum's sleeping with Charlie, why isn't Fleur sleeping with you?"

"A good question," he said, wondering why everyone were so interested in his personal life. "We're waiting and she prefer the light in Percy's room over the... Stink here."

"Do you think it stinks here?" she asked, taking a careful sniff of the air. He did the same and shrugged on the side she wasn't lying on.

"Smells a bit like..." He contemplated the smell for a moment; stains of over-boiled cauldrons on the floor, the scent of young men clinging to the mattresses, experimental spells gone wrong and leaving burned marks on the walls and ceiling. "The twins," he decided, making them both laugh. Sleep suddenly came over them and nothing more was said as they dozed off.

–

Meanwhile Charlie had got Kevin calmed down by pulling her up on his lap and hushing quietly to stop the rant of apologies she submitted punctuated by sobs and sniffs. After assuring her it was okay and he didn't blame her, he had acted stupid too, they had laid down again, this time facing each other and her breath had subdued to a supernatural slow pace and depth as she fell asleep.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and stroke his thumb along her jaw, but she didn't react. The night air was cool and crisp, and the haze of light cast her features in a dull kindness he seldom saw when she was awake.

With her face relaxed her eyebrows laid in a blunt curve, almost flat above purple eyelids that slanted a trifle towards her small nose. Her lower lip was plump and looked almost black, while her upper lip seemed to disappear in the grey of her cheek. Her collar bone laid stark and twisted at the angle, her right shoulder were pulled away from him, making the slant of her breast steeper. He slowly traced the slant, hidden just under the tenting of the sheet between their bodies. His index finger hit her nipple and teased it to rise, his eyes diverting every few seconds to her face to see she was still asleep.

A marching band could have played up in the hall outside and she wouldn't care less. A small smile flittered on his lips as he slid his hand over her ribs and to the small of her back, feeling the solid mound of her pregnancy under his forearm. He had never liked girls who looked like they hadn't eaten in a year, but not been much fan of those who seemed to do nothing but eat. Something in the middle was what he had always liked, maybe because that was just what she was. But now, with her massive stomach and round breasts, it was something different, new and exiting.

He felt her buttock, smooth and firm, and pulled his hand toward himself again, down her thigh and into the curve between her knee. She always slept slightly curled up, her arms in front of herself for protection. Now they laid on her stomach, protecting her unborn daughter.

Watching her like that – without her knowing and thereby seeing her laid open to him, every marble of her body there for him to admire – he couldn't other than get helplessly aroused. Even if he knew he shouldn't, he got off his pants, his hard cock dipping down on the sheet, twitching as she stretched a bit in her sleep, moaning as the muscles of her back straightened.

A bit awkwardly he fisted his right hand around himself, keeping the left on her knee as he began pumping slowly, simply continuing to watch her. Her breasts laid on top of one another, creating a cleavage that seemed unnaturally big to her, the areola around the round nipple hardly visible in the dark.

He craned his neck forward, laying his forehead against her collar bone, his breath warm on her chest, loosing depth as he worked himself faster. His free arm went behind her back, his wrist laying between her sharp shoulder blades as he shuddered next to her, feeling the oncoming climax and the need for her. She wasn't able to give him that yet, not in practise, but he could take a little this night, as she laid open to him in her sleep.

The orgasm shook him, but he fought to keep still, just as he had fought the urge for his hips to thrust. He couldn't risk waking her and breaking the spell of their closeness as she slept. Now his seed slowly soaked into the sheet between them as he deepened his breaths and relaxed utterly. In a matter of minutes he too was asleep, his cheek to her chest, his arm around her back and their knees bumping slightly into each other.

–

There was something moist on the top of his thigh, circling fast and curiously. A tongue. Charlie feinted to continue sleeping, letting her explore him the way he had done to her last night. Breathing deeply and keeping his eyes closed he gave himself to her, letting the tongue lap over his flaccid cock and exiting him. He kept up the play as best he could, letting the warm breath go over his pubic bone and he realised she had taken off the covers before he woke.

The sun made the inside of his eyelids burn red and he focused on the colour as not to gasp as she licked her way over his balls, then on his thigh again. The corner of his mouth twitched, but he tried to keep it still, letting her take her time.

A wet, cold snout was pushed into his scrotum and he yelped as he sat bolt upright, seeing Rolf the puppy sitting between his legs, wagging his tail.

"Oh, you little –" Charlie made a grab for the dog, but Rolf jumped down, clearly thinking it was a game. By the time Charlie had swung his feet out of bed the beast had happily taken hold of his pants and was ready to make a dash for the door. "Oh no, you don't!" He was after the dog in an instant, bare feet hammering down on the wooden floorboards, then on the creaking stairs, the dog a grey blur in front of him. "Get back here, you son of a bitch!" he roared as he hit the ground floor, continuing his hunt through the small entrance and storming into the kitchen.

Blinking back at him from the stove was his mother, a pan of scrambled eggs in her hand, his brother, future sister-in-law, niece, girlfriend and father giving him varying looks of amusement and surprise from around the table. The dog had escaped under it, where he was now devouring his prey to the best of his abilities. Charlie's body had to be on fire as he gawked back at them, his ears and face turning redder and redder by the second.

"Morning to you, too," Bill said after what had to be an eternity and first then did Charlie gather enough of his wits to cover himself up with his hands. "Have you suddenly converted to nudism? Could have told us."

"No, I – it was – you see – " Charlie stuttered, not knowing in what end of the tale to begin and how to leave out the cock-licking part. "That effing dog stole my pants and..." His face, neck and chest was still glowing crimson.

"And?" Kevin asked, clearly humoured by the scene.

He fought down a growl of general annoyance and took a deep breath. "And I would like to get them back." He shot a look under the table again, where Kaya had gone down on her knees beside the dog, starting a game of tug-o'-war.

"And that's why you storm in here in nothing but your freckles," Bill said, reaching for the marmalade. "We are eating here, you know." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You know what, he can keep them!" Charlie whipped around, but froze on Kevin's sharp cry of "Stop!"

"Just stay like that," she said in a silken voice. He snorted, knowing she was enjoying both the view of his backside as well as embarrassing him further, but he kept his eyes firmly on the stairway. "You called him a son of a bitch. Well, he's a dog, of course his mother was a bitch." A general roll of laughter went through the room as Charlie fisted his hands.

"Was that all?" he asked sharply and began stalking back up again to get a fresh pair of underwear from the suitcase. Why he hadn't done that in the first place reminded a painful mystery for the rest of the day.

–

After breakfast, when everyone were properly clothed and fed, a suggestion of going outside in the sunshine arouse. Apart from Molly and Kevin pointing out how much Fleur obviously detested the snow, they all agreed that was a good idea, and wrapped in scarfs and warm coats they set out through the seven inch blanket of snow through the scattered birch wood behind the Burrow.

"Rolf! Rolf, come here!" Kaya was in the lead, running laughing after the puppy which seemed to find every fallen log and hole a treasure chamber of smells.

"You 'ave rubbed off on 'er, I zink," Fleur commented to Charlie with a nod towards Kaya. "You like many animals, _oui?"_

"_Oui," _Charlie answered airy. "Always have. But it's magical creatures that are my passion." He received a sharp elbow in the ribs for that by Kevin, but she smiled back at his puzzled expression, no harm done.

"Remember the time you brought home that giant spider, insisting it was an aracmantula?" Bill asked where he was walking with his arm around Fleur's shoulders. Charlie nodded solemnly and dug his hands deeper down in the pockets of his jeans. "Then you started howling like a banshie when Dad stepped on it." Bill laughed at the memory.

"Well, it was mine, wasn't it?" Charlie said. "Not much fun seeing your newest pet as a wet pulp smeared out on the floor and your father's shoe, is it?" More rolls of laughter were heard at this. "Well, it isn't!"

"And what was it you called it again? An ack-man-an-tua or something?" Bill crossed his arms over his stomach, his laughter escaping as white puffs of smoke in the cold air.

"How old were you?" Fleur asked between titters of laughter.

"Five and a half," Charlie muttered back as the rest had a blast about the death of his pet. In the end Kevin at least gathered herself enough to stand up and give him a peck on the cheek.

"We're just teasing you," she said, laying her arms about his neck and her lips to his. "I'm sure the ack-man-an-tua also was very sorry to die," she put in before hoisting herself up and putting her legs around his hips as best she could. He quickly got hold under her and held her close as their lips played.

"And he just wouldn't stop crying!" Bill was still telling Fleur the full story and she seemed fully entertained.

"Sorry, honey, I have to kick someone down from his high horse," Charlie murmured to Kevin, set her abruptly down on her feet and charged towards Bill like a bull, head lowered. Bill left out a loud "Humph!" as Charlie hit him in the chest, both of them falling over and they had barely hit the ground before the younger grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down the neck of the other's coat.

"Hey!" Bill shouted as he played the perfect part of victim, making feeble tries to stop his brother shoving snow anywhere he got access. Well, 'feeble'... Bill could have put up a real fight and Charlie would still have won where he was sitting straddled over his brother's waist. Instead of trying to get away, Bill took the opportunity to repay the gesture and thrust a healthy ball of snow and ice into the waistband of Charlie's jeans, making the younger yelp loudly to the amusement of the watchers.

"Aren't you going to stop 'im?" Fleur asked Kevin, a bit concerned about her fiancé, as Molly, Arthur and Kaya joined them to watch.

"Why should I? And why aren't you protecting Billy-boy?" the vampire shot back while bending down to gather a handful of snow and shaping it carefully in her hands before hauling it towards the two brothers, hitting Charlie square between the shoulder blades.

"Hey!" He was on his feet in an instant and she barely had time to turn around to run before he caught her, pressing her down in the cold snow face-first with his body on top of her, both yelping and laughing.

"Have mercy!" she pleaded when he had got her over on her back, one knee between her thighs and a handful of snow ready. "No!" She yelped as he rammed the snowball down the neck of her sweater, hitting him with her fists as he leaned in quickly to peck her cheek. Taken aback for a moment she just stared, then grabbed his hair and pulled him down in a passionate kiss. He slowly adjusted to lay beside her, their lips still locked together and their legs interwoven.

"Gross," a voice muttered not far from them and she broke the kiss long enough to see her daughter look from them to Fleur and Bill, who were engaged in much the same activity, with equal looks of disgust and disappointment on her face. Kevin just snorted and placed her cold lips to Charlie's warmer again.

"Kaya, dear, let's go inside and find some hot chocolate," Molly said from somewhere behind Kevin and the vampire sat bolt upright at once.

"That sounds like a terrific idea," she answered and sprang to her feet, giving Charlie a hand up, at the same time glancing meaningfully from her boyfriend to Bill and back again. He took the hint.

"Yeah, you girls go on, I just want to ask my dearest brother something," he said, doing his best to cover up his concern with the jest. They seemed to buy it and apart from a long look from their father they were left alone in the cold. "Walk with me." Charlie set off at once further into the forest, Bill catching up with him in a couple of strides.

"Anything special you had in mind to ask me?" Bill said lightly, looking around himself as Charlie picked up speed, eyes on the ground in front of him.

"Yes," Charlie confirmed shortly, trying to find a way to approach the problem.

"And that is...?" Bill let the question hang in the air as a small, grey furball of a bird flew past them, clearly hunting for some scraps of food.

"That is," Charlie said, stopping and grabbing Bill by the shoulders, green eyes burning with urgency, "you're marrying Fleur."

"Um, yeah," Bill agreed with a nod. "And now you want to know how I did it, because you want to propose to Kevin?" he ventured.

"Huh? No, nothing like that," Charlie said fast. "For Merlin's sake, we've just started dating!"

"You've loved her for how long, now? A decade?" Bill cocked a brow at his brother. "And she haven't been oblivious to you, either."

"Well, yeah, I want to marry her," Charlie admitted. "But for Heaven's sake, I've just got her to be my girlfriend, do you think I'll jeopardise that right away by asking her to be my wife?"

"She loves you, Charlie," Bill said softly. "Don't you think I've seen that? She's loved you since before you moved in with her!"

"And how do you know that?" Charlie exploded.

"I'm not blind," Bill answered simply.

"And it didn't occur to you to, let's say, _tell me?"_ Charlie thundered.

"Would you've believed me?" Bill still kept his calm, seeing his brother's freckled and flushed face inch closer to himself.

"No," Charlie admitted, then laughed coldly. "I'd break your skull for playing with my emotions. Why do you have to be such a know-it-all?"

"I'm your brother, it's my job," Bill answered with a grin.

"Oh, well, never mind that," Charlie said, shaking his head to clear it. "We got off track. You're marrying Fleur."

"Yes," Bill said patiently.

"Which means she becomes Kaya's stepmother, even if they don't know it," Charlie continued.

"Fleur knows," Bill said.

"She does?" Charlie shuffled his feet in the snow, for some reason not comfortable with the thought that Fleur should know he was helping raise his niece.

"I couldn't ask her to marry me without her knowing that I have a child with another woman, could I?" Bill said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I guess not," Charlie muttered. "So Fleur knows she'll be Kaya's stepmother. The question is really... Well, she's starting Hogwarts next year, which is in Scotland –"

"Oh, really, I had no idea," Bill put in sarcastically.

"Shuddup," Charlie snapped before continuing. "And since me and Kay are living in Romania, well, it'll be closer for her to come to you guys over the holidays, if she want to." He chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "If she wants and it's okay with you and Kevin doesn't start having kittens over it." He sighed and took a couple of steps backwards to lean against a tree, his hands deep in his pockets again.

"So you want me to have my daughter over next Christmas, even if she might want to go home to her mother, I'm starting a family on my own and Kevin'll most likely murder me for just suggesting it?" Bill summoned up.

"Bloody hell, Bill, do you have to make everything sound so difficult?!" Charlie whipped around and planted a cold fist hard to the trunk of the birch, scraping his knuckles and making the whole tree shake and snow to fall down from the branches onto his head.

"No," Bill said softly, coming over to embrace his brother from behind, feeling him shiver with anger and cold. "We'll work it out, okay?"

"Okay," Charlie muttered, his shoulders and arms relaxing under Bill's touch.

"And I didn't mention that we're at war, did I?" Bill whispered, feeling a quiver of ironic laughter pass through his brother.

"Bloody hell," he said softly, leaning his forehead against the tree. "I woke up with the dog licking my cock this morning, flashed myself to everyone in the house, including your fiancé and, yeah, we're at war!"

"I'm tired of it, too," Bill said as Charlie turned around and saw tears on the lashed of his older brother. He put one hand around Bill's back, the other on the back of his head, digging his fingers in between the long strands of red hair and pulled his brother's face down on his shoulder so neither would see the other weeping softly. "I woke up with my daughter's bum in my lap," Bill whispered at last, making them both give a shaky laughter. "And I've never been happier."

Charlie sniffed, still patting the long-haired head. "Let's just forget about war, grow some balls and have a great next Christmas at your place, wherever you decide to land."

"We've been looking at a place by the sea," Bill informed him as he straightened up and both of them wiped their eyes and cheeks on their sleeves. "But I'm for the notion of growing some balls anyway." He sniffed and attempted to smile.

"Oh, I didn't know the French vixen had neutered you completely yet," Charlie said, regaining some of his humour as they slowly began walking back to the house.

"You're one to talk," Bill shot back. They continued like that, shooting insults at each other to the point where another snowball fight was due and they entered the kitchen cold, dripping wet and grinning from ear to ear.

"Bill!" Fleur said the moment she saw them, putting down her cup at once and jumping to her feet. "Get out of zose clothes before you catch pneumonia!"

"I'm fine," he insisted, but let her help him off with his coat and boots before stepping into the kitchen.

"And you're just gonna let me die?" Charlie inquired while trying to make his frozen fingers untie his boots.

"Of course not," Kevin said warmly and came at once to kneel in front of him. He buckled his hips slightly in mock-invitation, but she ignored it as she began on the tattered laces of the left boot.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Bill insisted as Fleur made more and more frantic tries of getting off his wet sweater. "Really, it's nothing!" He backed against the counter and had at last give up the fight, letting her wrench off the soaking garment, leaving him bare-chested.

"And your pants," she continued, her arms crossed.

"My pants? Aren't you a bit too eager now?" Bill asked, his eyes flickering around the room, but always landing on her blonde mane. "My parents are in the room!"

"Your trousers," she clarified and lounged to open the button and drag the wet denim down his pale thighs. Bill did his best not to blush, without much luck, and Kaya laughed openly as he shifted from one foot to the other while Fleur took off his socks, Charlie too chuckling at his brother's embarrassment.

"Don't think you're getting off any easier!" Kevin said, grabbing the edge of Charlie's sweater and pulling upwards. He responded by pressing his elbows to his sides, making it impossible for her to continue. "Okay." She changed tactic, going for his jeans instead and before any of them knew exactly how it had happened, Bill and Charlie found themselves stark naked up against the kitchen counter.

"You'd think once a day was enough," Charlie muttered, grabbing a frying pan to cover himself up with.

"Dear, please don't," Molly said with a glance towards the pan, but she was clearly humoured by the whole thing as she helped Kevin and Fleur hang their garments to dry over the stove.

"What? It's not touching me!" Charlie defended himself with.

"Good, that's what she fries my breakfast in every morning," Arthur shot in dryly.

"This is all good and well," Bill said, shifting awkwardly and making sure his hands covered the most basic things as he didn't have any plans on removing them even to find a bigger shield, "but we're still cold. I am, at least."

"Kaya, get some blankets from the living-room for these big babies," Kevin said, stretching out one of Charlie's socks before hanging it over the line. The girl returned with a pair of the biggest, thickest and softest blankets she could find, handing one over to each of the men with a giggle before sitting down at her seat.

The moment the brothers had got the blankets wrapped around themselves, Fleur and Kevin were ready to push chairs under their bums, Molly set the fire in the crate going high into the chimney with a flick of her wand and subdued it to look less like a flame-thrower with another, Kevin appeared with a basin for their feet, Fleur supplied hot water and Kaya warmed up the rest of the hot chocolate.

"Careful now, I don't want his pants dripping down in my chocolate," Charlie told the girl.

"What are you talking about?" Bill said. "My pants are nowhere near the chocolate. If anything, I should worry about your socks dripping in it."

"Well, it would serve you well," Charlie said with a snort.

Bill took a careful hold of the edge of Charlie's blanket and lifted enough to see his crotch. "Oh, that explains the attitude."

"What? I'm soaking wet and cold, what do you expect?" Charlie shot back, mock-hurt. "Like you're any better now!" He returned the gesture, looking down his nose as he inspected Bill's equipment.

"I'll always be your _big _brother," Bill said smugly and threw the blanket properly over himself again.

"Lying son of a – _ermh!"_ Charlie caught himself before disaster ensured, but received a hard look from his mother and a humoured one from Kevin. "Do anyone happen to have a ruler? Or a measuring tape?"

"Boys will be boys," Kevin sighed as she poured out two cups of hot chocolate and handed it to them.


	51. Dry Hump

If there was a Hell, Charlie hardly cared. However, he had discovered it to be a Heaven and it was right about on the couch of their flat, Kevin laying under him and embracing him with everything she got, her lips to his and his hand on her breast.

"You know what?" she asked in his ear when they took a short break.

"Yes, you taste the best ever," he whispered back and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Thanks," she whispered softly. He lifted his head to meet her lips, enjoying the cool caresses of his back and the way her nipple rubbed against his rough palm through the thin fabric. She sighed and he became aware of how his body was responding to their activity. Slowly he began moving his pelvis close to her, moaning. She licked at his upper lip before letting go.

"That okay for you?" he asked and almost stopped the subtle rocking. "Not hurting you or..." He ran his hand down to her pregnant belly.

"No, it's very good," she confirmed and smiled before lifting her head to kiss his chin. He took the hint and leaned over her again, daring to introduce his tongue and was rewarded as she combed her hand through his hair. He rocked faster against her, feeling the zipper on his jeans as much as her flesh. He let out a heavy breath as he side-tracked to her neck for a moment, then was back at her pale lips.

Her legs went over the back of his thighs and she moaned as he laid their cheeks together long enough to catch his breath. Then he let her decide the dept of the next kiss, shallow enough, but tender for the first seconds. His blood was close to boiling when she ran her hands up under his shirt and over his ribs.

Both were close to panting when she drew her hands over his broad chest and he grabbed her shoulders as he let out a satisfied groan. Then he blushed and let his head fall to beside hers.

"You okay?" she murmured and stroke a finger over the back of his hot neck.

"Fine," he answered, still ashamed. "Just need a fresh pair of pants." He couldn't believe he had let himself come over something like that. It had been good, in fact great, but that was no reason to act like an over-exited virgin.

"You're sexy when you're horny," she whispered. "And even more when you pop." She giggled and he lifted his head.

"Pop? _Pop?"_ This was one of those times he didn't get her at all.

"Or whatever you want to call it when you ejaculate." She was grinning and he shook his head, but before he knew it he was smiling too.

"It was that obvious?" He kissed her nose softly.

"When a man is that hard, it usually goes just one way," she said.

"Thanks," he said, unsure if it really was what he meant. She looked puzzled up at him.

"Back to what I wanted to tell you, even though it seems... Idiotic now." She looked at his chin and sighed. "I'm glad we're waiting with the sex."

"Well..." He wanted nothing more than to actually feel her to him, without the clothes.

"You're not the only one who got turned on now," she added fast. "And it was very good when you.. Dry-humped me."

"Merlin, that sounds bad," he said and furrowed his brows. "Dry-humped?"

"Wasn't very dry," she said with a giggle. He had to laugh himself, at least he had given her something too.

"But, you are right," he said slowly. "I'm glad we're waiting with the sex 'til we're both ready."

"Until the relationship's ready for it," she said. They could of course have jumped into bed at once, but she feared that would be all it was about, shagging, no feelings.

"I love you," he whispered and brushed their lips together slowly.


	52. Lisa

"He just never gets it," Charlie commented towards the telly and tightened his hold around Kevin's shoulders. She groaned and put her hands over her very pregnant stomach. "You okay?" He swooped down to place a kiss on her cheek, brushing at her ginger locks.

"Just a heavier contraction," she said with a tiny smile.

"What?" he almost yelled and Kaya on the other side of her mother snapped her head up from her book. "You mean – are you – what?"

"Yes, I'm about to give birth." Her smile widened and he opened and closed his mouths several times in astonishment. "Relax, the water broke three hours ago in the shower, I'm fine."

"But, we have to get you to a hospital!" He jumped up and ran his hand restlessly over his hair, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing to worry about and don't look so surprised, I'm overdue anyway," she said calmly. "Kaya, skip over to Marion and hear if you can spend the night there." The girl nodded and went over to their neighbour. "Get my bag, would you?" Her smile was more strained, but Charlie dashed into her bedroom, his vision disrupted by all the things going on in his head, but he grabbed the blue bag and went straight to her side. After directing her over to the door he knelt down to tie her laces, she hadn't been able to do that for weeks.

"So, ready?" he panted and she sighed, she had been through this enough times to know not to panic.

"Yes," she answered and leaned in for a kiss. He ended it abruptly and pulled the door open, putting his arm around her shoulders and almost pushing her forward.

"What's the address to the hospital?" he asked as they headed down the stairs. She was giving birth. To a daughter. Sirius Black's daughter, nonetheless, but he wasn't here, Charlie was. Kevin Casey, his girlfriend, was giving birth to a girl he had full rights to raise as his own. A small gasp escaped him.

"No use going to the magical one, they won't help me because of my _condition._" The last word was spat out and Charlie was yanked out of his thoughts. "We'll just tell the cab-driver to go to the nearest hospital. Muggle, that is."

"Of course, elskling." He had quickly adopted her Norwegian cuddle-name, simply meaning 'loved one', he couldn't think of something more fitting in a million years. They trotted out on the street and he waved in a taxi, saying their destination and clutched her hand as her breath came in pain-induced wheezes.

"You know, it's not as bad as you're making it," she said when the contraction was over. He just kissed her temple and put his arm around her shoulders again, not removing it until they stepped out. She paid for the ride and he grabbed around her back as she closed her eyes.

"You aren't fainting?" His worry was so evident in his face she almost laughed.

"No, I'm not, come now." She smiled up at him and he got busy shepherding her inside. Less than half an hour later they were at the maternity ward, she laying in a bed with her legs up and spread wide, he holding her hand.

"You're doing fine," the midwife told her. "It's a way to go yet, but it's normal with the first time."

"It's not my first," she answered strained as her lower body cramped up again. Charlie kissed her forehead, by looks she may pass as eighteen, by experience as thirty-something, but as person simply as wonderful.

"You must be proud," the grey-haired midwife continued with a look at him.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm not the father, he died, but I've known her all my life and we'll stick together, we're in love –" He closed his mouth and blushed as he realised he was rambling.

"I'll be back to check on you soon," the midwife said with a warm smile and left them.

"Charlie, remember when the twins were born?" she said and squeezed her hand.

"You wouldn't let me forget anyway," he retorted.

"Feel free to retell the story," she said, as his voice would be soothing if he stopped worrying about her and got his mind over on something else. He glanced around the other occupants of the room and drew the screen a bit more shut.

"Mum always insisted on having the baby, or in that case babies, at home, as 'giving birth is hardly a health problem.'" He had to grin at his own parody at his mother. "So she was all set up in the bedroom and Dad would guide her through the first stages before getting someone more suited."

"And that went well?" She knew the story by heart, but it wasn't just his thoughts that needed a diversion.

"No, he passed out flat and she got fuming mad. Bill decided, as he was the oldest at a total of seven and a half years, we had to get someone. Our first instinct said Grandma, until we remembered she was in France. So then we went to Muriel and told her how the situation laid."

"And what did you tell her about your father?" She concentrated on her breathing, making it even.

"I said he had passed _on,_ then Bill told me I was a moron and Dad had passed _out._" He chuckled and laid her hand between his palms. "Muriel thought it was a practical joke, with the date and all, but we got her convinced in the end, even if she threatened with spanking."

"And not just you and Bill, was it?"

"No, Uncle Fabian too, she thought he was behind it." He stroke her wrist, he was here for her now.

"Fabian being behind Molly's pregnancy? I know pure-bloods have a habit of marrying close family, but that's just disgusting!" She grinned before it turned to a grimace.

"Putting a spin to my story, are you? Anyway, we got her with us home and she went up, complaining about all the stairs. Me and Bill sat in the kitchen, him with Percy on his lap and listened to Mum. I thought she was going to die, but Bill told me it was normal. Then..." He stopped to stroke the hair out of her face.

"Then I made my grand entry," she finished.

"What were you coming for anyway?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you think I remember that now?" She gritted her teeth as another contraction came over her and he held her hand, letting her squeeze it until it eased. "Go on."

"You arrived by Floo, hugged us and started to tell us something when Mum roared. Sounded like a wounded Horntail." That part was spoke quieter to avoid all the ears around. "After we told you what was happening you went up to see how Dad was doing and instructed us to stay put."

"And I found him on the floor beside the bed, Muriel had barely bothered to put a pillow under his head. It wasn't too difficult to wake him and I send him back down to you."

"We ended up in the sitting-room," Charlie recalled. "Looking like that movie, you know with the dogs and the puppies are coming and the guy looks about to shit his pants?"

"101 Dalmatians," she reminded him and smiled weakly. "Wasn't easy, but Muriel accepted just holding Molly's hand while I did the real delivering. Then again, you know your mother's temper, it was twenty times worse than usual and she wanted me to do it, so that's how it was."

"You hadn't done something like that before?" he said and caressed her elbow.

"No, and being almost nine months pregnant myself didn't help. Argh!" She gripped his hand harder again. "Lucky someone before them had widened her out, the first baby came pretty easily and Muriel dried him off before handing him to Molly. We thought it was over."

"What'ya mean by _someone before them?" _He crossed his arms in a mock-scowl.

"I didn't say you in particular," she said. "But from what she told me you were the biggest, before Ron. Anyway, back to the story." She sighed. "Molly didn't understand why it still felt the way it did, the placenta shouldn't be that hard coming out."

"Placenta? You mean the stuff the baby's attached to comes out?" He looked dumbfounded.

"It has to, doesn't it?" She drew a deep breath and he took hold of both her hands as a heavy groan escaped her. "So it turned out another baby was coming, Muriel didn't believe it before I showed her the head sticking out of-"

"Fine, don't need that mental picture!" Charlie half-shouted and shut his eyes. A crude smile crept over her lips.

"So Molly was overjoyed and I called down to your father to come and see his newly born _sons..."_

"He was shaking so hard he couldn't even put on his glasses," Charlie said with a smile. "He left them with Percy, who had a blast. Me and Bill just sat there 'til you came down and told us it was two babies. I don't think any of us understood the problems that would mean in the future."

"Unless one of us is a Seer, how could we?" Kevin retorted.

"Who came first, Fred or George?" It was something that had nagged him for years since the twins would take turns referring to each other as little brother.

"Dunno," she answered with a shrug. "Was some time before they were named and I think your parents mixed them up enough times to make a guess useless."

"So Fred is maybe really George?" he asked.

"No, the twin that was named Fred has always been Fred," she said tired.

"You've always been able to tell them apart," Charlie commented.

"Once they were named, yes."

"By smell or something like that?" He knew telling Fred and George apart by looks was like telling a grain of sand apart from another.

"Something like that," Kay said. The grey-haired, stringy midwife came back and saw how things were progressing.

"Another inch, then you're good to go," she said with a nod.

"Lucky me," Kevin muttered as the midwife disappeared again.

"Does it hurt?" Charlie asked dumbly.

"I can put it like this: try getting something the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon."

"Think I can do that math," he said and let their lips brush together.

"Kaya wasn't as big as this gal," she commented and ran her hand over her stomach. "Sirius and his stupid genes."

"Indeed," Charlie said, trying to imagine pushing a watermelon out of himself, but quickly gave up.

"Weasley-genes are much better," she said with a laughter.

"Bill-genes are much better, you mean, my kids will probably be the size of elephants." He stiffened as he realised what he was saying.

"Can we talk 'bout that 'nother time?" she got out through gritted teeth, this birth may end with her splitting open.

"Of course, I'm just babbling here," he said as she squeezed the fingers on his hand together hard.

"I'm not doing this again," she groaned. "Four times is enough!"

"Four? You mean three," he corrected her.

"If you say I do," she sighed and let go of him. "This is a bloody pain in the arse."

"I guess you can say that literary." He wished there was something more he could do than just hold her hand.

"And in a few hours I'll be over the moon with joy." She rubbed her forehead with one hand. "In a few weeks so sleep-deprived you'll find me trying to fit the telly in the refrigerator."

"Oh, really?" He let out a chuckle. Then another one as he could really visualise her standing in the kitchen, wearing an over-sized, stained t-shirt, dark rings under her eyes which were hardly open and levitating the TV towards the open fridge. "You won't be alone."

"You're damned right I won't be," she said and set her eyes in her. "Just because Black had the spite to go and die on me you won't be getting off easy!"

"That's the spirit," he said, irrationally looking forward to long nights of rocking a small girl in his arms, trying to soothe her stomach-ache.

"You're crazy," she commented.

"What?" he asked, feeling a bit light-headed.

"I can read you, Charlie. Trust me, it's not nearly as romantic as you think it is." She folded her arms loosely over her chest.

"Listen," he said soft and leaned over her, "the last time you did this alone, but not now, I'm with you in thick and thin."

"I know," she said. "I love you." She placed a hand to his cheek and beckoned him down in a kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered as he stood back up, just in time for the midwife to make another appearance. She lifted the sheet covering Kevin and nodded before double-checking more closely.

"I think we're ready to go," she announced.

"Cue for me to start pushing," Kevin said and groaned with a smile.

"Yes, it soon is ," the midwife agreed and scrambled away to get a nurse ready and a chair for herself. After drawing the screens completely shut around them she sat down. "Okay, on three. One –"

"Three," Kevin said and put all her effort into getting the baby out. Charlie squeezed her hand back, her sweaty face swimming in his vision before it started getting darker. His hold loosened as he crumpled to the floor in a heap. "Great balls of fire!" Kevin shouted and put her anger into the contraction.

"A bit more, five seconds more, four, three..." The midwife stopped counting and Kevin relaxed. The young nurse went over to inspect Charlie and discovered him to have a rapid pulse and he soon opened his eyes.

"You just had to," Kevin began scolding him, but her fury ran dry.

"Stay down for a while," the nurse advised him with a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, sat up slowly and reached for Kevin's fingers.

"Sorry," he said and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"'S okay, guess it's a family weakness." She smiled, even if she knew he couldn't see it.

"It's perfectly normal for the father to pass out," the nurse said.

"Thanks, but I'm not the father," Charlie said.

"Oh, her brother?" The eyes of the brunette flew over the two redheads.

"No, I am her boyfriend, we just haven't slept together." Charlie closed his eyes, wondering if he would ever get his foot out of him mouth.

"And another one," Kevin commented to the next contraction. He took a better hold of her hand, but didn't trust himself to stand up yet. "God, can't this fucking kid just pop out and leave me alone! I damn the day I went to bed with you, Sirius Asshole Black, so hard your grandchildren will feel it! Our, goddamnit! Playing around with your mad cousin, have fun!" Her rambling was so fast, as was the changes of languages, Charlie had a hard time keeping up.

"Shh," he said as he at last got to his feet, keeping one hand on hers and the other on the bed.

"Don't _shh_ me, Charles Eugene Weasley!" she shouted and his eyes widened, she must be beyond furious when his whole name came into use.

"I can see the head," the midwife told them. He couldn't keep himself from having a look. It wasn't exactly pretty, but something stirred inside him, a warm feeling in his chest.

"Come back here!" Kevin roared and Charlie quickly retraced the three steps.

"I'm here, it's soon over." He couldn't keep himself from grinning.

"Don't you taunt me!" Her tone was dangerous and warning.

"I'm not, if you just put in a last effort it's over," he said. She didn't have time or energy to argue as another wave rolled over her, making her push and she did as he had told her.

The room filled with the cry of a baby. What felt like an instant later the baby was handed over, wrapped in a blanket, black fluff covering her pink head and still screaming. Kevin gave a relieved gulp and settled the weight of her daughter against her body.

"She's beautiful," Charlie whispered, realising he was crying with joy.

"And hungry." In an experienced, but rusty motion Kevin bared one breast and laid her nipple between the baby's lips. She began sucking eagerly at once.

"You're both so beautiful." Charlie had gone completely still, just gazing at them.

"The camera's in my bag, if you want to take a picture," Kevin said, eyes fixated on the infant. Charlie began moving slowly and soon found himself with the Polaroid camera in his hands.

"Cheese," he said feebly, but didn't get her to look up as he pressed the button. It didn't matter, it was more real that way. He stuffed the camera and the photo back in the bag and sighed.

--

The next morning the mother and child were ready to go home. Charlie could have left them for the night if he wanted to, but had ended up sitting in a chair beside Kevin's bed and now had a stiff neck. Kaya ran out from the next-door flat as Charlie unlocked the door.

"She's so pretty," Kaya said when gazing down on her sister in her mother's arms. "Can I hold her?"

"Wait 'til we get inside, okay?" Kevin answered as the door opened. Once inside she sat down on the couch with a sigh and Kaya joined her. "Just make sure to support the head, too," Kevin said as she handed the infant over. Kaya smiled as she looked down at her sister, who yawned and blinked curiously, showing off blue eyes.

"What's her name?" Kaya asked and looked back at her mother as Charlie sat down.

"I haven't decided yet, but I do have some suggestions," Kevin answered with a timid smile.

"Let's hear them," Charlie said and slid his arm around his girlfriend.

"Well, some of them are a bit silly, but... Dina, Astria, Cheryl, Gertrude, Elisabet, Fabienné, Monica..." Her eyes fixed on the table.

"Okay, then we just have to pick," Charlie stated. "Dina, why do you like that in particular?"

"It's from a book with – no, two different book series, both with a black-haired girl named Dina." Kevin shrugged as if it didn't really matter.

"And Astria?"

"Means star. That'll be an awful joke, eh, with her father being Sirius?" Kevin clasped his hand.

"Not awful, but... Cheryl? Not to sound rude, but I have something against that name."

"I know you do, dunno why I brought it up. And don't worry, I'll hit you if you're too rude."

"Gertrude... I know the birth was hard for you, but do you have to punish her for it all her life?" He held his hands up for defence, but she hit him lightly in the ribs anyway.

"It's kinda unique, but... Never mind."

"Yes, I do mind you." He kissed her on the cheek and earned a look from Kaya before she returned to watch the baby. "Elisabet?"

"She looks most like an Elisabet," Kaya suddenly said. Kevin inclined her head in agreement.

"Yes, she does," Charlie agreed. "That leaves Fabienné. Does she seem more like a Elisabet or Fabienné?"

"You know, I would like to, you know, name her after..." Kevin's muttering died away and Charlie hugged better around her sideways. "But she looks like a Elisabet," she followed up with firmer.

"Little Lisa," Kaya cooed at once and the baby stared at her. "Little Elisabet Casey."

"Um... Elisabet Black," Kevin said quietly. The two others didn't object.

"Elisabet Fabienné Black," Charlie suggested even quieter.

"Little Lisa Fabienné Black," Kevin agreed and leaned heavy on Charlie, closing her eyes. "I'm hungry," she murmured.

"Then we'll see if we can fix that." He let her lay down as he fetched a glass and sharp knife, Kaya still cradling her sister.

**AN: Now, hope you enjoyed that and if you did, please leave a review, even if it is just "I read it," I'm not picky about it.**


	53. The end

**AN: This takes place right after the Death Eaters were so nice and stopped by Hogwarts at the end of Half-Blood Prince, some of the dialog is directly from there and since I am lazy, may be a bit confusing. **

Kevin was the one that had to do it. She was the only one with experience. Remus had suggested it to Madam Pomfrey the moment he heard of it. Now she was looking down on the savaged face.

"I can't promise it'll be good," Kevin muttered as she summoned a needle and thread into her shaking hands.

"You always did a good job with me," Remus told her and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"I can't promise..." She swallowed hard as she laid the flesh on the cheek better together and did the first stitch. Then another one. Pomfrey mopped up some blood on his chest.

"Please hurry," the matron told her as she did the fifth stitch next to the nose.

"Don't stress me," Kevin answered in a dangerous voice and steadied her hands again. "You'll always bear these scars," she mouthed to the unconscious man to comfort herself. "I'll do my best, sweet Bill, but Greyback have marked you for life. I'm sorry. I hope you'll be all right. Not really a..." She couldn't even think the word and felt two warm hands pull her long hair back.

"Here," Tonks said and took the pink scrunchie off her wrist to tie back Kevin's hair. She couldn't even thank, she was too wrapped up in making the flesh on his jaw meet properly. The smell of his blood took over her brain, pumping through her with each shallow breath. Still she had to breath, to know it was real and not just a horrible nightmare.

He got paler by the minute and Pomfrey fetched a salve as Kevin moved down his body. A deep gash went across his stomach and almost over his lean hip. He laid bare to the room, the only sound the occasional shuffling of feet or Kevin's summons of more thread.

"Kevin, the girl," Madam Pomfrey said and pointed to another bed with another victim. The vampire nodded and quickly concluded Bill would make it even if she attended to Greyback's other victim for a short time. She repeated the process with the stitches on the slender female body, but after about thirty minute the heart gave up, the girl was dead. Kevin stepped over to do the rest of Bill's gashes at once, he couldn't afford to lose any more blood.

When it was more sounds, when Longbottom and Granger and a couple of more joined them and Pomfrey got busy again, she sighed. She needed help to get to his back and Remus lifted the limp torso up, leaning it on himself. She had stopped thinking by now and just worked fast to stop the blood-flow.

They wrapped a bandage around his chest and stomach before laying him back down. The sheet was an utter mess and she ripped it off him in frustration. She panted as she ran her eyes over his naked body. He wasn't affected much below his waist except for that horrible gash on his hip. A fresh sheet was placed over Bill, tucked gently in and she watch with dead eyes as a glimmer from a purple ring flew across her face and saw the matron open the jar with the ointment.

"How is he?" someone asked. Kevin looked up to see Hermione's worried face, Ron's tall frame on his side.

"Alive," Kevin croaked. The red of the hair mixed with the red of the blood on his pillow and she couldn't understand how sweet, brave, marvellous William Weasley could have been attacked. The door opened and her eyes instinctively went to the sound. Harry and Ginny stood there for a moment before Hermione ran to hug him. Kevin took a step towards the wall and squatted down, staring at her hands before she slowly began licking off the coagulating blood.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" she heard Harry ask far away.

"No, stitches is all," she muttered as Pomfrey gave the boy a more audible explanation.

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon, Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a – a real –?" Ron couldn't bring himself to say the word, but it was repeating in her head as she gazed over at Remus.

_Werewolf. Werewolf. Where, oh where have you taken my boy, where, werewolf. Beast. Once a month. Werewolf._

"No, I don't think Bill will be a werewolf," Remus said.

"But that doesn't mean it won't be some contamination." She had stood up and cleared her throat. "Those are cursed wounds!"

"Yes, they are unlikely ever to heal fully, and – and Bill may have some wolfish characteristics from now." Remus' eyes met Kevin's in a brief moment and she erected her back properly, if it had to be her job to get Billy-boy through this, she would.

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though. Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's order, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state –" Ron's voice was close to breaking, it shouldn't be necessary – possible – for the eldest Weasley-brother to get hurt like this.

"Ron – Dumbledore's dead," a soft voice said with great authority under the surface. It took several seconds for Kevin just to understand it was Ginny. Then the message, Albus Dumbledore, gone from this word?

She squatted down again, crossing her arms over her knees and hid her face. If they had lost him, they had lost everything. There was no hope. They could fight, but even if they won the next battle the war was ultimately lost. Someone said Snape did it. _Snivellus._ The reason good would not conquer over evil this time. Death Eaters, someone else said.

_He is gone, but not forgotten._ A phoenix was heard out on the grounds and Kevin's shoulders relaxed. Even if they lost, some good would always survive. Some of Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore would always be in this world, this castle. Her chest was tight as she peeked up on Bill's still mass again. His suffering would not be for nothing. The song rang in her bones, digging into her spine and she let out a heavy breath.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way." _Minnie McG, always delivering nagging news,_ Kevin thought with a wry smile. At least they had the Transfiguration professor still. Kevin stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist before meeting the eyes of McGonagall for a silent, mutual thank you.

The old woman didn't take the news of what Snape had done lightly and muttered the name several times as she fell into a chair.

"Sni– Snape was a highly trained Occlumens," Kevin said bitterly. "We always knew it." Despite many fights through the years she and Sirius had always agreed the eel was not with them.

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side," Tonks whispered. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape we didn't..." The girl sounded so naïve and innocent, but this was war and Kevin wondered when she herself had lost the ability to trust blindly.

"He always hinted..." Kevin tuned out from the muttering of McGonagall.

"I'd love to hear what Snape told him to convince him," Tonks said after the professor was done.

"I know," Harry said and Kevin tilted her head, if she could just go to sleep now. Or wake up to learn it had just been a nightmare. All of it. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad." She snapped up her head to stare baffled at his familiar features. "Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realised what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry they were dead."

"And Dumbledore believed that?" Lupin said incredulously.

"Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead?" Kevin shouted. "Snape _hated_ James!"

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either." The voice of the sixteen year old boy quivered. "Because she was Muggle-born... 'Mudblood,' he called her..." Kevin furrowed her brows, she could recall the scene with ease, but didn't think to ask how Harry knew of it, it was so many possibilities, none important now. James and Lily was gone, likewise Dumbledore, and Bill had come damn close.

"This is all my fault," McGonagall said and Kevin slumped down against the wall, shaking and blocking out the conversation. Remus joined in for a short moment, then it was Minnie again. "Dumbledore had told us he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case... Remus, Bill, Kevin and Nymphadora were to join us... And so we patrolled." She didn't need to hear it, she had been there and covered her ears with her hands like a child.

The phoenix' song soaked through her again before the doors were flung open. Molly and Arthur hurried to their oldest son, his fiancé on their trail and Kevin made herself stand up and heard a dull creak from her back. Molly kissed Bill's forehead and Kevin felt sorry she hadn't done a better job.

"You said Greyback attacked him," Arthur said with his eyes on McGonagall. "But he hadn't transformed, so what do that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"Arthur..." Kevin went over and placed a hand around his back as they watched the bed. "There will probably be some contamination."

"It's an odd case," Remus shot in.

"Possibly unique," she agreed. "We don't know what his behaviour might be like when he wakes up..." She pressed her eyes shut to keep the tears in, her friend was savaged beyond recognition and she would take care of him if it was necessary. Arthur hugged lightly around her for support as he asked about the Headmaster. She heard Molly sobbing and gazed over at the plump woman, salve in hand.

"Of course it doesn't matter how he looks... It's not r-really important... But he was always a very handsome little boy," the woman got out and Kevin nodded, thinking of their daughter back in Romania. "Always very handsome... And he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" Fleur's voice cut through. "What do you mean, 'e was _going _to be married?"

"Well – only that –"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me any more? You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?" The blonde was beautiful even in her fury and Kevin just watched while leaning on Arthur.

"No, it's not what I -"

"Because 'e will! It would take more than a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure." Kevin thought she saw Molly blushing and it was a nice change from Bill's dead-pale face. "But I thought perhaps – given how – how he –"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps you hoped? What do I care how he looks?" The blonde said and Kevin felt her eyes start to glide shut. "I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my 'usband is brave. And I shall do that!" The ointment was snatched from Molly's hand.

Something had stirred in Kevin's mind. It was a thin line between bravery and stupidity. Scars. Charlie. Brave to save the dragons and humans alike.

Kevin had to let go of Arthur's warm body when his wife needed him. She yawned, her mind needed sleep to process it all.

Kevin couldn't listen to all of Molly's words about goblin-made tiaras and Muriel. Kaya didn't even know the amazing man in the bed was her father and Charlie didn't know his brother had almost been killed.

"You see?" The screeching voice of Tonks brought Kevin back. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," Remus said and his eyes almost flickered to Kay. "Bill will not be a full werewolf, the cases are completely –"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" Tonks gripped the front of Remus' shirt and Kevin had to admire her stubbornness. "I've told you a million times..."

"And I've told _you_ a million times that I'm too old for you, too poor... Too dangerous..." The drawn expression on his lined face was too easy for Kay to read, he feared starting a family again.

"I've said all along you've taking a ridiculous line on this," Molly said, feeling he needed some happiness for himself, not torment himself with what had and might have been.

"I am not being ridiculous," Remus insisted and couldn't keep himself from looking at Kevin for help. "Tonks deserve someone young and whole."

"But she wants you." Arthur's words sent trembles out to the tip of Kevin's fingers. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessary remain so." As the balding man gestured to his son in the sick-bed Kevin fisted her hands.

_Charlie. He wants me. He deserve me. I deserve him. We have to use the time, we don't know how much we have._ She began running, out of the hospital wing, down stairs, out on the grounds. _Charlie!_ She headed for the Quidditch pitch and whipped out her wand to break in. It wasn't the nice way, she blew the door off the hinges and summoned a broom. It was old and battered, but she needed to see her boyfriend, it was the first option that sprang to mind. He was at home with Kaya and Lisa. _My daughters and my boyfriend._

It was several freezing hours in strong wind before she landed on the flat roof. The heating charms had taken the worst notch off it, but she had to wrench her finger off from around the handle and left the broom there as she Alohomoraed the door open and ran down the stairs, pursing her lips when she reached the door to their flat.

"Charlie! Charlie, I love you!" she shouted as she hammered a soar fist to the door. "Open up! I need you!" She kept pounding fast until he opened in just his underwear and she flung herself into his arms with a wet kiss. "I don't ever wanna leave you again," she whispered in his ear before he let her down.

"I love you too," he said and looked down on her clothes. "What have happened? Are you hurt? Have you..." He placed his hand on her blotched shirt.

"No, I'm fine, the blood is Bill's, but he'll be okay," she rushed out and stretched for another kiss.

"What happened?" He had to hold her back as she attempted to suck on his lower lip.

"Nothing, he'll survive, he'll be all right," she said fast. "I want you, I need you, to the end of my life, whether that is tomorrow or in a century, I love you forever and I'm sorry for making you wait!" She couldn't help but grin.

"I want you too, but..."

"Everyone's okay and I'd be especially okay if you would make love to me," she said and held her breath until he kissed her. The warmth stretched all the way down to her toes and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she got lost in his green eyes before she nodded. He carried her slowly into his bedroom and let her down, still holding her lips with his as he began unbuttoning her shirt. She moaned into his mouth as his rough hands went softly over her breasts and sides. She managed to step out of her shoes and socks while running her hand through his long hair.

He pulled them close for a moment, his skin prickling into goosebumps where she left freezing, smooth touches and she felt he was hard. She exhaled before taking off her jeans and gave him a long kiss while running her hands over his back, soaking up the warmth as he caressed her butt carefully.

He moaned as she slipped her fingers inside his boxer-shorts and pulled them down, releasing his erection and rubbing it against her hip. His fingers went down between her legs and felt the moist fabric as their lips played. He removed her knickers slowly and she smiled as his fingers went along her thighs, leaving warm traces in their wake. Still, it wasn't enough and she fumbled for a moment on the floor after her wand, leaving him to enjoy the view of her naked arse before she found it and cast a few quick heating charms on herself.

They moved slowly towards the bed, his arms around her waist and her hands on his biceps. She laid down first and blinked at him before he followed, kissing her neck softly as she placed her legs around his hips. His cock was next to her entrance and he breathed heavy as he brought himself a bit closer.

"I want you," she whispered and ran her eyes over his freckled face while her fingers tickled the back of his neck. He kissed her and felt her tongue gently against his own and her strutting nipples to his chest as he penetrated slowly.

"I need you," he whispered back in the second their lips parted. They were one now and he was almost surprised when she moved a bit. The sensation was beyond anything he had dreamt of, so alive and filled with love. He didn't need to, but he began rocking slowly into her while brushing their cheeks together. She was still cold to his touch, but he had never felt anything more burning as she placed her lips to his forehead and held them there as he thrust deeper.

Her hands ran over his shoulders and arms as she tightened her legs around him, bringing them closer and he went faster. She returned the motions and moaned. He breathed down on her neck and kissed her cheek as she inclined her head to the side, he was so careful and tender in his actions. She had never felt safer as he stopped thrusting to reach up to the back of her neck and release her hair. He drew a few brown strands over her shoulder and stroke it slowly as she combed his red locks back with her fingers.

She smiled up at him and pushed her hips towards him, he started again, gentle to make it last. Her hands went under his arms and held at his muscular side, her eyes begging him to make it good. He went faster and brushed their lips together.

"Charlie," she whispered and he felt her move more with him. His stomach was working hard to take deep breaths as she stroke the small of his back with her foot and he moaned. She returned it in a kiss and took a better hold of his sides, feeling him slip back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"Kay," he panted as he intensified. He put his lips to her neck and heard her breath as her body began cramping in pleasure. His lips left a wet mark before he looked into her eyes again as her lips parted and pressed a fast kiss to them as she climaxed, moaning as her body squirmed under his in delight. He let himself thrust hard a couple of times before he came, his back tensing as she pressed her lips to his jaw. He found her mouth as he slowly removed himself, he didn't want it to end. They broke the kiss with a small laughter.

"Wow, that was beyond anything I've imagined," he said at last. His mind was positively blown from the closeness.

"Yeah... It was better than anything I've had, too..." She smiled up at him and the warmth of his release.

"I have to tell you something..." Embarrassment was forming in his eyes.

"Of course, anything," she whispered.

"Up until this... I was a virgin." The last part was spat out quickly and he blushed. He hardly considered his homo-erotic experiences in the shower as sex, sex was what he had just had with her.

"Really? But you have dated some girls, some you have spend the night at." She didn't know she would be his first and only, it made her feel both guilty and happy.

"We just talked and sometimes fell asleep. It wasn't that I wasn't turned on by them, I just couldn't bring myself to do it." He thought it was strange himself and she ran a finger reassuring over his cheek.

"Okay, it just makes me feel kinda slutty," she confessed, trying to wrap her mind around the idea of never having sex before.

"Don't, it's so much better to do it with you than alone that you deserve it," he finished with a lopsided smile and she repeated the words in her mind to make sense of it. "I love you."

"I love making love to you," she said and half-closed her eyes. The sun was raising, casting a golden glow on the curtains and emphasising his red hair cascading over his shoulders, the almost yellow-blonde strands standing on end, the auburn stubble in the shadow under his jaw, and the gold dusting of coarse hairs on his arms.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm so glad we..." She didn't manage to stifle the yawn, he slid off to her side and she moved close to the wall to make room for him. He put his arm around her and she settled against his broad chest before dozing off. For one who had neither, nothing was more soothing than the sound of his breathing, his heartbeat, his living body.

"Kevin?" His soft voice in her ear. She opened her eyes and moved to look at him.

"What time is it?" she asked drowsily and reached her arm across him.

"A little past two." His eyes were serious and she tried waking properly. "What happened last night?"

"We were just supposed to patrol, but Death Eaters came in, something about some vanishing cabinets. A fight broke out." She was staring at his hand. "The kids fought like heroes, only a couple got some minor injuries, but... Fenrir Greyback attacked Bill."

"The werewolf? No..." He swallowed, but the tears came anyhow. "It wasn't full moon."

"No, Bill won't be a werewolf, but... He doesn't look good." She gripped his thumb. "Maybe they have moved him to St. Mungo's, I don't know, I just stitched him up."

"You said he was okay." Charlie felt betrayed and used.

"I said he will be okay," she corrected. _I hope,_ she added in her mind.

"What made you come here?" he inquired.

"Your mother have squared up with Fleur and... Tonks and Remus... I need you to love me." She took a deep breath and he tightened his hold on her. "Where are the girls?"

"I sent them over to Marion," he answered. "So we can be more alone." They laid still for a couple of minutes.

"Dumbledore is dead," she told him. He gripped under her chin to make her look at him. It was true. "Snape did it." She sniffed as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"No," he said, even though he could see it was how it was.

"I'm scared," she admitted. He just hugged around her and let her cry as he promised himself they would get through the war together, whatever it took of him.


	54. Proposal

"Charlie?" she said where she was laying with her back against his chest on the couch, watching TV.

"Yes?" he answered softly and kissed the back of her head.

"I love you, you know that... But with the war... I'm not breaking up with you or putting you on hold..." The truth was painful, but she had to tell him. "But if you should die..."

"We're get through this together," he said firmly.

"I know, I know..." She was confused about her feelings, she had lost one of her few really serious boyfriends in the last war, she didn't want to repeat it. "Can we just call it casual for now?"

"Why?" he said, confused and almost angry at the way she was pushing him away.

"I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I mean that, but... I don't want Death Eaters to take that wish away from me." Tears were running again.

"Honestly, I don't get where you're going with this," he muttered.

"I'm not sure myself," she said with a shaking laughter. "All I can promise now is to love you forever."

"I won't die," he said, he wouldn't allow it. "And neither will you."

"You don't know that," she whispered and he held tighter around her torso as he heard the fear.

"Kevin, will you marry me?" he asked and stroke his thumb between her breasts.

"No," she said firmly and he stiffened. "Not now." She turned to face him.

"Because it's too dangerous?" He felt his body go numb.

"Yes, and because I love you." She closed the space between them in a tender kiss.

"Kay, have I ever told you how strange you are? Wonderful, but strange." He tried smiling and was surprised it worked.

"Not often enough," she replied. "So we're just sticking to the status quo, okay?"

"Okay." He laid his hand as the back of her neck and pulled her slowly closer. She accepted it gladly.

"I'm not saying I won't marry you some day, but now, it's crazy to do it now," she whispered.

"So Bill and Fleur are crazy?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Pretty much." She cuddled closer. "And I don't want an engagement ring that'll never step up to wedding band." Sighing, she laid her nose to his chin.

"I see." He didn't want to stress her, but a small part of him was filled with irrational rage until he reminded himself she was just scared. "Don't forget I love you."

"I won't." She pressed herself flat against him and he stroke the back of her neck slowly.


	55. French Braiding

"Sit still," eleven year old Kaya commanded Charlie from where she was kneeling on a chair behind him in the middle of the kitchen of the Burrow. He just crossed his arms where he was sitting and gave a mock-scowl.

"Then, take some of the loose hair and gather it with one of the... Bunches," Kevin said. She was instructing both Ginny and her daughter in how to make French braids. Molly had volunteered to help at once and Kevin was now tending to her hair, Bill had been easily convinced to be at his sister's aid, but Charlie did not believe Kevin had talked him into this. Then again, he couldn't say no to her.

"Like that?" Ginny asked and peeked over at her mother's head. Her try with Bill's hair was messier, but in theory right.

"Uh-hum," Kay confirmed. "Then you just braid those two together and pick up more on the other side. Try making it equally much." She gathered the hair she was working with in one hand and extracted the other to help Kaya, tickling Charlie's neck for a moment, making him unfold his arms.

"And then just repeating it?" Ginny wasn't really asking, she had caught on quickly and was combing more of Bill's locks back with her fingers.

"Yep," Kevin said as her fingers moved fast down the back of Molly's head, fixing the hair in

experienced motions. Kaya stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on making Charlie's hair come together. It was long enough, that wasn't the problem, it just slipped between her fingers.

"Bugger," she muttered when one of the strands came loose.

"Kaya," her mother said warningly as she was slipping a rubber band around the tips of Molly's braid.

"What? I didn't say –"

"I know you didn't, but we've been over this," Kevin answered. 'Bugger' may not be the worst the girl could say, but she was a bit apprehensive on what Molly thought about her child-raising, irrational as it was. "Want me to help you?"

"No," Kaya mumbled, but didn't object as Kevin's hand grabbed the two strands she was holding and the one she had let slip and tightened them.

"Ow," Charlie said as his hair was pulled.

"Sissy," Ginny commented as she slid the band off her wrist and onto Bill's hair. Charlie tried turning his head, but it was held back. He stuck out his tongue either way, making his older brother chuckle.

"Now, take the right over the middle one and under the left," Kevin said to Kaya without interfering with the smaller hands. "And add more hair. Good." After a few more repeats Kaya had reached the back of Charlie's head and he inclined it down to make it easier for her. After another minute it was just the regular braiding again, which went smooth.

"Can I go now?" Charlie asked.

"Wait," Kaya said as she hastily fastened the band. Two grinning blokes descended the stairs and upon seeing the three people on the kitchen-chairs, their grins, if possible, grew wider.

"Oh, but so pretty," Fred chimed as he got down and received a glare from Charlie.

"It really suits you, takes the focus all off the bites," George said to Bill, who froze up a fracture.

"May I have this dance, fair lady?" Fred asked with a bow. He got about a nano-second warning before Charlie launched towards him, but it was exactly the reaction Fred had hoped for and ran heals over head out, his brother in quick pursuit.

"Lovely weather," George commented airy as they went out on the front step to watch Charlie tackle Fred on the lawn. They hit the ground with a thud and Charlie got Fred over on his back, sitting across his stomach with his fist drawn for a punch.

"Sorry, mate, I was kidding," Fred said, laughing at his brother's red and furious face.

"Did you really?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Yeah. It looks good on you, in comparison to Bill's," Fred said between giggles. "They really dragged you into something."

"Well, Kevin asked," Charlie mumbled, still holding up his fist, but relaxing more.

"Forgot she had an iron-grip around your balls," Fred said. Charlie exhaled fast as he drove his knuckles to Fred's nose and the younger stopped laughing to touch the spot.

"That hurt," Fred said after a moment.

"Good," Charlie said as he got up and dusted off his knees. Fred stood up too, cupping his bleeding nose in his left hand and traced his brother's face for anger. It seemed to be gone.

"Charlie," Molly breathed as they got back towards the entrance and she saw Fred was hurt. "Charles Eugene Weasley, did you hit your brother?" She had gone over to shouting and the five other beside her went in.

"Yeah, he asked for it," Charlie brushed it off with as he passed her in the door-way. George got a Nosebleed Nougat out of his pocket and flickered it to his twin, who ate the good side to make the blood stop cascading.

"How?" Molly said and put her hands on her hips. Bill sighed, Ginny groaned and the twins were on their way up again.

"Mum, do we have..." Ron shut up as he came in from the sitting-room and saw the murderous look on his mother's face. Kaya hushed to them as Harry and Hermione followed him and they all watched Charlie as he shrugged.

"He teased my hair," it came at last.

"Well, if you're going to punch everyone who comment on that crow's nest, I might as well cut it, young man," Molly said.

"No-thanks," Charlie said cheeky.

"Yes, I will!" Molly was flushing as she got out her wand and pushed a chair behind her second-oldest son legs, causing him to sit down.

"No," Charlie objected loudly as she took a step closer and he put up his arms up to defend himself. "No, Mum, No!" he pleaded as she raised her wand, but he was unable to escape.

"You have to look decent for the wedding anyway," Molly told him as she flickered her wand and his hair shortened. He ran his hands over it and groaned, it was what his mother called a proper haircut, something he usually associated with Percy.

"No," he moaned, the longest may be an inch, if so. The rest of the room was roaring with laughter, even Hermione giggled behind the hand covering her mouth. "Fine, just laugh at me!"

"No," Kevin got out and came over to sit on his lap. "It's nice." She ran her hand over it. "I like it." She really did, she had never thought Charlie had the face for long hair like Bill.

"You do?" he said playfully. She nodded before moving in for a kiss and heard Kaya make a retching-sound behind her back.

"Twins taught you that?" Kevin asked her daughter without turning away from Charlie.

"Maybe," Kaya answered with a giggle. Kevin just rolled her eyes before kissing Charlie lighter. He smiled as she got off his lap.

"Now, you!" Kevin pointed to Bill and Charlie raised his brows in confusion. "Sit." Bill took the chair she pointed to obediently and buttoned up his shirt a bit, laying the collar aside. "How did you manage this?" She summoned a needle and thread to redo the stitches.

"I don't know," Bill answered and inclined his head to the left as the kitchen was emptying.

"Have they been loosening a lot?" Charlie asked as he stepped over to them.

"Move, you're blocking the light," Kevin told him and he took a step to the side so she could see if she was pressing the gash together right.

"Some, but most of them have healed fine," he said and clenched his teeth as the needle pierced his skin.

"Good, we don't want you to be ill on your wedding night," Kevin said and placed the tip of her tongue playfully between her lips.

"And that proves what you're thinking about," Charlie said. "Forget the actual wedding, the wedding night is much more important."

"Like you're any better," she said with a smile.


	56. Bachelor Party

"Ready to party?" Charlie asked and banged his large hand to Bill's back. The older nodded while looking around the living-room of Shell Cottage which would now hold his bachelor party. The cream-coloured couches had been pushed closer to the coffee-table, which now held an unknown number of different bottles and he noted for himself to make sure it was cleaned up afterwards, or Fleur would murder him.

"Look who's here," Jason Steed said as he came from the kitchen and added even more bottles.

"So you're the mastermind who decided to have my house demolished before I even move in," Bill said with a grin, knowing Jason's parties had a habit of getting out of hand.

"Yeah, have a real blow-out before you settle down and become respectable and boring." Jason sat down in one of the sofas, wrapping his thin arms over the back. "And I got entertainment."

"And what does that mean? Strippers?" Charlie asked and took the other couch. Jason scratched his chin as four men arrived by the Floo. A couple of welcoming-phrases later they too were seated while Bill still stood leaning on the banister.

"So, strippers? Hookers? Clowns?" Bill asked, knowing Jason could have had an even more disastrous idea.

"Don't know what you want to call me," Kay said as she descended the stairs slowly, her clothes could at least imply the two first options. Charlie's eyes were positively about to pop out as she leaned over the table, biting her lower lip and took a bottle of beer, bringing it up to her mouth as she straightened up and uncapped it with her teeth, making the foam run down her chest and soaking her cleavage.

"As I said, entertainment." Jason grinned widely as she took a gulp of the beer, afterwards handing it to Eddie Hammock. The party soon took off, the music booming as the drinks were consumed hastily and the talk revolved around girls, sex, Quidditch and how to combine them.

"Naw, lookit," Eddie said and pointed to Charlie, snoring on the sofa. They had lost track of time, the only sure thing was that it was before dawn.

"Let's see," Kay said when she had found a quill and ink-pot, sticking the tip of her tongue out in concentration as she drew a moustache on Charlie, Jason helped by adding glasses with his finger. "How cute." Charlie began stirring slightly, causing Jason to back off. "No, don't wake up, we're having so much fun!"

--

"Shh," Kay whispered with a giggle as they stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow, it seemed sensible to go there to sleep. She got a wet kiss to her ear and turned towards him, running her hands over his red hair as they continue to snog, he pushed her towards the table, tugging off her underwear in the process. The thong fell to the floor as she broke the kiss.

"C'mon, you know you want to," he said, pushing his erection to her side.

"You bet I want to," she whispered back and looked up in his exited face. "But let's get to the bed, I don't fancy an arse-full of splinters." She began unbuttoning his shirt anyway as his hands went under her skirt, his fingers getting soaked as he tickled her. She moaned and ripped herself away before going up the creaking stairs, he stumbled after her when he had blown out the candle some idiot had left lighted.

--

She woke suddenly and took a deep breath, the heavy body on top of hers barely moving. _Fuck!_ she thought and pushed him off. He laid on his side now, jeans and underwear still around his ankles and she remembered what had happened late last night. Or this morning, she wasn't sure when they had headed home.

Slowly she made her way out of bed, regretting having so much to drink the previous evening. She took on the skirt they had hastily ripped off her and looked in the mirror. The red tank-top was wrinkled and had a stain due to some drooling during the sleep.

"Hey, wakey!" She pushed him over on his back and wrenched one of his eyes open. He tried to turn away from the light and sat up, rubbing his face to wake up. "So how do you feel on your wedding day?" she asked.

He looked horrified. "We didn't...? Oh, we did!" His voice was shrill and he fell back again, covering his face with the sheet.

"Come on, you have two hours to get ready." She started to drag at his arms to get him back up.

The door creaked and Fred stuck his head in. "Getting my brother up?"

She gave a short laugh. "Almost." He seemed satisfied and closed the door again.

"Fine!" The sheet was throw aside, Bill stood up and pulled up his jeans, looked in the mirror and took his hair out of the pony-tail, combing it with his fingers.

She sat down on the bed and heard an echo from over a decade ago whispering _you're terrible,_ and agreed with it.


	57. Mina

**AN: Just want you to know that I'm very pleased with this chapter, it may be the best I've ever written, in my own opinion.**

Charlie had ran, stumbled and swore his way there, still he stood staring at the bottom of the steps where Bill stood for a long time before remembering where he was and why. Shell Cottage to see Kevin.

"She's up here," his brother said calmly. Charlie swallowed hard again and made his way jerkily towards him, knowing his girlfriend laid upstairs. They hadn't seen each other since August, at the wedding, where they both had to flee without knowing if the other were safe. She with her two daughters, he to wield off some horrible attack of his childhood home before he had been ordered to leave by his father. Now it was cold February and the snow fell quietly outside.

"Is she..." His voice was hoarse and dry, his eyes both worried and determined.

"She gave birth to a daughter." Bill's face didn't quiver from the unreadable mask, but Charlie had to grab the banister not to hit the floor as the words penetrated his mind. They had a daughter. He hadn't even known she was pregnant. The short walk up the steps seemed to take several years as he tried – as so many times before – imagining where Kevin, Kaya and Lisa had been these past months.

Bill left him by the door to the guest room, and he didn't register where his brother disappeared off to. It didn't matter, once he pushed that door open he would see his girlfriend and his child. Perhaps one of them hadn't made it through, perhaps neither, he hadn't got any confirmation of the state he would find her in. His hand laid flat on the white wood and he pushed.

The door swung slowly open to reveal Kevin Casey in the vast bed, propped up on pillows with her eyes closed. Her hair was matted, tangled and a dull shade between brown and grey, her frame generally weak and frail, but her bosom flooded over under the thin sheet. Yet no child was to see by her breast, her thin arms laying haphazardly on the quilt.

His mouth and throat had gone even dryer, but he tried swallowing as he took the first step inside, feeling the cold-sweat run down his back and plastered his t-shirt to his skin. Her thumb twitched slightly and the hope moved him further in, until he stood kneeling by the bed, not daring to touch her yet.

Her brows creased deep, she had both heard and smelled him by now, but her eyes remained closed. She didn't speak only because she couldn't find words worth uttering. He slowly reached out his hand to cover her icy one. Her skin was paler than usual, some placed taking up a clear blue or purple tinge, in he cheeks a yellow, almost green shadow laid over her.

"Hi," he whispered at last. "How are you?"

"The bleeding's stopped," she grumbled and cracker her eyes open to see his blurred outline, set off by a red top. Unable to decide if he should laugh or cry at this response he did neither and hoisted himself up in the bed, slowly easing his way closer to her until she laid with his arm under her neck.

"Where's the baby?" he all but mouthed and placed his nose to the greasy top of her hair, drawing in the scent of unwashed body, spent blood and the softness that was just hers, knowing that if the child wasn't with her, it was likely no more. He tried to count the months as she contemplated her answer and even as his mind worked slow and wouldn't concentrate properly he knew the birth had been too soon.

"She won't live," she said at last.

"Don't talk like that." He sounded choked and knew it, but wouldn't take in the reality that his daughter might not make it.

"She won't and I'm not attaching myself to her." She spoke matter-of-factly, but was still limp in his arms.

"I've missed you," he confessed. What he didn't say was that he had almost given up hope before he got the message by Patronus from Bill. "I've missed all three of you. And the baby will make it."

"You haven't seen her." Her breath told him more than the words he hardly heard, their daughter wasn't good off, but his worry was numbed by the relief of having Kevin back.

"Where is she?" he murmured and drew her closer to his warmth. She tensed for a moment, then relaxed pleasantly against the curve of his body.

"With Fleur in their bedroom," she whispered flatly and cast a glance through the open door and across the hall. "Lisa's there too."

"And Kaya?" A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, they had made it through this far, it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Gone," she said, her voice quivering now and he realised how wrong he had been. "They call them Snatchers and not without reason."

"But..." Instead of speaking hollow words he pressed her even tighter against himself, feeling the bones of her hip and knee sharp through the clothes.

"We still have Lisa," she said almost dreamy. "We still have Lisa, bastard that she is."

"You're tired," he observed and drew a deep breath, no wonder with what she must have gone through the last hours, weeks and months. "I'll get the baby and we'll all sleep a bit." He eased her off his arm, but stopped when she gave him a cool, hard look.

"She's not yours." The words weren't easy to speak, but necessary.

"What are you talking about?" He was almost drawn to laugh with the absurdness of what she was implying, of course the baby was his, theirs, they had shared a bed long enough to conceive and more than that.

"You're not the baby's father. Bill is." She didn't sound sorry for it, mostly because any emotions would rip her clean apart. He shook his head slowly.

"You need to sleep," he stated and patted the quilt. "The new baby, I'm afraid that's my work." He tried sounding light-hearted, but it wasn't easy in the situation. "I know Kaya is Bill's and Lisa is Black's, but the new baby, even if she doesn't make it, she's mine." There was a hard edge to his voice and a mad urge to slap her for her delusions came over him for a second, but he mastered it.

"No, I'm sorry." She spoke slowly and softly. "The night of his bachelor party, you fell asleep, I got filthy pissed and he too. We... I didn't mean to, but I went to bed with your brother." Silent tears trickled down her cheeks, but they weren't from a strong emotion she held herself, only the knowledge of how much the words pierced his heart.

"No, you must've been pregnant before that," he said, again counting months.

"Doubt it. I had my period after the last time I was with you." Her voice were hardly audible and he got out on the floor to stare down on her, his insides twisting.

"You bitch," he said quietly, almost soft. "Whore. Slut. Wench. And goddammit..." He strode out and she was left to harbour the last of his warmth left under the quilt. Maybe she shouldn't have told him, at least not now. Still, she couldn't keep a secret at the moment, least of all from him.

A few minutes passed, then he came back, carefully cradling a bundle in a grey blanket. It didn't make any noise and was not distinguishable in any way, but she knew it was the start of a human that had made its way out between her legs early that afternoon. He sat down beside her, facing her and laying the fabric aside to show the pink face, too small to be real, at least continue to be for a longer period of time.

She still remembered the agonising cramps that had seized her abdomen and made her collapse just clear of the top of the stairs. She knew she had cried out, because Bill had been kneeling by her side in the matter of seconds and made a quick diagnosis; the baby was coming. What little control of her surroundings she had consisted of demanding to be laid on the warm floor of the bathroom before she was stripped off. The blood was already oozing out and she concluded for herself it would be a miscarriage.

Always level-headed, she had not counted on the oldest Weasley-brother to get pale at the sight of the mess, but she wasn't surprised when he passed out cold. Calling for Fleur instead, she had got the help she needed to deliver herself of the creature that had been growing inside her the last seven months.

When the foetus was out, Kevin had swallowed hard and settled into a doze. A minute later she was brought back by a sharp cry to see Fleur succeeding in rubbing life into the creature. Wrinkled and almost purple, Kevin frowned at the sight. After she had made sure the baby would not be thrust into her care she had accepted the guest room. She knew, without doubt, that she couldn't handle the loss of another loved child. The loss of an anonymous glob her body had already parted with, that she could handle.

"You need to nurse her, at least for your own sake," Charlie said and presented the bundle closer to her, seeing her blown breasts, the veins standing out on stark contrast almost up to where her breast-bone tried poking through the skin. Sighing, she shook her head. His lips tightened as he slowly and carefully inched closer, laying one nipple bare, seeing the needy dark flesh and shifted the baby's head to under it. The small lips flickered open in search, but it was Kevin who laid a slightly quivering hand at the golden down of the head and guided it the last step, until the nipple passed into the suction of the mouth.

The milk flowed at once, relieving both mother and daughter. Charlie, whether he was the father or not, had accomplished his mission as Kevin snaked her arms under the weight of the baby and held her close. Slowly he reclaimed his old placement, cradling Kevin in the crook of his arm and warming her with his body as the child slowly filled her stomach. The adults let their tears run over slightly smiling lips for different – yet the same – reasons.

Moving slowly, Kevin laid the baby to the other breast and felt the relief of the flowing milk. Charlie stroke her cheek with a blunt finger, feeling the dread seep out of him and the energy return, they were safe for now. She refused to look at the small, pink face for long, but still caught the line of the nose, it was the same Ron and Percy had had as newborns, and likely Bill and their father before them. The twins hadn't had it, and likely not Charlie either.

Hardly aware of it, Kevin loosened her grip so the bundle sagged down in her lap. A swish of blonde hair and the baby was brought back to whatever make-shift cot had been made.

"Charlie?" Her voice was chipped and hoarse, but he gathered her even closer and kissed her above the temple. "Are you mad at me?" She heard it herself, the pleading edge, the fear of his rage.

"No," he said soft and honestly. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"I'm still sorry." She laid one arm over his waist and even as thin and weak as she was, he felt the blush of desire in him. "It won't happen again."

"Of course not," he murmured and stroke a hand over her naked back, feeling the vertebras under his callused fingers. Just her presence was enough, it had always been, and he felt the strain of his underwear as her deep, deliberate breaths soaked through his sweater and t-shirt, tingling the skin of his chest.

He knew he couldn't, not with her having given birth just hours before, but he longed to make love to her slowly, feeling her under him in an act of total trust. Her arm slid down to let the inside of her elbow rest over his groin, making him smile tenderly and notice their slow breaths had unconsciously synced. Her hand began venturing down his chest, the goal clear from the first stirring.

"No," he whispered. "Don't, you don't have to."

"You need it," she whispered back and laid her palm to the firm bulk in his jeans. He couldn't argue with the fact, but stayed still. "Take off your clothes." Slowly he laid her back on the pillows to sit up and got undressed where he sat with as little rustle as possible. When he fitted her back at his side she stroke her fingers along the middle of his chest, down his stomach and stopped just short of his needy cock. Looking up at him, she delivered the message soundlessly; this wasn't just for him, she had to know he allowed himself the pleasure unaffected of her. A small tug at the corner of his mouth told her he understood.

Her hand was still slightly chilled, but she warmed it by stroking the top of his thighs, feeling the goose-flesh ripple as he combed her hair back with his fingers several times. With her palm warmed and the firm length twitching occasionally, she wrapped her hand around it. He closed his eyes and just felt as she drew her hand up and down his cock in slow movements, stopping a bit to twirl a finger in the auburn curls, then continued. Her grip was loose, but he held her close with a muscular arm down her back and her slightly clammy cheek to his chest as they watched the progress.

After a short while she let go, opening her hand with the palm turned upwards. He gave her his hand at once and gripped her fingers with his own to cradle her even more, reassure them both of the security of the moment. She squeezed back, then placed his hand to the hard cock, wrapping his fingers slowly around it.

"Kay?" he murmured and she turned her head up enough to catch his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'll be here, though," she murmured, then settled her head back to watch his crotch.

"No, Kay, I'm not wanking in front of you," he objected feebly, knowing it would at least be better than doing it alone. Still, with her watching so frankly, he didn't like the idea.

"Please," she whispered, too tired to even give him a hand-job. "Please do it yourself."

"But Kay," he began, then closed his eyes for a moment. "It's not that important."

"Hm?" She held her hand to his hip, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took and somehow put a lot of meaning into that little sound. She needed him to show her that he still enjoyed their intimacy, whatever form it took.

"Okay," he murmured at last and began pumping slowly, feeling her attention on him; her back tensed just a fracture, her eyes focused better, the fingers on his hip stretched out properly and her breath went too slow to keep alive any human being. His own breath picked up pace and he didn't stop to think, if she wanted – needed – him to do this, he would. He needed it himself, feeling the ache and longing for release as his hand went harder and faster.

Within a couple of minutes his body jerked at random before at last he ejaculated, the spasms of his orgasm shaking them both. Panting slightly, he fixed his eyes with hers and she nodded with no visible movement. He relaxed properly then, knowing they were one flesh and mind again, at least for a little while.

She drew a shaking finger over his upper thigh where he had spent himself, then put the finger to her lips and sucked solemnly, harbouring the salty taste of him. He startled with realisation as she repeated the action.

"Merlin's balls, Kevin, when was last time you fed?" He cradled her closer with both arms, as if the blood in his veins would help her just by touch.

"I honestly have no idea," she whispered slowly, her head lolling carelessly down on his broad chest, eyeing his navel.

"Bill!" He had called for his brother without conscious thought of deciding to do so, but covered himself up to at least be somewhat decent when Bill appeared in the door-way. "Glass and knife." The older didn't miss the urgency of the short message and Charlie heard the fast steps down the stairs as he gathered the blanket closer to himself and Kevin, drawing it well up on her shoulder and tucking it in behind her back.

"Maybe last week," she murmured at last in response to his question as he arranged her higher so she would be able to drink from the glass. Bill arrived and Charlie offered his left wrist without a glance, feeling the cold metal slide over his skin and the whiff of the rusty smell. Kevin had of course caught the scent much stronger and stiffened by his side in expectancy.

Then it happened, as he let his warm blood drip down in the glass to feed the wreck of a vampire clinging to his side, a clammy hand clutched to his ribs and his brother's thumb to his palm; the tears ran down his thickly freckled cheeks like rivers flowing over in the spring. He didn't make any sounds, not a single sob, just let the shock and fear run out of him from under closed lids as the cut on his wrist tingled slightly.

"You okay?" Bill murmured as he healed the gash and handed over the glass. Charlie nodded and blinked hard to get the wetness out of his eyes before tilting Kevin's head up with one hand and put the brim of the glass to her cracked lips. She drank slowly, only taking small sips, but still the red liquid began to fill her with energy. Bill nodded firmly when seeing this and exited without another word.

"It's good?" Charlie whispered and heard her murmur something in response into the glass. "Good." He heaved a sigh and watched in contentment as she fed off his blood, a small dark trickle escaping down on her chin and her lips painted bright red.

"Charlie, you'll sleep here with me? Please," she whispered when the glass was half-empty.

"Of course, where else?" he answered warmly and felt the minuscule tension go out of her shoulders. She got greedier in her feeding and it wasn't long before the glass was empty. He placed it on the night-stand gingerly before scootching himself further down in the bed and pounded the pillow casually into a better shape for them both. Still, she kept her head on his chest, feeling his breath, heat and thump of his heart guide her to sleep.

Neither of them slept easy, there was too much on their minds. Small girls with ginger hair flew through their thoughts, some with smiles, other grimaces of fear, mixed with wedding vows and long strands of hair; red, blonde, brown, blue... The occasional dragon or colleague, always disappearing in a black hole.

When Charlie first came to himself again the sun shone through the half-drawn curtains. Kevin still laid with one arm draped over his waist, but her face was hid in his side. A grumble was heard from his stomach and he remembered why he had woken.

"Kay?" he said carefully and combed his hand through her hair. She moaned softly and peeked up to see his brows knitted close together. "I'm going down for breakfast, do you want to –"

She cut him off with a hoarse "no," she didn't want anything outside the small sanctuary of the bed.

"Sure?" He laid her down on the pillow and propped himself up on the elbow, eyeing her critically. "I won't be long," he said at last and got slowly up, still facing her. She gave a small smile to reassure him, she would be okay as long as he hurried. He let go of the worried lines around his eyes and took a step backwards, into the sunshine in search of his underwear. She let go of a soundless sigh as the light put the hairs on his belly, thighs and groin on fire in copper, gold and bronze.

Finding his clothes, he quickly got them on and walked as quietly as he could out of the room. He heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen, then died out as his steps were heard down the stairs.

"Slept well?" Bill asked, sitting by the table with Lisa in his arms, feeding her some kind of mash. Charlie grunted in response and went over to help himself to a bowl of cereal from the box on the counter. Fleur hovered by his side, holding the new baby close to her bosom.

"I'll take her up after I've eaten," Charlie said, not looking at her as he sat down opposite his brother.

"How is she?" Bill asked quietly while scooping off some spilling from Lisa's chin with the small spoon. Charlie looked up, glancing at each of them, then returned his attention to the corn flakes.

"None too bad," he said with a half-shrug. "Thin as hell and tired. Shaking a bit." The food didn't taste anything, but he ate anyway, the crunching meant he could pretend it wasn't dead quiet in the room.

"She'll be all right," Bill said soothingly. Charlie gave him a long, cold look. "Don't start –"

"Don't start what?" Charlie snapped back.

"Don't start lecturing me on the sacrifices of war!" As if to emphasise this the scars on Bill's cheeks seemed to bulge out.

"Son of a bitch!" Charlie roared just to get out some frustration. He knew very well how close it had been for Kevin to die, she was starved almost beyond recognition, not to mention how her daughters looked. If they hadn't been driven to safety at Shell Cottage – how that actually had happened he didn't know yet – they would probably have perished from sheer hunger.

Bill looked hard at him for a long time, half-opening his mouth to answer while rocking little Lisa gently to calm her down. Then he leaned back and chuckled. "We have the same mother, idiot," he said softly at last. "If I'm a son of a bitch, so are you."

"Maybe," Charlie muttered and let his fists spread out on the table. "You don't know where Kaya is?"

"No," Bill said, put the spoon down and hoisted Lisa up against his shoulder, slowly patting her back. "The Snatchers took her and Kay had to flee to save herself and Lisa." There laid no accusation in the words, but Charlie knew Bill valued his daughter more than he valued Kevin. "She hadn't dared using magic before, 'couse of the Trace on Kaya... They've been living in a tent all winter now." Bill's voice was so low Charlie almost had to strain his ears to hear it.

"But she..." Charlie cleared his throat. "But she Apparated here safely?"

"Yes," Bill said. "Kaya and the Trace wasn't with them any more, after all." There was a crack in the soft tone and Charlie reached over to grab Bill's free hand. The older returned it without hesitation, squeezing with his fingers around Charlie's and closed his eyes.

"We'll find her," Charlie promised in a whisper, even though he had no idea how. Once Kevin got back on her feet maybe she would know. Bill let go and stroke his fingers once over the back of his brother's hand before arranging Lisa in the crook of his elbow again. Fleur, having kept silent and out of the way until now, appeared by the table, slowly rocking the bundle in her arms.

"She's 'ungry," she announced softly with a nod towards the baby. Charlie pushed the unfinished breakfast away, he had even less of an appetite now, and got up to take the weight from her. The blanket gave away and moulded around his forearms, but the body stayed a firm, bony shape under it. Not looking down at the face, he went back to the guest room and his girlfriend. She didn't object to nurse the child and he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hunched back towards them.

"Charlie?" she said carefully after a moment.

"Are you sure she's Bill's?" he asked in a husky voice.

"No," she admitted and he could hear the ruffling of the blanket as she shifted the baby to the other breast.

"Then why did you have to go and tell me... She could have passed as mine easily," he said and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, but do you want me to lie to you?" Her voice was hoarse, but the tone was soft. "Charlie, I couldn't lie to you, I knew I had to tell you."

"Couldn't you do it for once and make me happy?" he asked in a whisper. She sat still for a moment, watching the tense muscles under the t-shirt.

"Her name is Mina," she said at last. "Wilhelmina."

**AN: And that most likely completes this story and I'll start putting up Aftermath, the sequel, in not too long.  
**


End file.
